Yveltal Rising
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: And so it was written. That a girl, riding upon the body of Death, shall descend upon the land. Upon the wings of Death, she shall judge us all accordingly. She will choose whether we will all live, or perish. Where she flies upon, the land will be swallowed in death and destruction. Heroes will fall, people will vanish, and Armageddon shall rise above all.
1. Cocoon of Destruction

Cocoon of Destruction

It was storming overhead. Storming violently. The skies were a pitch black, with the only light coming from various cackles of lightning. Within one of the many bungalows of the massive city below a young girl was walking. The rain pelted her violently, staining the jacket she wore on her body. She kept her head down and beneath the hood of the jacket, which was difficult thanks to her large hair. Nonetheless, she was close to home. Finding her door, she slid her golden keys into the golden knob, and turned them. The door opened, she stepped into the dark room, and flipped the switch on.

"Mimi!" the adolescent girl said as she pulled back her hood, "I'm home!"

She was a dark-skinned girl, with great bushy black hair which seemed untamed, yet were in pigtails. As she steadily removed her jacket, she showed clothing which appeared poor by anyone else standards. A long sleeve blue shirt with various patches upon it, a not so clean orange (or possibly brown) skirt, stalkings which also had patches on it, and brown suede shoes. But she didn't look the part of a poor person. It just looked like she enjoyed dressing this way, and didn't actually need too.

Removing the drenched jacket from her shoulders, the teen placed it upon a chair. Any moment now, she was expecting Mimi to run up to her, and grab her leg in love. But it never happened. The teen, finding this odd, began to walk deeper into the small home. There was no sign of Mimi the deeper she walked into the home.

"Mimi!" the teen called as she came to the home's main office, "Mimi! Mi-"

She stopped, almost in a frozen like way. Her jewel blue eyes shining as she stared upon the person before her. It was another girl, one who was slightly older than her. Her skin was dark, like the other girls, but the similarities ended here. While her hair was large and bushy, this other girl's hair was long and straight. She wore a sleeveless black shirt, and a long red skirt. She also wore a red hat with shades upon them. She wore nice shoes, and long socks as well, ones which rolled past her knees. Lastly her eyes, which were a dark chocolate brown.

"You..." the teen girl whispered, "Serena... what are you doing here?"

Serena. The girl in red, that's what her name was. There was another cackle of thunder. She was holding her, holding Mimi. The small little Restraint Pokémon was in the arms of Serena, hugging close to her chest. Despite the tension in the air, the Pokémon appeared to be relatively calm. But that's not to say her friend was.

"Emma... listen..." Serena said as she stood from the chair she sat on.

"No, Serena!" Emma answered as yet another cackle of thunder roared out, "What are you doing here," she slowly began stepping forward, "Serena, you of all people should know how dangerous it is to be here! Do you know what's going on!?"

"I didn't do it!" Serena suddenly yelled as she slammed her hands upon the desk, "Please, Emma," her voice was restrained of the anger she had, "I didn't do it. I didn't do any of it... Please, believe me..."

"Serena, how can I?" Emma asked as she stared down to her open hands, "It's gone. All of it is gone. The entire city... It's all gone..." she gazed back up, "All of it..."

"I know!" Serena answered, "But I didn't do it... I promise you, I didn't do it..."

"Espurrrrrrrr!" Mimi suddenly began to call, "Esppuuurrrrr! Espurr! Espurr! Mwwaarrooooor! Espurr!"

The Restraint Pokémon was suddenly leaping up around the small home, trying to make her way around. Why she was suddenly so frantic was anyone's guess, but the two teens knew it couldn't have been good. When a Psychic-type Pokémon is peeved, then danger is only a few feet away. Anyone could tell that. But only Serena knew.

"This building," the red wearing teen said, "It's... been bugged, hasn't it?"

Emma could only nod in regret. The door began to rumble; someone was on the other end. Emma and Serena stared upon the door together, while the red wearing teen started to walk back. The door was pounded on violently, before finally being knocked off of its hinges. There was a dog, well, two dogs which ran through. Poodle Pokémon ran into the home, glaring holes upon the two teens. But they weren't the Pokémon which knocked the door down. It was this titanic, Daunting Pokémon which did. Standing a staggering 6 foot eleven inches, it glared down upon the two with violent eyes. It wore a police cap on its head, just like the twin Pokémon below.

"Pangoro..." the Daunting Pokémon stated.

"Pangoro?" Emma said, "Furfrous..." she said next, "Wait. This can only mean... Officer Jenny!"

Indeed it was. Officer Jenny and the rest of the Lumiose City Police Department. From outside the building was illuminated by a powerful light from above. Serena gazed out the window to see various helicopters flying overhead. Despite the powerful storm raging above, the vehicles still flew up high. They must have really wanted her if they so blatantly disregarded their own safety. That booming voice echoed next, which sent shivers down both teens spines.

"Serena Y!" a woman's voice yelled into the air, "Come out with your hands up!"

Officer Jenny, that's whose voice echoed right now. Serena gazed toward the Pokémon which glared daggers in her direction. Mimi ran to Emma's position, leaping up in her arms with a single bound. Slowly, the young teen began to wilt away, leaving Serena alone to face her fate. But what fate was she transcribed? Why was the Police Department gunning for her? Whatever the case may be, she wasn't about to stand back and allow this to happen.

Serena withdrew a red and white capsule device. Her Poké Ball.

"Becareful in there," Officer Jenny said to her men, who all had their Pokémon ready, "There's little reason to believe Serena is going to let herself be arrested, so be prepared. Serena's Pokémon are bound to be powerful so-!?"

The building suddenly exploded. Flames flew through the home's front door, tossing away the Pangoro and the Frufrous within. The Pokémon were thrown into the walls of the parallel building, all being knocked unconscious as soon as impact occurred. The other police officers and their Pokémon were shocked by the sudden turn of events. Smog flowed from the buildings front door, being broken only by the silhouette of a creature within.

There was the flash of lightning, and the cackle of thunder. The smog was instantly blown away.

What stood was a burning creature. He was just flaming hot to look at. And no, not in a sexy way. He was tall. Maybe not as tall as the Pangoro from before, but that didn't make him any less of a daunting creature to gaze upon. His body was like a long robe, one which gave off heat. His fox ears, large with fur in the shape of flames. Tail, long and bushy, filled with life. He was a Pokémon who demanded respect, and he sought it with stoic eyes.

"Delphox..." the Fox Pokémon stated.

"Ignis!" Serena yelled as she ran up from behind, "Fire Spin!"

"There she is!" Jenny yelled as she pointed at the red wearing teen, "There's Serena! Get her!"

But it was too late. Serena's Delphox, Ignis, pulled a stick from his an unknown location. Raising it high, he caused fire to sprout from the area around his toes. A blazing column of heat suddenly erupted, and shot skyward. It didn't slow as it reached higher into the atmosphere above; this was truly a powerful Pokémon.

The flames whipped out toward the police, as well as their Pokémon. The powerful vacuum force created by the flames whipped up Pokémon and people alike. Even vehicles were tossed away like mere rocks. The small alleyway was cleared out of individuals when the flame show ended, leaving Serena and her Pokémon alone.

"Good job, Ignis..." Serena stated as she patted her Pokémon on the shoulder, "Now return."

Beaming him into a red light, he returned the Pokémon to its capsule device. Putting the Poké Ball away into her satchel, Serena quickly withdrew yet another. Lightning cackled throughout the air once again, causing the city to flash to life. Serena brought her vision away from the skies as the rain grew too violent to bear.

"Stand down, Serena!" a roar was given.

There she was, with her blue-green hair and red eyes. The officer that everyone looked up too. Jenny was such a strong woman; no storm or flaming Pokémon could drop her, no matter the power. Serena wasn't allow Jenny to stop her in her escape, however. That was, until, Jenny pulled a _gun_ from her waist. In the world of Pokémon, only officers are allowed to wield such weapons. They were last-minute precautions, if straits are dire.

"Jenny..." Serena whispered.

"Stand down!" the officer roared.

Another cackle of lightning which jerked Jenny briefly. In that time, Serena tackled the cop, knocking the gun from her hands. Serena could have done more, but she didn't. Instead she ran off, making way for the end of the alley. The trainer pulled yet another Poké Ball from her waist, preparing to throw it. With a quick movement, she tossed the capsule device, springing it from its confides. A flaming beast flew through the air, gliding between Serena's legs. She leaped up, landing upon the back of this blazing bird. With red feathers on top and grey ones on the bottom, this winged creature was the Scorching Pokémon.

"Talonflame!" he announced in the air with spread wings.

"Turnice! Get us out of here!" Serena commanded.

The bird flew higher and higher, but gunshots rang out. One stray bullet glided through Serena's hair, barely missing her soft skin. She turned and gazed upon the alley she retreated from, seeing Officer Jenny. She was holding her gun and firing with near precise aim. Had it not been for the storm, she could have possibly hit the teen.

But it was all for not. Serena, on the back of her Talonflame, escaped from the city of Lumiose, flying high into the storming clouds above. Jenny moved down her spent gun, returning it to its holster. She couldn't believe this failed. They had Serena right where they wanted her, yet they still failed. Then again, Serena wasn't just some _random _trainer.

She was the Kalos Region Champion. Well. _Ex-_Champion.

…

It was time to wake up. The morning rituals had to be completed before anything else could happen. She couldn't just sleep in all day long, even if she wanted too. There were things she needed to do, people she had to meet, Pokémon she needed to catch.

Her eyes finally opened; she could feel the warmth of the sun upon her body. Pulling up, she gave a loud yawn into the air. Her vision was relatively blurred thanks to the morning queasiness everyone gets. It happened again, it would seem. Instead of sleeping in the bed she owned, the young girl decided to sleep on the floor. Why you may ask? Because her Pokémon was warmer than any bed she could ever ask for.

The long body beneath her was rising high and low steadily with each breath it took. The young girl above the Pokémon dragged her hands up and down the fur of this creature, enjoying the warmth it handed her. Bringing her hands up to the Pokémon's head, she tapped it slowly.

"Ty... phlo...sion...?" the Volcano Pokémon said as she slowly came woke up.

With warm eyes, she gazed up to the girl who gazed upon her. The young trainer cocked her head in a sunny smile, as she motioned toward the small room's bathroom. With a groan, the Typhlosion got on all fours and followed her master. The two entered the bathroom, gazing into their own reflections with disgust. The human was disappointed with her own stature, while her Pokémon was still annoyed with being awake.

Together, the trainer and Pokémon grabbed their toothbrushes. Also, in unison, they began to brush clean their teeth. For a Typhlosion, having pearly-white teeth is important. How else will she be able to strike fear into the hearts of her enemies? The shower was next, though it was obvious the Typhlosion wanted to have nothing of it. But 'no' was not something her trainer would accept, even if the Pokémon could speak. The trainer turned on the hot water of the shower, removing the pink clothing from her body. Begrudgingly, her Pokémon followed suit.

They finished slowly, and returned to their room at the same pace. The trainer ahead, her Pokémon right behind. The trainer started grabbing some other clothing, while her Pokémon began to search through her various drawers. The trainer pulled out blue overalls, a red shirt, long white socks, and red shoes. She switched into them slowly, while her Typhlosion fiddled with a red bow tie she pulled from a drawer. With a slight giggle the trainer wrapped the bowtie around the Volcano Pokémon's neck. The Typhlosion couldn't help but to blush from embarrassment.

With that done, the trainer found her full frontal mirror within her room. She fiddled with her hair, grabbing rubber bands to help her tie tame the wild strands. She put the them into pigtails, and stopped when it was all finished. She and her Pokémon gazed into their full reflections, as they stood side by side. There was something off about it. Oh yes, her hat. The trainer reached for her white and red hat, which sat on top of the mirror. When she grabbed it, she slowly placed it upon her head.

Johto Champion Lyra Soul, and her beloved Typhlosion, Cynder. The two couldn't help but to yawn. Another day, another day.

"Lyra!" her mother called from downstairs, "Lyra, honey! Are you awake yet?"

"Yes Ma!" she answered.

"Ty! Ty!" Cynder replied, just as chipperly.

They both walked down the stairs of their home, with Cynder poking into her trainer's back. Coming downstairs into the bottom floor, the Johto Champion glanced over to the brunette woman she knew as mother. The older female was sitting in her chair, as she usually did, a newspaper on the table. Lyra waved to her mother, but Cynder was oddly weary of the matriarch. Instead of waving, as the Typhlosion usually did, she instead took to sniffing the ground. Cynder sniffed closer and closer to Lyra's mother, stopping when her nose laid upon the mother's. The next second, the Volcano Pokémon became unusually angered. She leaped back, flames sprouting from the ports on her neck.

"Typhlosion!" the Pokémon roared.

"Uh, Lyra," Ms. Soul murmured, "I think your Pokémon here is sick."

"Typhlosion! Ty!" Cynder continued to yell.

"Cynder!?" Lyra yelled, "Cynder, what's wrong with you? Are you..." she suddenly stopped, then turned to face her mother, "Ma...?"

This was odd. Cynder had never shown any ill will toward Lyra's mother before. Heck, the Typhlosion treated Ms. Soul as her own mother, so why was she suddenly angry like this? Lyra looked deep into her Pokémon's eyes, only to shift them back to her mother. There was something _off _about all of this.

"You're not my mother..." Lyra stated as she walked slowly toward her Pokémon, "Who are you!?"

As Lyra's rage peaked, so did Cynder's. If this situation continued, then it was likely the Volcano Pokémon would set the home ablaze. The Ms. Soul look-a-like suddenly raised her hand and placed it upon her chin. She gained a smug disposition, as her lips curled into a smirk.

"You're a pretty smart kid," the copycat said, but not with a woman's voice; instead it was a man's voice. Both Lyra and Cynder were shocked stupid by this, "I suppose I should have seen this coming. You know, with you being the Johto Champion and all."

S/he suddenly grabbed the bottom of his/her clothing, and tore them off with a single swipe of the hand. The clothing was not actually clothing, but a disguise. What lay underneath was no woman, but a man. He held a stern disposition, greying black hair, and wore a brown overcoat. Placing his chin in his hand once again, he gazed upon the Johto trainer with strained eyes.

"I'm sorry about the way I entered," he said, "I must have scared you like that."

"Ah!?" Lyra said at first, "Wait! Where's my mother!"

As soon as her rage returned, so did Cynder's. The Volcano Pokémon once again erupted into flames as they eyed the strange man who stood in their room. Yet, just as before, the man didn't appear to scared. They'd soon make him regret his intrusions. Lyra aimed for the man, mouth ready to give out an order. But someone ran into the way.

"Lrya Soul!" the woman yelled, "How many times have I told you to not have any Pokémon Battles in the home!?"

"Ma?" the Johto Trainer said as she and her Pokémon lost their fighting vigor.

Yeah, it was Ms. Soul, wearing the clothing she always wore. You know, the red blouse and white apron. You know, what she always wears. Seeing her made both Lyra and Cynder regret their earlier antics. Unfortunately enough, the damage had been done. Singe marks sat on the floor around them, showing just how hot Cynder's flames became.

"I'm sorry for my actions," the mysterious man said as he finally dropped his hand from his chin, "I suppose I should have seen this coming."

"It's alright Mr. Looker," Ms. Soul said, "It's not your fault..." she glanced over to Lyra and smiled, "It's not your fault either. Mr. Looker did startle you two..." she looked back to Looker, who was now sitting down in the chair from before, "Mr. Looker wishes to speak with you, Lyra. Please sit."

The Johto Champion did as her mother told her, though she did so wearily. When she sat down, Cynder ran up to her side. The Volcano Pokémon, seeing this as a chance for some rest, sat down to the floor and closed her eyes. Lyra looked up to the man who sat oppose to her, who had, once again, placed his chin in his hand.

"Do you want something to drink, Mr. Looker?" Ms. Soul asked with a smile.

"No thank you," he answered, smiling too, "I just wish to speak to your daughter," he settled his eyes back upon Lyra, who felt weird gazing into his eyes, "So. You are the Champion of Johto," his hand reached forward, "Nice to meet you. I'm Looker."

Looker. What a weird name for a man. Then again, Lrya didn't know much men. Go figure.

"I'm... Lyra..." she answered, eyes being hidden by her visor.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter," Ms. Soul said as she sat down beside Lyra, "She's not much of a talker."

"I've met my fair share of individuals like her," Looker said with a smile, "I'm used to it. Besides, it lets me talk more often," his face became stern again as he reached his hand into his trench coat, "Have you ever been out of the Johto region?"

Lyra smiled as she reached away into the satchel she always brought with her. When her hand returned, it held a badge case. She opened it, showing not just eight badges, but sixteen. The first eight came from Johto, the second eight came from Kanto. Looker nodded, a smile coming next to his lips.

"I see. So you are as magnificent as I've heard you are," he leaned back, "Good. Then I've made the right choice coming here..."

"Mr. Looker. Why _have _you come here?" Ms. Soul inquired, her head cocking at an angle.

To the Souls' surprise, Looker's face became oddly distant. He crossed his arms and gazed away, as if he were trying to hide something. But, no, he wasn't hiding anything. He was just crestfallen by what he would have to say.

"A year ago, I set up operations in the Kalos region. I met a girl there, her name was Serena. Serena was a smart person, would you happen to know her?"

He looked up at Lyra and Ms. Soul. While the matriarch had no idea who Serena was, Lrya did.

"Serena," the Johto Champion said, "She's the Kalos Region Champion. Am I right?"

"Indeed," Looker said, with a nod, "I was lucky enough to work with Serena when I stayed in the Kalos region, and I can easily say she was a magnificent Pokémon Trainer. Everytime I watched her fight, she lost to no one. I've seen many Champions, and I can say she ranks up there with the best of them," he removed his hand from his chin, as he gazed to the table, "Which is why it hurts me to say this," he looked back up, "Serena was able to tame a legendary beast known as Yvetal. A few weeks ago, Yvetal was seen destroying the coast city of Shalour. There were no survivors, save for the Gym Leader, Korrina," he squinted, "Lyra. I believe that you are the only person who can help us fight Serena."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So here we are, with this Pokemon fanfic. Some crazy things are happening already, starting with the mystery. What mystery? I mean, seriously, did you read the fic?_

_How long is this going to be? I don't really know. Hm. I just know we have our main characters. Maybe. Lrya Soul, from Pokemon's Heart Gold and Soul Silver, and Serena, from X and Y. Just so you know, I chose to use the dark skinned, Serena in this story. Why? I don't know, you tell me. Seriously though, I chose the dark skinned one because I know no one else will. But, hey, that's just me._

_We've already seen what two Pokemon Serena has, that is her Delphox and Talonflame, we also know Lyra has a Typhlosion. But, hey, that's all we know so far. _

_Well, I don't have much to say because this is the first chapter. You all are just going to have to wait and see what happens next. _

_Yours truly,_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	2. Getting Started

Getting Started

Destroyed an entire city. Can you believe that? Can you imagine an entire _city_ being reduced to nothing? Everyone in the city being killed, save for one person? Can you imagine that? No one's mind could possibly fathom such a horrific destruction. Can you?

That's probably why everyone was so silent. The mysterious Mr. Looker, the mother, Ms. Soul, and of course the Johto Champion herself, Lyra Soul. Even her Typhlosion, Cynder, was silent, though she may have been asleep.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the home's matriarch said as she stared upon the haggard man before them, "You said this Pokémon Trainer, right? This Pokémon Trainer, Serena, she uses this Pokémon called, Yveltal... right?"

"Not just any Pokémon," Looker said, his eyes gazing toward the mother, "The Destruction Pokémon. Yveltal is placed within the lexicons of history as a Pokémon who rains destruction upon the land. Serena was, somehow, able to tame this beast and quell his rage. When he attacked Shalour City, there was little anyone could do to stop him. He was too strong."

"Yeah, yeah," Ms. Soul said as she faced her daughter, "But where does Lyra fit into all of this? Are you trying to send my daughter into some sort of death trap?"

"That's not true in the least bit," Looker said with his usual stoicism, "I've studied many trainers, Ms. Soul, and I've come to the conclusion that Lyra is the only person who can face Serena and Yveltal," he looked back to the Johto Champion, who had retained her silent stare, "But it is not a decision I can make. Lyra. You'll have to choose for yourself if you wish to come or not."

Lyra gazed up into Looker's eyes, as she snapped out from a self-imposed trance. The older man took his detective-like pose as he stared into the Pokémon trainer's brown eyes. It seemed as if a transcendent mental battle was going on between the two. Neither side said a word, but it seemed as if there was a conversation going on between the two. A metaphysical one, in fact.

"Excuse me," Lyra said as she stood from the table, "I have to go and think..."

She didn't say anything else, instead her hand dragged along Cynder's neck. The Typhlosion begrudgingly got onto all fours, as she followed her master's footsteps. The trekked up stairs, back to Lyra's bedroom, where the brunette trainer suddenly stopped. She fell, back first, into the soft cushions of her bed. Those brown orbs of hers stared long and hard at the elm wood ceiling.

Cynder joined her master on her bed, curling up near Lyra as she did so. The Johto Champion placed her hand upon her Pokémon's head, petting her gently as time went on. Her mind was filled with thoughts on this mysterious Pokémon known only as Yveltal. Yveltal, Yveltal. Such an interesting name. A Pokémon controlled by the trainer Serena.

Lyra pulled up from her bed as her hand reached for the edge of her bed. Sitting on her nightstand was a pink and white device which resembled an advanced wristwatch. The words 'Silph Co. Pokégear was imprinted on the side.

Lyra lifted the device, holding it by its handle. Flipping open the Pokégear to a Team Rocket theme, she shuffled through the various sections the device owned. You know, the usual sections these devices owned. The time, the map, the phone, and the radio. But there was an extra slot to this Pokégear. The internet, of course.

"Yveltal..." Lyra whispered into the machine.

Various images and newspaper sources suddenly appeared, all of them pertaining to the Kalos region, and all of them in French. Lyra didn't understand a lick of French, but she could form her own story from the articles. And there were _a lot_ of articles. They showed images of men and women in strange red suits, a laser cannon which aimed to the sky, and a strange 'Y' symbol. Not to mention, they showed images of that 'Y' symbol destroying entire lands. Upon further inspection, Lyra could tell the 'Y' was actually a Pokémon. Was this the mysterious being known as Yveltal? There was no way to tell.

"Serena..." Lyra whispered next into her Pokégear.

The newspaper articles suddenly changed, instead showing a teen, one older than the Johto Champion. She owned a darker complexion with flowing black hair. A red hat sat on her head, matching with her black shirt and red skirt. Was this the fashion of the Kalos region, or just that of the Kalos regions Champion. Serena Y. What an interesting last name.

Lyra laid back in her bed as she pondered her next course of action. Would she leave off for the Kalos region? That would be the farthest she's even been from home. From last she checked, the Kalos region was nowhere near the Johto or Kanto region, or any region for that matter. It was possibly closer to the Unova region, if one were to get technical. Could Lyra survive in such a place? Form what Looker said, that region couldn't survive without her.

What to do, what to do?

"Call Silver..." Lyra suddenly said into her Pokégear.

…

The way the world burned was intensified by her glare, and her glare alone. She watched the planet burn hotter and hotter than ever before. The skies were black and red, the grass dying, oceans dried up. Destruction was rampant in all areas of life, people were dying, Pokémon were dying. Nothing could stop her murderous wrath.

Nothing.

They all deserved this, you know. Chasing her down, like some criminal. She was no criminal, she was the Kalos Champion. They had no right to treat her like this! And now look at them. _Suffering_. And its because she made them suffer. The winged beast behind her listened to her every word, and she decided to end them all.

Her hand stretched forward, and orders flowed from her lips.

"Oblivion Wing."

Her brown eyes opened wide. She shot up from the trees she slept under, trying her hardest to catch her breath. Removing her red hat, she dragged her fingers through her raven locks. Her brown eyes drifted skyward once more, shuffling through the blue and white waves overhead. With a hard struggle, the ravennette stood on her feet. Her close were dingy and dirty; it wasn't like she was given many chances to change. Sleeping in the middle of the forest many days on end would do this to a person. This was no way to live, especially for the Kalos Region Champion.

_Ex-_Champion. She needed to remember that.

Serena Y opened her satchel and started searching through various items. She found it soon enough, a ribbon and a medallion. The Honor of Kalos; a ribbon awarded to the most magnificent of trainers within the region. Honestly, Serena forgot how she obtained it. Was it because of her battle against the villainous Team Flare, or was it because she became the Kalos Champion? Who knows?

Seriously. Who knows?

Serena knew one thing; standing around wasn't solving any of her problems. Someone would be near soon, and with her looks, it would be impossible for anyone not to recognize her. Not only was she the Kalos region's strongest trainer, she was the Kalos region's number one criminal.

With such a big name and reputation, Serena had relatively nowhere to go. She couldn't run off to another region, none of her Pokémon could fly that far. Besides, she was sure that as soon as she landed, the Officer Jennys of that region would be breathing down her neck. It didn't matter anyway; Serena had no intentions of running. She was going to figure out why her home was a complete Hell.

But Serena had a problem. Where does she go next? If the Looker Bureau was bugged, then it was obvious the authorities knew where she would go. Home? No, that's stupid. Shauna's house? No, she doesn't know where Shauna lives. Tierno's house? Once again, she doesn't know where Tierno lives. Trevor possibly? No, he lives in Lumiose and there's no way she was going back there. The only other place she could think of was home, and she knew without a doubt that place was bugged.

So where to next? Serena needed to figure out why Yveltal attacked Shalour city. She never commanded the Destruction Pokémon to do so. Better question, where was Yveltal? There was only one person who had the answers she sought. It appeared as if Serena needed to go to Cyllage City and visit a certain bedridden Pokémon Gym Leader. She could only pray it would give her the answers she sought.

…

The Johto Champion stepped into the dank cave, her foot stepping into a disturbing puddle. She shuttered as some of the water dripped upon her socks. After a while, that would dry off however. Her Pokémon on the other hand just couldn't stand it. The Typhlosion which followed her footsteps shook her head in absolute disgust. The Volcano Pokémon detested water sorely.

Lyra trekked deeper inside the cavern with her Pokémon shadowing her every step. She came for a specific reason; there was a method behind her madness. There were so many rare Pokémon around her. Dratinis usually, with the occasional Dragonair. The Pokémon seemed to recognize her, for they did not shy away when she passed near.

The Trainer and her Pokémon stopped when they came to a large body of water. Cynder shyed away from the body, while her master withdrew yet another Poké Ball. Nonchalantly, the brunette tossed the device into the air. It snapped open, filled the air with its brilliant shine, then brought a blue sea creature to life. With a draconian flare, this creature landed within the calm cave waves. With eyes filled with hope and love, I was a different kind of Pokémon. Not one known for battling, but instead for support. It was a beautiful wonder.

"Lapras..." the creature said lovingly.

Lrya climbed on the back of her Lapras, and so did her Cynder (though unhappily). Smiling, the Johto Champion tapped on the back of her Lapras' neck.

"Move, Azula," she ordered.

The Transport Pokémon began moving soon after, gliding on top of the brilliant surface. Lyra hugged her Pokémon's neck, paying attention the cave around her. She was searching for someone, it was obvious to all. Deeper and deeper into the cavernous walls she drifted, eventually passing aged Japanese buildings. Such an odd place, especially seeing that it was placed within a cave. Who would put this here?

There were dragon imprints on the small construct, but that's not what gained Lyra's eyes. On the side of the building was a boy, one whose age was comparable to hers. Maybe he was a year or two older, or maybe they were the same, it was hard to tell. He was decidedly angry-looking though. He didn't have a face which would be connected to a boy his age. No, he looked as if he had seen many hardships in his life.

That's not the mention the Pokémon which sat behind him. A tall, alligator like beast. Aquatic, it owned many fangs which shot from its mouth. The Pokémon noticed the Johto Trainer first, marching up with its heavy feet.

"Feraligatr!" the Pokémon roared.

The red-headed boy shot up with his eyes, staring deeply into Lyra's very soul. She couldn't help but to smile back, which offset his gave of dissonance. Tapping on the back of her Lapras' head, Lyra turned over to the deck of the cavernous building. She and her Typhlosion hopped off in unison, while the trainer returned her Lapras to her Poké Ball. Placing the device inside her satchel, Lyra turned to face her eternal rival.

She and the red-headed boy stared deep into each others eyes for an extended period of time. He didn't say anything, and nor did she. Their Pokémon did likewise. Lyra's Typhlosion glared hard into the eyes of the Feraligatr which stood before him. This silence continued, and peaked at a certain moment.

Then Cynder reached forward. She grabbed the Feraligatr before her, in a way which seemed as if violence would break out. But it didn't. The Volcano Pokémon held the Big Jaw Pokémon in a headlock, giggling like the woman she was. The alligator attempted to escape by thrashing, but it didn't work. Lyra found herself chuckling, while the red-headed boy face palmed himself in defeat.

"Okay Lyra," he said as he glanced at her out the corner of his eye, "What is it you want?"

She silenced him by hugging him, of all things. This was obviously an invasion of privacy on his person, as he began to growl. Though the thought of pushing her off did come to mind, he decided not too. The sooner this happens, the sooner it would be over.

"Okay, Lyra," he said, making his annoyances known, "You can stop now..."

The girl released him, retaining this look he rarely understood. It was a childish blush, along with twiddling fingers and buckling knees. What did this disposition mean, and why had he only seen it on girls. Seriously though, girls are weird creatures.

"Lyra, get to the point," he said, making her stand up tall again.

"S-Sorry, Silver," she said as she withdrew her Pokégear, "It's been a while."

"It's been two days," he said, once again annoyed, "You keep bothering me, you know..." his eyes smoothed into a squint, "I knew giving you my number was a bad idea..."

Lyra giggled, just like her Typhlosion before. But after a few seconds, she gained a face which matched Silver in seriousness. She flipped open her Pokégear, searching through the various files she amassed on the way here. With a curt nod, she handed the machine over to her rival.

"What's this?" he asked as his mind ran over the various Kalos region headlines, "Hm. Shalour City destroyed," he said as he skimmed through the article, "That's odd. It's believed that the legendary being named, uh... Yveltal, is the cause of this..." he looked up to Lyra's shocked eyes, "What's a Yveltal? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"You... understand French?" Lyra asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course I do," he answered, "It's just something I picked up..." he closed the Pokégear and handed it back to her, "Why does it matter? What's up with all this Kalos region nonsense? We're nowhere near the Kalos region."

Lyra became oddly distant, which was in stark contrast to her usual ways. Placing the Pokégear away, she gazed back into Silver's red eyes.

"A man came to my house today, Silver," she whispered, "His name is Looker. He said he needed my help in stopping Yveltal and the Kalos region Champion, Serena..." she looked away, "But, I don't think I can do it alone, so..." she looked back, "I wondered if you'd like to come with me."

Was she mocking him? Seriously, was Lyra mocking him? This was Lyra Soul, the Johto Pokémon Champion. As much as Silver hated to admit it, Lyra was the strongest Pokémon Trainer he knew. Way stronger than him, anyway. But here she was, saying she couldn't go on this journey alone. That was such a lie, it hurt. She had already proven she could take down any force by herself, she didn't need to belittle him for it.

Then again. This _is _the Kalos region. When else would he have the chance to go there?

"Fine..." he said, without even thinking, "I'll come."

Lyra was both ecstatic and confused. While she hopped up and down with giddy excitement, she wondered why Silver said 'Yes' so quickly. Did he not know the seriousness of the situation they were plunging in? Yveltal was not some ordinary Pokémon, it was the Destruction Pokémon. Beings like that don't get that title without a good reason too.

But Lyra's happiness seemed to drown out her thoughts. Boy, she was acting a bit _too _weird around Silver.

"So when do we leave?" he asked.

"Oh right. I don't know..." she answered.

…

She sat there in her set, unable to move. It was raining outside, raining hard. Then again, this coastal city was always known for its light showers. But this went far beyond the usual flare of rain. The clouds above were crackling with lightning, lightning which shook the very foundation of the land. The young girl who sat in the room could only sigh in defeat.

She didn't want to be here. She really didn't. She wasn't supposed to be here. Before all this anarchy happened, she was planning on going off to a far of region. But not anymore. The planes of the Kalos region were no longer driving. Not until all of this settled.

The dark-skinned girl walked back as her green eyes fell upon the woman in the bed. Her long blonde hair was frizzled horribly, her eyes closed, injuries upon her body. She had various bandages on her body, which helped the healing process. Who was this woman, you may ask? This was Korrina the Shalour City Gym Leader. Well Ex-Gym Leader now. The city's kind of gone, you know. But who was the person who presided over the slumbering leader? The very cute girl? Why, that would be-

"Shauna... are you okay?"

That's what the orange haired boy said as he walked through the door, holding a platter of food. It wasn't anything special, just hospital food. Because they were, ya'know, in a hospital. His age was comparable to the that of the girl who sat within the room alone, though he was a bit smarter in comparison.

"I'm fine, Trevor," Shauna said as she fiddled with her long brown hair, "I was just thinking..."

She shifted her beautiful green eyes over to the downed Gym Leader, wondering what path way her life took to bring her here. All was going well after they became the heroes of the Kalos region. And then Shalour City was destroyed. Funny how things happen, right?

"Shauna... are you ready to go?" Trevor asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Just... give me a few seconds..." the Trainer stated as she gazed upon Korinna's unconscious body, "I just..." she started to tear up, "How did things end up like this?"

Trevor knew the question was coming, though he didn't want to acknowledge it. He too was quite surprised by the turn life had taken for all of them. But there was virtually no answer he could give his friend. He shrugged his shoulders, then shifted his vision back to Korrina. They didn't know the situation that was about to unfold.

The door opened. It was nurse, so Shauna and Trevor paid her no mind. They just tried to find answers to the events which panned around them. Why was Shalour City destroyed, why was Korrina currently bedridden, and why was their best friend Kalos' most wanted?

The nurse who was in the room suddenly put down her items as she removed her hat. Raven hair spilled out. Once more, Shauna and Trevor ignored the nurse. The nurse got closer to Korrina, hovering above the Gym Leader in a daunting manner. Then she reached forward and gripped the blonde trainer by the neck.

"Wake up!" Serena barked, jolting her ex-bestfriends.

"Se-Se-Serena!?" Shauna said first, her green eyes growing with shock, "How did you get in here!?"

Serena glanced over her shoulder briefly at her friends. Shauna and Trevor, they looked so scared of her. She had never seen that face on them before, not when it came to her anyway. But she couldn't focus on their state of mind, she needed answers. When Shauna opened her mouth, possibly to scream, Serena detached herself from Korrina. She grabbed her old friend, placing her hand upon her mouth.

"Don't. Say. Anything," the Kalos Champion ordered, as her eyes drifted between both Shauna and Trevor, "Do you understand?"

"What are you doing here, Serena?" Trevor asked as Shauna's muffled voice mumbled through the trainer's hand.

"I need to talk with Korrina," Serena stated as she stood tall, "I don't expect you to understand..."

"Do you see this!?" Trevor asked, gaining a rage he didn't know, "Serena! All of Shalour City is gone! Not just the land, but the people, the Gym itself, the Tower of Mastery..." he relented in his rant, "Serena. How could you do it? How could you destroy all of it?"

"I didn't destroy it!" Serena yelled before she calmed down, "Trevor. I did _not _destroy Shalour City," she glanced over to Korrina's comatose body, "I promise you that. Korrina will tell you."

"But Korrina isn't awake, Serena," Shauna stated as tears began to flow from her eyes, "Because you..." she hiccuped, "You..."

"I didn't do anything!" Serena barked, as if she were trying to force out these ideals, "And Korrina knows it..."

"Korrina doesn't know anything," Trevor said, "She's not awake, you know. After what you did to her..."

The way Serena's eyes snapped to him, it shot fear down Trevor's spine. He lost his bravado slowly, and wilted just after. Seeing this, the Kalos Ex-Champion began to regret her disposition. Trevor just didn't understand. Hell, she didn't even understand. But at least she was trying to figure this all out.

Serena turned back to Korrina, her eyes scanning the slumbering Gym Leader. The Champion walked back to her side, placing her dainty hands upon the bedside. Hand raising, she slowly brought them to Korrina's face. She wasn't sure if this was enough to wake the Gym Leader, but she needed answers. She needed to try something.

"Korrina..." Serena whispered, "Please, Korrina. Wake up. You're all I have for help. Really..."

"Okay you guys," an older voice called as the door opened, "Ya done visiting... Kor...ri...na...?"

Serena turned around, brown eyes wide. Her eyes fell upon someone of her age. He wore a blue jacket, jeans, black boots, and a red hat with shades on his head. When his eyes fell upon Serena, he pulled back in fear and shock.

"Serena?" he stated.

"Calem?" she answered, before growling, "Calem."

Calem. The only person in the region who could match her strength. He just had to be here, didn't he?

"Serena, what are you doing here?" he asked, as he took a few steps back.

The Kalos Ex-Champion began walking away from Korrina's bedside, and instead toward the window. At first, it appeared as if her movements were random. But after a few seconds, it was obvious what she was planning on doing.

"Serena! Wait!" Calem yelled as he withdrew one of his Poké Balls.

"Just stand back!" she warned as she withdrew her own Poké Ball, "I'm warning you!"

"Serena..." Calem's face grew oddly offensive, "Just give up, Serena. Make it easier for yourself. You can't parade around with Yveltal forever..."

"I'm not!" she yelled, growing angry as she did so, "I am not! Using Yveltal!" she snapped open her Poké Ball, "I am not..."

From her capsule device, the entire room erupted into flames. Shauna screamed as she and Trevor ran for the door. The fire danced upon the walls, floors and furniture, threatening to consume everything around it. Before the fire could grow even stronger, it was washed away by, of all things, shurikens made of water.

When the room was cleared, all was silent. Serena was gone, Korrina was undisturbed in her coma, and Calem stood alone. There was a Pokémon with him, however. It stood hunched over, one hand on the floor, a long red scarf wrapped around its neck. It was prepared for battle, yet the battle was not here. Groaning with disappointment, the frog-like Pokémon stood tall.

"Calm down, Greninja," Calem said to his Ninja Pokémon, as he stared out the window, "There'll be more chances. I promise you that..."

…

"Ah! Lyra! You have returned."

Looker's face was enthusiastic with her return, even though the moonlit sky was out in full, he was not deterred in his spirited ways. The Johto Champion could only wonder how her mother was able to survive a full day with the man.

"Have you finally made your choice?" Looker asked, waiting patiently for Lyra's response.

The trainer merely nodded, though she rose a finger as she did so.

"What?" Looker inquired, "There's a catch? Or a... request?"

Lyra nodded again as she began to twiddle her fingers.

"Mr. Looker," she said as she stepped away, "This is my rival..."

The red-headed boy stepped through the front door with this cocky smirk, as his Feraligatr walked behind him.

"So you're that Looker fellow, eh?" Silver asked with his smugness, "The names-"

"Silver," Looker interrupted, "I know..."


	3. Faded

Faded

Could you hear the calls of Pokémon above? She could. They were wonderful. The many bugs which sat around her, they all called out. Vivillons, Spewpas, Caterpies, even a few Butterfries and Bedrills, they all flew above her in the skies. On the trees, the Pokémon sat as well. It was morning, the grey skies were were above before, had now all dried out. The morning sun beamed overhead, bringing life to the lands.

She walked from the lake she had taken refuge in. Naked from head to toe, the raven-haired beauty was. She sighed in displeasure, as she tended to the hair on her head. This was the only way she could get clean, or else she'd be force to go around without washing herself. Here, in the middle of the forest, with Pokémon of all kinds watching her. But she didn't mind, she loved Pokémon. They were her friends. Her best friends. They knew she wasn't trying to destroy the region, right?

Right? They believed her.

Serena Y stepped from the lake side as she procured the towel she brought with her. Drying her skin, she began pondering her next course of action. There was, in all honesty, nothing she could do. The entire region, her homeland, did not believe she was just anymore. They thought she was megalomaniac with too much power in her hands. But that's simply not true! She's the same Serena! She always had and always will be.

But, it seemed the only people who believed her were the Poké Balls she kept in their capsule device. She grabbed her satchel and opened it. Beside her clothing were the six white and red capsules which held her best friends. Her _only_ friends it would seem.

After getting dressed, Serena sat around in the forest. The Champion could only wonder what she should do next. There had to be a way clear her name, but how? Where does one go to get the answers they seek? Usually, she'd head to the Tower of Mastery and meet with the Gurkinn, the Megaevolution guru. But, oh yeah, that's right. He's dead, thanks to Yveltal.

Yveltal. Where _was _Yveltal? They believed she was controlling the Destruction Pokémon, and making him kill all these people. But that's simply not true! She would never command her Pokémon to destroy. Well, maybe it if came to destroy villainous teams, but that's it! She wouldn't tell them to harm innocent people. Especially Yveltal. He's too strong; he'd kill everyone.

Everyone.

Serena needed to stop all of this before it got too out of hand. She needed to find a way to not only clear her name, but to also defeat Yveltal. Wherever he may be. Anyway, Shalour City was a coastal town. It would be best to start searching the Kalos region coast for the legendary Pokémon. And the best place to do that? Azure Bay.

Serena stood tall, taking one last look at herself in the forest's lake. She could hear the calls of other people echoing deep within. Gazing skyward, she released the Pokémon within the one of her many Poké Balls. It was a burning bird with black eyes.

"Turnice," she said to her Talonflame, "Fly!"

It landed upon the ground slowly, awaiting his master's touch. She couldn't help but to smile as she thought about his loyalty. Well, not just her loyalty, but the loyalty of all her Pokémon. Climbing on its back, she took off for the skies. Next stop, Azure Bay.

…

"Oh! Silver! You've come to visit again!" Ms. Soul called from behind as she brought in a plate of food.

The red-headed boy glanced at her out the corner of his eye, before looking back up to the man who stood before him. How did this fellow, what was his name again? Looker? Yes, how did Looker know what his name was? Silver had never seen this man in his entire life. Well, as far as he knew.

Pulling back his arms in a thrusting manner, Silver stepped coyly into the Soul home, her faithful Feraligatr behind him. Looker retained his hard gaze of the lad, while Lyra stared at him. She didn't know what was going on between the two; they looked as if they had met. Or, maybe she was just getting ahead of herself.

"Mr. Looker," Lyra stated as she sat down across from him, "I want Silver to come with us."

Looker raised his hand to his chin again, while Ms. Soul shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Here we go again," the matriarch commented as she stepped away.

"And why's that?" Looker asked of the girl.

She suddenly began to blush and look down to the table, as if trying to hide something. Being the mastermind that he was, it wasn't hard for Looker to tell why. He looked to Lyra, then over to Silver, who was yawning and gazing away. They may not have known it, but Looker knew who Silver was. The son of Giovanni, that's who. And we all know who Giovanni is. That would be the head of Team Rocket. Besides, the boy was a lot crueler than he appeared. Yes, Looker's been watching him. But that's top-secret information right there.

Did Lyra know this though? Did she know the cruelty and family lineage of her rival? Well, she should know his cruelty; he is her rival after all. But did she know who his father was? Maybe it was wrong to hold his bloodline against him, though. It's not like Silver was the evil one. Still, he'd need to keep his eye on the red-headed boy. He could, quite possibly, ruin _everything_. But Lyra seemed to _like_ that boy, and if she wanted him to come, he'd have to come. There was no getting around this.

"Very well," Looker said as he brought his hands away from his chin, "Silver can come."

Lyra's face seemed to brighten up, while her mother almost crashed in the way. She pulled Lyra away from her seat, grabbing her precious daughter by the face. Everyone was shocked by the sudden turn of events, even Lyra it seems.

"What!? You're leaving me like that!?" the matriarch said, "Lyra! You didn't even tell me anything!"

"But mom," Lyra said as her Typhlosion trekked up to her side, "I have to go. You heard Looker, the Kalos region needs me."

"I heard Looker alright!" Ms. Soul said, "I heard enough to know he's full of it!" she released Lyra so she could go back to the table, "There are hundreds, if not thousands of Pokémon Trainers in the world! There has to be more qualified people than my baby!"

"Mom!?" Lyra yelled out, as if she were insulted, "I am a Champion you know!"

"I know that dear," she answered, "But Looker here is sending you after some winged death creature!" she shook her head and hugged her daughter close, "And I just won't have it!"

"Mom!" Lyra yelled within her mother's bosom, "Please, let go!"

Her mother did as was asked of her, releasing Lyra so she could catch her breath. The Johto Champion was breathing for as she reeled from her mother's 'loving' grasp. Unfortunately for Ms. Soul, her daughter had already made up her mind. She was going to the Kalos region, and she was going to stop this Yveltal being. Besides, Serena was there. What's wrong with a battle between Champions?

"Mr. Looker," Lyra said as she turned to the man, "I'm going to the Kalos region..."

"LYRA!" Ms. Soul yelled.

"Then the decision has been made," Looker stated as he ignored the matriarch, "I want you and Silver to meet me at Goldenrod City's airport. We shall be taking a plane to the Kalos region in just a few days," he stood up and headed for the door, "So I recommend you get a good night's rest, eat well, and sleep early," he turned around and gave a simple smile to Lyra, "Thank you for your time Ms. Soul. And thanks to you as well, Johto Champion."

He opened the door soon after, then slipped right through. The home's matriarch was a bit to flustered to speak, as she couldn't believe her daughter's statement. Was Lyra really going to leave the Johto region? Sure, she's gone to Kanto before, but that was always close to home. Kanto is so far away, the mother had no idea where it was on the planet's map.

"Kalos..." she whispered to herself in confusion before facing her daughter, "Lyra, do you really think you can go to the Kalos region by yourself?"

"I won't be by myself," Lyra stated vehemently as she withdrew one of her many Poké Balls, "I have my Pokémon, I have Cynder and..." she looked over to Silver, who was staring absentmindedly into the distance, "I have Silver..."

"What was that?" he snapped over, minor annoyance in his voice.

"Gatr..." his Feraligatr stated with minor annoyance as well.

"C'mon, Feraligatr," Silver suddenly said as he stood up tall, "Let's train a bit more tonight."

"Gatr!" the Big Jaw Pokémon replied as he followed his master to the door.

"Thank you for the time, Ms. Soul," Silver said next, " I guess I'll see you all in the morning."

The mysterious boy and his Pokémon left the home soon after, obviously to continued their hard-boiled training. This left Lyra and her mother alone, as the home became oddly silent. The Johto trainer's mind was now thinking, specifically about the far off land she now needed to save. But, more importantly, she was thinking about the champion which betrayed her people. How could Serena do that? Lyra didn't know the Kalos Champion, but at least she respected her. It's difficult to become Champion, you know. But how could Serena do something as horrible as attack her own land?

It was a question Lyra was going to ask her Kalosian counterpart. When they met, of course.

"Come here, Lyra," Ms. Soul said, "Let me do something with that hair of yours before you head over to Kalos. We can't let you giving us Johtoians a bad name."

…

"So this is a plane..." Silver said as he grind himself further into his bed.

He was obviously antsy. The red-head's usual calm and stoic face was replaced now with a hard, almost terrified, gaze. He was hiding it well, though the brunette that sat beside him could tell the difference. She was being slightly malicious with her 'friend'. Instead of giving him calm reassurances, she was poking and jabbing at his body, whilst making stupid and childish faces.

"Would you stop that!" he barked, minute growls exiting his maw, "It's getting annoying!"

"What's wrong, Silver," Lyra asked as her fingers teased his hair, "Afraid of heights?"

He crossed his arms and faced away, snarls escaping his voice. She really was getting on his nerves with her childish and womanly ways. Silver, afraid of heights, that's preposterous. No, he wasn't afraid of them, he just detested them. Greatly. Planes, for the love of Arceus.

After a few minutes of bothering her friend, Lyra shifted her brown eyes out the window. The Goldenrod airport was a recently added attraction to the city, if one could call it an attraction. The sight of all the cars and planes, and the miles of runways was something to behold. But Lyra's eyes focused on one thing, and one thing only.

In one of the windows of the building they exited, was her beloved mother. Beside her, her best friend Ethan, and of course Professor Elm. They all came by to wish her farewell on her journey, and good luck. With her heart-strings pulling, all Lyra could do was wave out her window. She was leaving now; leaving her home. Going where? She did not know.

"You might want to get comfortable," Looker said as he took a seat behind the two Johto Trainers, "The flight to the Kalos region is going to take a few hours."

"How long is 'a few hours'?" Silver asked, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Since this is a straight trip," Looker said, making that known, "It's going to take us about _seven hours_ to make it there."

"Seven... hours...?" Silver said, shocked.

"I'm surprised Silver," Looker stated, "I thought you were fully prepared for this trip."

"Seven... hours...?" the red-head repeated, still shocked by what he was told, "Okay. This is by far the worst trip ever..." he leaned back in his chair and prepared to rest, "The_ worst_ trip ever..."

Lyra watched as Silver tried in vain to rest, before shifting her attentions over to her own being. Gazing to the plane's floor below, she reached under her chair to grab her coveted hat. Placing the large white and red lid on, she tipped down its visor. Light was negated to her eyes, allowing her to enter sleep.

"Lyra..." Looker's voice whispered into her ears, "You are a hero, right?" she nodded, "Do you also believe in heroes?" she nodded again, "Good... Good..."

"Okay everyone," the flight attendant said over the intercom with her chipper voice, "We are preparing for flight. Turn off all your equipment and brace for impact!"

"Brace for impact? Really?" Silver groaned, "Did she have to say that?"

Lyra chuckled as she listened to her friends insecurities, before closing her eyes once again. Soon after, the plane began to move away.

…

She descended upon the sandy sides of the land she traversed. Her feet sank in, as she was growing closer and closer to the water. It was unwise to be out like this. Anyone could see her, and if they did, she'd be on the run again. But she needed to be here. Last she checked Yveltal was spotted near the lands coast. Whether this was true or not, she did not know. But she'd find the answers soon. And, hopefully, she'd be able to clear her name.

Serena withdrew her Poké Ball as she eyed the silent Kalosian waves. It was still early in the morning, meaning many people weren't up yet. Then again, this is the Azure Bay here; it there was always a few Swimmers around. Hopefully, as long as she kept her head down, no will notice her.

"I choose you! Go! Magnolia!"

Her Poké Ball flew out through the wind, snapping open above the ocean waves. The skinny creature with was jettisoned from the capsule was an interesting one. Purple and brown, it could have been mistaken for kelp from a great distance. But it was greater than kelp, and it looked so disturbing as well. The way it moved and floated, it was almost unnatural.

But Serena was not deterred by this creature. She walked toward it and placed her hand on its enlarged snout.

"Dragalge..." the Mock Kelp Pokémon whispered.

The Poisonous Dragon, Magnolia, turned around, and Serena climbed upon the body of her. Tapping the beast with her feet, Serena caused her Pokémon to move on. They glided through the shifting waves of the bay, making way deeper into its blue fields. Serena paid as much attention to the land around her, searching in vain for the Pokémon which ruined her life. As long as she found Yveltal, maybe her life would go back to normal.

Maybe.

She could hear the sound of soaring wind echo above. Looking up, Serena's eyes glided along the hide of an airliner. That was odd; she didn't know any oncoming planes were coming in. The Kalos officials made it known that no planes were supposed to be flying with the current crisis going on. Then what was that doing up there?

Upon further inspection, she realized something. This was not a commercial airliner, but a private jet.

…

Lyra had a dream on that ride. It was something indescribable, at least when it came to her. Walking through a vanishing land, one which crumbled beneath her toes. Holding an almost unimaginable power. The land would rumble beneath her feet, as if she were to strong for them. Yes, yes she was.

On top of a mountain side, was where she exited. Walking away from a cave she exited, Lyra came to the cliffs of this mountain. Far below, in the valley which separated her from the other mountains, was nothing but fire. It was as if she were staring into the gates of Hell itself. It appeared to be correct. Hell within this land.

From the gates of Hell, a being arose to the sky. It was clad in fire and darkness, and its roar shook the very land. This creature flew higher and higher, eventually spreading its wings into the lands. All of that which this being flew above, it was instantly reduced to ashes.

She had to stop this. Even if this was some sick nightmare, Lyra couldn't just allow this to happen. She ran after the winged being, waving her hands out in an attempt to get its attention. This creature, this one which looked so much like a 'Y', spread its wings out wide, shooting a shock wave which reduced the land to dust. Seeing this made Lyra's eyed grow wide. She couldn't believe this!

"Yveltal! Stop!" she roared.

The winged creature did as it was told. It's wings suddenly stopped moving, and its deadly antics stopped. Lyra's eyes widened as she noticed this. How did she know this creature's name? She shouldn't have; that's impossible.

Yveltal turned around and began moving toward her. Lyra stepped back as she realized this. Suddenly the Johto Trainer's foot hit a water puddle, making her gazed down. Her reflection was in the puddle, but it wasn't necessarily _hers_. No, what stared back was an older raven-haired girl, with a red skirt.

"Serena..." Lyra said in shock.

"Serena?"

Lyra's eyes opened quickly. She stared up to the bill of her hat, as she waved off her after sleep wooziness. Turning over, she stared to the person who woke her up. Silver was looking at her, with one of those antagonizing glares of his. It appeared as if he had just awoken as well, for his eyes were slightly strained as well.

"Silver..." she whispered as she removed her hat, "Where are we?"

"We've just entered Kalos air space," Looker said from behind, as he stared out the window, "Nice of you to join us this evening, Miss Soul..."

Lyra turned to the seats behind, seeing the older man. He was holding his usual pose, before looking up and over to her. He flashed a smile, which was well received on Lyra's end.

"So... we're in the Kalos region now," she said back, "We've really been flying four seven hours?"

"Time flies by when you're asleep," Looker stated, "You missed some wonderful sights, especially when we flew near Unova."

"I suppose I did..." Lyra answered as she turned back.

Her mind was still dancing around the prophetic nature of her dream. She knew what Yveltal was, and she knew who Serena was, but it was almost _magical_ how she was able to depict them so _perfectly_. She had never met the two beings, so how was she able to dream about them so vividly? She wasn't even in the Kalos region yet, but Lyra already knew she didn't like.

"So how much longer," Silver asked as he grew tense, "I can't take this anymore!"

Lyra stared at her rival, finding his remarks to be extremely childish. She couldn't help but to reach over and flick some red hair from his face. This, of course, didn't make him feel any better. Actually, it made him angrier. He was ready to put his rival in place, but his eyes caught sight of something.

Through the window, he saw a pair of brown eyes stare at him. They belonged to a teen, one older than him, who was wearing a red dress. Her face was stern, and almost _terrifying_ to look at. What was she doing there? Was it not illegal to fly this close to a commercial airliner, even if she was on a Pokémon?

The girl and her mysterious Pokémon flew back. It was then that he could see what beast she rode on. It was avian in nature, black and red, with blue eyes. This was the being they were brought here to stop. That creature was Yveltal.

"Silver?" Lyra called, bringing gaining his attention, "What's wrong?"

Silver merely grabbed Lyra's head, making her face toward the window. Her eyes immediately widened. Yveltal's wings were spreading wide now, while a satanic red aura swallowed its body whole. Lyra pulled back.

"Yveltal!" she called out.

The Destruction Pokémon's satanic charge had reached its zenith; it was ready to attack. Thrusting out its arms, Yveltal fired out a circular blast of destructive proportions. This wave of hell roared toward the private jet in the sky, with little stopping it. Together, Lyra and Silver pulled out their designated Poké Balls.

"Go! Filia!" Lyra yelled.

"I choose you! Magnezone!" Silver yelled out.

The small jet exploded. Dust, fire and debris fell from the skies above, sprinkling into the Azure Bay. The explosion was so great, it was visible from the lands around. But once the smog and carnage subsided, there lied beings in its wake. The red-head stood on a floating machine, one with a circular body and magnet hands. It owned three eyes, though it was unknown if the eye in the middle was actually an eye. He wasn't alone on the UFO like machine, for there was a woman on it with him. The plane's stewardess, it would seem.

Flying beside the red-head and his Pokémon, was a dragon, of all things. A blue beast, with red wings spread wide, it was truly a violent looking creature. The Johto Champion sat on the back of the being, but not alone. Looker was there, and the plane's captain.

"Bzzzt... Magne...ZZZRRTT... Zone!" the Magnet Area Pokémon beneath Silver stated.

"Salamence!" The Dragon Pokémon, Lyra owned called out.

"What happened!?" the jet's captain yelled, his eyes filled with shock and terror.

"Lyra!? Do you see it!?" Silver called out, ignoring the pilot's terror.

She was silent, her eyes filled with resolve. That classic 'Trainer Eye', you know? Ignoring everything around her, Lyra combed the skies for the Destruction Pokémon. It was impossible, really. Just as soon as Yveltal appeared and destroyed their plane, it was gone again. As if the beast never existed.

"I hate to say it..." Looker said behind Lyra, "But welcome to the Kalos region, Lyra..."

…

She fell, back first, onto the sandy beach. Her brown eyes were trained on the endless blue and white skies above. How many hours had she spent out here? Searching endlessly for 'Y' shaped creature which eluded her at every end? It had to be, at least, three hours. And this, only to fail. The closest she got to finding him was when that weird sounding explosion occurred. Though she thought about investigating it, she decided not too. It could have been another Pokémon battle, ya'know. Maybe she should have gone.

Where was Serena at now? The tip of Azure Bay, that's where. Exhausted, shifting uncomfortably in her wet clothing, wondering where to go next; funny the way her life had now become this. Maybe she should pitch a tent out tonight; she'd stay here then go looking for Yveltal again some later time.

Laying in the sands, she closed her eyes. Drowning out the light, the ravennette began to think. Where could that winged legend Yveltal be? Knowing the creature, it could be anywhere. But where was 'anywhere', and where did Serena have to go to find it? Standing around wasn't going to solve that problem, she'd have to work to find it.

Having her body reinvigorated with a new energy, Serena stood tall. Her brown eyes flicked left and right, as she started off. Maybe searching through the area she met Yveltal will produce some answers. Next stop, the village of stones, Geosenge.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Huh. I got lazy there last time. Yeah, you see, when I write my stories, I usually do what of these 'Maverick Talks' things. It's just when I give you trivia and spout other random nonsense. This is just for people new to my stories._

_Anyway, I re-read my story and find it to be moving rather slowly. Well, that's just how I feel. Do you guys think its moving slowly? Just a question. I'm not trying to make it move slowly, I'm just trying to build up the plot. Trying to get things all hype, as I so eloquently put it. Yeah, just wait. Just wait._

_So, some other stuff. The Pokemon Lyra and Serena use, I feel the need to explain. You see, because they're the player characters of their games, they technically don't have Pokemon. Not canon Pokemon, should I say. Sure, I could give them the Pokemon they have in their rival battles (save for Lyra), but that's not how I do things. So this is what I do. I use my own Pokemon. Yeah, I use the Pokemon I have, that's why their Pokemon have names and whatnot. It makes it easier for me to keep track of their moves and Pokemon, so that's good for me. That's why they have names and this is why their Pokemon may differ from other sources. This does take place in the game universe, after all._

_Oh yeah, and Silver's Magnezone. He has a Magneton in HG/SS, so I just pretend it evolved between Soul Silver and now. So, yeah. Just so you know, his team is derived from the team he has if you chose Cyndaquil at the beginning of the game._

_I guess I don't have much to say anymore. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, because I'm enjoying writing it. Hopefully we'll get into a Pokemon battle soon. Yeah. Soon._

_And the walls will ooze green slime!? Oh wait. They always do that._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	4. Rocks of the Past

Rocks of the Past

She stared hard at the steel hull of the plane. It had fallen here, on Route 8. The private jet she was riding on was now in various pieces. Steel was sprinkled all over the floor, as well as fire and oil. Such destruction was horrific, even to the brunette. She didn't expect all of this to happen. Stepping to the side of the metal, her brown eyes fell upon a red-headed teen at around her age. He was annoyed, angered even, his Feraligatr shared these sentiments. The Big Jaw Pokémon was snapping at everything, the stewardess, the annoying pilot, the fire which danced around him. He had every right to be angry. He and his trainer were almost killed, you know.

The only adult with a calm head on his shoulders was Looker himself. He stood away from the group, his chin in his hand, his eyes closed in that stoic visage. He was thinking, that was obvious. But thinking about what? The creature which attacked them? Wasn't it obvious? It was Yveltal, Silver said so himself. Seems kind of odd and sudden, however. Yveltal just happens to attack the plane which held Lyra, the trainer he brought to deal with the bird? Was it a set up? No, that was impossible. Maybe it was just a random attack, that was also believable. Everything Yveltal did appeared to be random anyway.

He looked away from the ground, staring up to the steel carnage around them. Lyra had appeared from within the carnage, being followed dutifully by her Typhlosion, Cynder. She had not yet lost that hard glare of hers, and it seemed as if Cynder had gained it as well. The Johto Champion was busy trying to find an answer to all of this, specifically what business did Yveltal have for attacking them. She was walking up to him, and he thought she would say something. But instead, she passed by and grabbed Silver.

"Silver!" she said, her voice a near growl, "Just what did you see!?"

"Don't take that tone with me!" he snapped back as he broke her grasp, "I told you exactly what I saw, Lyra! I was looking out the window, and that blasted bird thing, Yveltal was there! And there was some chick on its back!"

As Lyra threw her hands up in anger, Silver began growling in rage as well. They both crossed their arms, before Lyra felt the need to apologize. Instead of saying it, she grabbed Silver's cheeks and began to rub them. He gained a blush, while he opened his mouth to yell at her, but Looker intervened. He pried his way between Lyra and Silver, locking his eyes square upon the red-headed adolescent.

"You said, you saw a girl on that bird's back?" he asked, his eyes wide, "Is that true, Silver? Who was it?"

"Get away from me you old coot!" Silver yelled as he stepped back, "I don't know who was on Yveltal, Looker! It all happened too fast!"

"What did she look like, Silver?" Looker asked as he grew extremely serious, "This is important for you to tell me. We must find her..."

"Look," Silver answered, blatantly annoyed with the older man, "She had black hair and wore a red dress. That's all I know, okay?"

The rival turned around, his face growing a flustered red. Turning toward the beach's waves, he tried to come to terms with things. The first time he ever rode a plane, and look what happens. It goes up in a ball of fire. Seriously, this was the _last _time he ever rode one of those demented things. Lyra was thinking too, wondering if they really were attacked. It all happened so fast and was so surreal. She wakes up after seven hours, having vivid dreams, only to be blown clear out of the skies? Was this true? And did Serena really do it? Looker, on the other hand, finally gained the answers he sought. Though he didn't want to believe it, he knew he had too. Serena attacked them. She was the only person in control of Yveltal, the only one who had the ability to ride the destructive being. He didn't want to believe it, but he did. Serena was a menace to society, and now commanded Death itself.

The beach began to rumble. The plane survivors stared over the sandy dunes as they noticed a series of jeeps heading their way. Looker stepped up first, as he removed his overcoat. Though Lyra was prepared to meet them as well, the detective's coat suddenly fell over his body. When she tried to remove the clothing, he forcibly placed them on.

"Just stay here," Looker said, "Try to hide your face as well."

Though confused, Lyra did as she was told. She tipped her hat down, covering her face, and made sure Looker's overcoat covered every inch of his body. It wasn't too hard to do. Silver walked up behind her, placing his hand down upon his rival's shoulder. The police were here now, obviously to investigate the fallen plane. It was a crumbled mess, burning steel here, there, everywhere. Thankfully, the two most powerful trainers of the Johto region were there. If not, then this would have turned out ten times worst.

"Hey!?" the resident Officer Jenny yelled as she rode on the oncoming jeep, "What's going on here!?"

"Officer Jenny," Looker said as he walked up, flashing his trademark smile, "Long time no see. How have you been?"

As the Police Jeeps stopped, she eyed the man before her. After a while, she groaned with annoyance.

"Looker," the Jenny of Cyllage City said, "What are you doing here? And..." she eyed the carnage around her, causing her eyes to grow wide, "Is this a plane!?" growling now, she glared down upon the man, "Hasn't the Kalos region made itself clear? No planes or boats are allowed to leave until we find Serena Y!" she leaped off the Jeep and marched to him, whilst gazing upon the shaken up individuals around, "And you brought others!?"

"Please, Jenny, calm down," Looker said, "I'm here for a reason, you know. I'm looking for Serena."

"Who isn't!?" she barked, before gripping her nose, "C'mon, get in the Jeep. We'll drive you to Cyllage city and try to figure this all out..."

Ending the conversation there, Jenny climbed back onto the Jeep she and the other police were riding on. Lyra, Silver, Looker, and the plane's workers followed suit. Climbing on the jeep, the plane's survivors sat in the back seats. Lyra continued to hold her head down, hiding her face from everyone around. She still did not know why. When the Kalos region police were busy paying attention the beaches, Lrya nudged Looker in his side. When he glanced down, she gazed up. He already knew what she was about to ask.

"Just keep your head down, Lyra," he said, "We're trying not to raise awareness of your being. If the Kalos region knew you, the Johto Champion, was here, then we'd lose the element of surprise."

Yeah right. He did know they were just blown out of the sky, right? Whatever the case may be, she tipped her head down once more, hiding her face from everyone. Taking a brief look at Silver however, she saw that he was once again asleep. Of course.

…

Her flashlight clicked on, illuminating the darkness. The only sound within this land came from the raindrops above. They dripped over the crevice, falling deep into the rocky cracks below. She was walking amongst it, her red hat on her head. Her flashlight danced upon the land constantly, bringing out the defined edges of the ruined land. The village above had become extremely silent thanks to the great hole which sat in the very center of it all. No one neared it, as if the gates of hell existed within the very hole. Wasn't the Kalos region supposed to fill this thing up soon? She could only wonder when that would happen.

Serena Y checked around the land. She stood inside the hidden Team Flare base. Well, the _second_ hidden Team Flare base, the one which sat beneath Geosenge Town. It was only last year where her life changed forever. When she defeated Lysandre and became the hero of the Kalos region. Where she tamed the legendary Pokémon of Destruction. The base was destroyed long ago, thanks to Lysandre's own hubris. It was sad to see what happened to him, but hey; he wanted a world he couldn't possibly hope to attain.

But there had to be answers here. Serena was hopping on the various rocks which the base was placed in, searching in vain for any answers which may present themselves. She just wanted things to go back to normal, to return to their ways. She'd make that happen, no matter what.

After climbing over some more rocks, Serena came to a massive machine in the center. She wasn't sure if this was the machine which held Yveltal's massive cocoon all those years ago. It looked familiar, though she was unsure. She never really got a good look at the machine before the destructive beast woke up. Climbing into the machine, Serena searched for any remnants of Yveltal. There were none, not even the shattered husk of his cocoon. All Serena could do was face palm herself. After a minute or two, she stood tall again, prepared to begin her search once again.

"I was wondering when you'd come."

The voice was sudden, making Serena jerk her head up. It was a woman's voice, one that was older than her. The Kalos Ex-Champion stared all around her, combing the destroyed base for the speaker. Hopping down from the machine, she immediately prepared her Poké Ball. No one knew Serena was here; she made sure to keep her head down upon entering the city.

"Whose there!?" she yelled, her Poké Ball enlarged and ready to be prepared.

"I can't believe you'd forget _my_ voice," the woman answered, "After all I've said about you, keeping the general populous informed about your _demented_ antics, the least you could do was at least remember me. But, such is the way of a criminal, I suppose."

"I didn't do anything!" Serena yelled.

"Sure..." the woman answered, "Sure..."

Serena stepped back, right when a flame came roaring toward her. She grew surprised, as she opened her Poké Ball up wide. As the flames surrounded the trainer, her call cried out.

"Go! Terios!"

The flames surrounded her completely. They doused the entire area with fire, dancing now upon destroyed machinery and rocks alike. The fire brightened up the darkness, as they remained for an extended moment. Suddenly, those flames were blown away. A blue blast glided through all of them, sending a gentle air through the land. Serena was standing there, her hands holding tightly her satchel. What stood before her, a bipedal jackal like being.

This creature, standing on its toes, narrowed its red vision toward the center of the flames. He stretched his hand out, while he red the auras coming from the beings which had the audacity to attack him and his master.

"Lucario!" the Aura Pokémon yelled, making his rage known to all.

He took a signature stance, whilst aiming his hardened vision toward his and his master's attackers. The flaming being which performed the strike stepped out moments later. Climbing down the rocky area, one paw following the other, was a lioness. Not just any lioness, however. This she-lion with black and brown fur, had such blue eyes. From her head, a stream of fire constantly wavered in the wind.

"Pyroar..." the illustrious Royal Pokémon stated.

The sight of the flaming being made Serena and her Lucario step back in surprise. The Kalos trainer now knew who stood before her.

"Malva..." she whispered.

"Indeed girly," the woman answered as she appeared behind her flaming cat. She was decidedly tall, with a super models body. Despite the rainy atmosphere, she had not dressed up for the time. She retained those same red pants and black shirt, with the large turtleneck. But Serena cared not, she just wanted to know why this woman was here, "Malva of the Elite four, has come to find you, Miss Serena Y!"

The sexy woman leaned down to drag her fingers alongside the body of her Pyroar, while Serena placed her hand upon Terios' shoulder.

"What do you want, Malva?" Serena asked as she eyed the Elite Four member.

"Isn't it obvious?" Malva replied with a smirk, "I've been looking for you, of course. I figured you'd be back here, so I just waited for you to come. Now," she stretched her hand out, "Are you going to come willingly, or must I make this violent?"

"You're a liar," Serena spat, "You're here for a reason," she gazed over to her Lucario, "Terios! Bone Rush!"

"Lucario!" the Aura Pokémon yelled.

He suddenly leaped forward, his hand reaching behind his waist. Pulling back, he showed he held a bone within. One strike, he missed Malva's Pyroar, instead he hit the ground. The lioness had leaped a good distance away, and now stood elevated in comparison to her foe. The Lucario, who had not lost its fiery rage, quickly chased his foe. He struck again, his bone hitting the ground once more. The entire base quaked from the earth shattering attack, but Malva's Pyroar was not hit. The Royal Pokémon giggled, as she stood some feet away. Growling again, Terios leaped up high into the sky. He roared into the air, while he fell with his bone out. His strike was violent, splitting a crack through the defunct base. But once again, he hit nothing.

"Pyroar! Hyper Voice!" Malva yelled.

Suddenly, the Royal Pokémon jumped into Terios' face. Pulling back her mouth, the she-beast roared out loud. Her holler pushed Terios away, and destroyed the land he sat upon. Being tossed into the steel walls, he bounced off, only to get back onto his feet.

"Terios!?" Serena cried as he returned to his feet.

"Lucario..." he mumbled as he shrugged off the Royal Pokémon's bark.

It wasn't a very effective move, but it still did more to him than he expected. Still, Pyroar had a type advantage against him; why did she not use one of her fire-type moves. Whatever, he would not give the Pokémon another chance to attack.

"Terios! Aura Sphere!" Serena yelled.

He stepped back, upon getting to his feet. Putting his hand out, he suddenly charged a sphere of blue energy. With one hand, he fired out the blast. It careened to the feline, making her go wide-eyed. There was no way a being could dodge this strike, so the Pyroar didn't. The blast struck the hide of the creature, throwing it away. But, to Serena's surprise, the Royal Pokémon did not fall. Instead, she returned to her feet.

"Oh, what's wrong, Serena?" Malva asked as she slid her hand up her thigh, "Can't deal with the heat?"

"That's a super-effective hit," Serena stated, before growing serious again, "Why is your Pyroar still conscious?"

"Can't you see girlie?" Malva asked, "Me and my Pyroar are just burning with hatred for you!" she had become so angry so quickly, "We aren't going to fall as easily as we usually do! Pyroar! Incinerate!"

The Royal Pokémon pulled back; her mouth fluttering a heated red. Suddenly opening its maw, she spewed an ever flowing river of flames toward her awaiting foe. Serena took a defensive position as the fire danced all around her and her Pokémon. The entire base suddenly flared up to life, as the fire grew extremely strong. They even stretched to the top of this ruined base. They weren't normal flames; these were the fires of a being who was filled with anger.

But, just as before, the fire was washed away. A blue blast flew through the fires, ricocheting high into the sky. The blue blast blew away the flames, making the base as calm as it was before. Malva stared forth to see Serena, deep in the arms of her Lucario. But Terios had changed. He was taller now. His tale was surrounded by the creamy fur, which had grown to extreme lengths. The spikes on his hands had grown bigger, as well as the spike on his chest. Spikes had even grown from his feet. The four bangs which flowed from his head had grown even longer as well, with red tips at the very end.

Oh yes. The magic that is Megaevolution.

"I was wondering when you'd do this," Malva stated as she placed her fists on her hips, "You and your blasted Megaevolution. You just couldn't wait to whip that out, could you?"

But Serena did not want to speak any more. She had enough of it.

"Terios! Aura Sphere!" she ordered as she rose her Mega Ring.

The Mega-evolved Aura Pokémon pulled back his hands then fired, charging up an earth-shaking amount of destruction. Once it reached its maximum, Terios fired.

…

So this was Lumiose city. It was so large, very large. The largest city she had ever been to was Goldenrod city, and it was easy to say Lumiose blew that city out of the water. It was mind-numbing how large this city was. It stretched on for miles and miles, never ending in any way. The city lights gave life to the city; it was as if the stars sat on the ground itself.

The Johto trainer was awestruck by the sights. Never before had she seen such grandiose luxury. She was so desperate to run out the door and enjoy the city, but she was not supposed to. The city streets were being overrun by police forces and, stranger still, _soldiers._ Yes, the armed Kalosian forces were walking on the streets as well.

The door behind her opened. She turned around to see a red-headed boy holding a pair of clothing. He held up the clothing, seeing, of all things, a giant embroidered 'R' on it. He groaned at the sight, before he placed the clothing on the bed. On the bed was Lyra's Typhlosion, Cynder.

"I can't believe you kept this..." Silver said as he groaned in disgust, "Why'd you ask for these anyway?"

She walked up to him and gently flicked her finger along his nose, before settling her vision upon the clothing she had. Lifting up the clothing, she gazed hard into the 'R' which sat on the center. When she placed the shirt back on the bed, Cynder finally cracked an eye. But this was short-lived, for the Volcano Pokémon quickly went back to sleep.

Lyra began to tug at her overalls' buttons, snapping them off quickly. As the strands dropped to around her legs, she slowly began to tug at the blue jeans. Stopping suddenly, she turned around and faced Silver. He had, apparently, forgot where he was. Lyra was now getting undressed before him, and yet he had not taken the time to move.

"Oh... right..." he said with a blush as Lyra's eyes settled into a disturbed glare, "You're... undressing... right..."

He gazed to the ground as he opened the door and exited through it. Silver couldn't help but to press his back to the door as it closed behind him. He didn't know why, but things were getting strange between he and Silver. It all seemed to change once he gave her his number. Seriously though, he detested his rival. She constantly undermined his efforts around every turn. No matter how great he got, she was always a few steps greater. But not now. She was being _super_ weird as of late. Giggling a lot, visiting a lot more, being extra annoying, but in a 'touchy-feely' way. And then he was just watching her undress. Okay, that last one isn't all_ that_ different. Seriously, she was a girl around his age who was getting undressed, who wouldn't look at in his shoes?

What the hell?

Growling, Silver started to walk deeper into the Pokémon lab. This laboratory was completely different from the one in Johto. This had wood panel floors, and held a warm feeling. Not cold walls with those generic white squared panels. The technology was still top notch however, especially with that weird Poké Radar thing. But there were a lot of people here, all of which looked like they were having fun. How could one possibly have fun in a laboratory; Silver would never know. He just continued walking through eventually passing his Feraligatr, which he signaled to follow. Heading up the stairs, they eventually coming to an expansive office like room. Looker was there, sitting in a chair, with a man just over the desk.

"I'm so glad you could help us, Looker," the man said, with a smile, "But I must apologize for your rude return."

Who was this man Looker currently spoke to. A spry individual, he was fairly young for an adult. Take that as you will. Odder still, he appeared to be this region's Pokémon professor. But unlike all the others, he didn't really look the part. He lacked balding or grey hair, he lacked the wrinkles, he even lacked the aura of intelligence which followed the others. He was a smart man however, an unarguably, the smartest man in the Kalos region. But not to Silver. To put it lightly, Silver thought he was kind of a fruitcake.

"It's okay, Professor Sycamore," Looker replied as he took his thinking pose, "I was expecting this to happen."

"Seeing you here makes me feel slightly better, however," the Pokémon Professor said with a smile, "That means our savior is here, safe and sound, no?"

"Lyra is safe, and better yet, anonymous," Looker answered as he finally dropped his hand, "She's currently changing her clothing as we speak."

"A bit too much information Looker," Sycamore berated before his eyes shifted up, "Ah! And you must be Silver!"

The red-head raised an eyebrow at the Pokémon professor, before scoffing in a disrespectful manner. He walked off to the window to gaze upon the massive city with his ruby eyes. Sycamore could only tap his chin in confusion, before he ultimately shrugged off Silver's rude antics.

"Don't mind him," Looker said, "He's Lyra's rival. She insisted that he come, or else she wouldn't."

"I see," Sycamore said as he gained a smile, "That is an odd way to treat one's rival, might I say," he looked back to Looker, "But it is Lyra's choice, so I guess we must thank the stars we have someone else to help us."

"I never said I would help you," Silver remarked as he and his Feraligatr stared out the window, "I'm only here because Lyra asked," he finally faced Sycamore, "As far as I'm concerned, I could care less about this region."

"Gatr..." his Feraligatr stated to add emphasis to his trainer's words.

"Interesting choice of words," Sycamore said, making Silver's eyes widened, "I'm sorry to hear you say that."

That wasn't the answer Silver was expecting. Was Sycamore saying he was sorry for Silver's own words? That's a strange answer. Then again, Sycamore was a strange man, and this was a strange land. The sooner they got the business, and the sooner they left, the better.

"Has anything happened since the last attacking?" Looker inquired, starting his and Sycamore's conversation anew.

"Something has happened in fact," the Pokémon Professor replied as he sighed, "It deals with Serena," he groaned, as if what he was about to say was painful, "Serena was found at the Looker Bureau. She was apparently trying to convince the girl who works there of her innocence. Officer Jenny and the Lumiose Police attempted to arrest her but... she escaped, and now Rouge Plaza's alleyway has been sealed off from everyone, as repairs must be made..."

"The girl who runs the Looker Bureau," Looker said, "Emma... where is she at now?"

All Sycamore could do was shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. I've asked Officer Jenny but she merely yelled at me. All the Officer Jennys are working on high-alert, so none of them are willing to give out information. Especially to people who know Serena too well..."

"I see..." Looker said, his voice holding regret, "Well... anything else?"

"Yes in fact," Sycamore continued, "A few days ago, Serena sneaked into Cyllage City Hospital, where Gym Leader Korrina was being held. Some trainers I mentored were there, and they stated that Serena got violent with them, while trying to speak with Korrina. But, since Korrina's currently in a coma, she wasn't able to get much information out of her. There was a battle, but Serena escaped..." the doctor suddenly crossed his arms, while his face took a visage that was truly unsettling; it wasn't a face that belonged to him, "I don't like it Looker. All of it smells like rotten Basculin. Serena's not capable of the carnage you all say she is..."

"I'm not saying anything," Looker stated, "I'm just paying attention to the facts."

"And what are the facts?" Sycamore inquired, "You know Serena as well as I do, Looker! You know she's a good girl! Abusing legends to destroy and kill? That's just... _heartless_, and that's not something Serena would do!"

Looker closed his eyes. He knew all of this was agitating Sycamore, hell, it was agitating Looker himself. But the facts were the facts, and right now, the all pointed to the Serena herself.

"Where do you think she's at?" Looker inquired.

"My guess?" Sycamore stated, "Coastal Kalos, but that's just a guess. Serena knows the land as well as me, she has spent a year on the land. She's smart enough to find herself as many hiding spots as she possibly can."

The door suddenly opened. She walked in, wearing black from head to thigh, broken only by the silver belt around her waist, and the red 'R' on her chest. Her hat was black as well, though the red strap around it with the bow tie was still there. She wore white gloves on her hands, which matched the white high-heel boots she wore on her feet.

Looking at her just screamed 'Team Rocket', and for good reason. This was their classic uniform from all those years ago. The whips they used to own was even at her side.

"Seriously?" Silver stated as he groaned, "Is the whip necessary?"

Lyra withdrew the thin black wire, waving it around as she did so.

"Sorry," she answered with a blush, "It's a hard habit to get rid of..."

"Habit?" Silver remarked, "Lyra, you dressed up like Team Rocket for, what, five minutes? What habit could you have gained in five minutes!?"

"It's complicated, okay!" Lyra snapped back, while Cynder began to grumble, "I just like having it with me!"

"Darnit Lyra! How old are you!?" Silver barked as he got in her face, "You're acting like a child!"

"Look who's talking!"

They entered a tussle of arguments, with Silver pulling on Lyra's clothing in an attempt to tear it off. She was shoving him off of course, while their Pokémon began to roar at one another. Looker and Sycamore both gazed upon them with every prying eyes, watching as the fight unfold.

"A mighty fine bunch you decided to bring us, Looker..."

"What can I say? They're the best of the best..."

…

The rain had stopped, right when the fighting ended. The base was now filled with fire and destruction, thanks to destructive battle which occurred within. But at least it was all over now. In the center of it all, a bipedal jackal stood tall. He was holding a lioness by the neck, one he had beaten to silence. Releasing his hands, he dropped the she-beast to the ground, while he turned to face the creature's owner.

"Lucario..." Terios growled as he stared at the red-headed woman.

"Oh look..." she stated as she withdrew her Poké Ball, "Malva of the Elite Four has been beaten... _again_..."

Serena Y gazed upon her enemy, wondering why the Team Flare woman even bothered to show her mug here. Terios, her Mega-evolved Lucario, stepped up, prepared for another battle. He watched as Malva returned her Pyroar to its Poké Ball, then groan in defeat. She peered up through her shades toward Serena, while the Kalos Ex-Champion stepped forth.

"What do you want, Malva?" Serena asked.

"The same thing you want, you little runt!" Malva spat, "I want to _save _the Kalos region."

Serena was no fool. She knew who Malva was; the Elite Four member made that known herself. She was a member of Team Flare, though Serena was unsure of what rank Malva held within the villainous group. To get straight to the point, Malva was untrustworthy. She made it known countless times how much she wanted Serena dead. So how dare she say she wishes to save the Kalos region.

"Malva!" Serena growled, "Go away! Before Terios get's violent with _you!_"

"If you're trying to convince every one of your innocence, I recommend you don't snap at your only _friend_."

"My only friend?" Serena repeated in confusion, before her rage returned, "What are you talking about!?"

"It's easy," Malva stated as she swayed her way over to Serena's position, "You, little miss Serena Y, have now become an enemy of the region. Everyone, from the people you've faced to your very own friends and _mother_, now believe you are evil."

"No they don't..." Serena answered, "They know I'm innocent..."

"You forget girl," Malva stated, "I've spied on many people through their Holocasters, and I can easily say that _no one _believes you. Sure, your mother doesn't want to believe it, but she does. It took your friends a while to come to terms with it, but they did. All your fans, believe you are Satan himself. The only one who believes you, is that infuriating Professor Sycamore..." she giggled sadistically before finally calming down, "But I digress... What I'm trying to say, Serena," she placed her hands upon her shoulder, "Everyone thinks you're evil, and they're trying to take you down right now."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Serena yelled as she nudged Malva away, "That's why I'm here! I'm going to find Yveltal and prove to everyone that I've attacked no one!"

"And how do you plan on doing that, you runt?" Malva asked as she stooped to Serena's level, "If you so much as take a step on the streets, the Kalosian government will be on you like strikes on a Zebstrika!" she placed her hands on Serena's shoulders once more, "So I recommend you listen girl!" her vision slithered into a squinted as she eyed Serena down through her shades, "I propose we work together, Serena."

"What are you talking about?"

Malva chuckled again, as her hand reached away. She put her hand into her pocket, before withdrawing the object she had within. Serena's eyes drifted down to the jewelry. It was a ring, one with the Megaevolution symbol upon it.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Serena," Malva stated with a forked tongue, "I really came down here to find Lysandre's Mega Ring. But I did expect to see you as well," she chuckled again, "But enough about that..." she placed the ring in Serena's hand, "Call this... a _union,_ between us two. I will give you this Mega Ring, and you will give me your complete, undivided _loyalty_."

The sound of that last word, loyalty, the way it entered Serena's ear, it made her growl. Where Malva said 'loyalty' Serena heard, 'slavery'. There was no way she was about to entrust her skills to Malva, whether the Elite Four member was trying to save the Kalos region or not.

"I don't think so!" Serena yelled as she dropped the ring, "I think I'll find Yveltal on my own time!"

The loud sound of a helicopter's rotating blade echoed over head. Serena stared skyward, seeing police helicopters and various winged Pokémon flying overhead. It seems as if her battle with Malva was louder than she expected; this place was probably crawling with police by now. Serena could even swear she heard Officer Jenny's voice.

"Time's ticking, Serena," Malva whispered from behind, "Are you still willing to ignore my offer?"

Serena snapped her eyes back on the Elite Four member, seeing a smile etch upon her face. Though she didn't want to, the Ex-Champion knew she had no choice. It was either Malva's way, or the police's way. And after all the people who's lost their lives since this mess started, the police's way probably meant _death_. And there's no escaping _death_.

Serena gazed down to the ground. Lysandre's Mega Ring sat on the ground, shimmering with thanks to the one light which struck it. Slowly and weakly, Serena got down to grab the ring. Picking it up, she stared back up to Malva.

"Fine..." she stated, "You win..."

"Strange what bedfellows we create when the situation is dire," Malva chuckled, "C'mon, girl. We have _a lot _of work to do..."

The Elite Four member grabbed Serena's hand, pulling her back toward a hallway which had, somehow, been spared the base's destruction. Though Serena wondered why this was here, she ultimately decided to ignore it. Right now, she thought about the pact with the Devil she just made.

Oh, I'm sorry. Not Devil, but Malva.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_(Whoops. Named the chapter wrong. Gotta change it back. But wait. If you're reading this, then I've already changed it so... pointless?)_

_Kerfuffle__. Is that actually a word? Well, spell-check told me if I spelled it wrong, so yeah. It is._

_So, what can I say about this chapter? I gave a Pokemon battle, but not an extremely long one. It was just Serena vs Malva, and they only showed one Pokemon. Lucario and Pyroar, respectively. You know what? I like Malva. I don't know why, maybe its because she specifically says she wants to kill you, something I've never heard of in a Pokemon game. That and the fact that she works for Team Flare, which was a shock to me. Though, I guess I shouldn't really be all that surprised. But I am._

_Anyway, Malva has recruited Serena to 'help'. Help with what? You're going to have to wait and see. Just decide whether this is a good deal or a bad one._

_And, yeah, Lyra's dressed up as a Team Rocket member again. Here's a little back story for ya. First of, I love that moment in HG/SS where you dress up as a Team Rocket member. It's so much fun, talking to people and watching them freak out because you're in Team Rocket garbs. So much fun. Anyway, Lyra's dressed up in Team Rocket clothing again because she kept it from long ago. She's also trying to keep herself disguised so people can't tell she's Lyra. As Looker said, they're trying to keep the element of surprise. Also, Silver draws attention the fact that Lyra is brandishing a whip, like Team Rocket used to. Lyra then says 'It's a hard habit to get rid of'. Now, to you guys, this means nothing, but to me, its a reference to an old idea I had. It was inspired to write a story about Lyra, if she decided to stay with Team Rocket during HG/SS. As one can tell, I never wrote it and posted it. Maybe in the future. Maybe not._

_Wow, I talked a lot about Team Rocket Lyra. Ugh._

_Next chapter, we find out what Malva has in mind, Lyra starts searching for her Kalosian counterpart, and we meet some new (old) friends._

_What kind of Pokemon are you? How do you do the things you do? Share with me your secrets deep inside (inside)._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	5. Looking

Looking

The girl in the Team Rocket uniform stalked through the night. All of Lumiose was as silent as a Gengar, thanks to the terror which flew above. They knew not when that god of destruction would befall their fair city, so the fear was blatant within all. The streets, regularly patrolled by police and their appropriate Pokémon. It was as if the land of Kalos was under the iron grip of martial law. But why shouldn't it be? Especially when destruction could rain down any minute.

She found herself standing in the middle of the streets, alone. This was bad, as the curfew for the city was set at eight o'clock. Right now, the time had to drift near ten. She was never one to listen to the clock anyway. For a change, her beloved Typhlosion sat within her Poké Ball, awaiting her master's call at any moment. The trainer couldn't release her Volcano Pokémon, not now anyway. If she did, she was sure the being's flaming coat would draw attention.

So for now, this was a solo gig. Lyra Soul traversed Lumiose City's nighttime streets. Thanks to her dark clothing, she appeared to be nothing more than a shadowy blur. Not even the police's Pokémon could latch sight of her frame. She darted, left and right, making way for the city's deeper bungalows. The police barriers set up meant little to her. Thanks to her lithe body, she was able to sneak pass, usually through cracks or shadows. No one noticed, and it was better this way.

Deep in the city's alleyways, she made way through their individual plazas. From Bleu Plaza, to Vernal Avenue, from Vert Plaza to Juane Plaza, and finally, from Hibernal Avenue, to Rouge Plaza. Lyra stopped as the musky scent of fire floated into her nostrils. She could recognize that smell from anywhere; her main Pokémon was a fire-type, after all. Sniffing some more, she trekked through Rouge Plaza, eventually coming to a barricaded alleyway. Gazing down, Lyra saw how the grass was slightly singed around the barrier.

She pressed her face up against the roadblock, trying her hardest to peer through the slots it barely had. All she saw on the other end were burn marks. The kind that strong fires could only make. Turning around, Lyra gazed toward the ever searching police force. They're flashlights were out, searching in vain for the Kalos region Ex-Champion. Gazing back up, Lyra began to climb up the black barricade. Perching herself on top, Lyra gazed around to the Rouge Plaza. The Lumiose Police seemed to be ignorant of her existence. That was good.

Before fall back into Rouge Plaza's alley, Lyra brought her brown eyes up. She stared upon the massive Prism Tower, watching in awe as it lit up the city sky. Despite the terror everyone felt, they great tower still gleamed as bright as could be. From what Lyra heard, the city's Gym Leader, Clemont, would not be bullied by Serena or Yveltal. He was going to make sure Prism Tower shined as bright as possibly. Either he was a brave individual, or a foolish one. Then again, Lyra could say she'd make the same decision.

Suddenly, one of the Police's flashlights flared up. When he gazed upon the barricade, he saw nothing. Lyra was already on the other side, climbing down silently. Rouge Plaza's alleyway was filled with scorch marks. On the walls, on the floors, around the edges of doorways and windows. There was a restaurant on one side, a restaurant which was now closed for renovations. Parallel to the restaurant, another building. One called, 'Looker Bureau'. She could only wonder if Looker had anything to do with this place.

Her nose wiggled as she took a few more whiffs of the burned air. Though the scorch marks were days old, they still smelt fresh. Only a truly powerful Pokémon could make marks of this caliber. Dragging her fingers along one of these marks, Lyra caused her white gloves to be marked black. She could tell the fires started both in the center of this alleyway, and within the Looker Bureau. There were two fires here, not just one. Lyra pressed her back against the Looker Bureau front door, before withdrawing a Poké Ball. She didn't know why, but she felt another presence here with her.

Lyra stepped into the area. There had to be an explosion here, for there was nothing but destruction everywhere. What was possibly once a nice little home, was nothing more but crumbled support beams and furniture. An explosion occurred within this room, one which shook the building to its core. But what caused the explosion? Standing up tall, Lyra could only wonder. She closed her eyes, and began to imagine the flames which spread through.

It was as if where there, in the epicenter of the fire. When the flames started, they began right where she stood. In the center, a tall, _powerful_ Pokémon caused this fire. Was this being stronger than her very own Typhlosion? Lyra could only wonder. Cynder could cause scorch marks of this caliber with ease, stronger ones too if the Volcano Pokémon was angry. But what of Serena, and her Pokémon? Were these scorch marks created by flames that were restrained, or flames that were full-force? Lyra knew not, for not even her deductive skills were that in-depth.

She opened her eyes, finding herself back in the charred room she entered. Lyra couldn't help but to grumble; there was nothing left here for her to learn. She'd need to search elsewhere for Serena and Yveltal. Still, why had the Ex Kalos Champion returned here? What did this place have for her, that she needed to return? Maybe she'll ask Looker after all of this. Yeah, he always seems to know things.

"What are you doing here?"

Lyra froze up at the voice. It was one she didn't expect. It sounded like a teenage girl, age comparable to her own. But no girl of that age should be in here, hell, Lyra herself shouldn't have been here. She slowly turned, her brown eyes falling upon an interesting sight. It had to be a woman, there was no way a teenage lied beneath this suit. Her voice be damned.

It was a full body suit, from head to toe. Black on every inch, save for the shoulder's, they were orange, and the neck, which was white. The helmet, black, with orange glass constricting this girl's head. Yeah, it was a woman; the figure said that much. But what was she doing here? Was she some super-powered female officer? Unlikely, the Police had Jenny. She's the only super-powered officer they'd ever need.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked as she pulled a Poké Ball from her waist.

"You don't have the right to ask that question," the teenage sounding woman within the suit stated, as she and Lyra began to circle one another, "What are you doing in the Looker Bureau? There's a curfew you have to adhere too, and you are not doing it!"

"Nor are you..." Lyra snapped back.

She suddenly stopped, making the woman in the body suit stop as well. Her brown eyes drifted pass this person, settling upon the open door. Lyra wasn't in the mood to battle, not in this room anyway. If she did, there was the chance to ruin important evidence. Evidence of what? The Johto Trainer didn't know. Still, fighting here wasn't wise. Not with the police lining the walls of this very room. Besides, Lyra was discovered; she needed to return to Professor Sycamore's lab. The sooner the better.

"I assume I can't talk my way out of this," Lyra stated.

"You're assumption is correct," the mysterious woman said, "Now... who are you and what are you doing here!?"

"Wouldn't you like..." Lyra suddenly leaped forward, her arms spread out, "To know!?"

She tackled the mysterious woman to the ground. Since she initiated the attack, Lyra was able to recoil quickly. She jumped off the woman's body, making a mad dash toward the exit. Lyra peered to the barricades around the alleyway, realizing they appeared to be taller than originally. Worse yet, she could hear the police on the other end; they must have been lead here thanks to the other woman.

She settled her brown eyes on the smaller alley which sat beside the restaurant. Seriously, Lumiose city had, like, a thousand alleys. Lyra bolted down the alley, skidding to a halt as she passed a fire escape. Leaping up, she quickly scurried up the steel platform's like a Mankey. She made sure to duck down to the building's side, even as she stood on rooftop. Lyra ran toward the opposite side of the building, trying her hardest to escape the woman she ran into. To the Champion's surprise, she ran into that woman.

Lyra fell back as her eyes settled on the woman above. Yeah, the same body suit and everything. How had she made it up here so fast? Only a Pokémon could do that!

"Fine then," the woman said, as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "Criminals like you _always_ want to play this game..." she pulled back that Poké Ball, "So be it! Malamar! I choose you!"

The woman in the full body suit pulled back, as she forced forth her Poké Ball. From the depths of the capsule device, a shimmering beam jutted out. It touched down upon the rooftop, where it brought to life a being not seen by Johto eyes. If man could mate with squid, this being would be the outcome. It stood on two 'feet', and by feet I mean tentacles. Its head also had tentacles flowing from it, as if it were hair. Arms, what do you think? Yeah, tentacles. Various areas on its body were shining a light, but where that light came from was anyone's guess. And, on its face, right in between those demented eyes, a beak. Yeah, a beak. Seriously.

Lyra was mind blown by the creature she saw. She knew every Pokémon as far as the Sinnoh Pokédex was concerned, but this was far out there. The Kalos region Pokémon sure were strange. And you know what? She wanted one. But before she climaxed from want, the Team Rocket-wannabe slid out her Pokédex.

_Malamar the Overturning Pokémon_, the dex said, _It lures prey close with hypnotic motions, then wraps its tentacles around it before finishing it off with digestive fluids._

Lyra couldn't help but to stick her tongue out in disgust upon reading that last bit. Nonetheless, she wasn't about to be bested. Besides, the longer this fight went on, the more attention would be drawn. She needed to end this Malamar thing, whatever it was.

"I didn't want to do this..." Lyra warned, "But you left me no choice!" she suddenly withdrew her Poké Ball, "Go! Medium!"

She tossed her capsule device, allowing it to snap open within the air. Though the flash was brilliant, it was nothing compared to the being which took its place. Standing tall on two feet, it was a creature with no ties to the Kalos region. Its shadow dripped over the rooftop, as it seemingly matched Malamar in size. In reality, the creature was much shorter. Its white wings with black and red tips, were folded over its body, covering the face it had on its chest. It was a disturbing green bird; the way it stared into a person, made it appear is if it were staring into their very soul.

"Xatu..." Medium, the Mystical Pokémon said, as she stared toward her daunting foe.

Malamar and Xatu, two Pokémon on the opposite end of the spectrum. The only thing they share, are their Psychic-typing. The woman in the body suit with the teenage voice began to eye Lyra vicious. The Johto Trainer could tell, even through the orange visor. She would have made her escape, but running is something Souls do not do. Well, not at least this Soul. She wasn't sure about her father. Or her mother for that matter. Hm. Maybe it was in the Soul family to run.

Enough of this!

"Malamar!" the woman yelled, "Night Slash!"

A black, demented aura, began to flow from the Malamar's body. It dashed forward, zipping at intense speeds along its tentacled legs. Even though the attack was visibly strong, and super effective against her, Medium did not move.

"Medium!" Lyra yelled, "Double Team!"

Malamar slashed forth, hitting nothing but air. The Mystic foe he set out to strike was now behind him, fading int from two after images. The Overturning Pokémon was caught off guard, but not deterred by the tactic. He swirled around with his tendrils, striking in vain toward his foe. Medium was able to dodge the strike, vanishing once more.

"Xatu..." she said, suddenly appeared right behind the Overturning Pokémon.

The humanoid squid suddenly began to growl, as it struck wildly through the air. Odder still, all of its tactics were flawed, for the Xatu easily dodged the strikes her foe launched.

"This isn't working!" the woman stated, "Quick! Malamar! Psycho Cut!"

The Overturning Pokémon leaped back, its individual tendrils beginning to rumble. A series of light pink blades began to form around the Pokémon's body. By waving its hands, the Malamar fired each strike toward its Mystic foe. Yet, once again, Medium was not phased by her foe. She stared down the pink blades, watching as they moved closer and closer. Upon arrival, she easily swatted the blades out-of-the-way, by waving her wing through the air. The pink blades careened toward the sky, separated the clouds overhead.

"Xatu..." Medium stated as her foes stared toward her with shocked eyes.

"Medium! Synchronize!" Lyra commanded.

The bird spread out her wings, ready to trigger her magical attack. But before launching the blow, the bird stared back at her trainer. The Johto Trainer cocked her head in confusion, as she tried to figure out what her Pokémon did not deliver the strike.

"Medium? What's wrong?" Lyra asked.

"Xatu..." the Mystic Pokémon stated.

"What?" she suddenly felt a tremble in the back of her brain, "Dark-type. That thing is half dark-type, isn't it!?"

"Xatu..." Medium answered as she nodded her head.

"Malamar! Night Slash!" the woman roared.

Medium and Lyra glanced forward, right as the Overturning Pokémon rushed forth. Its tendrils were raised high, as it leaped high over its foe. Lyra, feeling the tension in the air, quickly commanded her Pokémon.

"Medium!" she roared, "Use Miracle Eye!"

Time seemed to slow around the Mystic Pokémon. Her eyes shined like light, as she gazed upon her demented foe. Through her psychic powers alone, she was able to separate the demented energies from the being's body. Malamar suddenly dropped its tentacles, hitting nothing but the ground.

"Medium! Here's your chance! Synchronize!"

Medium appeared behind the Overturning Pokémon, her wings spread out wide. She fired an odd shock wave which traveled toward her foe. The movement rumbled into Malamar's ears, forcing the creature to its knees. It screamed out loud, as the pain seemingly made his mind mush. Then he fell over in defeat. Medium landed behind her foe, as she folded her wings over her chest once more.

"Xatu..." the Mystic Pokémon said for, the sixth time.

One Pokémon down, how many more to got? Lyra could only hope this was the woman's only Pokémon. When she withdrew another Poké Ball, the Johto Champion knew the battle was going to begin anew. She could only hope the next she had a type advantage over the next Pokémon.

"Go! Crobat!"

Bingo.

Her second Poké Ball snapped in the air, releasing the purple creature within. It flapped on four wings, ones which vibrated at intense speeds. Hovering in the air before the Xatu, it held its yellow eyes hard upon its foe.

"Cro! Cro!" the Bat Pokémon yelled.

"Synchronize..." Lyra said lazily.

Medium once again spread out her wings. She fired that odd shock wave once again, sending it flying toward her foe. Crobat may have been fast, but there was little even it could do against this wave. It mystically sought him out, no matter where he tried to fly. The wave rumbled into his mind, shaking his body to the core. The super effective hit dropped the bat to the ground, where it bounced against the floor.

Fainted, and without even a broken sweat. The woman stepped back, as her second, and seemingly _final_, Pokémon dropped at her toes. She quickly scooped up her Crobat into her awaiting arms, hugging him close as she did so. She tried to revive her Pokémon, but it was busy having its mind reassembled after the mind melt.

"No..." the teenage sounding woman said as she held her Pokémon close, "I'm... not supposed to lose..."

She gazed up, right as a shadow loomed over. Her eyes first trekked upon the 'R' which sat upon her chest.

"You're Team Rocket...?" the woman said, "You... you're going to take my Pokémon now, aren't you?"

Lyra looked over to her Xatu, then back down to the woman. She reached down her hand, grabbing upon the woman's shoulder.

"Medium," she said, "Teleport."

They all vanished in a shining light. Not even a second later, the entire rooftop was illuminated like day. Overhead, a helicopter shined its watch-light upon the roof. The pilot noticed the various indents caused by the battle, yet saw no one. He could only groan in confusion, before flying off elsewhere.

…

She stared at herself in the mirror. The very red suit she had seen her enemies wear, was now sitting upon her shoulders. At least it wasn't the kind those grunts wore. No, she wore the knee-high boots, the black rimmed skirt, the tie which hung from her neck, but was held hostage by her brassiere, the dark stalkings, and lastly the visor. That was in her hand. This was the clothing worn by the female Team Flare scientists. Funny. She spent a year fighting these people, only to wear their very clothing.

Serena Y couldn't believe the clothing which sat on her body. She fiddled with the belt which was wrapped around her waist, wondering if this was actually happening. It all seemed to surreal to believe it. Serena, Kalos' Hero, was now wearing the attire of her hated enemies. She was so mind-blown by this; it was as if her mind couldn't parse the information. Dragging her fingers along the well designed red clothing, she cemented in her head this fact. Yes, Serena Y was wearing Team Flare clothing.

The last article which needed to be put on, was the visor in her hands. She always wondered why the Team Flare Scientists wore these large bulky things, and now was her chance to put them on. But she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"How do you like it?" the fiery woman asked from the doorway, as she stepped her way in.

Serena couldn't help but to shot a glare at the woman. She still felt so much spite toward her, but there was little she could do.

"I hate it, Malva..." Serena answered as she settled her eyes back upon her reflection.

"I recommend you take that back," the Elite Four member said, "I made that clothing myself, you know. Malva's own personal brand. I'm thinking of heading into fashion, but that's besides the point," she sauntered her way over, placing her hands upon Serena's shoulder plates as she did so, "Remember, Serena girl, I am your only friend."

"I know that, Malva," Serena snarled, "You constantly find the need to remind me that!"

"I know," the red-head laughed, "Isn't it great?"

"You haven't either told me what we're going to do," Serena said as she faced Malva, "What must I do for you, Malva, to find Yveltal?"

Instead of answering, the Elite Four member simply gestured to Serena to follow her. She exited the room soon after, forcing the Kalos Ex-Champion to move. Serena left the room, finding herself in an endless hallway of pristine flooring. Malva was nearing the halls end, causing Serena to pick up the pace.

What was this building? Why, Malva's upscale mansion on the hills of Kiloude City, of course. It gazed over the fields of the southern Kalosian city, gleaming near the sunrise. No would ever expect Malva of the Elite Four would be harboring the world's most wanted teen at this very moment. Serena followed the fire master, still holding the visor tight in her hands.

"I recommend you put that on," Malva stated as they passed a few mirrors, "I didn't give it to you for the fashion sense, though it would be an improvement from your usual style."

"Then _why _did you give this to me?" Serena questioned.

"Why else do you think the Team Flare Scientists wore visors?" Malva inquired as she turned to Ex-Champion, "They do a good job hiding your identity. Though I'm sure we'll have to deal with," she looked up to Serena's hair, "That..."

"Darnit Malva!" Serena yelled, finding this moment to be nothing but a waste of time, "Why have you brought me here? What do you want with me!? You hate me so much, so why didn't you just send me off to the authorities?"

"Believe me, you little runt," Malva answered, "I did think about it. Heck, I _dreamed_ of it. But you're too important to be held up in a cell somewhere..."

"What do you want with me, Malva?" the Ex-Champion asked, "Just tell me..."

The fire master said nothing, as she merely stood with her arms crossed. From beneath those red shades, Serena watched Malva's eyes gleam with concern. Or malice, it was hard to tell which was which. Whatever feeling Malva had brewing within, she just continued walking. Serena walked dutifully behind, hoping an answer would come soon.

"Can you keep a secret?" the fire master suddenly asked.

"What?" Serena inquired.

"I said, runt! Can you keep a secret?"

Malva's voice was, unusually serious, and it shook Serena to her boots. Whatever the Team Flare woman wanted to hear, Serena would give it to her. She nodded, causing Malva to nod.

They would suddenly stop at the Elite Four member's mansion lobby, now standing near one of her staircases. The staircases had statues of Entei upon their columns, and Malva touched one. She nudged the statue in a specific way, causing its eyes to gleam.

"Unown..." Malva said to the gleaming statue.

The eyes dimmed down again, as the entire room began to shake. In the center of the lobby, was the image of Moltres. This image carefully slid apart, revealing a spiraling staircase which dove into the earth. Malva began to walk down the staircase nonchalantly, while Serena remained on edge.

"Hurry up, runt!" Malva yelled, causing the Ex-Champion to follow, albeit out of fear.

The stairs spiraled deep into the depths of the mansion, going yards below the ground level. Odder still, the deeper they went, the hotter it became. Serena began to sweat, though Malva was unhindered by the temperature jump. She just continued walking deep into the hidden area without a care in the world. Serena trailed close behind, only to stop as the came to another door. On this door, Reshiram's visage.

Malva placed her hand upon the door, making the Vast White Pokémon's image flare red in the eyes. The door slid apart, right as the secret floor above closed shut. The area was plunged into darkness shortly, before burning red lights erupted on the walls. The area now illuminated, Lyra could see it was a massive laboratory. Technology of advanced years were strewed all over the place, blinking unnaturally as they worked their magic. Placed in the middle of this lab was a statue, one bearing Ho-Oh's likeness.

"What is this place?" Serena asked, as a woman ran up.

"Malva!" this orange-haired woman yelled, "The Essentia Armor is working remarkably! All the tests were superior, and this is only the alpha!"

"Good news," Malva answered with a smile.

"Wait... Essentia Armor?" Serena repeated, her tone shocked, "Essentia Armor !?" she suddenly faced Malva as she stepped a few feet back, "Just what are you doing down here!? What is all of this!?"

Both Malva and the orange-haired woman stared at her, their eye-wear blinking in an unsettling way. Serena didn't even know Malva's shades could do the same. What did these things do? Taking a glance at the visor in her own hand, she wondered what could lie beneath the shield.

"Oh! The trainer is back!" the Team Flare Scientist gushed as she stepped toward Serena, "I was hoping we'd meet again! Especially _after_ you decided to become a terrorist!"

"I'm not a terrorist!" Serena yelled.

"Calm down you two," Malva stated before she faced the orange visor wearing woman, "Aliana, tell, Byrony, Celosia and Mable to continue with the plans," she suddenly gained a smirk, "And. Tell them we have some new _help_."

Aliana nodded with a smile, before she settled her shielded eyes upon Serena. With a slight, and disturbing, giggle, the Team Flare Scientist made way for the laboratory's insides. Malva shifted her gaze back to Serena, smiling maliciously as she did so.

"What is all of this, Malva?" Serena asked.

"Oh, this?" the fire master inquired as she walked deeper into the lab, making the Ex-Champion follow, "I had this little lab created for me when Team Flare was still at its peak. It may come as a surprise to you, but I'm both smart _and _beautiful. I'm a designer! Who do you think created all of their fabulous clothing and bases?"

"Then what are you doing now?" Serena asked, "What business do you have? Why are you created a _second_ Essentia Armor? Isn't the one enough?" she wilted briefly, "And... you still haven't told me what it is you want..." she looked up to Malva, "With me..."

"Me, me, me, that's all you care about, isn't it?" the fire master asked with a demented chuckle, "Fine then, girlie, I can help you a little bit..." she grabbed Serena's hand, lifting the visor she held within, "We both want the Kalos region protected. But we won't be able to get to that outcome if you keep questioning me. Just do whatever I say, _when _I say it, and all will turn over well. And, I promise you, you'll walk away with your hands _clean_."

"Can I really trust you?" Serena asked.

"Do you have a choice?" Malva inquired before turning off, "Now, Serena, I recommend you go and talk to Mable so she can do something to that hair of yours. It's so recognizable; everyone will be able to tell who you are."

The Team Flare Elite continued walking into the laboratory, while Serena's eyes drifted up. She gazed hard into Ho-Oh's statue, wondering if the Rainbow Pokémon could impart some of its mystical powers upon her. Maybe Ho-Oh could help her figure out a way through all of this. Then again, maybe not. Ho-Oh only comes to those with golden hearts, one's filled with purity. If anyone else was to be trusted, then Serena's heart was not golden. It was as black as Honchkrow.

Serena lifted the visor given to her by Malva. She was about to take her first steps into this world. The world of Team Flare. Sure, Lysandre may be dead, and they're doomsday goals may be placated, but was this any better? Was working for Malva really a better deal than trekking it alone? Serena was about to find out.

She put on her visor.

…

"So... you aren't apart of Team Rocket?"

Lyra shook her head no, as she smiled with all her strength. It must have been hard to believe she wasn't apart of the now defunct group, seeing as she wore their clothing. But this was just for appearances; there was no way the Johto Champion would ever follow their rule.

"That's a relief," the woman in the body-suit, with the teenage voice, said as she sat down, "I was beginning to believe..." she removed the helmet on her head, revealing the dark-skinned girl underneath, with long hair, "You were about to take my Pokémon."

Lyra couldn't believe who she was looking at. This young girl was much different from what she was expecting. Instead of being a grown woman with a young voice, she was a teenager, with an appropriate voice. That armor just made her jump up a few feet in the height department. Lyra could only wonder what this insanity was.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," the teenager said, "I just didn't know who you were, before."

Lyra smiled sweetly, as if the bury the hatchet.

"My name is Emma," the teen said, "I can't believe I'm meeting you too!"

"You uh... know who I am?" Lyra asked with a blush, her cover blown.

"Who can't tell who you are?" Emma stated with a smile, "You're Lyra Soul! The Johto Champion!"

Lyra suddenly placed her hand upon Emma's mouth, plunging them into silence. A spotlight glided over the area they hid in, nearly discovering the two. Once the light passed, Lyra pulled back up. She gazed over the corner they hid behind, watching as police vehicles passed.

"Sorry..." Emma said, "I guess I got ahead of myself..." she suddenly stood up, where her suit made her taller than Lyra herself, "But why are you being secretive, Lyra?" she asked, making Lyra look at her.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Lyra answered, "I can't let anyone know..."

"Why?" Emma asked, before it hit her, "You... you're here for Serena, aren't you?"

Lyra merely nodded.

"I knew it..." Emma said with frown, "Please, Lyra, hear me out. I don't believe Serena had anything to do with this. I know Serena, she's... one of my best friends..." she began to wilt, "It's not in her to do something so... so... _evil_..."

Lyra could only raise her lower her shoulders. It wasn't in her place to believe if Serena was innocent or not; she just needed to find the Ex-Champion. Unfortunately, she wasted enough time here. She not only blew her cover to one person, she got in an unnecessary Pokémon battle. Sure, it felt good, but it was unnecessary.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, as she put her helmet on.

"I've gotta find a way out of here..." Lyra stated, "It looks like the police increased their patrols..."

"Oh! I can help with that!"

Emma suddenly grabbed Lyra, leaping high into the sky with super-human strength. With the suit she wore, she was able to make their bodies translucent. They appeared to be invisible, even as spotlights glided across their bodies. Lyra wasn't sure what was going on, though a deranged sense of vertigo took over. Emma leaped from rooftop to rooftop, eventually landing near one of the cities many Poké Centers.

"Poké Centers don't have to adhere to the rules of the curfew," Emma said, "Just say your Pokémon got hurt, and they'll take you in for the night."

Lyra, who had gained a headache from all the leaping, could only nod out. When she settled her eyes back onto Emma, the armor wearing teen had leaped away. Yeah, the Kalos region sure was a strange place. Turning around, Lyra made way for the Poké Center.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Jeeze, I've been writing too much. But, I suppose, you all like that, huh?_

_Anyway, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon. I loves me some Pokemon. Strange thing, I didn't really expect this chapter to turn out this way. I started with the Pokemon battle between Lyra and Emma, only to go on to show where Serena was, and what she was doing (or will be doing) with Malva. I originally promised we'd see some new(old) friends, but I messed that up. We did, at least, meet up with Emma, so that works, right? Don't worry, we'll meet those friends in the next chapter. I double promise._

_So yeah, words and stuff. The battle between Lyra and Emma was fun to right. I got to implore some tactics, and make Medium, Lyra's Xatu, look strong as crap. I'm training the real Medium in my Pokemon X, but she's no where as cool as she is in this story. I think that's because I suck at training Xatu's, but hey! I'm getting there. But, to be honest, I think a Malamar would straight wreck a Xatu in real life._

_We also no where Serena's at. She's over there with Malva at Malva's Kiloude Mansion. Since Malva is a fire-type woman, I figured I'd have her mansion be filled with images of legendary fire-type beings. That's why she has a lot of Entei figures and a Ho-Oh statue, and Moltres on her floors, and the image of Reshiram. They're all fire-type legends. Awesome right?_

_Did I say this before? But, yo, I think all the Team Flare scientists are cute. Seriously, they're hot as crap. Mable, Aliana, Byrony, and Celosia. Yeah. You know what? Xerosic is cool as well. Seriously. I wonder where he's at. He reminds me of Dr. Eggman, to be honest._

_Well, we still haven't the slightest clue what Malva has in store for Serena. I can't wait to write it out, truly. But, for now, you'll just have to wait. Hm. I wonder how Serena looks in Team Flare Scientist clothing. Can someone draw that for me?_

_So, yeah. I'm a start writing another Pokemon fanfic. One based on Hypno's Lullaby. Yeah, take that as you will._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	6. Clashing Rivals: Silver vs Calem

Clashing Rivals: Silver vs Calem

The water constantly rocked beneath his toes. The individual waves were parted by his magnificent power. Just by pressing his arms in a flexing manner, he caused the water to part and divide. They flew toward the rocky cliff on the other side, making rocks fall to the ground. The entire area shook from his amazing powers, as if lightning fell. Or a Raichu used Thunder. That makes since, too, ya'know.

He was alone; just him and his Pokémon. A red-headed boy, and a Big Jawed creature at that. He would move his hand, and the creature would obey. Without hesitation, another wave of water would be launched toward the cliff side on the other end of the lake. He was thinking, the boy and his Pokémon. While the bipedal alligator only cared to strengthen his body, the red-headed boy found his mind lingering to somewhere else.

Lyra. Such a bothersome girl. No matter how strong he gets, she always knocks him down a few levels. He absolutely _hated_ her for that. But if he hated her, then why had he come on this venture with the girl? Why was she suddenly acting so differently around him? Before, they couldn't wait to tear each others necks out. But now, she was giggling more, and touching his face a lot. He didn't know what was worse; her invasion of privacy, or the fact that he actually _liked_ it?

Wait what? Did that thought actually cross his mind? Did he admit to _enjoying_ Lyra's touches? No, that's preposterous. He didn't say it out loud, so it didn't _technically_ happen. Yeah, he was going to believe that. For now, anyway. He could only help but to wonder; did his Feraligatr also have such thoughts? Did the Big Jaw Pokémon have feelings toward some other female, once reminiscent of his master? Probably not; it was better this way, anyway.

He moved his hand up, preparing to order his Feraligatr once again. But the wind in the area suddenly shifted. Both he and his Pokémon felt this feeling, as they grew unnecessarily tense. They were no longer alone. The red-headed boy slowly turned around as to see who their intruder was. It was another boy, one who was older than he was. Black hair, red hat, blue clothing, black satchel. There was something about this teen the red-head didn't like. Maybe it was this smug attitude he had.

"What are you doing up?" that teen said as he marched forward, "You know there's a curfew you have to follow."

"Who are you?" the red-head inquired with a chuckle, "My mother..." he suddenly settled his vision on the teen, while his face blended down into arrogance, "I recommend you split town. Or else me and my Feraligatr here are going to get violent."

Maybe that black-haired teen didn't hear him. When Silver tells you to leave, you leave. He was just as violent as his personality was, there was no denying this. To show his prowess, the Feraligatr behind him marched up, muscles flexing. The footsteps of the Big Jaw Pokémon echoed throughout, as he marched forth.

But the opposing teen was not disturbed. He glared down to the Feraligatr's shade, before bringing his vision up to the beast itself.

"I recommend you stand down, kid," he said to Silver, "You don't want this..."

"You Kalos Trainer's aren't enough to write home about," the red-head chuckled, "And judging from your girly look, I'd akin your personality to that of a... _Roselia_?"

Silver chuckled again as he turned around. This fight wasn't even worth his time. He was prepared to start training again, so this kid could leave him alone. To Silver's surprise however, his Feraligatr was thrown away. The Big Jaw Pokémon roared into the air, as he fell into the lakeside. Silver, not showing shock, merely put on a face of anger. He gazed down to where his Feraligatr fell, seeing the Big Jaw Pokémon return to the lake's surface. He was, like his master, confused _and _angered. It takes an impressive show of force to throw a Feraligatr of his size; this was no ordinary teen. Silver turned around to see who dared attack him.

It was a ninja, of all things. Standing, hunched over, one hand in the air, the other on the ground. A long scarf flowed from its neck, as if it were swimming through water. What was this creature? If Silver had a Pokédex, he would have found out for himself. Fortunately enough, the Ninja Pokémon stated its name.

"Greninja!" he said quickly.

Silver squinted toward the Ninja Pokémon, while his Feraligatr marched up from behind.

"What did you say earlier?" the black-haired teen said as he fiddled with his jacket's zipper, "I should split town?" Calem squinted, "I'm going to make you eat those words, en guarde!"

The battle was set. The wind had begun to stir, as if Pidgeys were using Gust. Calem and Silver gazed long and hard into one another's eyes, waiting for the first signs of battle. They didn't need to wait long.

"Feraligatr! Thrash!" Silver yelled, his hand pointing forward sharply.

The Big Jaw Pokémon rushed forward, his heavy footsteps slamming into the ground. He threw wild punches and frantic kicks, all in an effort to strike his Ninja foe. But Greninja was fast, almost _too _fast. The frog-like being was able to dodge the attacks with great ease, before eventually exploding into water. Feraligatr glared left and right in search of his foe, not realizing the frog had appeared behind.

"Greninja! Water Shuriken!" Calem ordered.

Feraligatr's eyes widened, right as he turned around. Greninja was in the air, falling ever so slowly. The Ninja Pokémon placed his hands atop one another, fashioning a sharp five-pointed weapon out of nothing but water. Suddenly, Calem's Greninja launched a flurry of these weapons toward his corcodilian foe. But Silver would not be best. If this was Lyra, then _maybe_, but _not_ to this Kalos punk!

"Feraligatr! Counter with Aqua Tail!"

The Big Jaw Pokémon suddenly whipped up his appendage, only to slam it powerfully into the ground. This action caused a wave of water to explode from the ground. This aquatic barrier struck the Water Shurikens, stopping them from injuring the Pokémon within. Greninja landed after his failed attack, quickly retaking his assassin pose upon doing so.

"Not half bad," Calem said with a smirk, "So you aren't just some chintzy with a Pokémon."

"Chintzy?" Silver repeated, "I don't even know what that means, but I can tell an insult when I hear one!" he suddenly pointed forward, making his Feraligatr grow re-energized, "Feraligatr! Slash!"

The Big Jaw Pokémon lifted his hand, revealing a full rack of sharp claws. Without hesitation, the alligator suddenly rushed his Ninja foe.

"Greninja! Counter with Dark Pulse!" Calem ordered.

The Ninja Pokémon stood tall, his hands performing various ninja signs. Suddenly, he fired a dark shock wave of demented origins. The shadow's flowed all around Greninja, whilst flowing toward the oncoming Feraligatr. Even though he knew it was an attack, the Big Jaw Pokémon forced through the strike. He didn't realize the true strength of the attack. Not only did the evil aura hurt his body, it also allowed him to touch face with Greninja's mind. All of the Ninja Pokémon's malicious thoughts found way into Feraligatr's mind. And boy was it wrong. So wrong, it made Feraligatr cease his attack.

"What the!?" Silver yelled, "Feraligatr, get your head in the game!"

The Big Jaw Pokémon waved off the thoughts in his head, before shifting his cold vision over to Calem's Greninja. Despite its relatively weak looking figure, the Ninja Pokémon was proving itself to be an appropriate foe. Sure, if Feraligatr was able to get his hands upon the frog-like being, he was going to wring its neck dry. But that was a very big _if_. Greninja was much to fast to actually hit. It seemed as if, right when Feraligatr realized this, Silver did as well.

"Feraligatr..." the red-headed teen said, "Aqua Tail!"

Once again, the alligator raised his end appendage. With extreme might, he slammed his tail down upon the ground, ripping up a wave of water. This wave crashed toward his ninja foe, who easily dodged it by leaping over. Little did Greninja know, that this was _exactly_ what Silver wanted.

"Now! Feraligatr! Slash!" he commanded.

The sudden order made Greninja's eyes widen, for he was suddenly face to face with a pissed-off crocodile. Feraligatr slashed his claws against Greninja's body, making the amphibian fall back upon the ground. When his body snapped up against the earth, the Ninja Pokémon grumbled in pain. But Feraligatr was not finished. He landed upon Calem's Greninja, slamming his powerful hand upon his head as he did so. Spinning the frog around and around, he suddenly tossed the ninja toward his master's feet.

Calem was taken aback by Silver's sudden action. He and his Pokémon were more impressive than he originally believed. Impressive; where was this boy from?

"Greninja? You okay?" he asked, to which his Pokémon quickly returned to his feet.

"Gre! Gre!" the Ninja Pokémon snarled.

"Just get out of here you annoying _chintzy_!" Silver yelled, "Or else your Greninja _and _you won't be able to walk for a while!"

"You know what? I can't stand it when foreigners think they owned the place!" Calem yelled, "Where are you from? Unova! All you Unovian's act the same!"

"Unova?" Silver yelled, "I'm from Johto you blind idiot!"

"Johto?" Calem stated, surprise in his voice, "Wait... then you're-!"

"Just shut up!" Silver interrupted, "Feraligatr! Slash!"

"Find then! Have it your way," Calem grumbled beneath his breath, "Greninja! Counter with Night Slash!"

Like a tank, Silver's Feraligatr rushed for his foe. At the same time, Calem's Greninja ran toward his foe. Water began to flow from Feraligatr's body, while water and darkness flowed from Greninja's. They quickly reached the center of this battlefield, where they struck at one another out of pure malice.

Water was thrown skyward by the massive force. Both Silver and Calem were drenched and briefly blinded by the explosion. When it all subsided, they were in for a surprise.

It was a large creature, one which dwarfed both Greninja _and_ Feraligatr in size. Its body, muscular and shielded in a tight-fitting armor. Spikes were adorned not only on its back, but on its shoulder blade, and hands as well. There was very little to describe this Spiny Armor Pokémon, other than 'powerful'.

"Ches...naught..." the creature said as its hands held back both Feraligatr and Greninja.

Silver was taken aback by the Chesnaught that appeared before him. Not only had he _never_ seen a Pokémon like this before, but how did it materialize so quickly? At the speeds Feraligatr and Greninja were going, there was no way another Pokémon could have appeared in the way. Then again, a better question presented itself. Who did this Chesnaught _belong _to?

"I can't believe you two!" a girl's voice yelled.

She ran up behind her Chesnaught. This young, dark-skinned girl, with shimmering green eyes. Her large brown hair bounced through the wind as she shot her glare left and right. First over to the Greninja, then to the Feraligatr.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" she berated, making the two Pokémon step back, "Fighting the way you two were fighting! I can tell the difference! You were actually trying to _hurt _one another! And, yes, it is different from the way Pokémon usually fight!"

To Silver's surprise, he watched not only Calem's Greninja, but his own _Feraligatr_ shake his head in regret. How was this little girl capable of making his own Pokémon feel such a way? Just who the hell was she!?

"And you, Calem!" the girl stated, bringing Silver's eyes to his enemy, "You should know better! Making Greninja here try to hurt this Feraligatr! Don't you know there's a curfew! Why aren't you inside right now!"

"But Shauna!" Calem grumbled.

"But nothing!" she suddenly turned around to Silver, "And you!" when her eyes met his red ones, she suddenly locked up. Who was this teen who had such an angry-looking visage? He didn't look like anyone from the Kalos region. In fact, he looked downright terrifying. Nonetheless, she tried to regain her vigor, whilst covering up the blush on her face, might I add, "And you... Don't you know there's a curfew? Shouldn't you be inside?"

Silver merely squinted at this cooky looking girl. She didn't look like she could fight herself out of a paper bag, yet her Pokémon was strong enough to stop his Feraligatr by itself. Armored or not, it takes exceptional prowess to stop his Pokémon.

"Shauna..." Calem called again, as he walked up behind her, "This is that kid. The one _Sycamore_ was talking about..."

"What?" Shauna stated, shocked, "You mean. He's the boy from Johto?"

Calem merely nodded, while Silver cocked his head in wonder.

"How do you know where I come from? And how do you know Sycamore?" he asked.

"Ugh! We can't talk here!" Shauna stated, "If we don't get back into Lumiose soon, we'll never be able to get back to Professor Sycamore's lab," she suddenly ran forward and grabbed Silver by the hand, "We'll talk more when we return, okay?"

Though the thought of striking her off _did _cross Silver's mind, he decided against it. Instead, he lifted the Poké Ball which held his Feraligatr. Though the Big Jaw Pokémon enjoyed being outside of his Poké Ball, Silver knew how impossible it was for the beast to sneak. So, for now, his buddy would have to deal with the capsule device.

Silver zapped his Feraligatr into infra-red light. Upon doing so, he placed the capsule onto his waist. He shifted his vision over to Shauna and Calem shortly after, noticing that blush on the former's face again. Seriously, why were girls acting so weird around him now? Maybe it's because this is the Kalos region; he's heard rumors about how _loose_ women here were.

Great. Now he had images in his mind.

Shauna started walking off for the Lumiose City gate soon after, her finger's twiddling with one another. As Silver followed, he found himself walking side-by-side with Calem.

"This isn't over yet, Johto boy..."

"Yeah, yeah, chintzy..."

…

She sat in this room, on the bed, knees hiked up high, arms wrapped around legs. Everything in here was red; from the bed sheets to the pillows, from the walls to the floor. Even the furniture was varying degrees of red. Hell, her nightgown was red as well. But, to be honest, it was a really nice nightgown. But at least the moon was a sterling silver. It hadn't lost its magnificent shine, no matter what. Even though her life was entirely upside down, the moon still gave off its illustrious aura.

Serena Y hugged her knees closer, as she rested her chin upon them. Gone was the long ponytail she called her own. Her hair was now tied up into two long ponytails, which flowed around her body. Though the hair was well done, Serena couldn't help but to long for her normal stylist. Then again, Serena couldn't help but to long for a lot of things. Family, friends, the ability to roam around the region at her leisure. She missed being allowed to walk freely through Lumiose, with people throwing themselves at her feet. 'Here comes the Champion!' she could hear them say within her mind.

But no. If she were to walk out now, she was sure they'd run in fear. And could she blame them? Shalour City no longer existed because of a winged being Serena _thought_ she tamed. Why had her life come to this? What corner did she turn to make everything go straight to Hell? Was she currently in Malva's mansion, forced to do whatever the fire master said? So many questions, so little answers.

At least she wasn't alone. Sure, she felt that way, but she really wasn't. Not so long as her Pokémon remained faithful to her. Even Terios believed in her. The Lucario she gained from Korrina still lent his strength to the Ex-Champion, no matter the circumstance. If he could believe her, then why couldn't anyone else?

Oh! She hated this! Everyone she knew and loved, thought she was the Devil incarnate! And what's worse, she couldn't even tell them otherwise. She was stuck being a fugitive, and as a fugitive, it's quite stupid to run to those she knows. That's why the Looker Bureau is currently in shambles. _Scorched_ shambles. Maybe she was a bit _too _violent in her Lumiose escape. Oh well, no point thinking on it now.

Serena's eyes drifted over to the rest of this red room. Other than the fact that the Team Flare insignia was strewed upon the walls, it wasn't much. It was a moderately sized room with a simple bed, a window, and a closet. Oh, but a table was there. It seemed as if Malva gave her the room on purpose. Serena felt a burning sense that the fire master was _watching _her. How? Quite possibly through those very same Team Flare symbols.

Standing up from her bed, Serena walked over to one of these symbols. She stared long and hard into one of them, trying to locate some imaginary surveillance camera. The Ex-Champion even tapped around the symbol a few times in vain, all to find the device Malva was using to spy on her. _If _Malva was spying on her, of course.

After a few minutes of hopeless searching, Serena returned to her bedside. She thought about going to sleep, but her chocolatey brown eyes ran across the room's table. Sitting there, gleaming in the moonlight, was Serena's visor. Unlike the visors worn by Malva's other assistants, Serena's visor lacked a designated color. Aliana had orange, Bryony had Green, Celosia had purple, and Mable had blue. But Serena's color was now, and will always be, black. That's what Malva said anyway.

Besides, Mable's choice in color for Serena was pink. The thought of it was still sending shivers down the Ex-Champion's spine.

Serena picked up her visor, and angled it toward her eyes. She fitted the eye-shield upon her face, wondering if the device really hid her identity like Malva said it would. Suddenly placing her hands on the sides of the visor. Serena mirrored the positions the other Team Flare Scientists usually did. That is, placing their hands upon the visor's sides for seemingly no reason. By accident however, the Ex-Champion tapped a button on the visor's side.

It suddenly flared on, much to Serena's surprise. She saw nothing but darkness at first, while the words 'Team Flare' were written stylistically in the corner. The visor suddenly flashed back on, giving Serena a hi-definition view of the world around her. The visors did more than just hide the scientists' identities, they also stored various information, and various modes of sight. Infrared, night vision, x-ray vision, and then some, all of them easily attained by a mere click of a button. Now Serena understood why the scientists held their hands on the visor's sides.

"I was wondering when you'd figure out how to work this thing! Gosh, you're so lame!"

Serena almost screamed as she tore the visor from her face. A few moments would pass, before she placed the visor back upon her face.

"What's wrong, Serena?" the snickering voice called again, "Did I scare you?"

Serena's sight was suddenly distorted, bringing a purple haired woman in her sights. She still her Team Flare uniform, even though it was night. Shouldn't this woman also be in bed?

"Celosia..." Serena grumbled.

"So you remember my name! That's so electric!" Celosia snickered, "That would have been lame if you forgot!"

So not only could these visors see in various ways, they could also act like visual phones. Huh, it was sad, really. Had Lysandre actually put his actions into _benefiting_ the world, maybe things could have been better. And maybe he currently wouldn't be under a ton of rocks.

"Well, you _are_ awake, girl," Celosia continued, "Why don't you come back down to the laboratory? I have something _fun_ to show you!"

Either this was an odd proposition for sex, or Serena was _finally_ about to get some answers. She would just pray its the latter. Serena started for the door, but not without leaving her satchel in the room. She slid her bag over her shoulder, whilst fastening her visor upon her face. Walking down halls, Serena made way for Malva's staircase. She stared up to the miniature statue of Entei, placing her hand on its back. She touched it in such a way, that the statue's eyes started to shine.

"Uh... Unown?" she said into the device with a raised eyebrow.

The statue recognized the code word, for the image of Moltres which was imprinted upon the floor, carefully began to slide apart. Serena trekked down the spiraling staircase, eventually making way into Malva's hidden laboratory. Despite the fact that she was still wearing her nightgown, the area was still relatively warm. Malva liked it hot, it would seem.

"Shocking! I'm surprised you actually came!" Celosia's voice rang, "For a moment, I thought you'd ignore my proposition!"

The purple-haired scientist finally appear, her rear swaying in the wind. She retained her curt yet uppity smile, even as she grabbed Serena's hand. Pulling her away from the laboratory, Celosia brought Serena to an unseen section of the lab. There were various suits placed on stands within this room, all of them looking extremely familiar. Serena knew why. Essentia suits, that's why.

"Here we are!" Celosia said as she suddenly stopped, "Electrifying! I know you're going to love this!"

Grabbing onto the trainer's shoulders, Celosia moved her down upon a chair. Metal clamps suddenly locked down upon Serena's arms and legs, making the Ex-Champion fret. The metal holders locked her in place, while Celosia ran off for a command console.

"Just sit there, girl!" she stated with laughter, "You'll love me when it's over!"

There goes that sexual proposition again. Couldn't Celosia talk _without_ making Serena feel uncomfortable? Probably not. If it wasn't 'shocking' or some variation thereof, then it was 'lame'. Those had to be her favorite words.

But to the problem at hand. Celosia had removed Serena's visor, right as the metal seat began to move back. The Ex-Champion had no idea where she was going, so all she could do was fret. Fret, fret, fret, until darkness took over. Serena closed her eyes shut to drown out the darkness with more darkness. But after a while, she felt a seal fit over her head. A burning orange light poured into her vision, and the lights came back on. She was back in the lab; the chair no longer in motion. Gazing all around her, Serena searched fervently for a meaning to this. She saw Celosia again, who was jumping up and down with pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! It works! Then again, of course it would work! If it didn't, that would be totally lame!"

Serena gazed down to her body, as the metal clamps holding her were released. Standing up tall, she realized her entire body was clad in armor. Essentia armor.

"Essentia armor?" Serena repeated.

Yeah, the Essentia armor. The very suit Emma ran around with on various quests through the city of Lumiose. Serena felt so much stronger with this suit on. She felt as if she could leap over buildings, lift massive weights, clash with the strongest of Pokémon herself. She felt _invincible._

Suddenly, the Essentia armor was torn from her body. Metal hands were slowly removing the armor from her body, reducing Serena to her nightgown once more. Honestly, she didn't _want _to take the armor off. That brief moment of power was _exhilerating_.

Power.

_Power_.

"Having fun, are we Celosia?" Malva's voice called.

Both Celosia and Serena gazed over into the laboratory, seeing the fire master step down. Her usually stylish clothing was replaced with a flaming red robe. But don't worry; the shades were on her eyes.

"Oh, Malva!" Celosia said, "Quite shocking of you to show up... I thought you were... well... sleeping..."

Malva placed her fists on her hips, while her face turned into one of displeasure. She walked down the lab, stepping down to Serena and Celosia.

"Had fun, runt?" Malva inquired of the Ex-Champion.

"Malva..." Serena answered instead, "What's the point of this?" she began to scowl, "Why do you need Essentia armor?"

Malva merely crossed her arms as she made way for the spiraling staircase once more. The Ex-Champion began to follow closely behind.

"We're currently hunting down the legendary Pokémon of destruction," she stated, answering Serena's question, "We know Yveltal has no problems with _killing_. We also know you are the only person who can possibly tame the beast," she looked back to Serena, "That suit is to ensure you're protected as you face that thing."

Was that really the reason? Malva wanted to make sure Serena was safe enough to actually face Yveltal? Or was there more behind this mess? Knowing Malva? Yeah, there was definitely more to all of this. But that didn't make the fire master any less right. Yveltal was actually _killing _people; without a care in the world. She would need that armor if she planned on surviving.

Still. The suit sure did make her feel _powerful_.

…

"So... You're name is Silver, huh?"

The way Calem said it, made the red-headed teen shiver. It wasn't like the Kalos trainer was trying to be obnoxious, he just sounded so obnoxious. Silver _hated_ obnoxious people.

"Yeah, my name's Silver," he snapped back, "What's it too you?"

Calem merely waved his hand, as if he were trying to clear away his former words. He didn't _mean_ to say it in a certain way, but he couldn't help for his words to come out like that. Eh. Maybe deep down inside he was happy it sounded like that. It angered Silver, which had to be fun for Calem.

Maybe it was the settled air of this room. Despite the upscale mahagony walls and the science equipment in the center, there was no one in the room save for those three. The red-head, the boy in blue, and the very cute little girl with green eyes. She was trying to keep the peace between them within the laboratory, but it really wasn't working.

"Can you two please stop fighting?" Shauna begged as she got in between them, "What is it with you boys and fighting? Can't you be more like Trevor and talk things out?"

"Hey, this _chintzy_ started it," Silver remarked, "I was just training with my Feraligatr when mister super-cop here popped up to bother me..."

"It's not natural to be training after curfew," Calem stated, "If you're here, then you know the dangers!"

"Yeah, Yveltal's going to sweep down and snatch me into the sky," Silver sarcastically remarked as he settled his red eyes on Calem's frame, "Why would that bird be after me? Let's be honest, if that thing were to attack right now, we'd all be dead! Curfew or not!"

Maybe it was because of his stern outlook, but his statement seemingly shook Shauna. He had a point, ya'know. If Yveltal was to descend upon Lumiose city right now, there was little anyone could do to stop it. It already destroyed Shalour City, Lumiose would only be a bigger target. Still, Shauna didn't want to hear it. She walked up to Silver, raised her hand, then slapped him.

Seriously. She straight slapped him.

"If you keep thinking that way, then don't be surprised when it happens!" she barked.

Silver just placed his hand on his cheek, wondering if he had actually been slapped. The only person who ever slapped him was Lyra, and that was when he forcibly took off her clothing at the Goldenrod radio tower. Then again, the less said about that moment, the better.

"Ah! It's nice to see you have met one another!" a certain professor's voice called out.

He walked in from the hall, his well done hair waving in the wind. He was being followed by two others. A boy with orange hair, one comparable to Shauna in height and possibly age, and another boy. One fat one, who still looked oddly energetic. Go figure.

"Trevor! Tierno!" Shauna said, her hopes growing high, "You finally showed up!"

"Professor Sycamore brought us over..." the orange-haired fellow stated as he gazed up to the scientist, "He had to talk us out of a sting with Officer Jenny..."

"For a change, all those dance moves I learned didn't help," Tierno said with a slight chuckle, "Not even Teeter Dance."

Shauna ran up to the orange-haired one, Trevor, and playfully grabbed his hands. Then she gazed up to the fat one, Tierno, who smiled playfully. Calem walked up finally, where he and his friends entered a brief union. Their quartet was, if you could believe it, a powerful sect of trainers from the Kalos region. Not counting Gym Leaders and Elites of course. Seeing them there, giddy with being reunited, it sickened Silver. What an annoying gang of _weaklings_. No wonder their region was being threatened by a girl on a Pokémon.

"Well! It's nice to see you all have together again!" the professor said with his trademark smile, "But we are missing someone..." he shifted his attention to the red-head, "Silver. Where is Lyra?"

"I don't know..." Silver answered truthfully, "She left a few hours ago to search for Serena. I think she's still in the city though..."

As if his words held the key, the door to this lab opened. The Team Rocket wearing Champion staggered in, exhausted, and eyes rolling around in her head. She was tired for obvious reasons; sneaking around Police barricades is a hard thing to do. Everyone settled their eyes on her, though she waved it off. She needed to change out of this clothing.

Walking past Silver, Lyra suddenly stopped. She gripped his cheeks, and playfully squeezed them, which made him growl minutely. Still, her smiling face placated his growing rage. He eventually sighed, allowing her to have her way with his face. There wasn't much he could do, you know. Sure did make him look less menacing in the long run, especially in the faces of the others.

Lyra eventually vanished into another door, obviously to change her pair of clothing. And maybe to sleep. Everyone settled their eyes on the doorway, though Calem was the first to speak up.

"And who might that be?" he asked.

"Why... that's our hero..." Professor Sycamore answered.

…

The wings flapped. They settled through the night skies. Blue eyes aimed down upon the land this monster flew above. A settlement, near the bay. Oceans. Wonderful blue oceans. A mysterious sundial. Human settlements. A great city indeed.

Destruction. Imminent.

That's what the Gym Leader saw. Her periwinkle eyes shimmering. She stared up to the ceiling of her starlit building, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Madame Olympia," one of her helpers called, "Is there something wrong?"

She turned to the young man, her stern eyes shaking him to his deepest core.

"Warn the city!" she stated, "Yveltal is coming!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You see, I wonder if you guys like this stuff. Maybe, maybe not. Let's get underway though._

_So, yeah, this chapter is something else, right? I like how it started off with a battle between Silver and Calem. If I were to be honest, I find Silver to be the harder rival, in comparison to the XY rival fight. Maybe its because Silver is kind of cool. So I had them fight, that's just how I wanted to begin this chapter. To quote Die another Day, this was just a cock fight. But, hey, this is the world of Pokemon. Fights happen randomly everyday._

_Other stuff. Serena is somewhat coming to terms with her situation. Yeah, she's relenting to the fact that she has to trust Malva, or else. And, she's teaming up with the Team Flare Scientists. Celosia is the purple haired scientist who uses Manectric. She says 'lame' a lot when you fight and beat her. Because of that, she says lame a lot in this chapter. I just attribute that to her personality. I also make her say 'shocking' or some derivative of that, because she uses Manectric as her main Pokemon. I just had to come up with a personality for her, since she doesn't talk much in the main game. I hope its to your liking._

_Also, the word chintzy. I wanted Calem to call Silver a punk, but I figured punk was a word people in the Kalos region wouldn't use. They are supposed to be French, after all. So I looked up synonym for punk, and found chintzy. I figured that's something a Kalos region native would say, just because it makes no since. Speaking of the Kalos region, I drew some comparisons to America and France. I've often been told French people don't like us Americans. I think its just stereotyping, but I still couldn't help but to do some social commentary. So, since Unova is based off of America in a way, I figured I'd make Calem make a few, unflattering remarks to Unova region natives. Yeah, social commentary. Whatever that means._

_Well, that's enough talking for me. Next chapter, we have yet another Yveltal attack. What's this going to mean? I bet you're on the edge of your seats. Just wait. Just wait._

_Who's my favorite Gym Leader from X and Y? Well, next to Korrina, it has to be Valerie. Loves me some Johto girls!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	7. Y

Y

Gliding over the ocean waves, she stared down to her very own reflection. Soulless black eyes relayed information she had processed thousands of times before. She slowly shifted her vision up, right over to the land standing above. The winged legend which obeyed her every word, seemingly increased its speed. From its avian mouth, it roared out. There was a sundial made of diamonds, one which lay silent during the night-time air. A sundial of unknown origins.

The legend's tamer tapped it upon the back of its neck. Its blue eyes shined brightly. Her order was quick. Her order was decisive. Her order was without mercy.

"Oblivion Wing..."

The creature appeared in the center, rising high above all. The city was massive, but not large enough to be spared its power. The dark avian pulled in its wings and tail-fin, curling up in a tight little ball as it did so. A demented sphere of demonic energies surrounded the beast next. Even though it was high above the ground, the surrounding land shook from its godlike power.

There were people roaming the streets below, who suddenly gazed up with wide eyes. As the ground shook with a mystical power, various emergency vehicles roared by. The horns were blaring with information, all telling the citizens to head for safe areas. Though they knew the situation was dire, they just didn't know how terrible things were about to become.

For, you see, the moon suddenly gained the imprint of a giant 'Y'. And from this giant 'Y', death and destruction flared among the land. The streets were set ablaze, buildings were destroyed, the screams of the injured hollered through the air. The legendary being of Destruction was not yet finish. Only a mere third of the city was gone; there were may more which needed to be dealt with. Flapping its wings, the being flew off to destroy the others.

It only flew over a few city blocks, before landing down upon the city streets. The cars of innocents drove by, all in a frantic attempt to get away. The only vehicles which responded to this beast, were the ones belonging to the Anistar City Police Department, and the Kalos Region Army. They quickly poured out of their vehicles, tossing their Poké Balls to release the creature's held within. They were pretty high-level beings. You know, the Pokémon you'd expect the region's finest to have. They also had weapons. Yes, those humans had weapons, all drawn.

It didn't matter. Yveltal was not impressed. The Destruction Pokémon marched for these individuals; its wings flapping lowly. One side would have to attack soon, but which side would? When a steady and powerful stream of water flowed into Yveltal's body, it was obvious which side attacked. It was the Anistar City Officer Jenny, of all people, who had ordered her Blastoise to fire. It was a foolish mistake.

Yveltal stopped the Hydro Pump with its wing. The Destruction Pokémon wasn't even bothered by this. There was little to no point in attacking the creature; Yveltal was much too strong. When the stream of water subsided, the legendary being of death stared back upon its victims. Mouth opening, it began to charge a red energy not seen before. Yveltal spread out its wings, taking that 'Y' position once more. Then its head aimed down, and from its open avian mouth, Destruction was fired.

The red beam fell upon the city street, destroying vehicles, Pokémon and people alike. Everything was reduced to dust, from the road, to the sides of buildings. Once the beam subsided, nothing but death remained. The cars gone, save for charred husks, bodies of living creatures, no longer living. And Yveltal was only getting _started_.

It marched deeper into the city. Deeper. Deeper still. There was a girl on his back.

…

She dragged the towel against her smooth skin. Even though it was a relatively warm night, she still sweated through her clothing. That wasn't good, especially because she only brought relatively few articles. If only she was allowed to roam the city of Lumiose freely, without the stigma of being a Pokémon Champion. Then maybe she would be allowed to buy a few clothing. But, no. She just fought a teenager in a super suit. Yeah, take that as you will.

Lyra Soul stopped dragging the towel across her skin, as she peered deeply into her reflection. Her brown eyes were shining like diamonds, her skin was flawless to the touch. What awkward thoughts to be having right now. She never thought about this before, had she? Who knows? Glancing down, she saw her beloved Typhlosion. Cynder was curled at her master's toes, appearing to be half-awake. The Volcano Pokémon was unhappy with her master's choice. She wished to fight too, but no, it was all Medium.

Crouching down, Lyra dragged her fingers against the Volcano Pokémon's burning hide. Cynder shivered as she stood upon her hind legs. Giggling, the Johto Champion couldn't help but to hug close her favorite Pokémon close. Cynder was still flustered by her trainer's actions, but not even she could stay mad forever. It just wasn't in her burning heart.

Lyra left the bathroom moments later, her Typhlosion following closely behind. Her usual overalls were sitting upon the bed, though the shirt was of a different flare. Green instead of red. Yeah, she wanted to get her Luigi on today. Maybe it was different enough for people to tell who she was. Then again, it could very well be exactly what she needed.

The night was almost over. She was ready to go to sleep. She had spent the entire evening searching for clues which did not exist. A bummer, yes, but it gave her more results to work with. She would search elsewhere tomorrow, and hopefully get closer to her Kalos counterpart.

Falling upon the bed, Lyra laid beside her clothing. She glanced down to the blue overalls, making her hand etch for them. Reaching inside, she felt her fingers grace a hard object. She gripped that object, and pulled it out from her pockets. It was a feather, a silver feather, one which glistened in the night. Lyra held it above her head, marveling at its upscale beauty. Cynder appeared to be enthralled by the feather as well, for the Typhlosion was incessantly clawing out at it.

The door opened. Lyra pulled up as she patted down the pink night-dress she was wearing. There was a teenage boy in this room, and it made her pull back. He was wearing blue, with a red hat covering his black hair. Why was she disappointed? Why did she expect _another_ teenage boy to come in this room? Why was she thinking of boys in general?

Whatever. Cynder, bothered by the teens sudden appearance, began to growl as Typhlosions usually do. The fire ports on the back of her neck was flaring hot, brightening up the room. The blue wearing teen stepped back, intelligently enough, but he did not leave. Realizing he was not a threat, Lyra placed her hand upon Cynder's head. The Volcano Pokémon quickly calmed down, but she held her hard gaze on the teen's hide.

"Nice Typhlosion," he said, obviously to break the ice, "I've... uh.. always been interested in Johto Pokémon," Lyra squinted a bit, as if she were scanning his words; the boy was walking on egg shells, "Do you know Valerie? The Gym Leader of Laverre City? She train's fairy-type..." he broke their eyesight, "She... uh... she's from the Johto region, too..."

"I know Valerie..." Lyra said as she suddenly smiled, "My mother enjoys buying her expensive clothing."

"Phlosion..." Cynder said, pointlessly adding in her two cents.

The adolescent boy became more relaxed, especially because of Lyra's smile.

"I'm Calem," he said as he stepped forward a few feet.

Cynder, sensing danger for some odd reason, quickly scurried to stand before her master. Wisely, Calem stepped back off. Lyra couldn't help but to laugh, as she found her Pokémon's actions incredibly cute. She rarely got this way, though it may have been because of the situation. Calem was an older boy in the same room as Lyra, while she was slightly under dressed. Bad touch indeed.

"So you're the Johto Champion, huh?" Calem asked, to which Lyra nodded, "I... actually expected you to be older."

Lyra couldn't help but to look down upon herself, wondering what Calem actually meant by that. She had heard Kalos region people were actually quite promiscuous, so she wondered if this was a passing comment to her chest. Hm. Maybe she was a tad bit young if _that's_ where her mind was at. Gazing back up to Calem, she saw that he was, of all things, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"It's okay," Lyra said with a smile, "I get that a lot actually..." she groaned a bit as she fell back in the bed, "My mother still tries to send me to the Trainer School, even though I'm a better trainer than everyone there..."

She looked back up to Calem, who had, once again, relaxed in the room. It seemed as if Cynder had finally relaxed too, for the Volcano Pokémon was snoring comfortably upon the ground. She did that so well, one would think Lyra taught her Typhlosion Rest. Seeing the beast slumbering caused Calem to walk closer, though he wisely pulled up a chair to Lyra's bedside.

"So you're the person whose come to save us all, huh?" he inquired with a low chuckle, "Lyra Soul, Johto Champion..." he looked up to the ceiling for no reason, "I find myself quite awestricken that I'm sitting in the same room as another champion," he smiled as he looked back down, "I'm sorry! It's just not often that his happens!"

He was really trying to get on Lyra's good side, though that was unnecessary. Lyra was on everyone's good side, she was just that kind of person. But when Calem's eyes opened, he stared into a hard visage. Lyra was gazing directly into him with a glare which shook him too his core. That stance, he had seen it before. Seen it in his rival.

"Calem..." Lyra stated, "I want you to tell me about Serena..."

Yeah. Serena. That name had become so _hated_ over the time. Wherever her name was uttered, death and destruction was sure to follow. It was odd, really. Over their adventure, Calem had grown to respect Serena. She was a strong Pokémon Trainer, capable of doing things not even he could do. Taming Legendary Pokémon? How does one do that? Well, Serena did. And she was using her new-found power to torture the land. Calem hated to say it, but he actually kind of _detested_ Serena for her turn. He trusted her, only for her to betray them all like that? It was so cruel, so _heartless_.

"Serena is..." Calem began as he settled his growing emotions, "A _liar_..."

Before he could say anything else, the door flew open. Calem and Lyra looked awkwardly toward the door, seeing a young girl with these forest green eyes. She appeared frantic, and near exhausted, as if she had run a mile.

"Shauna?" Calem called, "Shauna is there something wrong?"

"Anistar City!" she answered instead, her eyes starting to tear up, "Calem. Yveltal is attacking Anistar City!"

…

Its wings waved right, absolutely crushing the buildings which sat beside him. They all fell in unison, sprinkling the roads with concrete and steel. Some gunfire echoed around his head, shells coming from cannons. The great being of Destruction, willed his blue eyes around, staring down those who had the audacity to strike him. Those fools and their Pokémon; did they really think they could win? Did they really think they could stop Yveltal? Why, of course not. But it was that simple human fallacy which made them _try_.

Yveltal spread out its wings once more, triggering a shock wave of destruction. The city block which sat around him was instantly reduced to rubble, thanks to the legendary Pokémon's amazing strength. This was all incredibly simple to him, like blinking, or breathing is to a human. The entire city was dancing in fire now. The howls of emergency vehicles echoed far off, the screams of those injured peppered the air. This was Hell.

And one woman stood above it all. Her shroud covered her body, from the neck down. Her amazing purple hair flowed toward the sky. This was the chaos her mighty city had descended down. So much pain and destruction; why? What had their fair city done to deserve such punishment? What's worse, she saw this coming, but not fast enough to do anything about it. Either her psychic powers were slipping, or Yveltal was much more powerful than she originally anticipated.

If Yveltal was so strong, not even her psychic powers could pin it down, then what chance did she have to win? Relatively small chance, yes, she knew this. But she would not give up. Her Pokémon were standing by her side. A pink lizard one, with a crown upon its head. A luxurious white feline with gold and red eyes. And a flying creature which can only be described as a flying totem pole. Or hovering hieroglyphic. You choose.

"Fowl beast!" Olympia yelled toward Yveltal, making the legendary Pokémon turn around, "I witness such carnage from my mind! Yet I never intended this to be the outcome!" she shook her head, "Such destruction! Such reckless abandonment!" her periwinkle eyes settled upon the beast, "I will not allow this to continue!"

She opened her shroud, allowing the star pattern within to spread amongst the city. Yveltal settled its blue eyes upon the Gym Leader, finding her opposition new and surprising. He marched upon Olympia, ready to put the leader into her place. Suddenly spreading out its wings, the creature started charging up a red energy seen many times before. It was ready to fire.

"Sigilyph!" Olympia yelled, "Light Screen!"

Yveltal fired. His single red ray doused the street before him in nothing but destruction. This ray surrounded Olympia whole, surely reducing her to nothing but ash. At least, that's what Yveltal thought. To the Pokémon's surprise, once the ray dissipated, Yveltal's blue eyes graced a shimmering shield. It deflected the destruction beings attack, saving Olympia and her Pokémon. Yveltal was impressed. It takes a strong trainer to deflect one of these attacks.

"Slowking! Power Gem!"

That pink lizard like creature walked forward. Using her impressive psi-conic powers, the Royal Pokémon caused the red jewel upon her crown to shine. She constantly applied a heavy pressure to her mind. And from that jewel, Olympia's Slowking fired. A steady stream of light, shaped like gem stones, flew toward Yveltal. Raising its wing, the Destruction Pokémon deflected the attack.

"Meowstic!" Olympia called next, "Signal Beam!"

The Constraint Pokémon stepped up next, her golden-red eyes looking as nonchalant as usual. Sure, a legendary Pokémon of hellish proportions hovered above them, but Meowstic cared not. That was, until, her floppy ears opened. They revealed a gate way within, which appeared to be an eye of all things. Speaking of eyes, Meowstic's own eyes started to shine an angelic color. The Constraint Pokémon suddenly fired a wicked ray of multiple colors. Yveltal's raised wing stopped the ray, though the pain was still there.

Between a beam which hurt, and rocks which really hurt, Yveltal was feeling the pressure. Impressive, really. The Legendary Pokémon didn't expect to fight such opposition. In the long run, however, he would prove this to be pointless.

Yveltal raised high into the sky suddenly, escaping Olympia's combined attack. Now high, the beast pulled in its wings, curling up into a tight ball. Olympia felt the ground beneath her feet rumble, as if someone had used Earthquake. It didn't take the psychic long to realize Yveltal was causing this quake, even though it was a mile above the land. Olympia and her Pokémon could only watch in horror as the Destruction Pokémon charged up a sphere of death. Then its wings spread out, and it took the pose of a great 'Y'. Yveltal's frame was pressed against the moon, right as a wave of destruction was fired.

"Sigilyph," Olympia called, fear within her voice, "Light Screen!"

Oblivion Wing slammed against the city of Anistar. The city block which it struck went up in a vibrant explosion. Yveltal glared down upon the ruined Anistar City, enjoying the destruction it caused with its own wings. Small little orbs of life flowed from the city below. These orbs of life were the souls of those who had passed. The individual souls sank into Yveltal's body. The feeling was elastic, and the Destruction Pokémon made this known. It roared to the sky, making the entire land shake.

Then its eyes widened. Glaring down toward the city, Yveltal realized it was missing a soul. The smoke caused by Oblivion Wing subsided. There, where Olympia stood, an icy barrier was twirling.

Olympia's eyes were closed shut. She hadn't seen yet that she was protected. Eyes opening, she stared to her Pokémon. Sigilyph was projecting her shield, but that wasn't enough. There were two _extra_ Pokémon within this sphere with her. Two Pokémon whose origins were unknown to Olympia. The first one was much to Olympia's standards. A bird which stood on two feet, and had impressive telekinetic abilities. The Mystic Pokémon, Xatu. The next Pokémon was different however. Standing upon four feet, it was fox-like. Its body, though ice-cold to the touch, still held a level of warmth. The fox was prepared for battle, those icy blue eyes she had said that much.

"Glaceon..." the Fresh Snow Pokémon said with sternness in her voice.

She was the one who helped create the icy barrier around them, with Sigilyph and Xatu backing it with their psychic powers. The barrier eventually fell, allowing Olympia to stare back to the night sky. Yveltal was still there, and now he was descending. Despite all of her efforts, Olympia knew she could not stop the Destruction Pokémon. It was too strong to be bested, and unfortunately, the Anistar City Gym Leader was too weak.

It didn't matter. Yveltal searched fervently for the being who projected the shield. There was someone else here.

"Shivalice!" a girl's voice yelled as she ran up pass Olympia, "Ice Beam!"

Olympia stared over to this girl, the one who walked beside her. The girl in the blue overalls and green shirt, with the red and white hat; it didn't take long for the Psychic Gym Leader to figure out who she was. She was a psychic, after all.

"Lyra?" Olympia questioned.

The Johto Champion held her vision hard upon Yveltal's frame. This wasn't her first tango with a legendary Pokémon, and she was sure this wouldn't be the last. As she commanded, her Glaceon ran before her master. The New Snow Pokémon, Shivalice, closed her eyes as she opened her mouth. And from her small mouth, a powerful beam of ice flew out.

Yveltal folded up his wings, stopping the Ice Beam as best he could. Olympia could only watch in astonishment, as this trainer fended off the Destruction Pokémon. Amazing, honestly. How could such power be placed within such a small little package. Even though Olympia's age dwarfed Lyra's own, the Johto Trainer's battling skills were far beyond anyone else's. Impressive to say the least.

But was it enough to take Yveltal down? The Destruction Pokémon was _dying _to find out. Waving its wings, Yveltal destroyed Shivalice's Ice Beam. Ice shards sprinkled the land, making Lyra and her Pokémon wilt back. The being of death quickly descended next, landing directly before the Champion. The Johto Trainer stopped suddenly, as her brown eyes matched Yveltal's blue eyes.

They just stared at each other. Long, hard. Lyra watched Yveltal breath in and out heavily. His breathing was so monstrous, it shook Lyra to her very bones. She wished for it all to stop.

"VEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!" the Destruction Pokémon roared.

The call visibly pained Lyra. She couldn't help but to cover her ears in a maddening attempt at blocking out the sound. It wasn't working; Yveltal's roar was much too great. It was making it hard to think; Lyra really needed to stop this, and stop this soon.

"Leda!" Lyra yelled through the screech, "Thunderbolt! Now!"

A being leaped off of Lyra's back. Yellow and brown was its color scheme, with shimmering eyes. The creature with the curly ears leaped high into the sky, as it charged a torrent of electrical energy. From the skies, a heavy thunderbolt fell upon Yveltal's body. The Destruction Pokémon was surrounded by the lighting strike, where its body was surged with electrical energies.

It went away a few moments later, right when the Mouse Pokémon landed.

"Raichu!" Leda stated, as Lyra recoiled from the screams.

The Johto Champion stared up to Yveltal; it was not yet defeated. All the attacks she delivered, the Destruction Pokémon merely shrugged it off. Yeah, this was definitely a legendary Pokémon. But wasn't there something missing? Lyra stared along Yveltal's frame, searching for someone. The Destruction Pokémon's wings were raised up high, blocking Lyra's view to its back. She couldn't tell if Serena was there or not.

It didn't matter. Here it was, Yveltal itself. This was the being Lyra was brought to deal with. She would defeat the Pokémon of Death, saving this land from pure destruction. That's all she had to do. But could she _actually_ do it? It was time to find out.

Lyra raised her hand, aiming toward Yveltal's frame. Licking her lips, she wondered which order she should give out first. Yveltal was waiting her move, so it could move accordingly. One misstep, and all her struggles would be in vain. The Destruction Pokémon rose, flapping its great wings to take to the sky. Lyra tightened her hand up into a fist, waiting for this creature to attack.

The attack never came. Yveltal rose higher and higher, before turning away. Its frame started to drift off into the night sky, sailing toward Anistar's bay. Eventually, the Destruction Pokémon vanished from human sight. Lyra couldn't believe it. The very being she was brought her to dispatch, just retreated into the night sky. Then again, when it comes to her and Legendary Pokémon, them running away isn't all that surprising. She's still chasing down a few elemental dogs in Johto, but hey, that's a different story.

She and her Pokémon became less active now, as Yveltal was no longer here. She stared all around her, to the city of Anistar. The cozy metropolis was now half on fired. The hollers of emergency vehicles were no longer present, nor were the cries of humans. It didn't make Lyra feel any better. She began to shiver, as a cold sweat dripped from her brow. This was not what she was expecting. Then again, she didn't know what she was expecting. Dead bodies, dying bodies, destroyed cities, people left without family and homes. Men gone, women gone, children gone, Pokémon gone, and why? Seriously, why? Who caused all of this, and for what reason?

Lyra felt tears flow from her eyes as she gazed to the ground. Her Pokémon were there, tugging onto her clothing. They could sense the tonal shift within their master, and they acted accordingly. They too were hurt and pained by all that transpired around them, they too were confused. When Lyra was grabbed, she stared up to the Pokémon who had done so. Cynder, her Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokémon held a stern face, even though this carnage was new too her. She needed to be strong though. They all needed to be.

"Hey Lyra..." a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and stared up to, Calem. Pity. She was hoping for Silver, "Are you okay?" she nodded whilst clearing some faint tears from her eyes, "Good. I hope you have some water-types on hand. We need to deal with all of this."

He turned and started walking off while he cupped a Poké Ball in his hand. Tossing it, he released the Ninja Pokémon within. His Greninja was really an interesting Pokémon, as it quickly began to douse out flames with shurikens made of water. Lyra withdrew one of her own Poké Balls, one which held her residential water-type. She was about to release it, but stopped.

Something inside of her was tugging deep. Lyra turned around and faced the end of the street. There was someone else where. Someone taller than her. Someone with black hair done into two pigtails. Someone wearing a stylized red suit, with a black tie. This teenage girl had a black visor on her head, which matched with her black lipstick.

These two matched eyes, and locked down on one another. Who was this girl? Why was she here? She didn't look devastated by the carnage, like anyone else would be. It appeared as if she was _spared _Yveltal's rage. There was something about this girl Lyra did not like. There was something about her which rubbed the Johto Champion wrong.

"Malva... shouldn't we stop this...?"

"No, no... let's see how things pan out..."

Great. Another fight was about to begin.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Though I don't have much to say about this chapter. Yeah, not really. Hm..._

_I can talk about Pokemon though! We know more of Lyra's Pokemon. She has a Typhlosion, a Salamence, and a Xatu, but now we know she has a Raichu, a Glaceon, and an, as of now, unknown water-type Pokemon on hand. That's cool, right?_

_Also, I referenced Lyra's fight with Legendary Pokemon before, specifically, the legendary dogs Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. She references how its hard to chase these things. I know it's hard, it's really annoying. How do I freeze Raikou, yet he still runs away from me? I can only imagine a block of ice sliding across the region at high-speeds. Amazing._

_You know what, Olympia is a creepy woman. I like her as a Gym Leader, but she scares me with her eyes. Its like she's staring into my soul, and is smiling at me. What does that mean? That being said, I really do like her. She feels so different. I dunno. I want to see her fight Sabrina, me personally._

_Well, that's enough Pokemon today. I've graced you all with another chapter, do with that as you will. Next chapter, Lyra faces off against this mysterious Trainer who we all already know. Yeah. It's gonna be great!_

_Come little children, don't be afraid. I'm your friend, Hypno, come to my cave._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	8. Mysterious Trainer Yvonne

Mysterious Trainer Yvonne

"Ferrr...raaalliiii...GAAAAAAATTTTRRRRR!"

The impressive physique of the alligator was all that was needed in order to lift the heavy piece of rubble. Out of sheer power, the Big Jaw Pokémon lifted the crushed concrete above his head. And then, with equal ease, he tossed the rubble away into the street. The entire city rumbled, as the blue crocodile continued to roar above all. When its master placed his hand upon its back, he finally calmed down.

Silver, with his red eyes, stared deep into his Feraligatr's eyes. They were both silent for a while, before the red-head's vision shifted elsewhere. First to the air around; it was horrid to the nose, as well to the sight. Everything was on fire, as far as his eyes could see. The streets, the buildings, even the air felt as if it were on fire. There was nothing he could do, other than relieve the tensions which echoed all around. Raising his hand again, he caused his Feraligatr to tense up. A few seconds later, the creature roared. From the Big Jaw Pokémon's open mouth, a powerful spew of water was released. It doused the flaming lands, washing clean the flares.

And yet, there were no calls of life. No sighs of relief. Just silence. Painful, _burning_, silence. Silver was a lad who had seen many things in his life, he'd be the first to admit that. But this. This? This was _hellish_. Never before had he seen such hell. Indeed, this had to be Hell. But he still had work to do.

Silver turned around. His red eyes fell upon a girl, one with dark skin and green eyes. Shauna, that was her name. She was staring back up with him, her eyes filled with some emotion he couldn't put his finger on. As if he cared. He couldn't stand her sight. Something about her just irked him in a way he couldn't take.

She shared his sentiments, however. She, too, couldn't take the destruction her eyes relayed. Maybe it was the gentleness within his body which caused him to do this. Walk over to the young trainer, and place his hand upon her shoulder. She gazed up, seeing a smile. It wasn't big or boisterous, it was simple. Yet it was filled with hope.

Then he walked off, surely to search for anyone else.

…

She held her hands upon her visor for an extended period of time, saying nothing and doing nothing. The two trainers just stared hard into one another's eyes, waiting for the other to make a move. The girl at the end of the roadway, holding her hands upon the visor's edge. She said nothing and did nothing, only stared. Lyra Soul, Johto Champion, stood opposed to this person. She was a teenager, much like her. Only, this adolescent in red, was taller, older even. Her black hair, done up in pigtails, her lips stained with black ink. She seemed just as mesmerized by Lyra's being as Lyra was with her. Who was she?

She shouldn't have been here. She really shouldn't have. This place was no a danger zone. Sure, Yveltal had flown off for parts unknown, but that didn't make anything better. The city was still on fire, buildings still crumbling. She should have been heading for the hills, but this trainer wasn't. Not yet, at least.

Things shouldn't have gotten so out of hand like they did. And yet, Lyra could feel the strings of fate pull them toward this outcome. Yes, they _had _to fight each other. It was obvious to the Johto Champion, that this mysterious trainer was itching toward the same result. Lyra placed her hand upon one of her overall straps. The burning feel of battle was gliding through her veins. She felt her muscles tense and lock up with every moment that passed.

"Rai?"

That was Leda, Lyra's Raichu. The Mouse Pokémon had turned around to begin clearing out the city, but stopped upon realizing her master was not moving. When Leda riled herself at Lyra's side, so did the rest of the Champion's Pokémon. Her Xatu, Medium, her Glaceon, Shivalice, and lastly, her Typhlosion, Cynder. They all stood beside their master, staring down upon this mysterious trainer who stood oppose to them.

The black tie wearing mistress finally moved her hands away from her visor. Lyra watched as the eye-wear began to blink eerie dark lights. They were hard to see, yes, but not impossible. What did they mean, though? Lyra surmised it was a signal for battle. She was wrong.

To the Champion's surprise, this mysterious trainer began to walk back. Small little steps became quick multiple hops, which brought her further away. Lyra, shocked by this quickly gave chase. She lifted her Poké Balls, zapping her Pokémon into their designated capsules as she ran to follow this trainer. Only one Pokémon was allowed to stay out of her Poké Ball, that being Cynder, of course.

Lyra and her Typhlosion quickly ran past the presiding street corner, right when a blue blast soared overhead. She yelped, as she felt the attack glide flawlessly through her brown hair. The wind it stirred removed her hat, though it was caught with ease by Cynder. The Volcano Pokémon quickly got on all fours, as she and her master stared toward the area the strike came from.

The aggressor was tall, equal in height to Cynder herself. It stood upon two feet, well, toes more than feet. The creature's blue and black color scheme gave it a daunting disposition, or maybe it was its Anubis-like features. When one is modeled after a god of death, they do gain quite a murderous aura.

When one see's Lyra, they rarely think 'Pokémon Trainer'. But there lied skill beneath her childish ways. What's more, their lied _intelligence_. Lyra was smart, able to tell a Pokémon typing and skills from the battle alone. It served her well in her conquest of the Johto League, and it served her well beyond that. This was no different. Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. She's faced one before, in a rematch with Bruno of the Elite Four. Also Maylene used one in the Pokéathlon. Noble creature's, you'd never find a corrupt one. It actually spoke volumes of this trainer, which stood behind the stoic creature.

"Why are you here...?"

That's what she asked, from behind her Lucario. Lyra gazed up to the red wearing trainer with black hair and black lipstick. She was gazing down with her visor, but eventually brought that stare up. Lyra peered into the hi-tech eye-wear, wondering who lied underneath. The visor blinked a few more of its dark lights, as the mysterious trainer slowly began to ball her hand into a fist.

"You really shouldn't be here..." she stated again, her voice still so hard to pinpoint.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked back. She was always straight to the point; talking wasn't really her style.

"Me...?" the mysterious trainer inquired as she gazed upon her own hand, "They call me... _Yvonne_..." then she shifted her gaze up to her own Lucario, "Terios. Bone Rush."

The Aura Pokémon quickly took a battling position, while one of its hands drifted to his backside. Cynder readied herself for battle, rising up high so she now stood on her hind legs only. Flames sprouted from the ports on her back, while her vision slid into rage-filled glares. Terios pulled out the hand he had before, revealing a bone he had on his person. In a sudden burst of speed, he pealed out toward Cynder suddenly. The Volcano Pokémon glared into him, whilst awaiting her master's order.

"Block it Cynder!" Lyra yelled.

It really wasn't necessary to say, but it was still pleasant to the ears. Cynder grabbed her elbows while she forced them to the sky. Terios' bone was raised up high, as he fell upon her. His attack collided with her defense, causing the earth to crumble beneath her feet. The Lucario was taken aback by the tactic, finding it impressive. Not only had Cynder stopped his attack, the Typhlosion was also uninjured by it. He could tell because she was smiling maliciously toward him.

Terios finally leaped back, landing a safe distance away from his enemy which stood before him. He put away his bone club, whilst taking yet another offensive pose. Cynder merely roared to the air, allowing all to see the power she had in store. A moment later, she dropped to all floors, awaiting the next order from her master's lips.

If one were to gaze at Lyra now, they'd see her thinking. Thinking hard.

Lucario; Fighting/Steel-type. She was going to _burn_ that sucker.

"Cynder! Flamethrower!" Lyra yelled, an appropriate hand gesture following her command. But then, she whispered something lowly, so only her Pokémon could here, "But _restrain_ it!"

The Volcano Pokémon riled itself up, a burning bellow brewing within the deepest recesses of her body. Lyra knew this mysterious trainer had a counter-plan, she had too. Fire and steel simply does not mix, and from Lyra's own fights, she knew fire was the best way to deal with a powerful Lucario. What did this being have that could cancel this?

"Terios!" Yvonne yelled, "Water Pulse!"

Bingo!

The Lucario stepped back, his eyes turning an aquatic blue. Placing both hands upon one another, he caused water to seep out from the ground around him. And, with that water, he fired a series of pulsing rings toward his foe. His attack doused out Cynder's flames, making her grow wide eyes with shock. But thanks to Lyra's earlier command to restrain her attack, Cynder was giving ample time to dodged the blast.

The aquatic blast roared between the Champion and her Pokémon, flying off into flaming buildings behind. All the flames which danced upon the structure was doused out thanks to the pulsing water blast. Impressive, to say the least. Lyra knew how strong Water Pulse was, the building should have been, at least, reduced to rubble. Especially thanks to its weakened state. Could it have been possible that Yvonne herself had restrained _her _attack as well? There was definitely more to this trainer than meets the eye.

Somehow, Lyra and Yvonne began to circle one another, their Pokémon mirroring their steps. Even though the city was still on fire, even though buildings were still falling, even though there was a good chance that people were still _dying_, these two kept their visions hard upon one another. Neither side wanted to give in to the other, even though it would have been better for those who were involved. These two, that is.

"Terios! Bone Rush!" Yvonne commanded.

"Cynder! Counter with Shadow Claw!" Lyra yelled back.

The two Pokémon rushed each other, the Lucario brandishing a bone club, the Typhlosion causing shadows to dance from her fingers. In the center of this field, they struck at one another. A hard tussle of failed strikes and miss-attempts. Terios' bone club swung overhead, missing just easily. Cynder would counter with her ghastly claw, only to miss her own. The Lucario's bone missed her head, her claw missed his gut. He struck at her feet, she leaped over. She struck at his entire body, he swung back. They struck at each at the same time now, their attacks colliding. Cynder, her hand still covered by darkness, held up Terios' bone swing. Now trapped in a never-ending bout of brawn, the two Pokémon tried to overpower one another.

Terios began to win. His bone was slowly, but surely, breaking down Cynder's defenses. She tried to force back his hand, but it wasn't working. He was just a stronger Pokémon when it came to physical fitness. There was no denying this. With this realization, Lyra's eyes widened from astonishment.

"Cynder! Break!" she ordered.

The Typhlosion, annoyed by her own weakness, growled. Never the less, the Volcano Pokémon threw off her attacker, leaping away as she did so. The darkness surrounding her claw fizzled away, while Terios put away his own bone club. His hard face retained its hard glare as he once again took an offensive disposition.

They started circling one another once again, waiting for the other to make an ill-fated decision. Attack, don't attack. Win, lose, it was simple. Lyra was thinking hard; her mind working overtime. She didn't want to fail, especially not to this trainer. Yvonne came from virtually nowhere, like a ghost in the night. Who was she? And why did Lyra feel an odd connection to this person?

Enough of this. She had sized up her foe far enough. Yvonne and her Lucario were strong, yes, but not stronger than she and her Typhlosion.

"Cynder!" she called out, rashly of course, "Eruption!"

The Volcano Pokémon smiled maliciously, as the ports on the back of her body sprouted flames. These flames stretched higher and stronger than ever seen before. From the bottom of Cynder's feet, a pit of flames swelled up. The Volcano Pokémon became just that, a volcano. And from this volcano, an explosive flame was released.

…

This was odd. No, it was more than odd, it was impossible. These beings before him were dead. That wasn't new. It was _how _they were dead. Instead of being crushed by falling buildings, set ablaze by fire, being killed by attacks, they were dead through a different rest. It appeared as if they had just _fallen _asleep, of all things. And yet they were so very cold. Freezing, locked in place, not moving in any way. And their body was shriveled, skinny, like they were old. But they weren't old. They were relatively young, he knew it. So how? How did they end up like this? It was, as if, someone literally sucked the life right out of them.

He had never seen this before.

"Silver..."

He turned around, his eyes falling upon a certain green-eyed girl. She was following him. Funny that; girls following him seemed to be a problem he was gaining as time went on. Had they not been so infuriatingly annoying, then maybe he would have enjoyed it.

"What do you want, Shauna?" he inquired as he gazed back down to the bodies below.

"We should head up toward the eastern side of the city," she stated, "There's still some fire and possibly..." she grew a bit disheartened, "Maybe... some survivors..."

"Then head on without me..." he stated, a bit callously, "I'm busy here..."

Placing his hand upon his chin, he continued to scan the ground beneath his feet. The bodies which were shriveled in death. He walked up to them, crouching down as to get a better view of this status. Raising a hand, he stretched to touch the being beneath him. He moved it closer and closer, only to pull back at the last second.

The entire city began to shake and quiver. Shauna yelped in fear, while Silver gazed skyward. Had Yveltal returned? Was the legendary Pokémon planning on finishing what he started? No, there was no destruction raining from above, no explosions occurring. Oh, wait. There _was _an explosion.

Somewhere, deep inside the city, a heavy pillar of flames roared toward the sky. It was bright enough to blind those around, making Silver cover his own eyes. He listened to the howl of the flames and felt the heat it gave off. Unfortunately, he knew who used such an attack. When one has seen it up close, they know the feeling of it from far away.

"Lyra..." he growled beneath his breath.

The flames eventually dissipated, allowing Silver to pull up from his recoiled nature. To his surprise, Shauna was holding onto him, out of fear, obviously enough. Seriously though, this was an invasion of privacy; not even Lyra would get _this _close. No. Wait. She got closer.

"What was that?" Shauna asked, fear blatant in her voice.

"Eruption..." Silver answered, and correctly might I add, "Find Calem and your idiot friends..." he ordered next as he tossed a Poké Ball into the air, "Get them to the explosion. There's something wrong..."

His Poké Ball snapped open in the air, releasing the Pokémon within. With its UFO-like body, the Magnet Area Pokémon rose into the air.

"Mag-BZZZZT! Ne-ZZZRRT! Zone!"

Leaping upon his Magnezone's body, Silver tapped the Pokémon upon the back of its steel head. Flying up, they made way for the eruption port. Shauna lingered behind for a few seconds, only to run off elsewhere.

…

The entire city block was swimming in fire. From the buildings to the ground itself, it was hard to tell what was what. It was extremely bright, like a star on the earth. Funny. It wasn't caused by the destruction before, yet after. Within the center of this hell sphere, stood a Pokémon. It smiled dementedly, pleased with the destruction it caused. There was enough fire in that explosion to take out a Wailord, and that is no exaggeration. So, by virtue, there was no way a Lucario could survive. Hm. Maybe things got just a _tad_ bit out of hand.

Lyra walked beside her Pokémon, her brown eyes scanning the flames all around them. An attack like this was sure to down not only Yvonne's Lucario, but also the mysterious trainer herself. And with that, Lyra would finally get some answers.

That's what she was hoping for, anyway. The fire, all of it, was doused it. As if it were some simple flame. From the rooftops around, to the city streets below, this entire city block was cleared of any fire which existed within. Cynder was stricken by this pulsing aqua blast, but she held her ground. Roaring out of annoyance, Cynder peered through the steaming land.

Terios was there, but he was _different_. Extremely different, yet extremely familiar. Taller. Bangs, longer, with red ends. The tale surrounded by a frothy cream fur. Spikes sharper, more spikes in fact. Stronger. This beast was stronger.

Lyra couldn't help but to step back as both her and her Typhlosion gazed upon this being with wide eyes. This was no ordinary Lucario; there was no way in the world it was normal. Lucarios don't look like this, Lucarios don't transform mid-battle. This was _impossible_. Lucarios can't evolve.

"Terios..." Yvonne called to her Mega-Evolved Lucario, "Aura Sphere..."

"Lucario..." Terios confirmed as he nodded.

He stepped back, his hand opening wide to charge the energy within. Cynder was stepping back, waiting for her master's command. But, no, Lyra had no moves she could pull out, no strategy which she could use against this being. What was this insanity?

The earth shook violently as Terios charged the energy within his palm. The red eyes the Aura Pokémon owned suddenly gleamed, before he fired out the blast within. Cynder started barking at the blast, wondering what she should do herself. In the end, she attempted, fruitlessly, to block the attack. It slammed into her body, exploding violently. The blue blast threw Cynder away, where she collided into her master's body. The two fell on the ground heavily, but more so on Cynder's end.

Volcano Pokémon was knocked clean out by that blast alone. Her burning bravado from before was washed clean, as she now laid silent upon her master's body. Lyra could only stared down upon Cynder in confusion, her mind trying to parse what just occurred. Not only had this Lucario transformed, but in this new form, it took down her Typhlosion with one hit.

One. Hit.

And that was Lyra's strongest Pokémon. Her _first_ Pokémon. If she was taken down in one-hit, then what hope did the rest of her Pokémon have? Lyra always had hope in her Pokémon, they were her friends, but this was an entirely different league. A league she had no place in.

"Cy... Cy... Cynder...?" Lyra whispered, still unsure if her Pokémon was awake or not.

It seemed to happen suddenly. The Typhlosion's eyes suddenly snapped open, like lights. She wasn't as dead to the world as one may have originally believed. But that wasn't saying much. Though she remained conscious, she was in no way able to continue fighting. And yet, she got to her feet, weakly of course.

Lyra didn't bother to order her Pokémon. What was the point? Terios didn't even have to attack in order to down the Volcano Pokémon. But Cynder was always the trooper. She caused the fire ports on the back of her head to ignite again, sending flames into the ruined air. It was more a show of force, than an actual measure of it. Her body was pretty much running off of fumes right now.

Yvonne raised both her hands, placing them upon the sides of her visor. It blinked its dark colors a few more times, before the mysterious trainer dropped her hands. Lyra could have sworn she watched those lipstick stained lips bend down into displeasure, but it didn't matter. Yvonne lifted her hand, causing Terios to prepare himself for battle once more. He charged up yet another blast, this one poised to knock Cynder out for good. Lyra though, fruitlessly, for a way out of this. Ultimately, however, there was no way out. Just enduring. Just enduring.

Terios fired. The city streets grew a harsh and wondrous blue. Cynder readied herself for the attack and...

When the explosion occurred, the entire city street rumbled. Lyra was ready for the pain, knowing it would happen soon. But it never did. She opened her brown eyes, where she found Cynder's body in her arms. She hadn't even realized she ran her way over to her Pokémon until just now. But where was the pain? Lyra was, and by extension Cynder, were perfectly fine. Lyra's vision drifted further up, as she noticed a shadow looming over her body. A great , amorphous, dragon. Yes, that's what it was. Purple, large, these green eyes. It looked like a blob had fused with one of the legendary winged beasts.

"Gooooooooooo!" the gentle dragon roared, as its body pulsated from the strike.

It glanced back at Lyra, only to stare forward to the other combatant in this ill-fated bout. Lyra could only stare up in awe at this massive creature. Whose Pokémon was this

"Goodra!" a woman's voice rang, "Power Whip!"

The Dragon Pokémon walked up, now to stand in front of the Lucario who had suddenly evolved. With eyes of rage, it struck the surrounding area with its bloby arms. This caused green tendrils to whip from the ground and buildings, creating a wall of grass and vines between the Dragon and the Aura Pokémon.

Amazing. That's all Lyra could say. For some reason, the area was just filled with extreme levels of _life._ Standing up from her Typhlosion, Lyra placed her eyes upon that Dragon Pokémon. Goodra, that's what its name was, right?

The footsteps which echoed shortly thereafter made Lyra turn around. There was this woman, who seemed to ooze this godly essence. She had these blue eyes which were like the endless blue skies. Her clothing, all of it was white, save for the golden rings around her shirts sleeves and her pants. But it was the back of her body. That's what Lyra was so mesmerized by. The back-end of her clothing had wings which only added to her angelic aura.

She had to be an angel. This made sense, really. That mutated Lucario had killed her and her Typhlosion, and this was just the gates of the afterlife. The angel walked up to Lyra as she retained her holy stature. Then, crouching, she touched face with the Johto Champion.

"Are you alright?" the angel inquired. Yeah, even her voice was heavenly. Lyra could only nod.

The angel stood up tall, staring away to the grass which had overtaken the roads. From the center, a small little flame appeared. It began to burn away, eating at the individual ropes which held the grass together. Before long, the grass faded away, rising high into the sky with flickering embers. The creature which spear-headed this was a feline, one with a single line of fire which flowed from her noble head.

"Pyroar..." the Royal Pokémon stated.

That wasn't the Lucario which defeated Cynder. And that wasn't the _woman_ either. This person who swayed in, wearing a luxurious coat over her shoulders. It was blistering hot, yet this woman walked in as if this was natural for her. How did she not kill over from wearing that heavy jacket? And where was Yvonne?

Oh. There she was, walking up behind this red-headed woman. Her visor, still locked hard upon Lyra's position.

"Well, Diantha!" this woman called with an uppity smile, "How good of the Kalos Region Champion to grace us!"

Lyra looked up to the angel on her side. Was that her name? Diantha? And was she really the Kalos Region Champion? Wasn't Serena the Champion? Well, Ex-Champion, of course. Diantha was in such opposition to this red wearing woman who came from virtually nowhere.

"Malva..." the angel said, calling out this woman before her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Malva asked as she walked up to this angel, "I came to save our darling land from the treacherous Yveltal..." she suddenly squinted from under her shades as her eyes peered hard into the angel's blue eyes, "One would _think_ that you'd know of this. But that's right, you're too busy shooting movies over at... where was it? Hoenn? Or was it Sinnoh, hm?"

"Don't give me that," Diantha stated, anger blatant, yet tranquility still owned, "I came back as fast as I could."

"Didn't seem to be good enough..." Malva stated.

Satan. That's who this woman was. Satan. There were no if, ands, or buts, about it. Malva, this woman in red who talked back to Diantha, had to be Satan himself. _Herself_, it would seem.

"Is that one of your lackeys?" Malva snarled as her eyes glanced down to Lyra, making her gasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Diantha snapped back, as if Malva was annoying her, "A better question is, what are you doing with..." she pointed at Yvonne, making her pull back, "Her?"

The way Yvonne moved when she locked eyes with Diantha, made the angelic woman cock her head in confusion. Yvonne, for some reason, stared away, then to the ground. Her visor was blinking, but she quickly stopped it.

"She's just... a _prodigy_, of mine," Malva said with snicker, "Much like Serena was yours, no? But, oh, that's right," she threw her hands into the air, "Look who caused this!"

Diantha gripped the bridge of her nose, groaning with annoyance at the words in Malva's voice. When she looked back up, her blue eyes were storms of anger and rage.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Malva continued to prod, "You didn't know? Or..." she moved in closer, "Do you not agree...?"

"I'll make my own decisions when I see it with my own eyes..." Diantha stated, her hand waving Malva away.

"Own decisions?" Malva repeated, "Look around you, Diantha! Wow... you've really been out of the loop, haven't you?"

"You're testing me, Malva..." Diantha remarked, "I recommend you step back, okay?"

Malva did, yet in a teasing manner. Walking back to Yvonne, the fire master placed her hand upon Yvonne's shoulder. She squeezed the girl, making her shiver. Yvonne placed her hands on her visor, pressing the buttons on it. They began to blink.

Malva turned around, ultimately enough. Yvonne watched, before following herself. Lyra stared deep into Yvonne's covered eyes. That mysterious trainer stopped, as her eyes met Lyra's. Everything else seemed to cease mattering, as they just peered into one another's eyes. Yvonne began walking a few moments later, while Lyra continued to stand with her mouth agape.

The Mysterious Trainer: Yvonne.

"Come, come, Yvonne," Malva ordered, "We have much work to do..."

As the Elite Four member walked back off, Yvonne slowly began to follow. Lyra's eyes drifted down her body, where it eventually landed upon her hand. There was this glowing ring upon her finger, which slowly faded as time passed. Yvonne followed Malva away, as they eventually vanished down the ruined Anistar City streets.

Yvonne.

"Lyra!"

Both Diantha and the Johto Champion stared up to the voice above. It came from a teenager, one who rode upon the body of a Magnezone. Silver's face was filled with concern as he leaped down from his Pokémon's body. Yeah, Silver seemed genuinely _concerned_. The way he walked up, only to stop upon seeing Cynder's silent body.

"Lyra..." he whispered again, lowly yet seriously, "What happened here?"

She turned away from them in order to place Cynder within her Poké Ball. Once the Volcano Pokémon was placed safely inside her capsule, Lyra stood up again. Silver didn't know what was going on with his rival, but pulled back when he heard her sniff. Those sniffs broke, as she removed her hat. With said hat, she cleaned the tears which were currently falling from her eyes. Silver stepped forward but...

Lyra took off. She just ran. Ran where, not even she knew. Silver looked as if he were about to chase, but that angel walked passed him. Without missing a beat, Diantha strolled calmly behind. Silver seemed mesmerized by her, for he stopped dead in his tracks. Until that Goodra walked behind him.

Its blob of a body oozed upon him, sending shivers down his spine. He gazed up briefly to the creature, though it seemed to be ignorant of his existence. It began to prance off for its master, leaving Silver behind.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So, uh, words and stuff... Pokemanz..._

_It took me a while to write this, primarily because of the fact that I'm updating two stories at once. I'm also mulling over another Pokemon story in my head, but I dunno. I think I'll think on that one a bit more before I even think about thinking to put this up here. I think._

_So, we've witnessed another Pokemon battle. This time, between Lyra and the Mysterious Pokemon Trainer Yvonne. If you haven't noticed it yet, Yvonne is Serena. Yvonne is her alias while she's on her lamb. But, it actually has more ties than you would think. Yvonne was the original beta name for Serena in those demos of Pokemon XY, with Xavier being the name for Calem. Yeah, put that in your pipe and smoke it!_

_Also, Diantha showed up. Between you and me, I absolutely adore Diantha. I don't know why, she's just so... so... so... heavenly, if I do say so myself. Then again, her name does mean 'Goddess' so maybe its appropriate. Seriously though, even though Diantha was a pretty easy Champion, I really think she's one of my favorites. _

_Well, another chapter down. Honestly though, I had fun writing this. Can't tell you why though. Maybe its because I enjoy calling Serena, Yvonne. Anyway, in the next chapter, Lyra is introduced to a power she never thought possible, and Silver, with a little help, tries to figure out what Yveltal is doing._

_P.O.O.P (People Order Our Paties)_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	9. The Successor

The Successor

She skidded to a stop, her feet kicking up grass and dirt. The further away from the city she got, the faster she became. The faster she became, the harder those tears which flowed from her eyes. She didn't even know where she was anymore, which was bad, seeing as how she didn't fully understand the land beneath her toes. Didn't matter. All she wanted to do was get as far away from that place as possible. The city she was supposed to save. The city where she was _defeated. _The was rising, slowly uncovering the face she struggled to hide.

Falling on her knees, Lyra Soul tried to shake away the images in her head. Yvonne, that Mysterious Trainer and her Lucario. The blue beast transformed before her very eyes in a manner not too dissimilar to evolution. But Lucarios can't evolve. They've already reached the zenith of their power, its impossible to go beyond that. Then what, in the burning name of Entei, did the Johto Champion just witness? An evolution mutation? Was that Lucario a mutated Pokémon?

Her fingers curled in into the earth, digging up grass and dirt between her fingers and nails. She watched the gravel file through with her brown eyes, while she breathed in and out hard. Drifting her vision a few inches up, she found the riverside. It was rushing, but not fast enough to distort images within. Thanks to the clear water, the Champion Trainer was able to see her own reflection. She barely even recognized herself. How odd was that to say?

Lyra Soul, Johto Champion, defeated in the Kalos Region by some girl and her mutant of a Pokémon. A girl whose name was Yvonne. That name set Lyra off inside. She rose her had and struck the water, causing it to splash up in her face. She didn't care. Removing her hat, she dragged it against her face. It was rare for her to react in this way. Then again, it was rare for her to lose in battle in the first place.

Cynder fell in battle. She was defeated in a fight she should have one. Lucarios are noble and strong Pokémon, yes, but they can't defeat Cynder. She's defeated too many people to lose to some no name trainer's Pokémon. Even if that beast did the impossible. The Johto Champion pulled her hands up, placing her face into her palms. She was shaking, as the tears continued to flow nonstop. How childish did she look right now? She _was _still a child after all. But she was the Johto Champion, she had no business sitting here and crying into her hands. What would happen if someone were to see her like this? She would just die of embarrassment.

Reaching away, Lyra prodded her satchel's entrance. She pulled out a certain Poké Ball, one which held multiple dents and scratches. Through the red seal, she saw the injured Pokémon within. She would need to visit a Pokémon Center soon, or else Cynder would be feeling an ache in her body all week-long. And we couldn't have that, now could we? But instead of getting up and leaving for one of the centers, the Johto Champion instead sat down in a more comfortable position. Placing Cynder's Poké Ball in her lap, Lyra took to watching the waves silently pass by. The tears which were flowing from her eyes, were now steadily leaving her. Sure, she sniffled a few times, and some hiccups escaped her mouth, but at least she was calming down.

But then, a soft pair of hands sat on her shoulders. Lyra tensed up, for she knew not the person who was touching her currently. One hand moved to the bill of her hat, taking it off the next second. The brown-eyed Champion stared up, meeting eyes as blue as the cloudless skies. It was that angelic woman. Lyra turned around, so she could get a better view of this person. Diantha, that was her name, right? She was so pretty. Hair short and brown, but with spiky edges, skin so flawless, free of any blemishes of any kind. And, of course, that white and gold clothing which made her seem godlike in nature. She was a fallen angel, concluded. There was no way this person was human in any light.

"Lyra Soul. Am I right?" the Johto Trainer nodded, causing Diantha's smile to grow, "I heard your red-headed friend call your name. Its nice to be in the presence of another Pokémon Champion," she squeezed lightly on Lyra's shoulders, "And one from as far away as the Johto Region. I'm touched." Lyra moved to say something, but Diantha shook her head, "No, no, you don't need to talk..." she placed her hand upon her chest, "I'm Diantha. The Kalos region's Champion."

Was that possible? The only two people Lyra knew as Pokémon Champion, other than herself of course, was that Dragon guy Lance, and of course Red. But those two were men, every other Champion she knew of was a man. Could this Diantha woman really be the Champion of Kalos? She was too _wonderful_ to be a tough and powerful Pokémon Champion. Then again, Lyra wasn't so different. A teenager girl was the Champion of Johto, so why could this beautiful woman _not_ be the Kalos Champion.

"That was an interesting fight," Diantha claimed, referencing Lyra's own bout with Yvonne, "I came as fast as I could but..." she grew a bit disheartened, but not enough to lose her smile, "I couldn't help but to watch you two fight..." her blue eyes drifted to the skies, "Something about it all felt so... _familiar_..."

Diantha looked back down to Lyra, seeing a hurt visage of defeat. Grabbing her hat from the Kalos Champion's hands, Lyra placed it back on her head, making sure the bill of the cap covered her eyes. She didn't want to be seen in this light, it made her feel as if she were _less _of a person. Boy did she hate to lose.

"Oh! Don't take that face!" Diantha stated, her hands grabbing Lyra's cheeks to pull her vision up, "You don't need to be all down because you lost! Just use that as a chance to improve!" Diantha finally released Lyra's cheeks, though she retained that smile, "Just look at me. I've lost yet I also seem to get better!"

"NO!" Lyra yelled, jolting the angelic Champion, "I... didn't... lose..." she shook her head only to gaze down to the ground, "I never saw it before..." her mind was assaulted by the images of that Lucario; how it looked so different and became so powerful, "Lucarios can't evolve. It's impossible..."

"Oh... I see..." Diantha stated with a giggle, "You don't know, do you?" Lyra raised an eyebrow at the giggling champion, trying to understand what she was laughing at, "You're right, Lyra, Lucarios can't evolve," she finally calmed down, as her fingers prodded her golden necklace, "Welcome to the Kalos region, Miss Johto..." she stated, "You've just had your first taste of _Megaevolution!_"

…

"What were you thinking out there!"

Her eyes, though hidden behind red shades, still held the rage and spite. She had every right to be angry. Through one battle, the entire operation could have been ruined.

"I couldn't send out Ignis!" the teen with the black lipstick snapped back, "If I did, then everyone would have known who I was!"

"And, what, Megaevolving your Lucario _isn't_ making you stick out like a sore thumb?"

The sun had finally risen, revealing a city which had long since lost its beauty. Entire buildings gone, city streets littered with debris, bodies, vehicles, humans, Pokémon, all once living. No longer. Anistar City was such a mystical, especially with its magnificent sundial. Now, it appeared as if that sundial was the _only_ thing standing in the entire land. It presided over the ruined city, like a beacon of hope. The sun peered through the sundial, and the golden rings before it danced around magnificently.

A group of beings stood before the golden rings, all wearing red, all of them women. Five wore clothing similar to one another, for their ties, hair, visors, and lipstick matched, while one of them wore a puffy and warm coat on her shoulders. The one with the warm jacket was certainly giving a tongue lashing to the teen with the black tie, it would seem.

"You're being an annoying little brat, you know that?" Malva snarled, making Serena remove the visor from her eyes.

"If you didn't want me to fight that... _whoever_ it was, then why didn't you stop me?" Serena snapped back, her face filled with anger.

"Put that visor back on, girl," Malva ordered, "We can't let anyone know that Serena and Yvonne are one and the same..." she squinted, "You'll ruin _everything_."

"As... if..." Serena replied as she put the visor back on, resuming her role as Yvonne.

"Yvonne is right," the purple one, Celosia, stated as she walked forth, "I hate to be lame like this, but we are here for a reason, Malva. We need to make sure we find anything on Yveltal before the trail grows to cold!"

"You're right..." Malva murmured before her eyes settled down upon Serena's frame, "Split up, and try to find as much information on Yveltal as you can..." she squinted as she still stared upon the Ex-Champion, "Aliana, I want you to follow Yvonne."

Serena glared up at Malva, even from beneath the visor which sat on her eyes. She didn't say anything, however.

"Ah, so much fun!" the one with the short orange hair said, as she ran up to Serena's side, "I'm sure Yvonne and I will dutifully enjoy ourselves!"

"See to that..." Malva snickered whilst turning around, "You're all charged with finding your own way back to the base. Make sure you have something beneficial to bring to the table, might I remind you."

The fire master had begun walking off by now, leaving the rest of the members of her Team Flare alone. Soon after, they all began to disband, whilst heading into Anistar City. Only Serena, err, Yvonne remained, standing beside Aliana. The orange-haired scientist had also started to walk off, whilst ranting loosely about some things.

Yvonne stayed behind still, while she pressed the buttons on the sides of her visor. The blinking black lights placed images of an overall wearing teen in her vision. Thanks to Malva's hi-tech visor, she was able to scan the girl. Her name, Lyra Soul, Johto region Champion. She had no business being here. Then why was she? It was not normal for a Champion from a region, especially one as far off as Johto, to journey here, to Kalos. Why was this not spoken about in the news or on the newspaper? Malva's the head of the news in the Kalos region, she would know first thing. Yet she didn't utter a word about this.

Which meant only one thing: this was a secret. But why? Why would Lyra Soul, Johto League Champion, be here in Kalos? It didn't take a Team Flare Scientist to figure this one out, though to be technically honest, Yvonne was one. They brought Lyra here to _deal_ with her, Serena. You know what; it made the Ex-Champion smile. Did they really believe Lyra was enough to stop _her_, of all people. And what of Yveltal? There was only _one _hero of Kalos, and that was Serena herself. She wouldn't let some Johto girl show her up. Terios made sure of that.

"Yvonne? Hurry up! We have work to do!" Aliana beckoned.

Yeah. Yvonne.

…

They weren't dead by fire, they weren't dead by being crushed, they weren't dead by some strange illness, they were just _dead_. Bodies, wrinkled, yet their ages weren't of the old. Some of these people were young, some even younger than him. So how were they killed in such a way? How did they meet their fate?

Silver tried to ignore the first people he saw like that, but as time went on, he discovered more and more. There were bodies off varying kinds, but they all shared the same description. Wrinkled, and dead. Strange, derange, he was hating this. It gave him the shivers like Ecruteak City. Or maybe it was that girl who followed in his very shadow.

Ever since Lyra ran off, he returned to searching for survivors. Normally, he'd do so with his Feraligatr, or perhaps his Crobat. But, no, not this time. There was this annoying little teen on his heels. Yeah, the one with the dark skin, the heavy brown hair, and those green eyes. She was really working his nerves, but it would be rude to put her in place.

Why was Shauna following him so? She seemed to not notice the bodies they were passing, or she was just trying to ignore them. That made sense two. Seriously though, what kind of trainer was she? Seemed like a pretty darn lazy one.

"How long are you going to follow me?" Silver inquired, as he suddenly stopped.

Shauna grew flustered, for she now realized she had been called out on the spot. But she didn't stop moving; instead continuing until she put her hand upon Silver's back.

"I was... uh... just wondering where you were heading..." Shauna answered.

"That's such a bad lie it hurts," the red-head stated as he turned around, "Seriously, Shauna, you've been following me around all night..." his vision grew into a hard squint, which made the young trainer shake and shiver, "Why are you _really_ following me around?"

Her face grew a cherry red, as she fumbled with her mind. It was obvious she was trying to come up with another lie to tell him. It didn't matter; a few seconds later, Silver turned around. He began walking again, his red eyes searching for survivors. Shauna was following behind, of course.

"Its... uh... nice that Olympia survived, right?" Shauna inquired, "Don't you think?"

"I don't even know who Olympia is..." Silver answered truthfully as he ducked close to a body.

"Really?" Shauna asked as her vision shifted toward the morning sky, "She's a really cool lady, but kind of creepy. She can see your future if you touch her sleeves, but that's what the TV said..." she looked down to Silver, "Hey... what are you doing so close to that body?"

The way she squealed made Silver chuckle. Despite that, his hand still etched closer to the body. Shauna was shouting all kinds of objections, but Silver continued to ignore her. His fingers graced the body, where he suddenly pulled back. The person was extremely cold.

"IIIIILLLLLL!" Shauna shrieked, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

Silver checked his hand where he touched the body. Why was this individual like this? He, as well as a lot of other bodies, looked as if the _life _was sucked out of him.

"Shauna..." Silver murmured, "Does any of this look... _familiar_ to you?"

"It's not often I'm thrusted into situations like this!" Shauna remarked, before growing frail, "This is all too much for me, really..."

"No!" he yelled, "Have you seen anything which had the _life _sucked out of it?"

The young trainer mulled over the thought in her mind briefly, which was irking Silver. He wanted answers now, not later. Suddenly, her face gained a smile.

"Yeah, the old Doomsday Weapon!" she said.

Yeah. Doomsday Weapon. She said it like it was a normal, natural occurring thing.

"Doomsday Weapon?" Silver repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, the Doomsday Weapon!" Shauna stated with a brief hop, "It's at... uh... Geosenge Town. It was built thousands of years ago by a king who wanted to... well..." she grew slightly disheveled, "_Kill_... everyone..." she looked back up, "It sucked the life out of individuals around, for it was charged by the very _souls _of living creatures. I can't imagine what that looks like but... I think it's what you're looking for..."

"Where is it?" Silver asked, his hands falling upon Shauna's shoulders. She gained another blush by the way. He ignored it.

"Uh... uh..." she shook her head, "On the west coast of the Kalos region. Farthest west, in fact..." she swallowed her spit, "We can head up from Cyllage City to get there. Actually, it's better that way."

He rose an eyebrow. This Shauna girl was _really_ irking him. She said 'we'. There was no 'we', in this.

"I can get there myself," he said as he stood up, "Thanks for the help."

"No you can't," she said, as she grabbed his wrist, "I bet you don't even know where Cyllage City is, do you?"

He shot her a glare.

"I'll find my way," he snarled whilst walking off, "Now you, go away..."

Shauna stomped in place at first, while her face grew slightly hurt. But, a few seconds later, she started running off for Silver again.

"W-wait!" she cried, "I can really help you, you know! Stop being so distant!"

"Just ignore her, Silver," the red-head said to himself, "She'll go away soon..."

She didn't.

…

He stood, perched on the cliff side of this magnificent city. Behind him one way, Terminus Cave, before him in the front, a once magnificent city. It was ruined beyond all repair. But us humans, with our industrious ways and our aiding Pokémon, would search for a way to clear this all. Would it work? Only time would tell.

This was the destruction Yveltal was capable of. That's what the man in the brown overcoat realized. His hand on his chin, he scanned the destruction in a way only he could. Buildings gone, people and Pokémon gone, lives gone forever. All that was left in the wake of the creature, was the great imprint of a destructive 'Y'. Yveltal's calling card, obviously enough.

This was unnatural. Even in the face of war, this was pure hell. At least in war, it is the soldiers who are attacked. But here, this was just nothing but citizens. Citizens who didn't know any better.

"Nice of you to come by, Looker... I was wondering where you ran off too..."

The international detective turned around, seeing a considerably young fellow wearing a lab coat. Though he was known to always own a smile, this was not the case today. The scientist walked forward, his hands in his lab coat's pockets. He stood beside Looker, where he stared over the destruction as well. The sight of it made him wince.

"When I became a professor, I never thought I'd have to deal with these kinds of problems..." Professor Sycamore stated, "Usually, I'd make light of this situation with a joke but..." he shook his head, "I don't think now is the time or the place..."

"This makes two..." Looker remarked, "First Shalour City, and now Anistar..." he shook his head, "Is there any place safe within the land of Kalos? Or is this just the beginning?"

"_Or_, the end..." Sycamore said, making Looker glance over.

"What do you mean by that?" Looker inquired, wisely enough.

"I don't want to watch anymore of this destruction," Sycamore stated, "I want it all to end. We're going to stop all of this before it happens from now on. No more destruction, Looker," he pointed toward the ruined city, "Anistar is going to be the very last casualty. I promise you that..."

"Do you promise?" Looker asked, "Or do you _hope_?"

Yeah, that was the problem. Sycamore, who was filled with so much vigor before, had regretfully calmed down. Though he didn't want to think about it, he had no choice too. When Yveltal decides to kill, it kills. There's no stopping it, you can only pray you can _accept_ it in time. Sycamore eventually looked back up to Looker, where he noticed a gleam in the detective's eyes.

"Wait..." he murmured, "Sycamore..." he looked down, "I be right back... I think... I think..."

He didn't say much else, he just started running off. Sycamore reached out to stop him, but the professor stopped from doing so. With a raised eyebrow, he wondered what the international detective was planning next. He only hoped it was enough to get them some answers.

"Professor!"

Sycamore pulled his hand in whilst turning around to see the person who called him. Those blue clothes was noticeable from any distance, so it wasn't so hard for him to figure out who it was.

"Calem..." Sycamore said, a forced smile coming to his lips, "It's good to see you are alright..."

The Kalos Trainer came to a halt as he glanced over to the once city of Anistar. Now at a distance so he could get a better grasp of the area, he winced in pain. It was horrible up close, and it was horrible from far away. At least the fires had been properly dealt with. His Greninja did its job, and so did Silver's Feraligatr. Though he, admittedly, hated to say that bit.

"So its true, huh...?" Sycamore asked, "Yveltal _is _attacking everyone and..." he stopped briefly, "Serena is controlling him?"

"Yveltal did attack, Professor," Calem answered, "But I _didn't_ see Serena on its back..." he shook his head, "You should have seen it, Professor... it was... _horrible_... Yveltal just attacked the land without a care in the world..." he looked up to Sycamore, seeing a face of deep thought, "We were going to sneak up on it, but Yveltal was fighting Olympia. It over powered her... had Lyra not been there then..." he stopped again, "She's a great Pokémon trainer. I don't know what else to say..."

Sycamore finally moved.

"So you _didn't _see Serena?" he inquired instead.

Serena, Serena, Serena, seriously, that name was getting on Calem's nerves. It also seemed to be the only thing Professor Sycamore was obsessed about, not that fact that people and Pokémon just lost their lives!

"Professor! Are you listening!" he yelled.

He looked over to him, before clearing up his disposition. Maybe he was thinking a bit too much about Serena. But could you blame him? He did mentor Serena through her entire adventure. Hearing her taking a heel-face turn and going evil seems wrong. But it looked as if Calem couldn't stand to hear her name.

"Sycamore... I think you're putting too much _faith_ into Serena... Let's face it..." his face became hard, "She's not coming back..."

"We've had this talk before, Calem," Sycamore stated, "Until we have definitive evidence that Serena is controlling Yveltal, I think she's innocent..."

"Darnit Profe-"

"PROFESSOR SYCAMORE!"

The voice which cried over them, made Calem and Sycamore gaze down the rocky hillside. It was Shauna, running up with her waving hand. Behind her, Silver, who looked just as angry as usual. Seriously, that had to be his only face.

"Shauna!" the Professor answered, "What are you and Silver up to?"

"Silver and I are heading to Cyllage City!" she said.

"Me!" Silver yelled, "I'm going alone!"

"Now why are you two heading there yourselves?"

"By _myself_!" Silver yelled again, trying to make sure everyone realized this.

"We're heading through Menhir Trail," she stated as she stood before the Pokémon Professor, "Silver thinks he has a lead."

"Is that so?" Sycamore inquired, "And what might that lead be?"

"Individuals down there look as if they had the soul taken from their body," Silver stated.

"I think it matches that of the Doomsday Weapon," Shauna said, "So we're going to investigate it."

"You do know the Doomsday Weapon is of-"

"Nope!" Shauna yelled, interrupting him as she turned to Silver, "So are we leaving now?"

In all honesty, he wanted Lyra back. She didn't talk much, and when she did, her voice wasn't nearly this annoying. Where was Lyra at, anyway? Why was he forced to deal with Shauna and her irritating antics? Whatever the case may be, he was stuck with her. For now, anyway.

"Fine..." he said, as he pulled out the Poké Ball which held if Magnezone, "But if you squeeze me again, I'm dropping you..."

"I'll try not too!" she lied.

They walked off soon after, with Sycamore and Calem watching with cocked heads of confusion. Neither had much to say about this, though Sycamore was the first to speak up.

"Uh... huh... So... Shauna and Silver...?" he murmured.

"She's just making memories," Calem remarked, "At least... that's how I see it..."

…

This pulsating bit of flesh within her hand, it belonged to Yveltal. There was no denying this. She could feel the bit of destruction flowing from the being's body.

"Ah hah hah!" Aliana stated from behind, "Looks like you found something, Yvonne!" her visor began to blink orange, making her gasp, "Something which belongs to a certain legendary Pokémon, no doubt."

Yvonne gazed back up to Aliana, where her own visor began to flash its dark lights. The orange-haired scientist continued to cackle, as she walked away from the building side. Putting her hands upon her visor, the Team Flare teen removed it. Yvonne, err, Serena gazed up toward the sky. The morning sun had now become the afternoon sun, thanks to the passage of time. For some reason, it made the Ex-Champion think.

Within her clothing lied the Honor of Kalos, a medal given to her for her triumph over Team Flare. It was because of her heroism that she bore such an honor. But now was the time to test her own beliefs. She held Yveltal's skin within her hands. It was expected of her to return to Malva with this. Then, using the Team Flare technology, they would search and hopefully find the Destruction Pokémon. But was that the _right _thing to do? Serena still didn't know if it were wise to trust the fire master. Malva owns a silver tongue, after all.

Serena could do the correct thing, as well. She could deliver this bit of evidence to Professor Sycamore. He trusted her; he would know what to do! Or would he? Would he just _betray_ her, like all the rest did? Would he put on a facade and leave her out to be discovered by Officer Jenny? She didn't want to think about it; Sycamore was too good a person. He _trusted _her.

There was a few rumble of rocks. Serena stood up tall, her ears searching out for the causer of this sound. Staring over her shoulder, her brown eyes drifted over his blue clad image. Seeing him made her eyes widened briefly, before she shielded them with her visor. Now Yvonne once again, she stood up tall with Yveltal's skin in her hand. She slide it into her clothing, ruffled her skirt, then trekked off.

She could only trust Malva. Ill. That left a bad taste in her mouth.

…

"I'm sorry you have to excuse me," the Kalos Champion said with a blushing face, "I've never taught anyone before!"

The river was still flowing beside them; they had not moved an inch. The angel before her still retained her shimmering aura, even though she was extremely flustered with her own antics. She didn't know what to do, as if this were something which needed to be taught. There's no teaching here, only acting, and that's what her captive audience waited for.

Diantha and Lyra; Champions of Kalos and Johto respectively. Lyra, here for learning, Diantha wanted to teach. Yet neither side knew what really to do. Lyra wasn't used to being taught; when it came to Pokémon, she was entirely self-taught. Diantha didn't really know how to go about teaching people; she never had to do so before.

"Megaevolution..." the Kalos Champion finally said as she prodded her necklace, "Isn't something I can describe well. Some Pokémon are just so strong, that their final evolutions aren't good enough for them," she smiled, "That's where Megaevolution comes to play! It triggers a sudden evolution within the Pokémon, giving them powers and strength beyond your wildest dreams!" Diantha almost giggled, "It's really amazing. When you see it for the first time, it blows your expectations..." she stared up to the skies, as if to better imagine the sight, "But what am I talking about? Let me show you! That's how I learned it, after all!"

Diantha reached away to the pink purse slung around her arm. Now that Lyra noticed it, that purse was _always_ attached to her. It was one of those upscale purses too; Lyra would be lucky if she ever got one of her own. Though she wasn't sure if she could ever give up her current satchel.

Anyway, Diantha had finally stopped searching. Her hand returned, holding a Poké Ball within. Lyra gazed up into Diantha's eyes, seeing those blue orbs gleam with power and life. In a sudden second, Diantha's face became as cold as ice. She tossed her Poké Ball like a true pro; her stance alone was enough to show her force of power. Truly, she was a Pokémon Champion.

"I choose you! Go! Gardevoir!"

The red and white Poké Ball snapped open, flashing lights into the area. When the lights finally died out, a tall slender creature fell out. It was a woman, as a Pokémon. One with red hair and green eyes. Its hard protruded from its chest, and out from its back. It was truly a mesmerizing creature, one you'd _never _see in the wild.

"Gardevoir..." the Embrace Pokémon said with a bow.

"Alright Gardevoir," Diantha said whilst smiling, "Lyra here from Johto wants to learn about Megaevolution, so why don't we give that wish, hm?"

"Gardevoir," she answered with a bow.

"Alright!" the Kalos Champion announced, "Let's go!"

Diantha rose two fingers, then pressed it upon her ring. Suddenly, violent purple shock waves started to erupt from Diantha's necklace and from her Gardevoir as well. And then, everything grew dark. Extremely dark, so dark one couldn't see through it. This darkness gave way to a fiery aura, that surrounded the Kalos Champion's Gardevoir through the shadows. This aura continued to burn, before swirling in a vortex fashion into the Embrace Pokémon body. The aura quickly formed a sphere that was light brown in color. This orb floated up high, as purple lines of energy swarmed the orb. Faster and faster the lines got, before a visible crack appeared on the orb. The crack continued to split, farther and farther, while light sprouted from them.

It suddenly shattered. Lyra pulled away and blocked out her eyes, trying to save herself injuring her sight. A womanly roar entered the Johto Champion's ears, making her block falter. Lyra gazed over her arms, to see something magnificent. The Gardevoir was not gone, but that's not to say she was the same. Her dress was longer, like a ballroom gown. Her hair was still green, but every other inch of her body was as white as snow. Eyes, still fiery red, but they seemed _stronger_ now. All of her felt stronger.

"This..." Diantha said as she walked to her Gardevoir's side, "Is Megaevolution..." she smiled devilishly, "Be sure to take notes!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Four Heavenly Kings. That's the Japanese name for the Elite Four. Yeah._

_I didn't mean for this to suddenly get so long. Oh well. Seriously though, I quite had fun writing this. I don't really know why though. Maybe its because I enjoy writing about Diantha. Seriously though, she may not have been a hard Champion, but she's definitely one of my favorites._

_This chapter name actually comes from Korrina, even though I'm referencing Lyra herself. She's the successor here, when it comes to Diantha and the Megaevolution. Yeah, that's right, Lyra's gonna learn about Megaevolution. We can only hope to see what this turns out to be in the future._

_Also, Shauna has a crush on Silver. This, actually, comes from a long-standing stereotype I know of. I'm often told French women like foreigners. I don't know if that's true or not, because I don't live in France. In this case, Shauna is the French girl, while Silver is the foreigner. Go figure._

_Anyway, that's enough talking for me. Next chapter, Silver and Shauna head to Route 10, Lyra learns more about Megaevolution, and Looker looks for some freaking answers! Oh yeah. __Get ready for a showdown._

_Dances With Luxrays. Give me a few, you'll see what I mean by that._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	10. Stones of Magical Power

Stones of Magical Power: Silver vs. Bryony

The steady knocking on her doors drew her attention over. For a rare time in the fire master's life, her eyewear did not sit on her head. She corrected that quickly, by placing her shades on before heading toward the public. Trekking through her pristine halls, she heard the knocking grow louder and louder, while at the same time, more annoying. She was about ready to put this fool in his place for disturbing the illustrious Malva, especially on one of her _bad _days. First that idiot girl Mega Evolves her Lucario, practically giving away her identity, then that annoying actress Diantha decides to show up. Truly, things were _not _going her way. Not to mention the little girl in the overalls. The one who looks like a female Mario. There was something _off _about that child, something she knew to be familiar. She was not a Kalos native she was something _else_.

Blast that knocking! She prayed the person on the other end of the door would suffer with that hand! Better yet, her Pyroar would put this fool in his or her place. With a snapping hand, Malva called forth her Royal Pokémon. The flaming lioness stepped up to her master in bountiful strides, before sitting herself down near the mansion's entrance. Malva stared through her door's magnificent windows, seeing a grown man in a brown trench coat.

Perfect. Freaking beautiful. That jackass, that bastard. That infuriating man who made her blood boil. Malva, with an anger filled face, gripped her golden embroidered doorknob. Twisting it, she pulled back and opened the door.

"Looker…" she growled, with her Pyraor growling.

The older man was not disturbed by the fire master nor her Pokémon. He retained his heavy and hard glare, staring down upon Malva like she was nothing. As one would believe, she wasn't too pleased by his sight. Snapping her fingers caused the Royal Pokémon behind her legs to stand firm. This was merely level one; Looker would have to tread lightly if he wished to _not _see level two.

"You will talk," the fire master stated, "And you'd _better _make sense!" she placed her hand upon her Pyroar's snout, "Or else my Pokémon will get violent with you."

His eyes slid into a squint, one sharper than he had before. Malva stepped back into her mansion, and eventually, Looker followed. The door close shut behind them. Now standing in the lobby of her magnificent home, the international detective gazed up and around. He was stepping into the lion's den, quite literally, might I add. Malva's Pyroar was peering deep into the detective's soul, as if waiting for him to make a mistake. A mistake she would gladly pounce upon, of course. But Looker kept a level head, and followed Malva as she trekked deeper into her home. There was a pair of doors sitting as the base of her spiraling staircase, ones that sat right at the back. Malva stepped through those doors, and Looker followed suit.

The mansion halls spread apart, as they came to an area wider than usual. Thanks to Malva's lavish taste in fire, this room had flames sprouting from the walls. They danced wildly in the air, whilst giving the room a most brilliant light. In the center of this room was a throne, one befitting the fire master, of course. She was so narcissistic it hurt. Yeah, it hurt real bad.

"Now… why have you come, Looker," the Elite Four member inquired as she sat down upon her throne, "I could've sworn I made it clear that I _never_ wanted to see your hide again," her Pyroar perched herself near Malva's leg, "Do you want me to burn you on the spot? Or are you just stupid?"

Looker raised his hand to his chin, as he always did.

"You know why I'm here, Malva," he stated, his vision squinting, "There's a flying beast that is making of this region what it pleases. I'm here to stop the beast.

"You!? Really!?" Malva inquired with a laugh, "You foolish man! You couldn't stop a basic trainer, let alone a creature as powerful as Yveltal!" she finally calmed down, though her fiery intensity remained, "There's more to your being here, Looker. What business do you have with me, Malva?"

"I know you know something, Malva," Looker replied, "If there's anyone who could locate Yveltal, it would be you," he gazed down to the ground, "And despite my attempts at trying to find the monster, I can't do it…" he looked back up, "But I know you can. Tell me; how did Lysandre find Yveltal's cocoon before?"

"You dare ask me that?" Malva asked, as both she and her Pyroar started to spit flames, "That's top secret information, Looker. You have no right to ask us about our operations!"

"I do when the world is at stake," Looker answered, "Malva, I'm trying to find and stop Yveltal. But I can't do that… _we _can't do that without your help."

"Is that so?" Malva replied, "Then tell me, Looker, how do you intend on stopping Yveltal, hm? That beast has destroyed two cities already, all by itself. Sure, we can agree that Shalour city was under protected. Yveltal attacked without warning there. But Anistar city had the Kalos region armor there, and they too were stopped by the Destruction Pokémon's might," she moved in closer with a smile, "So how will you, just one man, stop Yveltal?"

"It's not Yveltal we have to stop," Looker replied, "It's Serena. If Serena controls Yveltal, then she's the brain. With her taken down, we can finally save the region."

"If you think that's going to be enough to stop Yveltal, then you are stupider than I could have ever imagined…" Malva leaned back in her throne as her original rage began to falter. She was more relaxed now, and so was her Pyraor. Looker was still tense nonetheless, "I'm sorry, Looker. I am only another confused citizen in the land of Kalos. I just want to know why our _mighty_ Champion has decided to turn on us. I cannot help you."

'Our _mighty_ Champion'. Those were Malva's exact words. Why had she called Serena 'Mighty'? Everyone who knew the fire master knew she hated Serena with all her might. Granted, that statement _did _sound sarcastic, but Looker wasn't sure. Malva was hiding information. If only he had partner to help him here, he would have surely pressed the Elite Four member for more information. But he couldn't, not in her den, anyway.

So, with a courteous bow, he signed off on this venture. Turning toward the mansion's exit, the international detective began walking off. Malva's eyes followed him endlessly; right up until she heard her front doors slam shut. As soon as she realized he was gone, the fire master turned red hot. She stood up on her feet and yelled, making the flames in her throne room explode and burst.

She was no fool! She knew what Looker knew! She was smart enough to tell that he was on to her. And how rightfully so. Now she had to cover her trails and make sure that bastard wasn't following her footsteps. First things first; taking care of left over information.

Malva sat back down on her throne, while her fingers teased the armrest. It was more than just a normal armrest, however. Sliding back a secret panel, the fire master revealed a series of buttons. Pressing one towards the middle, she caused a hologram to appear before her.

"Malva?" the green-haired woman the hologram showed inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Bryony, go to the Team Flare base in Geonsenge Town," Malva answered, "I need you to find any research information on Yveltal. Once you do, bring it back here," she squinted into the hologram, "Understood?"

"Understood," Bryony answered, "I shall make my way over immediately."

The Hologram switched off, plunging Malva into silence once more. The doors to her throne suddenly opened again. Standing there before her was the Ex-Champion. Her black hair done in pigtails, her lips stained with black ink, her hands clenching tightly upon something.

"Look what Yvonne found!" Aliana, the orange scientist said as she hopped from behind her ally, "I'm sure it will make you happy!" she turned to face her younger assistant, who stood just below her, "C'mon, Yvonne, show Malva!"

It was obvious to the fire master Yvonne wanted to have no part in this. Yet she relented the item that sat in her hands. Malva's shades began to flicker and gleam as the device scanned the piece of flesh. It made the Elite Four member pull back.

"That's… that's a piece of Yveltal's flesh… isn't it?"

…

She held tightly on his shoulders, as her green eyes peered over the edge. Endless blue and white was spread around them, with variable green way down below. Death was close all around here. One miss step, and you'd fall down, down, down, to eventually go '_SPLAT!_' against the ground. The simple thought of that made her shuffle closer to the body of the being she road with. The red head was, obviously, not too pleased by this. He began shrugging her off, so that her hands held tightly upon his shoulders at best. Seriously though, that was a long drop, a drop she wanted to have no partake in.

"Do you have to hold on so tightly?" Silver asked, as his red eyes stared over his shoulder at her.

"D-d-don't take that tone with me!" Shauna stated, as she shivered yet again, "Can't you see where we're at? We're," she felt a sudden sense of vertigo, which made her dive head first into Silver's back. He didn't like that, "We're like… miles in the sky…" another brief glance down to the ground, "I don't think this is a memory I'd actually enjoy…"

She once again put her face into Silver's back, which caused his face to heat up red. She was really working his nerves. And, you know what, the thought of throwing her from the body of his Magnezone _did _cross his mind. He didn't do it though; not even he's that cruel. Instead, he allowed her to continue holding him; truly, he had grown soft.

"There!" her young voice suddenly called, "It's down there! Below us!"

Silver's red eyes peered over the edge of his Magnet Area Pokémon. The route below was much different from any route he had seen in the Johto region. This route was lined with rocks for seemingly no reason. And these were no simple rocks they were large and heavy. Yet they were all placed in a very specific manner. This wasn't some natural occurrence.

As per Shauna's wishes, Silver finally landed his Magnezone. It floated a few feet above the ground, which was enough for the redhead. He hopped down to the ground, then immediately combed the rock-laden fields. They stretched on for what had to be miles. Then again, what did he know? He wasn't too good with geography.

"He-hey!" Shauna yelled as he began to walk off, "Where are you going?"

"Toward Geonsenge," Silver answered as he faced her, "Why? Isn't that where we were going?"

"What!?" she barked, "Are you just going to leave me on top of this thing!?" she would have attacked him, but that would have resulted in her falling from his Magnezone's body, "That's not very gentlemanly of you! What wrong with you, anyway!? Are you from Unova or something!? I thought Johtoians were polite!"

How did anyone put up with this? How _could _anyone put up with this? Maybe it was Silver's personal being which made him dislike Shauna so much, but seriously, she needed to shut her yap. Unfortunately, he had learned the best way to deal with an annoying woman, was to do whatever she says. That's how he deals with Lyra, and that's how he'll deal with Shauna. For now at least.

His arms reached forth, as he grabbed her around her waist. Though he retained that same nonchalant glare as always, he noticed something happen with Shauna's face. It turned a heated red, especially as his fingers pressed down. He picked Shauna up with his hands alone. She was relatively light, but that made since. Seriously though, how old was she?

When her feet touched down, he immediately released her. Shauna kept her face hard on his for an unspecified amount of time, before turning away in embarrassment. Shaking his head, Silver merely pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Magnezone. Return!" he ordered, making the Magnet Area Pokémon return to its capsule.

After putting the device away, he shifted his gaze down Route 10. And not even a few seconds later he began walking. His hands were in his pockets, and his attentions lied solely ahead. As expected, Shauna remained behind, her knees trembling for seemingly no reason. Then, after swallowing her spit, she began to follow.

Route 10 was unusually silent. Normally it is filled with mystics or scholars of the past. This entire route was a graveyard for Pokémon that lost their lives in the war, after all. It wasn't long until after the hole Team Flare scandal, that it was revealed how these Pokémon lost their lives. To power a machine which _should_ have killed everyone in the region. Maybe that's why no one was here. A place so synonymous with death; why would anyone come here? Who knows? Yveltal could be lurking within its many rocks.

Silver and Shauna strolled the silent route all by themselves. The redhead was as coy as he usually was, with his hands in his pockets. He didn't say anything, rending him just as mute as the land around them.

"I fought here once…" Shauna suddenly said, which made Silver's head cock to one side, "Team Flare, they're an evil group but they don't exist anymore, was trying to use these rocks to power a doomsday weapon. _Thee _doomsday weapon. Apparently, the stones could power the weapon, as if the Pokémon's souls still existed within these rocks. I don't really get it…" she grew silent briefly, "It was all really scary. The sky got dark, and there was a loud explosion. Turns out Team Flare was trying to use the weapon to kill everyone in the region," she silently began to tear up, "I don't know why anyone would do something so _horrible_. But…" she smiled, "We didn't have to worry. Serena and Calem were able to stop Team Flare and destroy the weapon…" she grew saddened again, "But now… Serena's using Yveltal to… _kill_ everyone… _again_…" she looked up to Silver, whose back was still turned to her, "Why would people do such a thing? Why would they find it necessary to _kill_?"

Silver didn't give her an answer. Instead, he grabbed her, which took her by surprise. Before she knew it, the two were on the ground, huddled close to a rock. Shauna's face began to heat up, as she wondered what was going through Silver's mind. He wasn't looking at her; instead his red eyes peered over the rock's edge. They weren't alone.

A woman in red with green hair was walking toward Geonsenge. There was something about that woman who set Silver's horns blaring. What was she doing here when no one else was? Then again, he could ask himself and Shauna the same question. Maybe she was undeserving of Silver's scrutiny, but he had good reason to. He can tell how a person is by just looking at them.

"What's going on? Silver!" Shauna grumbled, before his hand found her mouth.

That green haired woman turned around, making Silver duck to hide himself. The visor she wore on her face started to gleam a few flashing lights, before settling down. A few seconds later, she turned around, and began walking again. Silver breathed out a sigh of reflief, before his eyes fell upon Shauna.

"A friend of yours?" he asked of the younger trainer, making her peer over the rock's edge.

The sight of that woman with the green hair made Shauna tremble with fear.

"N-No!" she whispered, "What is she doing here!?"

"So she is a friend…" Silver remarked sarcastically.

"No! She's one of them!" she gazed back down, "She's apart of Team Flare!"

Silver raised an eyebrow at her statement. In this world, he never understood the point of villainous teams. They always popped up, at least one per region, and then made a whole lot of trouble. And despite this, they were never that strong. Just annoyances at most. But from Shauna's words, these guys meant trouble. Team Rocket was one thing, but a group hell-bent on committing mass genocide? That's something completely different. If she were here, then that meant only one thing.

They were after the same thing; Yveltal.

"Silver… just be silent," Shauna stated, "We can sneak," he suddenly stood, "Ack!? Silver!?"

"Hey you!" the redhead yelled, catching the woman off guard, "What are you doing here!?"

She stopped, as Silver pointed his finger at her. The woman's visor started to blink, before she finally turned to face him. Red suit, green tie, with green lipstick and eyewear, she appeared to be apart of some cult.

"What a random anomaly," the woman said as she lifted a few fingers, "What are you doing here boy?"

"That's what I just asked you," Silver snapped back, as he lifted a Poké Ball, "I recommend you speak up now, before I get violent!"

She was unimpressed, as a slight scoff came from her lips. Yet, in a still robotic manner, she stepped forward with one hand going behind her waist. When her hand returned, she held her own green Poké Ball within. A green Poké Ball that had a strange flame insignia placed upon it.

"Last chance, yeah?" the woman replied, "I recommend you step down or else," her green visor began to flicker, "The chances of this battle ending in your victory is 42%!"

"I like those odds…" Silver retorted, "It'll make your defeat all that better!"

His Poké Ball enlarged within his hands, and so did that woman's. At the same time, they tossed the capsule devices free from their hands. They drifted through the air at the same time, before releasing the creature's trapped within.

On Silver's side, the Pokémon stood on two feet. It's body a golden yellow; its eyes were sharp to look at. In each hand of this creature, sat a spoon. That may make the Pokémon seem like it wasn't a threat, but oh yeah it was. A threat of the mind, that is.

"Alakaaaaaaa…" the Psi Pokémon, Alakazam, announced.

What sat on the green haired woman's side was worse. Oh so worse. While Alakazam's have relatively smooth skin, this creature lacked skin as a hole. It could have been mistaken for a skeleton, had its body not looked so _sharp_. And this is not a pun. Its body was compromised entirely of knives. Sharp, deadly, knives. Red, black, yellow, silver, this Pokémon was pretty demented,

"Biss…." the Sword Blade Pokémon started, "SHARP!"

Bisharp? Wow. Was this a Kalos region Pokémon? Silver had never seen one before. Honestly, it was a Pokémon after his own design. He'd need to catch one before he left.

"As I stated," the woman said, "Your chances of victory are simple, yeah?"

"Stop saying that!" Silver growled, "Alakazam! Focus Blast!"

…

The magnificent power that was the mega-evolution. It still rung within Lyra's ears. Seeing that Gardevoir take a form she never thought possible. Its original elegance was replaced by a form fitting that of a ballroom dancer. It was amazing. She couldn't get enough of the image. The Embrace Pokémon, becoming something more. Amazing.

"Now!" the angelic Champion of Kalos called with her hands on her hips, "What do you have in mind, Lyra?"

Could _any _Pokémon mega-evolve? Lyra wasn't so sure. But if there was at least one Pokémon of her she thought was worthy of this transformation, it was...

"Go! Cynder!"

She tossed her Poké Ball up high, causing it to explode in a brilliant and dazzling display. As usual, of course. From the mouth of the capsule, flames were expelled. Thus releasing the Volcano Pokémon within. The blazing beast fell upon the earth, landing on all fours. The Typhlosion was always angry, but now, she appeared to be even angrier. As if a mere snap of the fingers would set the beast off. Obviously, her anger was born from her recent loss.

"Okay, Cynder," Lyra whispered, "Just calm down..." her face became serious, "We're going to be come _stronger,_" she looked up to the Kalos Champion, "Alright Diantha. We're ready..."

But the angel's face wasn't as poised as Lyra would have hoped. Diantha's hand sat on her chin, as she took a thinking pose. She didn't appear happy, in fact, she appeared quite sorrowful.

"Uh, Lyra," she called out, "I'm sorry but... I don't think Typhlosions can Mega Evolve..."

"W-what?" the Johto Champion answered back, as both she and her Pokémon gained faces of confusion.

"So far, it's unknown if Typhlosions can Mega Evolve," Diantha stated more clearly, "At least, that's what Sycamore's studies show..."

"You said, 'so far', right?" Lyra retorted, "Then that means Cynder can still Mega Evolve," she started fidgeting, "Now, c'mon! Tell me how to Mega Evolve!"

"Whoa, whoa, now!" Diantha stated with a smile, "Maybe I didn't explain Mega Evolutions well enough..." Diantha shook her necklace, making it glimmer and shine, "You see, Mega Evolving is caused not only by these mystical things," she pointed at her Mega Gardevoir, "But also by these stones. These Mega Stones let our Pokémon transform but... there's only been a few discovered," she looked down to Cynder, who was still sprouting fumes, "Unfortunately, it's currently unknown if your Typhlosion is capable of transforming or now."

"Then how am I suppose to win!?" Lyra snapped out as she and her Typhlosion grew as angry as could be, "That Trainer absolutely destroyed us, even though she shouldn't have!' she shook her head, "We can't lose like that again!"

"Shhhhhhh," Diantha's soothing voice commanded, "Calm down, Lyra, it's not the end of the world," she walked over to the Johto Champion, where her hand found her shoulder, "You're a great trainer, I know you are, which means you should have at least one Pokémon that can Mega Evolve," her eyes drifted down to Lyra's satchel, "Let's see what you've got in there."

She released Lyra, allowing her brown eyes to move to her next Pokémon.

"It has to be a Pokémon that means a lot to you," Diantha stated, "One which will lend its powers to you without a second thought," she gracefully walked back to her Mega Gardevoir, "What Pokémon will that be?"

Diantha's words seemed to match Cynder the best, and only Cynder. What other Pokémon would lend its powers to Lyra without second guessing itself? What other Pokémon meant a lot to her? Well, all her Pokémon mean something to her, she'd never choose favorites. But what Pokémon seemed to be beyond the rest, excluding Cynder? Funny, she felt a dark force flow through her mind. A dark force which reminded her of a certain red-headed lad.

Lyra pulled out another Poké Ball, then breathed in and out hard.

"Okay..." she whispered, "Go! _Gengar!"_

The red and white capsule erupted in the afternoon sky. And from the flash, darkness fell. It was a being which was far removed from Lyra's tastes. One would expect the young Champion to enjoy Pokémon which were cutesy, but that wasn't the case here. This Pokémon, though it sat on two feet, didn't really need too. Its body was comprised mainly of darkness and gas. Poisonous gas, poisonous enough to kill you if you smell it. Yeah, it's not a very inviting thought.

"Gen! Gen! Gengar!" the Shadow Pokémon stated with its smiling visage.

The deadly being hopped left and right upon its feet, as if awaiting for a battle to come. Or maybe it was taunting the Mega Gardevoir before him. Who knows? It's all in Pokémon language, of course.

"Gengar?" Diantha stated, truly confused, "What an odd choice..."

"Will he work?" Lyra asked as she crouched down near Gengar's being, "He... means a lot to me..."

"Dare I ask why?" the Kalos Champion inquired.

"He was traded to me... by a _friend..._" Lyra answered with a slight blush, "Can Gengars Mega Evolve?"

To Lyra's surprise and enjoyment, Diantha nodded.

"Yeah," the Angelic Champion replied, "They can," but her face bent down into unhappiness, "But I think I got ahead of myself. I forgot that you don't only need a the right stone for Gengar, which I assume you don't have, but you also need a device which can perform Mega Evolutions."

"Where do I get one of those?" Lyra asked with a crestfallen visage.

"I think I can help with that..." a voice echoed from behind.

Lyra and Diantha gazed over to the trail which lead to their river side training area. There was a teenage boy in blue gazing over them, with his hands in his pockets. How long had he been standing there? Was he watching their session.

"Ah, Calem!" Diantha called, "Great timing," she gazed back to Lyra, "Calem has the ability to Mega Evolve as well."

"I trained with the Mega Evolution Guru at Shalour City," he stated, "It took a while but I figured it out," breaking a smile, it looked as if he would start laughing, "Its actually very easy when you think about it! You'd be surprised!"

"Mega Evolution Guru?" Lyra repeated, "There's a man who teaches this? Can I meet him?"

Calem's face became a visage of disdain, as he gazed down to the ground.

"Sorry but... the Mega Evolution Guru is dead..." he answered, making Lyra gasp, "Shalour City, which was where he lived, was the first place to be attacked by Yveltal. The only survivor was the Gym Leader, and the guru's granddaughter, Korrina..." he looked back up, "but... that doesn't matter..." quickly walking to Lyra, he showed her a strange device which sat upon his wrist, "This, is the Mega Ring. Its what gives us the ability to Mega Evolve our Pokémon..." he began to remove this so called Mega Ring from his wrist, "Just so you know, I expect you to give this back. I really need it for my Absol..."

When he removed the Mega Ring, he slowly placed it into Lyra's hands. Just the touch of the dark device made her shiver. This was something she had never experienced before. And yet, it felt so familiar. It gave her a very specific memory. It reminded her of the time Cynder first evolved.

"And, uh, here..." Calem added as he pulled a black spherical rock from his pocket, "This should be the appropriate stone needed to Mega Evolve Gengar... Its, uh..." wow, why was it so hard for him to talk to Lyra? Maybe it was because she had such a big smile on now, "Called Gengarite... yeah..."

His hand met Lyra's hand, where he traded the spherical rock with her. When the Johto Champion got her hand upon the rock, she seemingly shivered with life. Yes, this was a different level of power. She gazed back up to Calem, where an overwhelming sense of adoration took her. Leaping up, she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Before the boy in blue could assess what just happened, Lyra had run off to her Pokémon's side.

"Are you ready?" Diantha asked with a curling lip.

"Uh-huh," Lyra answered, "Just..."

She crouched down near her Gengar's side, as she lifted the Gengarite. Before handing it to the Shadow Pokémon, her brown eyes took in the rock's sheen. It was dark, with purples, blues, and a pink-red, all swirling perfectly with one another. How did something like this hold so much power? She was about to find out.

"Work for me, okay Gengar?"

"Geng! Geng!" he answered with his tongue slinking out.

Lyra scolded the Shadow Pokémon, before finally giving him the Mega Stone. The mysterious stone sank into his body, joining the ghastly insides of his body. Lyra stood up tall, as she slid the Mega Ring upon her wrist. Honestly, she expected a lot of crazy insane stuff to start happening. It didn't occur, but she did feel _magical._ As if she could do _anything_.

"Okay..." Lyra whispered to Diantha, "I'm ready..."

"Good!" the Kalos Champion said with a smile, "Now! Place your fingers on the Mega Ring, and remember; it's your very being that allows you to evolve!"

"It's... your very being that allows you to evolve..." Lyra repeated.

Her brown eyes drifted to the Mega Ring. She lifted two fingers. She pressed the device.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Finally! I finished this chapter. Just between you and me guys, I've worked on this story all day. I'm so happy I finished it, too. Let's me place some Megaman._

_Anywhoozers, this chapter's title refers to multiple things. First, and obviously enough, it talks about the stones which inhabit Route 10. It also talks about Mega Stones! Because they're mysterious stones with power. Yeah._

_I also wanted to focus more on Silver's fight with Bryony, but this chapter got up to five thousand words way to quickly. Seriously, I just looked up and BAM! Five thousand words. Guess I'll save it off for next chapter. Sorry you guys. But, hey, at least Lyra's learning how to use Mega Evolution. And Looker talked with Malva, that was cool, right?_

_And by the by, Lyra's Gengar is not her Gengar. That's Silver's Gengar from the games, they just traded Pokemon. Maybe in the next chapter, we'll find out what Lyra traded to get Silver's Gengar. Also, who did Silver trade with to get his Haunter to evolve into Gengar in the first place? Seriously, who did he trade with? Himself? Probably, he's cool like that. _

_But most importantly, Serena has found a piece of Yveltal's skin. Just so you know, that piece was removed thanks to Lyra, when she fought Yveltal briefly. But what do you think Malva has in mind for that piece of flesh? Guess we'll find out later._

_And, oh yeah, this is chapter ten. Woot! I didn't even realized we got this far yet!_

_Anyway, next chapter, Silver and Bryony's battle continues, Lyra learns more about Mega Evolution, Serena searches for answers as Serena, and a very important character comes back to help us out._

_Hey. I found out that my favorite Gym Leader is Maylene. I haven't the slightest clue why though. Huh. Maybe its because she's super cute and soft spoken. It warms my heart._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	11. Bound for Shalour

Bound for Shalour

He was wavering on his feet. It was getting to hard to stand. He fought valiantly, and the bout was amazing. But ultimately, it ended in his defeat. Not even the encouraging words of his master was enough to keep him going. His blood was flowing yes, but his body just wasn't strong enough to keep going. The spoons which sat in his hands were slowly beginning to slide free. They fell to the earth and bounced upon it. He wavered, left and right. Ultimately, the PSI Pokémon fell back. His eyes, closing shut. Silence soon took over.

"I told you this was the outcome," Bryony stated as she placed her hands upon her visor, "It was all based on probability. The chances of your victory was slim at the very beginning..."

She stood across the field from him, her Bisharp ready for battle. It was a great battle, but one his Pokémon ultimately lost. That Bisharp, the redhead couldn't pin-point its strength, or its typing. The creature with the blades for a body, and the decidedly dark attacks. It was something far beyond what he knew.

"Silver..." Shauna whispered from behind, "What are you going to do now?"

Win, duh. That Team Flare broad may have stopped his Alakazam, but it would take more than that to stop him. He pulled out the PSI Pokémon's Poké Ball, then zapped the psychic back into digital light. With the Alakazam safely inside its capsule, Silver quickly shuffled out yet another Poké Ball. He enlarged the Poké Ball in his hand, as his eyes settled hard upon his foe.

"You made the wrong choice attacking me," Silver snarled as he threw his Poké Ball free, "I choose you! Go Magnezone!"

The capsule snapped open in the air. For a brief moment, the gravity in the area increased. A UFO-shaped creature was released from the capsule's flash. It descended upon the land, its three eyes peering hard into its Sword Blade foe. Bryony's Bisharp glared holes into his foe's body. A Magnezone was truly rare in these parts.

"Magne -ZZZZRRRTTT!- Zone!"

Bryony's visor began to gleam as her head cocked to one side. Even though her eyes were covered, her face was readable thanks to her lips. She frowned, showing she didn't like the match up which was presented for her. Dark/Steel versus Electric/Steel. Sure, Bisharp's strength was enough to break through the Magnezone's steel body, but was it defenses enough to withstand the Magnet Area Pokémon's power? Time to find out...

"Bisharp!" Bryony yelled, "Night Slash!"

The Sword Blade Pokémon leaped forth. It was a quick creature, one with eyes as evil as Satan. Hopping between the rocks of Route 10, Bisharp quickly struck at her foe. Her blades slashed through Silver's Magnezone, but the UFO-shaped Pokémon did not cry out in pain. Instead, the magnetic beast merely shrugged off the blows like they were nothing.

"Magnezone! Discharge!" Silver yelled out.

From the Pokémon's body, a sphere of electricity began to grow. With squinted eyes, Bryony's Bisharp attempted to leap back. She launched herself a few yards into the sky, but suddenly began to _float_ there. And, no, it's not possible for Bisharps to fly. Both Bryony and her Bisharp's eyes widened, as the Sword Blade Pokémon began to fly back. Magnezone's magnets were pulling the steel Pokémon close. There was no escape for the Bisharp.

Silver's Magnezone released the electric power it was storing within. The sphere of electrical power roared through the Bisharp's body, charging it with a countless amount of power energy. The Bryony's Bisharp became a bright yellow color, as she screamed out in pain. But this was just the beginning of the attack. With arms thrusting out wide, Magnezone caused his Discharge to detonate. The added blast through Bisharp away, causing her to careen into a boulder. Her body rushed through the boulder, only stopping when she hit the ground on the other end.

An impressive attack, but it wasn't enough.

"Bisharp! Night Slash!" Bryony commanded.

The Sword Blade Pokémon quickly leaped onto her feet, only to leap again upon one of the route's many rocks. Bisharp glared holes into her foes body, while she raised her blades high. Another leap, sky-high, the Sword Blade Pokémon steadily began to pounce.

"Magnezone! Iron Defense!" Silver yelled.

The Magnet Area Pokémon began to tense up, for its body was coated in an unbreakable sheen. Bisharp's blade connected with the Magnezone's body, but it didn't do anything. The Magnet Area Pokémon's defenses were to high for the Sword Blade Pokémon to break through. And now, she was standing face to face with a Pokémon she couldn't out run.

Once again, Magnezone's body made it impossible for the Bisharp to escape. Its magnetic pull, brought the Bisharp close. And then, improvising its next move, the Magnet Area Pokémon used all of its strength to throw the Bisharp into a steady row of rocks. The bladed monster slammed through the rocks, for the momentum of the throw was too great to stop.

Bisharp eventually collided into a grassy field, which made a variety of Eevees inside to disperse in fear. Struggling to its toes, the Sword Blade Pokémon noticed a series of dents inside of her steel body. This caused the Bisharp to growl in rage.

"Just give it up!" Silver yelled at Bryony, "You may have been able to best my Alakazam, but nothing can withstand my Magnezone for too long!"

"You speak so callously, without an inkling of data to back up your theory," Bryony stated, "I'll make you regret that..." her visor started gleaming once more, "Okay! Bisharp! Shadow Claw!"

The Bisharp hopped onto her feet, while darkness started to ooze from her claws. With the speed of a ninja, the Bisharp was able to clear fully through the fields before him. The ghastly attack bypassed the Magnezone's defenses, flowing through the magnet's body with ease. The claw struck and injured the Magnezone, making it fly back. All three of the Magnet Area Pokémon's eyes were rolling around in circles, before they finally settled upon their foe.

That move actually _hurt _the Magnezone. Silver himself was able to notice that. It seems as if Shadow Claw was able to pass through the Magnezone's usually sturdy defenses. Realizing this, Silver knew it was time to switch his tactics. It was time to go on the offensive.

"Magnezone!" he yelled with an appropriate hand gesture, "Zap Cannon!"

The Magnet Area Pokémon put its magnets together, and started to charge up a yellow spherical ball of electrical power. Once the sphere reached a fine point, it fired the blast.

"Bisharp! Counter with Shadow Claw!" Bryony commanded.

The Sword Blade Pokémon rose her claw, making a ghastly energy swarm around it. The next moment, she dashed for her foe. Magnezone suddenly fired its attack as its foe quickly cleared the distance between the two. Bisharp dashed left and right, dodging the blows with great ease. But one Zap Cannon was immediately followed by another, and another. Magnezone would fire on blast after another, with disregard for the area around. As Bisharp dodged the blasts, they would slam into the ground. The entire route quaked, as explosions caused debris to be hurled into the air.

Bisharp dove through one of these debris clouds, catching Magnezone off guard. Her shadowy claw glided through the UFO-shaped Pokémon's body. Once again, all three of Magnezone's eyes widened, as pain took over. Its body began to waver, but it wasn't defeated quite yet. Flying high, the Magnet Area Pokémon attempted to put distance between itself and its foe.

Shauna gasped as she watched this battle take a decidedly different tone. While it appeared that Silver's Magnezone was winning in the beginning, it quickly took a turn. Now Bryony and her Bisharp were gaining quite an edge, by making the Magnezone go on the retreat. Her green eyes drifted up to Silver a moment later. His face was hard yet resolute, as if he was uncaring toward the battle but still thinking about it. What was he planning?

"Okay..." the redhead suddenly said, "Magnezone! Use Thunder!"

The Magnet Area Pokémon pulled back, its three eyes peering down upon Bisharp like a Pidgeot. The Sword Blade Pokémon prepared itself for the sudden attack, by taking a certain stance. The clouds overhead started to swarm, and became a malicious grey. Shauna stared up to the skies, when a water droplet pelted her in the face. Right between the eyes. Looking down, her eyes fell upon Silver's Magnezone. The pole in the center of its head was glowing.

"NOW!" Silver yelled.

Bisharp prepared to dodge the falling lightning bolt, but that's not what she should have searched for. Silver's Magnezone suddenly rushed the Bisharp, catching the Pokémon off guard. With its magnetic body, there was no way the Bisharp could escape. Stopping suddenly, the Magnezone took a mad dash for the skies. Both it and its victim flew high into the skies, eventually mixing with the clouds above. Within the turbulent storm, lighting bolts were jerking left and right, all around them. Bisharp attempted desperately to stop her foe, by stabbing it in the head. It didn't work, for Magnezone was unfazed by the strikes.

One thunderbolt came close to hitting them, and it scared the Bisharp. She really tried to squirm her way free now, but Magnezone's magnetic pull made that impossible. Another thunderbolt fell, this one even closer to the last. It was obvious to Bisharp what Magnezone was trying to do. It was going to use its body as a lighting pole to draw in thunder. After a few minutes of squirming, Bisharp struck at the yellow pole which sat on Magnezone's body. It didn't do a thing.

Her eyes slid up. A bright light was growing above. Bisharp's eyes widened. The light swallowed them both.

…

Nothing happened. Where were the purple shock waves which were supposed to erupt from the ring? Where were the purple shock waves which were supposed to erupt from her Pokémon? Why hadn't anything happened?

Lyra Soul, Johto Champion. Far from home on Kalos Route 18. Around her wrist was the illustrious Mega Ring. An item of magical and godlike power. From within, it allows Pokémon to attain a power never seen before. But not this time, it would seem. Lyra was extremely confused by the outcome, and so too were her allies. The Kalos Champion, Diantha, and Pokémon Trainer Calem, the very person who gave her the ring. Even her Pokémon were confused by the lack of action. Though, that was hard to say for Gengar. You know those Pokémon; always with a smile.

"Uh?" Lyra said as she waved the Mega Ring around, "Is it broken? Did I... do something wrong?"

She turned and looked at Calem, who was just as confused as she was. That's never happened to him before. All he had to do was tap the button and, voilà! Mega Evolution. But that's not what happened here. Lyra was pressing the button rapidly, but nothing was happening. There was no transformation of mega proportions. Nothing noteworthy happened at all.

"Gengar! Are you playing with me!?" Lyra yelled as she berated the ghost, "I swear, if this is another joke of yours, I'm so not in the mood for it!"

"Gen... gar...?" the Shadow Pokémon asked as he cocked his head.

"I don't think its your Pokémon, Lyra," Diantha stated as she walked over to the Mega Ring, "Here... let me see..."

The Kalosian Champion hovered her fingers over the Mega Ring just briefly. Within the ring's dome, a great light shined. Lyra was taken aback by it, while Diantha merely smiled.

"I see," she said as she pulled up, "I'm sorry, Lyra but... I don't think you _can _Mega Evolve..."

"Wh... what?" Lyra inquired as she and her Pokémon stared up to the angelic woman.

"Listen... uh..." Diantha's blue eyes drifted toward the skies, "You see... Mega Evolution doesn't just use your Pokémon. It's... your very being which allows them to evolve..." her eyes moved back down, "Lyra, _you_ have to be strong enough to initiate Mega Evolution, not just your Pokémon."

There was something the Kalos Champion said which made Lyra angry. It was blatant on her face. Diantha was taken aback by it; she didn't know Lyra could make such a rage-filled visage.

"What!?" she barked, "Are you calling me _weak_!?" she stood back, "I'm too _weak_ to use this blasted ring!?"

"Lyra, I didn't say that..." Diantha answered, "I just think you need a little more _training_."

"I've already trained!" Lyra roared back as she pointed at herself, "I'm the Johto Champion! You know what that means! I'm the strongest person in all of Johto!" she shook her head, "You know what! I don't need this Mega Evolution!" she began to wretch the ring from her wrist, "It's pointless! I'll get stronger my own way!"

Lifting the ring high, she slammed it into the ground. Calem visibly cringed at the side, even though his Mega Ring was alright. When he picked up the device, his eyes fell upon Lyra. She was visibly hurt by Diantha's words, and extremely emotional. Though it were hard to tell who she was angry at. Diantha, or herself. The Johto Champion marched off as she pulled a Poké Ball from her satchel.

"Get out here, Medium!" she snarled as she threw the Poké Ball up high.

It snapped open in the air, releasing the Mystic Pokémon within. The bipedal bird stood tall on her two feet, while her wings folded over upon her green body.

"Xatu..." Medium whispered as she turned to face her master.

"Medium, get us out of here..." she stopped briefly, "Teleport!"

"Wait, Lyra don't go!" Diantha called.

But it was too late; the Johto Champion's mind was made. Before Diantha could do anything, Lyra and the rest of her Pokémon vanished in a brilliant white light. Sighing, the Kalos Champion began to mentally kick herself. Maybe she was a bit to harsh and forthcoming with her remarks about Lyra. She was the Johto Champion, after all. Why couldn't she use Mega Evolution?

"I thought Lyra could do it..." Calem stated as he walked up behind Diantha, "I mean... I haven't seen her battle but I've heard about her..." he looked up to the Kalos Champion, "Why couldn't she use Mega Evolution? It should come naturally to her..."

"Lyra is a wonderful Pokémon Trainer," Diantha stated, "I can see it in her eyes..." she shook her head, "I just think she doesn't understand the power of Mega Evolution. She... just needs a little more training, is all..." her eyes moved down to Calem, who was dusting off his Mega Ring, "C'mon, let's return to Anistar City. We need to make sure Olympia is alright..."

Calem nodded while he started to return to the destroyed city. Diantha remained however, while her eyes trekked over to her Mega Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokémon stared back into her master's eyes, as they traded looks. Neither side said a word, however.

…

She pulled her hair free of their pigtails. The raven follicles fell down, spilling out as long as he usually were. Next was her tie, she pulled it off and dropped it upon her bed. One by one, she removed articles of her clothing, only to replace them with an attire she was more familiar with. Her usual red skirt, the black shirt, her red hat and shades. The last thing she removed from her body was the visor, which she allowed to stay for a few moments.

Serena Y, Kalos Ex-Champion. No, she wasn't Yvonne right now. The clothing which labeled her as a member of Team Flare was laying on the bed. She was just Serena again, the Kalos hero. Or old here, more like Kalos' new villainess. They'd love to see her heard on a platter, much like the Kalos revolution all those hundreds of years ago.

But Serena couldn't be found yet. She had to clear her name. Somehow, of course. Malva would be angered by her sudden disappearance, but Serena didn't care. The fire master and her scientists were too busy fooling around with that piece of Yveltal's skin, than to bother with her. So, during this brief moment of silence, Serena planned to search for answers on her own. Her destination? The place where all these attacks started. Shalour City. Or, more appropriately, the ruins of Shalour City.

Serena withdrew a Poké Ball. But, before leaving, her vision drifted down to her hand. Lysandre's Mega Ring was still wrapped around her ring finger. It was also still glowing, even though she had used it last night. What an odd device; how did Lysandre figure out how to harness the awesome power of Mega Evolution? It seems like one of the many secrets which was buried with him, however.

Still, Serena had little to no use for the Team Flare ring. She had her own, more _natural_ Mega Ring still sitting upon her wrist. Removing the ring from her finger, Serena tossed it onto her bed. Next, she caused her Poké Ball to enlarge within her hand. She neared the window within her room, then opened it up. It was raining overhead, so many people were inside the safety of their homes.

"Okay..." Serena whispered, "Go! Turnice!"

Tossing out her Poké Ball, the capsule device opened wide. The air before her window flashed for a few moments, before the Scorching Pokémon within was released. On burning wings, the bird hovered through the air. Seeing him made Serena smile, as her hand reached forward to pet upon his head.

"Talon... flame..." Turnice cooed as his master touched him so.

"C'mon Turnice," Serena said as she climbed upon the back of her Pokémon, "Let's head out. We're going to Shalour City..."

As she now sat on her Talonflame's back, Serena pressed the sides of the bird. Holding onto him closely, she and the bird took off high. Their burning red image drifted over the horizon, vanishing from the vision of the naked eye.

…

Bisharp landed, like a stone in the ground. She was silent, unmoving, _defeated_. Her body was still coursing with electrical energies, even though she had long since fainted. When her body slammed upon the earth, the entire land shook briefly. It was absolutely jarring to say the least. Moments later, Magnezone floated down to the ground. Victory belonged to it, this day.

"BBZZZZRRR! Magne... ZONE!"

"Victory belongs to me..." Silver stated as he tightened his hand into a fist, "I hope you have something else in mind, or else this battle is going to stay this way."

Shauna was absolutely gushing at how Silver fought. Sure, his Alakazam was defeated, but that's simply because Silver lacked knowledge on Bisharp. With the defeat of the Sword Blade Pokémon, he was sure there was nothing he could accomplish. If that wasn't enough, Bryony looked down-right surprised. Though her eyes were covered by her green visor, her mouth was wide open from shock. She couldn't believe this all happened; probability was on her side, not his. But, to be honest, this wasn't the _first_ time a defeat was handed to her thanks to probability.

"If you believe this battle is over..." Bryony stated as her visor gleamed in a specific way, "You are sorely mistaken boy..." she pulled out yet another Poké Ball, "I'm going to rough you up, yeah!?"

With as much force as she could muster, the Team Flare scientist tossed her Poké Ball. It flew through the air, before snapping open to release the Pokémon held within. The bright flash touched down upon the ground, where it took the form of a feline. A decidedly tall and slender feline, that is. One not much different from that of Persian. Its color scheme was different however. Where Persian held a creamy tone, and red jewel on its forehead, this feline Pokémon was purple, with a soft yellow under body.

"Lieeeeepaaaaaard..." the Cruel Pokémon slurred, as her lips curled into a smile.

Silver squinted at the slender beast which sat before him. She was unwavering in her eyes, and quite daunting to gaze upon. This was a Pokémon that shouldn't be tested, he could tell that from eyesight alone. But could this Pokémon defeat his Magnezone? Staring up to the Magnet Area Pokémon, he figured not. Magnezone, while defensively powerful, had taken one too many blows from its battle with Bisharp. Another Shadow Claw would be enough to drop his Pokémon. Withdrawing his Poké Ball, Silver pointed it toward his Pokémon.

"You did great, Magnezone!" he called, "Now! Return!"

The red beam ejected from the capsule transformed Magnezone back into digital light. That light was quickly swallowed by his Poké Ball, which Silver placed back into his pocket. Bryony and Shauna watched closely as the redhead pulled yet another Poké Ball from his. What would be the next Pokémon the redhead used?

"Okay..." he whispered to himself, "I choose you! Go Musica!"

He tossed out the Poké Ball, where it exploded within the air. But, instead of the usual bright flash which categorized Poké Ball openings, this Poké Ball expelled lovely hearts. Bright, puffy, pink hearts, something which did not match Silver's usually dark demeanor. The Pokémon which was released from the Poké Ball was also not something that matched Silver's tone. It was slender, somewhat, with a pure white body, and symbols adorning its body.

"Togetic!" the Happiness Pokémon said.

Musica floated around in the air, a smile upon her face. She was nearly giggling too, especially as she circled Silver. He blushed with embarrassment, as his Pokémon showed love. Shauna and Bryony just stared in surprise. Who would have thought Silver would be the kind of person to train a Togetic? Seriously!

"Alright... enough, Musica..." Silver growled, "We have a battle to win..."

"Toge! Toge!" she said with glee.

Floating before her master, Musica settled her eyes upon her cruel foe. Liepard, in an attempt to intimidate her foe, started to growl. But Musica was not disturbed. She continued to giggle, while her wings flapped even faster.

"This is not good..." Bryony stated, "I did not expect you to have a Fairy-type Pokémon..."

"What!? A guy can't use Fairy-type Pokémon!?" Silver growled, "Let me show you just what she can do!" his arm stretched out, "Musica! Dazzling Gleam!"

While still smiling, the Togetic floated high into the sky. The next second, her body began to shine vibrantly. This shine was minimal at first, but soon grew blinding. It was as if the sun had descended upon the land itself. This shine ripped through the land, tearing through grass, dirt, and rocks alike. Any Pokémon which remained to watch the battle was surely sent flying thanks to the blast.

Unfortunately for Bryony, one of those Pokémon was her very own. Liepard grew wide-eyed, as she was suddenly stricken by Musica's gleaming blast. The Cruel Pokémon was thrown away by the blast, where she slammed up against a rock. Unlike the Bisharp before, the feline was _not_ a very resilient being. The Liepard was knocked unconscious almost _immediately_.

Musica's Dazzling Gleam ended, leaving the Happiness Pokémon in the air. She floated around on her wings, giggling childishly as she gazed upon her work. Bryony was now out of useable Pokémon, if one could believe that. Why does it seem like villainous team members never have more than two our three Pokémon? Whatever...

"Is that all?" Silver asked of the older woman, "Because I'm sorely disappointed..." he squinted, "I _hate_ weak people like you..."

It seemed to be a split second later where Bryony started stepping back. Silver watched her grow on the retreat with a cocked head. She returned her Liepard to her Poké Ball, then suddenly stopped. It didn't take Silver long to realize why.

He suddenly dashed forward, right at the same time Bryony did. She bolted down Route 10, passing rocks and fields all together. Growling, Silver gave chase as best he could. He wasn't about to let this woman have her way. Shauna was caught off guard by their actions, but quickly reacted. She quickly ran after Silver, with Musica following as well. Of course the Togetic was laughing.

Next stop: Geonsenge City.

…

It was rare for rain storms to pelt this city. Lumiose, that is. The city was always clear skied, always without a cloud up there. But not this evening. It was raining, and raining _hard_. Lightning cackled in every which direction, sending thunder roaring through the land. The omen within the skies was shared amongst the individuals below. Everyone within Kalos were fearing for their lives, and rightfully so. Would they live? Would they die? When would Yveltal attack again? Why would Serena do this?

The Pokémon Professor himself wondered that very same question. He walked into his lab, seeing absolutely no one. It seems as if his many subordinates were also fearful of the skies. They had every right to be afraid. Shalour City was no longer a singular occurrence; Anistar City was gone now too.

"Aye, aye, aye..." Sycamore said as he made light of the situation, "Jeeze Augustine... how did things end up like this...?"

He stared forth, seeing the image of a young teenage girl. The Johto Champion Lyra, it would seem. Sycamore was surprised to see her; was she not just training with Diantha? That's what Calem told him. Then how had she arrived her so soon? Better question, _why _was she here?

"Lyra?" Sycamore called over, as she walked through his lab, "What are you doing here?"

The Johto stared at him briefly, before her brown eyes slid into a squint. She was carrying various files within her hands, files she couldn't actually understand. But Sycamore could. 'Mega Evolution', the various files said. How had Lyra found them? These files were hidden away within Sycamore's file cabinets, but now they were right in Lyra's hands. And she was trying in vain to read them.

"What does any of this mean?" she asked out loud to no one in particular, "Why can't I Mega Evolve?"

The Johto Champion was extremely frustrated; her face was red, and her cheeks were flustered. Suddenly lifting those files, Lyra threw them down into the ground. Sycamore gasped at the sight, but did little to actually stop the teenager. She stared up to to him a few moments later, only to let loose a deeply held breath.

"I'm... sorry, Professor..." Lyra said as she crouched down to the ground, "Let me pick these up for you..."

The Champion began to steadily pick up the papers, with the Pokémon Professor joining soon after. Though she so callously threw his research papers down, Sycamore couldn't help but to smile. He was trying to relieve the tension within Lyra, even though it really wasn't working. It did help a little, however. His smile brought a weak smile to the Champion's face.

"If its Mega Evolution you're having trouble with," Sycamore said, "I recommend you don't think to hard about it. I studied at the Tower of Mastery for quite some time before I realized I didn't have what it takes..." his actions slowed to a near stop, as his face grew quite hurt, "I... I wish I went to the tower again... before Yveltal did..."

"Where... was the tower?" Lyra asked.

"It's where Shalour City is... well... _was_... That was the first city to be attacked by Yveltal, and it was hit pretty hard. There was only one survivor, that being the Shalour City Gym Leader, Korrina..."

"I... like Korrina..." Lyra stated with a subtle chuckle, "She came over to the Pokéthalon on year. Her Lucario was amazing..." Lyra's eyes widened, "Her... _Lucario_ was amazing..." suddenly, the Champion turned around so she could stare at Sycamore's face, "Professor! Where's Shalour City again?"

"The upper west part of the region, why?" he asked.

Lyra didn't answer him. She just stood up and bolted for the exit. Sycamore reached out and called for her, but it was too late. The Champion had whisked through the front door, vanishing into the cities heavy rain. Standing up, Sycamore wondered if it would be a good idea to chase her down. Shalour city was pretty heavily guarded ever since the first attack; it would be difficult for her to get inside.

"Professor!" a young girl's voice called.

Sycamore turned around to see two young teens, side by side, both of which were wearing white clothing. One was a boy, with blonde hair and a blue tie, the other was a girl, with black hair and a red tie. Even though they were exceptionally young, they were the only two other individuals here, save for the Professor of course.

"Sina? Dexio?" the Professor said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl, Sina, stated, "We are your assistants, after all."

"I'm sorry," the boy, Dexio, apologized for seemingly no reason, "That Lyra girl came in and just started ransacking the place. We tried to stop her bu..." her grew a tad bit frail, "Her Typhlosion is really mean!"

"Oh, don't mind him," Sina remarked, "Professor, we have lovely information coming from Cyllage City!"

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"It seems as if Korrina has finally woken up," Sina said with a giggle, "And she's just _dying _to talk to you."

"Korrina woke up!?" Sycamore nearly yelled as he faced the door, "And... she wants to talk to me?"

"I recommend you hurry, Professor," Dexio said, "Before Korrina decides to take a _nap_ again."

One would believe the way they spoke about Korrina to be belittling at best, but Sycamore didn't care. With Korrina alive, this was a golden opportunity to learn about what happened that day in Shalour City. She was the only person who survived the attack, so maybe she could give them information. Maybe she could shed some light on the situation Kalos had been placed in.

Sycamore quickly ran for the front door as he cupped one of his Poké Balls. Gazing to the skies he watched a lightning bolt trek through it.

"Charizard! Go!" he yelled.

…

The door opened slowly. He stared through the walls of the small room, smelling the musky air of medicine float throughout. The Pokémon Professor noticed a series of scorch marks adorn the walls, ceiling, and floors. This was Serena's doing, more specifically, the doings of her Delphox. That Fox Pokémon was strong enough to kill everyone in this room, but he didn't. That was also Serena's doing.

"I recommend you don't get too... excited..." the nurse said as she lingered behind the Professor, "Korrina is still very shaky..."

"I understand..." Sycamore replied, "I won't..."

The nurse nodded, before closing the door behind her. Sycamore walked over to Korrina's bedside, his eyes scanning over her body. This was the first time he had seen her since she was admitted to the hospital, and boy was it horrible. Korrina, who was usually so tough and powerful to look at, appeared so weak and brittle here. Her body, covered by covers, her face with its mask, her blue eyes strained and pained. But, at the very least, she was awake.

"Korrina..." Sycamore whispered as he stood at the side of her bed, "Korrina... are you... alright...?"

She stared long and hard at the Pokémon Professor before finally speaking.

"Do I look alright to you?" she asked with her familiar cocky tone.

Sycamore couldn't help but to smile and chuckle, as he listened to Korrina's words. Sitting down at the Gym Leader's bedside, the Professor began to think. How had things turned out this way?

"Sycamore..." Korrina called again, "Listen... Sycamore..." her eyes closed, "I need to tell you this..." she groaned in pain, "Before I forget..."

"Just calm down, Korrina," Sycamore remarked, "It's better for you this way, okay?"

"No!" she replied, "Listen... Let me... tell you... about... what happened that night... That night in... Shalour City..." she calmed down again, "Before I forget... Before I... forget..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_There! I finished Silvers fight with Bryony! Are you happy now!?_

_Anyway, chapter eleven is here, and its kind of long. It has a good bit of scene switching, just so we can get all of our character's organized. Silver defeated Bryony, Lyra failed at Mega Evolving, Korrina's awake, and Serena is heading for Shalour city. Unfortunately, Lyra is heading for Shalour City as well. Doesn't take a Team Rocket Scientist to figure out what trouble can happen because of this._

_But, let me deliver some trivia. Last chapter, I revealed that Lyra had Silver's Gengar. In this chapter, I revealed that Silver has Lyra's Togetic. That Togetic is the evolved Togepi you get from Professor Elm's assistant within GSC and HG/SS. So yeah._

_And you know what, Shauna has done an hole lotta nothing throughout these past few chapters. Which is pretty much what she does in the games._

_Dexio and Sina appear in this chapter. For those who don't know (or forgot like I nearly did), Dexio and Sina are Sycamore's assistants. They're those kids in white that pop up to upgrade your Pokedex every now and then. What happened to them after they popped up the last time? They just sort of vanished. I wrote them to be slightly mischievous kids in this chapter, probably because they freak me out._

_Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't squeeze it in. So, next chapter, Silver and Shauna continue chasing Bryony, Korrina tells Sycamore what happened that night when Yveltal came to Shalour, and Lyra and Serena cross paths within the city's ruins._

_Prepare for a showdown._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	12. Battle For the Glove: Lyra vs Serena

Battle For the Glove: Lyra vs Serena

Her hands teased the very edge of the despot field. Yes, it was a field. One riddled with rocks, pits, dirt, debris, damage of all kinds. The water was rushing over the beaches, taking some of the discarded hell with it. There was nothing living within this area, or nothing that would _want _to live in this area. It all seemed _gone_. _Dead_, even. But, it was dead. None of this should have been here. At one point in time, not too long ago, life was teaming within this area. Men, women, children, their Pokémon as well. All these things once roamed the streets. Laughing, giggling, having fun. But not since that night. All of this, erased from existence. But absolute _destruction_.

Emergency vehicles were common in this area. Many volunteers roamed the immediate land, searching high and low for any signs of life. They knew better, however. Or, at least they should have known better. There was no life here, only more destruction. Destruction, destruction, and more destruction. Life was nothing more than a word here. No, you may be wondering, what city is this? Or _was _this? The answer to this question is simple. This was the City of Shalour. The key word here being _was_.

She stood on the outer rim of the city now, standing tall upon concrete. It was possibly a piece of a building, one which didn't fare any better than any other area. It was all so very familiar, like a flickering light. This city in its entirety reminded her of Ecruteak City's burned tower. Yeah, the same frothy air of destruction floated around this area as it did that old Brass Tower. If that made any sense, that is.

Lyra Soul, Johto Champion, and currently bearing a sense of anger. She came here to this city searching for something, but more importantly, to prove herself powerful. Diantha was a woman she _thought _she could look up too. But she didn't think Lyra had what it took to use this Mega Evolution. She was like so many _others_. Disbelieving Lyra didn't have the power to be a Pokémon Trainer. But, just like the rest, she'll prove them wrong. She'll show them why she's the Johto Champion.

Landing down in the rocky streets, Lyra did her best to stick to the sidewalks. Or, more appropriately, what was left of the sidewalks. Shalour City was much greater in size than she originally believed it would be. The bay, which was where she was heading, was a few good city blocks down. Maybe even a few miles. But, to be honest, Lyra's sense of depth and direction was muddled at best. It didn't matter; she'd run down there if she had too. All in an effort to get what she sought; to find an answer to all this Mega Evolution nonsense.

There were many emergency vehicles around, some which were howling with action, others not so much. The Champion pretty much blended in with all the other workers who roamed the carnage with their Pokémon. Without any to bother her, Lyra made her way down the streets toward the area the Tower of Mastery once stood. It must have been a magnificent building, for a good piece of it still stood. The buildings around the tower were mostly destroyed, but the amazing tower itself still held most of its foundation. How did this survive Yveltal wrath? Lyra may never know.

But she wasn't here to worry about the attack. It was obvious that Kalos was doing that for her. Running down the beach-made bridge toward the tower, the Johto Champion felt an odd sense of accomplishment take her. In just a few minutes, she and her Pokémon will become something _new_, and she'd show everyone just how _strong _she could be.

The walls that surrounded the Tower of Mastery were decimated to say the least. Lyra was able to climb over the rocks with little effort. Just her hand on this rock and her foot upon this one; she was over the wall in no time. She couldn't help but to stand above the bricks, as she gazed back over Shalour City. With this vantage point, she could see just how _horrible_ a state Shalour was left in. There was, almost, nothing. It was much like Anistar City, though this one was worse. At least Anistar was, somewhat, prepared for Yveltal. Shalour was doomed.

Lyra eventually turned herself away from the sight. She hopped down into the ring that surrounded the Tower of Mastery, landing inside a puddle of seawater. This area seemed to have descended a few feet after the Yveltal attack, for a lot of water was mixed with the destroyed structures. Lyra hopped through the puddles, as the image of her Typhlosion's face floated in her head. The Fire-type Pokémon would absolutely detest these puddles; the thought of it made the Champion giggle.

Lyra continued up the staircase, which held many scars, toward the Tower of Mastery's entrance. Her finger's teased the doorway's side, before she finally stepped in. Darkness swarmed over her, but only briefly, for light was prevalent within this tower. The sun gazed through the Tower of Mastery's nonexistent ceiling, casting a beautiful light inside. There was a statue, one that somehow, survived Yveltal's ire. The statue bore the depiction of a Pokémon one Lyra had recently fought. The Pokémon that introduced her to the idea of Mega Evolution. The Pokémon was a Lucario, well, _Mega_ Lucario. It was an old statue, but it still stood tall and proud against the attacks of time. If only the rest of the tower was as strong as the statue. Maybe it would have survived Yveltal's attack.

Lyra removed her hat as she dragged it across her sweating brow. Her brown eyes trailed up the statue in an attempt to find that which she came to find. She didn't sit back to think if it were actually here, however. Though she didn't want to, the Johto Champion had come to find books. She wanted to learn about Mega Evolution the best way she could. And though she absolutely detests books, she knew she needed to read them. She needed to _learn_.

Just where in the world were those books though? Had Yveltal destroyed them to make sure no one else could read them? Judging from the still standing Mega Evolutions Lucario statue, Lyra didn't think so. She'd find those lexicons if it killed her. Ultimately, Lyra found something much _greater_.

Her brown eyes caught the gleam of something. It was clamped, held hostage even, by two cumbersome stones. It was white, with the cuff of it being red. But that's not what drew Lyra's eyes to the item; it was the mystical sphere, which sat upon the object's surface. It was a white and red glove, but not just _any _white and red glove. It was magnificent, free from any blemishes or damages. Especially the blue sphere; it was untouched by virtually anything. Even though Lyra stood some yards away, she could see the importance of this glove. She knew the power it held.

Mega Evolution…

The mere thought of it sent shivers down Lyra's spine. This had to be a gift from the gods. Ho-Oh himself must have been gazing upon her. It wouldn't have been the _first _time, after all. Here lied the utensil, which would allow her Pokémon to attain new levels of power. And there was _no one _stopping her from having it. Maybe it was a tad bit wrong for Lyra to do this; use something with ancient power for her own benefits. But, hey, she didn't become the Johto Champion by looking a gifted Rapidash in the mouth.

She started walking for it, and footsteps echoed throughout. Footsteps that _didn't_ belong to her. Lyra's eyes widened, as she realized she was no longer alone. Standing tall and alone, the Johto Champion listened out for those footsteps again. They were still moving, but had grown quieter now. Lyra pinpointed her eyes upon the sound's location; it was coming from behind the Mega Lucario statue. Lyra must have been hidden from sight, for the intruder upon this area walked in without a second thought.

A teenager, one slightly older than Lyra herself. She was wearing a red hat, a red skirt, and black shirt. Her raven hair flowed through the wind, as she walked through the tower's lobby floor. Her back was turned to Lyra, so she hadn't noticed her. But it seemed as if her eyes were on the same object that Lyra's was on. The Mega Glove, _Korrina's _Mega Glove. The object just sat there, pinched between two rocks. The girl in red was about to reach for it, but she quickly pulled back.

Serena Y, Ex-Champion of the Kalos region. There was no mistaking it now, for it was the same person. Same hair, same eyes, same glint in her vision. She stared down upon Lyra with eyes filled with shock; what was she doing here? The both of them asked themselves that question, but it no longer mattered. Slowly, Serena began to walk away from the glove, as her eyes fell upon Lyra, and Lyra alone. The Johto Champion did the same, as she began to walk toward the glove with her eyes upon her Kalos counterpart. The two teens with the powers of Champions began to circle each other now, as neither was too keen on turning their back upon the other.

"I didn't do it…" Serena stated, "I didn't… do… _Anything!_" yeah, yeah, that's what all criminals say, "I… I can't let you have it. It'll prove me _right_…"

Lyra's eyes slid into a squint however, showing she was distrustful of Serena's words.

"Well… I can't let you have it either…" the Johto Champion responded, "I _need _that glove…" she began to quake as she thought about her defeat at the hands of Yvonne, "Besides! You've got quite a few things to answer too, Serena! So I recommend you calm down without incident…"

"Who are you anyway!?" Serena barked as she began to visibly show anger, "And how do you know who I am?"

Lyra couldn't help but so smile as she made a wagging notion with her finger.

"Me?" she asked, "I'm the Champion of Johto! Lyra Soul!"

When she said those words, Serena's eyes widened as fear took over her. Was this girl _really _the Johto Champion, and not just some random trainer? The more Serena thought about it, the more pronounced the situation became. It made sense, honestly. This girl, Lyra, owned a Typhlosion, a Pokémon that is not native to Kalos. Her clothing also did not match the clothing of most Kalosians; with hers being overalls and a red shirt, something more suited to Johto's country nature. She was like some Mario brother, but that's beside the point. What was Lyra Soul, Johto Champion, doing here, in the Kalos region? Well, isn't it obvious? She was brought here _specifically _to take Serena down. But why? Why Lyra of all trainers?

No matter. If she was brought here to take her down, then Serena was going to have to prove otherwise. Champion or not, Serena Y _does not _lose!

She quickly procured a Poké Ball from her satchel. Upon seeing this, Lyra's eyes widened. She was fully expecting Serena to run, why else would she put up such a brave front? Was this girl _not _a wanted criminal? Charged with crimes that would make the Devil squeal? Then why did she decide to stay and fight? Lyra sought the answer to this question in Serena's eyes; they were hard and course. This was something that Silver had dubbed 'Trainer Eye'. That vision that only a few specific trainer's get. He said that Lyra herself gains it on numerous occasions.

To put it lightly, this battle was on. There was no running; Serena wanted to fight. Fight for that glove. Good. Putting on her 'Trainer Eye', Lyra quickly withdrew a Poké Ball from her own satchel. The two Champions stopped circling each other, as they now stood at a similar distance away from the Mega Glove. The air around them grew thick and tension filled; this battle was about to explode!

"I CHOOSE YOU!" the two yelled at the same time, "GO!"

…

_I don't know when it happened. I was on Route 12, like usual. My Lucario was there, and... we were training..._

"Alright Hawlucha!" Korrina yelled, her face filled with glee, "Flying Press!"

With magnificent skill, the small and slender being leaped high into the sky. Its red and green body was masked heavily by the shades beneath its body, for the sun was at the creature's back. The gleam was enough to blind the foe it was leaping upon, making the Aura Pokémon pull back. It was charging up an attack, but this attack had to be cut short, or else it would surely be feeling pain.

Quickly, upon its very toes, the Anubis-like beast dashed back. Thanks to its quick reflexes, the being it was fighting missed terribly. The Wrestling Pokémon landed body first into the earth, throwing sands skyward. But that's not to say it was defeated, no, quite the opposite. The eagle like Pokémon quickly returned to her feet, and readied herself for battle. As expected, the blue and black beast she was fighting, readied himself to counter. The combating warriors gazed upon one another, peering hard into each others eyes. They were waiting for the order which would move them to strike. All it took was patience.

Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Her foe? The Aura Pokémon, Lucario. Both under the ownership of the same trainer. A certain, Gym Leader, it would appear. With her jovial appearance, it was hard to get her confused for anyone else. Her hair which flowed from that ponytail, and her red and white clothing. She was a person without peers, or at least, a relatively few amount of peers.

Shalour City Gym Leader, the Evolution fighter herself, Lady Korrina. With fists raised high, she and her Pokémon trained on Route 12's beaches. Attacks thrown, many connecting, many missing, it didn't really matter. In the end, all that really mattered was that they became stronger.

"Alright! Hawlucha! High Jump Kick!" Korrina yelled after a while.

The Wrestling Pokémon took a running start, before leaping high into the sky. Though quite powerful, the attack could easily be dodged. Lucario knew this, so he prepared to dodge the strike. His body took a defensive manner, and his feet began to move. But something caught his mind off guard, and he quickly looked back. That was the _worst _mistake he could have made in this situation.

In that brief moment where Lucario was off guard, his body met the heavy press of a foot. It slammed him into the ground, where he bounced off of it. The Hawlucha which struck him quickly leaped off of his body, then landed just beside his opponent's head.

_It was rare for my Lucario to be struck by such an attack; he was just too good for that. So, from that very moment, I knew something was wrong._

"Lucario!" Korrina called, "What happened?"

The Aura Pokémon leaned up on the sands while he placed his hand upon the temple of his head. Korrina crouched down near her Pokémon, while he tried to wave of the pain within. It worked for the most part, probably because Hawlucha was holding back. They were allies, after all.

"Arrooo..." Lucario whispered as his red eyes began to gleam.

_That sight said enough. Something, or some aura, was affecting his mind. Or at least his vision. That made me feel for the aura as well..._

Korrina's blue eyes began to gleam seconds after, which caused her to close them. She rubbed the side of her head as well, trying to gain a feel for that which her Lucario was sensing. Meanwhile, Hawlucha, who couldn't sense aura, was gazing toward the skies. The sunset which they trained before had, somehow, dissipated. Demented storm clouds were flying over the horizon, and making way toward them. Where did they come from?

"Hawl?" the Wrestling Pokémon called toward the sky, "Lucha! Lucha! Hawlucha!" she started tugging on Korrina's skirt, "Hawlucha! Lucha!"

Both Korrina and her Lucario's eyes suddenly opened. The shine which signified their aura powers had vanished, but that's not to say the trouble was gone. The Gym Leader quickly stood tall, as she gazed toward the skies. Her Lucario did too, for they now both noticed the storm clouds which seemingly appeared from nowhere. Korrina's face was nothing less than terror, while her Aura Pokémon retained that same indifferent visage.

_I can't even begin to describe that feeling, Sycamore. Ahh... It was horrible... If you could sense Aura, then you'd understand the force of power which rushed through my body. It was like... Death himself, paid me a visit in that very moment._

"Oh... what was that?" Korrina asked as she stood up, "That's... not natural..." she quickly turned toward the Route's dirt covered path. It lead straight toward her home city of Shalour, "That's not good..." her eyes moved back to the sky, "That _can't _be good..."

Korrina quickly turned toward her Pokémon while she began to skate off. With a simple hand gesture, she called them forward. Her Hawlucha flew up high only to land upon her shoulder, while her Lucario kept up with her on his feet alone. The Gym Leader and her Pokémon skated toward the city's gates quickly, while the storm overhead started to intensify in strength.

_I broke through the city gate quickly, and came to Shalour city's hillside. Staring over the city, it appeared as if everyone had already headed inside. They saw the clouds as nothing more than a storm, but I knew the terror within. But, where had this terror come from, and why was it here? I made way for the Tower of Mastery; I knew my grandfather could help me here_.

Korrina skated through the city streets as fast as she could. The wind in the area had picked up, while the clouds grew extremely black. It was horrible to look at, as if some _Pokémon's_ cloak was hovering above the metropolis. The Gym Leader tried to free her mind of these thoughts, but it wasn't working. She just kept her speed up, as she skated along the city's beaches.

_I can't begin to describe to you the fear I was feeling as I burst through the tower's front door._

"Grandpa!" Korrina yelled as she skidded to a halt.

The Mega Evolution guru stood tall within the tower's lobby, his eyes toward the skies, his hand on his chin. He, at first, didn't notice his granddaughter. But it was quite difficult to do when she was yelling into his ears. Gurkinn was a stout on man, one who understood powers better than anyone else. For the longest time, he was the only man in the entire region who could use the awesome powers of Mega Evolution. But thanks to his granddaughter, he no longer had to use the amazing ability. They bore such a heavy resemblance toward one another. They both shared the same wild hair, though his was grey thanks to age.

But that was beside the point. Korrina ran to her grandfather's side, as her blue eyes fell upon the tower's ceiling. The heavy storm overhead had exploded by now, expelling its contents upon the land below. Lightning, thunder, rain, it all fell upon the city street of Shalour. Not to mention the wind which poured throughout all of its crevices. Some of it rushed through the tower's front door, ruffling Korrina's skirt. She patted it down, before shuffling herself closer to her grandfather.

And suddenly, Korrina, Gurkinn, and Lucario's, eyes all closed. When they reopened, the shined as bright as stars. But this was very brief, before they closed their eyes again. Immediately, their eyes fell upon the tower's ceiling. Another cackle of thunder.

_We knew we were no longer alone that very moment. That something else was here, within the tower, with us. I started to shake almost immediately, and my Lucario began to growl. But grandfather started to..._

"Give me the Mega Glove, Korrina..." Gurkinn suddenly order, making the Gym Leader cock her head in surprise.

"Grandpa, you are not about to do, what I think you're about to do..." she answered, with her fists on her hips.

"Don't talk back to me, Korrina," the Mega Evolution guru ordered, "Just give me the Mega Glove, and make sure everyone gets out of the city."

"Grandpa, you and I both felt that! I'm not about to let you _kill_ yourself! You don't even trainer Pokémon anymore, what do you plan on doing?" she suddenly gazed down to her glove, which quaked with all of its power, "I'll... go..." she looked up to her grandfather, "I'm going to go and deal with this... _thing_..."

_ Grandpa and I argued for what felt like hours. He was hell-bent on making me escape from the city. If I knew what was going to happen, if I knew that my efforts were going to be in vain, maybe I would have listened. Maybe I would have made us all escape... I would have... I would have... I would have... ran..._

_ But I didn't... I eventually argued with my grandfather to the point that I talked him into at least staying in the tower's lobby. Why didn't he run, Sycamore? Why did he stay?_

Korrina ran up the amazing staircase toward the tower's ceiling. The storm outside had grown stronger by now, and it was shaking the entire land. Korrina and her Pokémon had to stop a few times in order to not be knocked off their feet. But, with time and persistence, they made their way toward the tower's top platform. It was all going to come to an exploding pot.

_I never stood a chance, Sycamore. I never did..._

…

This wasn't wise. This battle, which warred between the two. It was stupid. Their were people who could hear them, roaring out commands. It wasn't even hard to see their battle. Sparks of power, fire, earthquakes, it all rumbled from beyond the walls. All thanks to two girls, with the powers of Champions.

Lyra Soul, Johto Champion. Hopeful Mega Evolutionary. Serena Y, Kalos _Ex_-Champion. Criminal wanted for the death's of _thousands_ across the region. If she actually did it, that is. The Tower of Mastery always had buildings around it, and Serena stood upon one of them. With one hand on a Poké Ball, and the other pointed out, the black-haired teen spouted orders toward her Pokémon.

"Terrus!" Serena yelled, "Rock Blast!"

Lyra ran upon the pavement sidewalks which also surrounded the Tower of Mastery. Before her, standing half in a building, and half on the roads, was a massive Pokémon. It stood at an astonishing seven feet, and weighed well over a car. It was possibly heavier. The creature's body was clad in a rocky orange armor, which kept it well protected against attacks from outside forces. Today, the outside force came from the skies above.

"Rhyperior!" Terrus, the Drill Pokémon roared above all as he aimed his hands skyward.

"Filia!" Lyra yelled, "Counter with Dragon Pulse!"

Above in the skies, a blue beast flew on red wings. Its scaly form constantly jerked up and down, as it flew toward its land based opponent. From the mouth of this violent creature, a burning purple sphere of power was seen. This sphere was charging with power, while the attacker settled its eyes upon its foe.

"Sala... MEEEENNNCCEEEE!" Filia, the Dragon Pokémon roared, as she roared upon her foe.

From her gaping maw, a purple shock wave of sound and destruction was bellowed. At the same time, the Rhyperior below fired a series of rocks towards his foe. The purple shock wave fell upon the Drill Pokémon, and his rocks met his target. Filia was knocked back as rocks as big as her entire body, slammed into her. Meanwhile, Terrus was forced to the earth. But, thanks to his impressive physique, he was able to shrug off the blow. Filia wasn't as luck. The Super effective hit forced her to roost upon a building, in order to properly deal with her injuries.

Bad decision.

"Terrus! Bulldoze!" Serena ordered.

Without even a second thought, the mighty Rhyperior rushed toward his foe. He slammed his way through buildings like they were nothing, before coming face to face with his opponent. His powerful foot stomps caused the earth to crack around Filia's feet, making her slip into a gap. She was crushed on all sides by rocks and earth, but thanks to her mighty dragonic power, the Salamence was able to break free. And boy, was she fuming with rage.

"Filia! Use Dragon Claw!" Lyra ordered.

With an immense amount of rage, the Salamence dropped her claw upon her Drill Pokémon of a foe. Despite the Rhyperior's superior defenses, it seemed as if Filia's claws just barely won this battle out. She slashed deeply into his body, with enough force to throw him back into a building. A building that was soon crushed by his amazing size and weight. But Terrus quickly stood out from the destroyed structure, as his eyes settled upon his foe once more.

Filia had once again taken to the air, as she eyed her foe who stood below. The two Pokémon didn't attempt to make a move upon one another, as they awaited their trainer's orders. Lyra removed her hat, and dragged it across her forehead. Cleaning the sweat which sat upon it, she steadily placed her hat back on her head. They said you can learn a lot from a person through a Pokémon battle. Who they are as an individual, their likes, their dislikes. It was something Lyra took with a grain of salt, until now. Though it was hard to pinpoint what kind of person Serena was, Lyra did have a was for it. Powerful. That's what that word was. But not powerful _enough_. As in, not enough to stop _Lyra_ herself.

But Serena _didn't_ have this level of cruelty that Lyra was expecting. She fully expected her Kalos counterpart to be extremely evil and vile. Why else would she be attacking her own homeland? But that appeared to not be the case here. Still, the Ex-Champion was wanted for horrible crimes; Lyra would take her down. Besides, there was no way in Hell was she about to lose this battle, and there was no way she'd lose the Mega Glove.

"Okay! Filia!" the Johto Champion yelled, "That Pokémon has strong defenses, but not strong special defenses! Put distance between yourselves and use Dragon Pulse!"

"Sala..." the Dragon Pokémon answered as she flew away into the sky.

Once again, that orb of draconian power filtered through her great jaws. She pulled it back, before roaring upon the lands below. The entire sky grew bright with her violet attack, while Terrus rose his arm to defend himself. Lyra's tactics were spot on. Thanks to his lackluster special defense, he had a hard time defending against such a powerful attack. That's not to say he tried, though.

Serena, on the other hand, was thinking about her opponent. Who was this girl? Was she really from Johto as she claimed, and was she _really_ the Johto Champion, of all people? Wasn't the Johto Champion some man with red hair and an affinity for dragons? Then who was this teenager who fought with such prowess? Serena wasn't expecting the girl she fought the other night at Anistar, to be the Champion of Johto herself. And, yeah, it was totally believable. Lyra wasn't some everyday trainer Serena faces on the side of the road. This girl knew her stuff. This girl was _strong. _But not strong _enough_. Serena needed the Mega Glove to prove her innocence. Besides, she wasn't about to lose this battle.

"Terrus! Are you okay?" Serena inquired as the purple shock wave let up from his body.

"Rhyperrr..." Terrus answered as he rubbed his rocky hand against the back of his head.

"Good..." the Kalos Ex-Champion answered, "Now! Counter with Rock Blast!"

Terrus aimed his hand forward again, then fired. Filia's eyes widened, as she began to perform evasive maneuvers within the skies.

'Defeat' seemed to not be in either of the girls' vocabulary. Well, defeat for their enemies, _maybe._

…

_I hadn't the slightest clue what I was going into when I pushed through those doors. What being could make me feel the emotions I was feeling? Death, destruction, torment, Hell? I knew of no being which could make me feel all of them. A few of them, maybe, but not all at once. I, actually, began to curse the aura powers I was blessed with. Yeah, it was that bad. But I never thought about turning away_.

Lady Korrina, Shalour City Gym Leader, pushed upon the brown doors toward the tower's uppermost platform. The wind on the outside was putting up a greater fight than she expected. Only with the help of her Machamp was she able to push the door open. The four armed beast used all of his might to slide the door open, giving Korrina and her Lucario enough space to fit through. Once they stepped out onto the outside however, the door was slammed shut.

Korrina was seemingly slapped in the face by the turbulent winds. With a few tugs of her helmet, she was able to give herself enough protection from the winds. And, although she was still on her coveted razor blades, she was able to keep on foot. Her Lucario walked up behind her, as the duo made way for the platform's center.

The skies were cackling and roaring with light which danced high above. The darkness which had unified with the winds, was now all around her and her Lucario. But Korrina never let up, she kept marching; searching for the being who caused all of this to happen.

_I couldn't see, Sycamore. No matter how hard I tried to, I just couldn't see through the shadows. But through it all, I hit something_.

Korrina hit something. Something that was of similar height to herself. Quickly, the Gym Leader pulled back. Her eyes fell upon a being, who still seemed to glow, even through the darkness. Seeing this teen before her, made the Korrina's eyes widened. Her eyes also started to shine, as she read this person's aura. But this was a horrible idea, for the aura _burned_ Korrina. Her mind was seemingly set ablaze, forcing her to snap her aura reading powers off.

_Who was standing there... before you, Korrina?_

_ It was... Serena..._

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Yeah, remember when I said Maylene is my favorite Gym Leader? Yeah, she still is, but I'd cheat on her with Korrina. Then they'd both kill me because they're fighting-type women. Yeah._

_Any who, taxi cab confessions aside, I was writing this and I said 'Hey, Serena and Lyra need to fight!' So, yeah, they're fighting. All that build up, to lead to this. And this is just the first part of the fighting._

_The other part of this chapter deals with Korrina telling Sycamore what happened that night when Yveltal attacked Shalour city. So far, it isn't looking really good. I really enjoyed writing these parts. I employed a different style, with Korrina being a narrator, somewhat. But she's not done talking yet, because this chapter ends on a cliffhanger. I'll get to finishing it next chapter._

_Ya'know, I really don't have much trivia to hand you. I'm quite silent here. Make up your own trivia. _

_Anyway, next chapter Lyra and Serena continue their fight, we might head over to see what Silver and Shauna are doing, and Korrina finishes her story. It's going to be big, maybe._

_So, yeah, read, review, and the like. Just so you know, I really like reviews. You'll make me happy if you do._

_Why in the name of God does Phoebe use Ghost-type Pokemon? That chick straight wrecked me!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	13. Lyra vs Serena II

Lyra vs Serena II

The blue creature trekked upon the roads slowly. She was absolutely stunning, this fox-like being. Mysterious and rare, any Pokémon Trainer would _kill_ to have her within their collection. But no, not this being. Evolution was the name of her appearance, and oh was her evolution so rare. She appeared to be unaware of the situation around her, for she daintily walked toward the carnage around her. Her paw even glided across her head, clearing some of the ice pellets which adorned her fur.

But then, like lightning, the Fresh Snow Pokémon gazed over. A shimmering orb of light was heading her way. Even though this attack flew above the ground, it absolutely decimated the land below. Tiles and concrete were thrown sky-high, adding to the destruction which sat around. The Fresh Snow Pokémon with reflective blue eyes stared at the blast as it headed closer and closer. The attack was fast, _unavoidable_, even. So it was a surprise to all watching when the Fresh Snow Pokémon _exploded_ into her namesake.

Snow and ice were tossed in all directions, as the spherical blast ripped through the area. The attack collided with rumble, triggering an explosion which tossed debris skyward. All that carnage fell, one after another, before that snow started to reform. Bit by bit, the Fresh Snow Pokémon returned to life, free of any injuries such an action should have caused. She appeared relatively fresh and powerful, and of course with her hue of beauty and power.

"Glaceeeee..." the Glaceon called, with a smirk which belied all sense of astonishment.

Her master landed behind her. A girl wearing blue overalls and a green undershirt. She was holding a Poké Ball in her hand, one which held an, as of now, unknown Pokémon. Her brown eyes were locked onto the opposite end of the road, toward the foe she and her Glaceon currently faced. It was a Pokémon which was not native to her home region of Johto. Then again, she wasn't in Johto now, was she?

She faced an opposing Eeveelution. Her opponent was pink and white, with ribbon like feelers flowing from her neck and ears. Despite her purely angelic and cute look, this Pokémon held a visage of absolute terror. She walked toward her foe on all fours, waiting for her fellow Eeveelution to make a move.

"Sylveeee..." the Intertwining Pokémon, Sylveon, whispered.

From behind was her master. A teen with a darker complexion than those around. Her dark brown eyes stared upon her enemy, who stood some ways away. The Ex-Kalos Champion was not about to be defeat, no matter what the odds are.

"Stevie..." Serena whispered, with eyes poised to strike, "Moonblast! Again!"

Without skipping a beat, the Intertwining Pokémon stood tall and powerful. The ribbons, which were wrapped around her body, immediately relinquished the hold it had on her body, while she began charging a shimmering white attack. A silver orb appeared around her body, one which resembled the full moon up high. Serena's Sylveon, Stevie, reached a fine point in her charge. The orb complete, she fired her powerful blast toward her foe.

"Quick!" Lyra yelled as she cut the air with her hand, "Shivalice! Use Barrier!"

Whilst retaining her overbearing smirk, the Glaceon projected a square shield before her body. Stevie's powerful blast collided with Shivalice's powerful shield, causing sparks of power to fly in all directions. Despite Stevie's Moonblast being one of pure power, it wasn't strong enough to shatter Shivalice's barrier. It was strong enough to injure the Fresh Snow Pokémon on the other end, however.

Shivalice was pushed back, right when Stevie's attack came to an end. But neither Eeveelution was defeated; they still held so much power within their small little bodies. Shivalice quickly returned to the forefront of the battlefield, making Stevie do the same. The two Pokémon began to circle one another in a deadly dance, awaiting their master's orders, and their opponent's attack. Both came quickly.

"Shivalice! Frost Breath!" Lyra yelled.

"Stevie! Draining Kiss!" Serena barked back.

The two Pokémon leaped back. Shivalice started breathing in, while Stevie began to pucker her lips. With her ribbons, the Intertwining Pokémon blew a kiss toward her foe. At the same time, the Fresh Snow Pokémon released all the cold air she held within her jaw. The land was doused by Shivalice's frosty breath, while the Stevie's mystical kiss connected.

And...

…

"I don't believe you..."

His answer was expected. Despite his status as Pokémon Professor, he could be an emotional man. He had full reason to disregard her words, despite her truthful nature. The Gym Leader's eyes were shining blue, as she stared up to the man who stood before her. He was shaking his head, while his hand laid upon his forehead. Was Serena really standing there, as his friend told him? Did Serena _really _attack Shalour City? If she did, then that meant all of his beliefs were wrong. That meant Serena Y, the girl he doted on since the beginning of her adventure, was a cold-hearted maiden of destruction. He just couldn't believe it.

"I'm not lying, Sycamore..." the Gym Leader said, her heart beat increasing, "Serena was standing there. I saw it with my own eyes..."

"But Korrina, don't you know what that means?" Sycamore inquired as he gazed back at her, "That means..." he calmed down, "That means Serena... that means Serena _killed_ all those people..." he placed his face in his hand, "She _killed_ everyone in Shalour City," his fist tightened, "She nearly killed you..."

"But she didn't..." Korrina stated, "Sycamore... there's more to this than you think..." her heart beat slowly started to return to normal, "Listen, Sycamore... when I ran into Serena..."

…

Her face was as hard as diamonds. She said nothing, only stared. Her dark eyes, light black holes, they stared into the Gym Leader's soul. Slowly, step by step, she walked toward Korrina. Her eyes were burning into the Gym Leader; she had never felt this feeling before. Especially coming from her, the Kalos Champion.

"Serena?" Korrina inquired with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

The Kalos Champion dragged her eyes to the skies above. Lightning was coursing through the dark clouds, which was the only light to the dark land. Her eyes eventually shifted back down, where they locked hard upon Korrina's frame. The Gym Leader was usually strong and powerful, but this storm seemingly exposed her weak side. There was just something _unnatural_ about all of this.

For some reason, Korrina's aura powers were activated. Her eyes shined, and she could see the darkness which imbued the land. More specifically, that darkness was flowing from Serena's body. Korrina latched her eyes upon the Champion's frame, watching as an overflowing river of red, wafted from her body.

"Serena..." Korrina whispered, "What happened to you?"

She said nothing.

"Serena!" the Gym Leader yelled.

Still, the Champion said nothing. Serena's vision gazed up to the skies, for seemingly no reason. Korrina watched as her face became dazed, as if she were slipping into some dream-like state. But this was short-lived, for Serena quickly returned her eyes to the Gym Leader. She finally did something; she finally moved. That one footstep caused Serena's aura to explosive from her body. And this continued as she walked closer and closer to the Shalour City Gym Leader. Her hand reached out; she was about to touch the Gym Leader.

Korrina's Lucario stepped in the way.

"Lucario!" the Aura Pokémon yelled as he stood between his master and the Champion.

Serena stepped back, as the stout Lucario stared up to her. The beast would not allow his master to befall such a horrible fate. His eyes were gleaming, so he could see the evil which flowed from the Champion's body. Serena pulled her hand back briefly, but began reaching again. Korrina's Lucario tried pulling back to escape the Champion's grip, but it didn't work.

Her hand wrapped tightly around Lucario's neck. The Aura Pokémon was taken off guard by the tactic, as he was suddenly lifted into the air. With a face devoid of emotion, Serena shook Korrina's Lucario like he was a mere doll. The Gym Leader was taken aback by the action; Lucario's aren't light-weighted Pokémon, how in the name of Zekrom was Serena holding him. And shaking him like that!?

"LET GO OF HIM!" Korrina roared as she leaped up high.

With all of the Pokémon Battles which occur in this world, its easy to forget just how strong humans can be. Bruno, Chuck, Brawly, Maylene, Marshal, all fighting-type masters with bodies as strong as the beasts they train. And, of course, Korrina is one of them.

The Gym Leader performed a wicked axe kick to Serena's face. The heel of her skates bashed against the Champion's head, making her wheel back in pain. With her strike, Korrina was able to free her Lucario from the Champion's grip. Serena nearly fell over, as the Gym Leader landed onto her feet. The blonde quickly faced her Pokémon, who lied on the ground in a pained manner. The Aura Pokémon was trying to stand up again, but the pain in his neck wouldn't allow that. Meanwhile, Korrina shifted her vision back to Serena.

_She wasn't human, Sycamore. There was something off about her. I put all of my force into that kick, it should have knocked her out. It didn't._

The Champion was still standing, which made Korrina gasp. Her kicks were strong enough to break boulders, so a human skull was nothing to her. At the very least, Serena should have been knocked unconscious. But alas, the Champion was still standing, though in a very eerie way. Serena turned her head to face Korrina, with noticeable cracking sounds echoing from her neck. The Gym Leader's attack was enough to ruffle the Champion's hair, for it now covered her face.

Korrina began walking back, as she noticed Serena was extremely _demonic_. The aura made that evident, but her actions made this _blatant_. Serena walked steadily toward the Gym Leader, her hands reaching out still. Korrina began to ponder a plan, as she searched fervently for an answer to this.

_Every step Serena took, I felt my life shorten by an unknown amount. Can you imagine that? Can you imagine feeling your life come to a slow and steady end?_

Lightning began to fall behind Serena, making the entire night sky grow as bright as could be. There was an image behind Serena, one shaped like a 'Y' of all things. The shadows which was cast by the lightning covered the Champion's face. Korrina noticed a pair of red eyes glare toward her.

"Oblivion Wing..."

…

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

The sudden wail made Sycamore spring up from his chair. What happened? One moment Korrina was talking to her, the next moment she was screaming like a banshee. The heart monitor was beeping off the charts, which surely sprang alarms to doctors and nurses alike. Before the Pokémon Professor knew it, the room was no longer occupied by just him and Korrina. Doctors and nurses were rushing inside to deal with Korrina, who by now was thrashing about wildly. Within the anarchy, Sycamore was quietly rushed out of the room, before the door closed. One could still hear Korrina's screams, even outside the room.

Sycamore stepped back, as his hand found his forehead. The recount of that night was incomplete, but it gave the Professor what he wanted. He wished for answers, and he got those answers. Unfortunately, it wasn't the answers he sought for. He wanted something reassuring, he wanted Korrina to tell her that Serena _wasn't _the cause of these problems. But now he knew for sure, that Serena _was _the cause of all these problems. But he still didn't believe it. He just _didn't _want too.

"Professor!"

He gazed up, seeing that familiar boy in blue. He was slightly tired, as if he had run his way over here. Then again, what was he doing here?

"Calem?" Sycamore answered with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"Sina and Dexio told me Korrina woke up..." he gazed into her hospital room, watching as she thrashed about in a frenzy, "I can see she did... what's going on?"

"I talked with her..." Sycamore answered, "She told me what happened that night at Shalour City..."

"And?" Calem inquired, appearing to be overly enthusiastic, "What did she tell you?"

Sycamore stopped. He wanted to lie. He wanted to lie _so _badly. But that would be against all of his teachings. Professors aren't obsessed with lies, only truths. He would always tell the _truth_.

"We need to find Serena."

…

"SCIIIIIIIZZZOOOOOR!"

The Pincer Pokémon aimed her pincers forward. The metallic clamps which were this Pokémon's hands, began to charge up a great white energy within. Both pincers aimed their dual beams toward her foe, which was caught off guard by this tactic. Her foe gazed up with eyes wide. The red jewels on her head and tail were beginning to shine, for they reflected the flash which came from the Scizor's hands. Said Scizor's charge had finally reached a fine point. The Pincer Pokémon pulled back, while her pincers opened wide. And from the two limbs, a glowing silver ray was fired upon her foe.

The Ampharos this Scizor fought, suddenly gained an order within her ears. Eyes growing closed, she exerted a powerful electrical field around her body. This field acted like a shield, which deflected the attack which headed her way. The dual white rays of pure power were divided by the Light Pokémon's shield, and as such, they were all thrown into the sky. The Scizor tried to over power her foe by forcing even more strength into her rays, but it didn't work. After a while, her attack subsided, and so did the Ampharos' shield.

A teenage girl in blue overalls fell behind the Scizor, as she cupped a Poké Ball in her hand. The Pincer Pokémon was breathing heavily, as she looked at the teenager out the corner of her eye. Lyra Soul walked to her Pokémon's side, then placed her hand upon her shoulder. Meanwhile, on the side opposing them, a raven-haired teen with dark skin, landed near her Ampharos. Serena Y held a Poké Ball in her hand as well, while her brown eyes bore down upon Lyra's location.

The two Champions gazed upon one another, while their Pokémon awaited their orders. The skies overhead were still blue, despite the passage of time. The two felt as if they were fighting for ages; how had time not flowed? It didn't matter; they still had a fight to win. A fight which meant the entire _world_ to the both of them.

"Armatura!" Lyra yelled, her hand cutting through the air, "You have to clear the distance! Use Bullet Punch!"

"SCCCIIIIZZZ!" the Scizor, Armatura, roared to the land.

Her wings started to flap at super sonic speeds, before she took off for her yellow foe. Serena's Ampharos was taken off guard by the action; the Scizor's speeds had suddenly increased to insane levels. The Pincer Pokémon dashed left and right in a red blur, all the while clearing the distance between herself and her foe. Only a millisecond had passed, before she was suddenly in her foe's face. Ampharos pulled back, right as a rapid barrage of punches were lodged into her body. The blows were strong enough to break any Pokémon, no matter their size. Good thing she wasn't just any other Pokémon.

The Light Pokémon suddenly began to expel an electrical shield with expanded over time. Armatura forced through the shield for as long as she could, before the pain finally got to her. Finding it safer to retreat, the Pincer Pokémon leaped away with her flapping wings. Ampharos' electrical field grew a few more feet, before dissipating in an orb of flashiness. When the shocking shield vanished, the Ampharos rubbed the side of her head.

"Amphar..." the Light Pokémon called, as she settled her eyes upon her foe.

"Vergice!" Serena called from behind, "Fire Punch!"

The stout Light Pokémon rose her hand high, and a moment later, it erupted in a series of flames. With eyes poised to strike, Serena's Ampharos, Vergice, rushed for her foe. Armatura and Lyra were both caught off guard by this Ampharos' sudden speed. The Light Pokémon was usually slow yet powerful, not quick like this. It didn't matter; Vergice's flaming fist struck Armatura dead on. The blazing attack sent the Pincer Pokémon flying, where she crashed into an already crumbled building. For a few moments, it appeared as if Vergice had won this battle. But the building suddenly exploded, as the Pincer Pokémon leaped from her supposed crib.

"SCIIIIZZZOOOORRR!" the battle enraged Scizor roared into the air.

Both Serena and her Pokémon squinted at the sight of this flying being; it shouldn't have been conscious. After an attack like that, the Pincer Pokémon should have been out like a light. It merely cemented in Serena's mind the thoughts about her foe. This girl who claimed to be the Champion of Johto; she was truly living up to that title. Her Pokémon weren't measly pushovers, they were hardened battlers.

But Serena Y, was Serena Y. She was the Champion of Kalos, for Palkia's sake! Johto Champion or not, Serena wasn't risking defeat. And nor was Lyra. How would it look for her, as the Johto Champion, to be defeat in some far of region? All those people at home who believed she wasn't Champion material, would be proven right.

"Alright!" Lyra yelled, "Armatura! X-Scissor!"

The Pincer Pokémon rose her pincers up high, while she roared out to the heaven's above. Suddenly stopping her wings high-speed flapping, she descended to the ground below. Armatura's heavy body triggered a quake upon landing; she meant business. Meanwhile, Serena and her Ampharos scanned her foe. This attack would be painful if it connected, which meant Serena needed to match it.

"Vergice," Serena called, "Counter with Thunder Punch!"

"Amphy!" Vergice answered.

Raising her hand, she caused a heavy thunderbolt to strike her limb. The land shook from the amazing power she charged within her fist. Vergice pulled her hand back, as she watched her foe close the gap they held between one another. There was a hidden action behind the Ampharos' attack, however. One which would absolutely _destroy_ her oncoming foe.

Serena's fingers pressed her Mega Ring.

…

"Toge! Toge, toge, toge!"

"Musica! Calm down!"

The Happiness Pokémon wasn't to keen on listening to the command, but she did so nonetheless. Slowing to a stop, the white angelic being stared up to her master. He glared down upon her with red eyes, while his hair was stirred thanks to the wind. Then together, their eyes traveled to the land before them.

For a town with a giant hole in the center of it, things were relatively silent. No one was running wildly about, in fact, no one was outside at all. This place gave him the shivers, like Ecruteak City's Brass Tower. But the lest said about that ghastly place, the better.

"Hey Silver! Over here!"

Her gazed down to the girl who called her, that dark one with the green eyes. His own vision squinted slightly, as he slid his hands into his pockets. Walking up to the girl, Silver watched as his Togetic fluttered about jovially. How he ever allowed Lyra to talk him into this trade, he'd never know.

"So what's this?" he asked as he, Shauna, and Musica, stood on the hole's edge.

"This was where the doomsday weapon was..." Shauna answered, "Lysandre used it but... it didn't have enough power so he ended up killing himself..."

"Hm... how unfortunate..." Silver replied with a less than sincere voice, "So why are we here? Did that woman run this way?"

"I'm pretty sure," Shauna answered, "She's apart of Team Flare, and this was Team Flare's base, why else would she be here?"

"I swear to Entei," Silver mumbled as he crouched down, "If you're just wasting my time Shauna, I'll make you regret it..." he gazed into the darkness as best he could, "I don't like wasting time..."

"I'm not, promise!" Shauna answered, "I'm not an idiot, Silver-"

"I beg to differ..."

"_I _can figure things out, you know!" Shauna growled, "I think you think I'm an idiot..." her vision drifted skyward, "Uh... I think..."

"Try not to talk..." Silver mumbled, before his eyes moved to his Pokémon, "Musica, help Shauna down will you?"

He hopped over immediately after, leaving his Togetic with the girl. She gazed up to the Happiness Pokémon, before gazing down to Silver below. Sticking out her tongue, she made a few snarky remarks toward him. He could be so annoying, she hated that. But he was also so mysterious. And oh did she find that _dreamy._

"Toge! Toge! Toge! Tic!" Musica giggled as she sensed Shauna's feelings.

Silver looked up and down the cavern he stood within. The darkness cast by the hole's edge swarmed over him. He could barely see in front of him, which was a shame. Pulling out his Poké Ball, the distant Pokémon Trainer wondered if he should release one of his more dark friendly Pokémon. Just something which would help relieve the shadows within; it was giving him the willies.

"I know you're here..." Silver snarled as his red eyes darted left and right, "Just show up. It'll make it easier for all of us involved."

There was no answer, which Silver was expected. Villainous Organizations; they always act the same. Cowardly, it sickens Silver just thinking about it. Whether it be Team Rocket or Team Flare, he detested them all. But he knew all of Team Rocket's tricks, and absolutely none of Team Flare's tricks. What would they do to him, if he crossed their path? Judging from the giant hole in the ground, and the constant talk of doomsday weapons, it wasn't good.

After a few moments, Silver's red eyes fell upon a machine which sat in the center of the hole. After scratching the back of his head, he walked over to the odd device. Briefly, his fingers slid against its steel. By now, it had become slightly worn and rusted; it must have rained often in this area. But what use did Bryony have with this? It was obvious to Silver the machine was out of use, so what could it possibly do?

"Did you find her yet?" Shauna asked as she finally ran up behind him.

Silver's eyes moved around the room briefly, before he sighed in disappointment.

"No..." he answered, "It's like she disappeared..."

Cracking his fingers, Silver searched for the green-haired woman he faced. At the same time, he continued thinking about the use of this place. What business did she have for being here? Was there something in this base of use to Team Flare? Maybe he would have come up with an answer, had Musica not been so keen on flying between him and Shauna, whilst giggling. It was times like this where he started to miss his Gengar.

"Hey... do you... uh... _see _that?"

Shauna's question piqued Silver's attentions. He didn't see anything, which was odd. He began wondering if Shauna had finally lost her (relatively small), mind. But when he turned to her, he saw something quite odd. Shauna's green eyes were _glowing_. After a few moments, the shine vanished, as she pointed in the direction she stared. Silver still didn't see anything, but Shauna appeared to be hell-bent on making him move toward the area. She placed her hands on his back, and began pushing him in the direction. Before Silver knew it, he was staring face-to-face with a wall.

"Uh... Shauna..." he whispered, "Are you done wasting my time?"

"Just..." she answered, as she gripped his hand.

She made him touched the wall he stared before. It slid open. Silver watched in shock as the metal panel fell back, revealing yet another hallway. How this got here was beyond his understanding. But, more importantly, how did _Shauna_ know this was here? Turning around, he saw her usual giddy face, as she hopped up and down.

"See! I know what I'm doing!" she remarked as she nudged past him, "Now! Let's get moving!"

Well. She had him there. Silver began to follow, while Musica started to tease him.

…

How the hell did this happen!? When did that Light Pokémon become something more? When did the electric feel throughout the land become mindless and powerful? When did that Ampharos _Mega Evolve_? She was no longer _just _an Ampharos. Her super charged mane flowed through the wind; both from her head and her tail. The red orb on her head was constantly shining now, with now end in sight. The single orb which used to exist at the end of her body had by now multiplied into four. Her skin, which was originally so gentle to the touch, was now hard and course. Gone was the notion that this Pokémon was a sheep. Now, it was a dragon now.

Mega Ampharos.

"Ammmmmmphhaaaaaaaarrrrr!" he roar caused lightning to spark from her beautiful mane, and thus charged the land around her.

The glowing orb which sat around her body increased to insane levels, which attracted the attention of the skies above. Lightning was beginning to fall, which was a shame. The weather had called for sunny days ahead. But not today, it would seem. The Mega Ampharos would have nothing to do with this.

The Johto Champion stared upon this creature with eyes full of awe. Ampharoses can Mega Evolve too? That was so odd and so _amazing_ at the same time. The Light Pokémon before her looked so much stronger than before. And Ampharoses aren't frail creatures to begin with. This one was merely breaking the mold.

But, oh yeah, this is a battle! And that Ampharos was her _enemy_!

"Ah! Armatura! Get up!" Lyra yelled, as she suddenly felt the urgency in the air.

Her Scizor was on the ground, but only briefly. The transformation into Mega Ampharos was so shocking, it caught the Pincer Pokémon off guard. She was thrown back by the electrical explosion, and was now just regaining control over her body. Realizing the best before her was poised to strike, Armatura quickly began to flap her wings. She dashed back, returning to Lyra's side as she wondered what her next course of action should be. Unfortunately, Lyra was wondering the same thing.

Serena stood perched on a rooftop, as she gazed toward her Pokémon below. She wasn't expecting to whip out the Mega Evolution, though she had no choice. Lyra really was an amazing opponent. If only they had met on lighter terms, perhaps an arena somewhere, then maybe this battle would have been even _more _spectacular. But here, Serena was searching for victory. She wasn't about to risk defeat.

"Vergice..." Serena called, "Thunder Punch!"

The electrically charged Ampharos pulled back her fist. At the same time, a powerful natural thunderbolt fell upon her body. The orbs and her mane were both charged with enough electricity to kill ten people. Yes she was _that _strong. So both Lyra and Armatura were wise enough to know that distance was the key to this battle. For now, at least.

"Armatura! Flash Cannon!" Lyra yelled.

Her Scizor quickly leaped up and away, using her massive wings to remain afloat in the air. Her pincers aimed toward her foe, and started charging up silver-colored ray. She aimed her attack upon her foe, then fired. Twin rays of light shot toward her, cutting through the air like scissors through a paper. Her attack cut the land, tearing through toward Vergice. The Ampharos didn't look too shocked, in fact, she appeared to _welcome _this tactic.

Just as before, the Light Pokémon expelled a shocking shield of super charged electricity. This shield deflected Armatura's attack, like it were nothing. Where before the Flash Cannon was strong enough to, at least, push Vergice, it was now nothing more than a slap on the risk. Just how powerful was Mega Evolution?

"Vergice! Use Zap Cannon!" the Ex-Kalos Champion commanded.

Serena's Mega Ampharos summoned a lightning bolt from the sky, then packed it down into a tight little orb. Orb in hand, she pulled it back, then tossed it forward with all her might. The attack cut through the skies, sparkling as it moved toward her awaiting foe. Armatura grew wide-eyed, then immediately attempted to dodge the strike by flying erratically left and right. She was able to dodge the first Zap Cannon, but was unaware that Vergice had fired a _second_ one. The second attack caught Lyra's Scizor off guard, and thus sent her careening into the side of a building. Said building toppled over her, making it appear as if the mighty Scizor had finally been defeated.

But somehow, whether it be from pure determination or adrenaline, Armatura rose from the carnage. By now, it had become apparent just how worn out she was. Her body was shaking constantly, and she was breathing heavily as well. Her wings had come to a slow and steady flap, which was in stark contrast to her usually rapid antics.

This wasn't a battle Lyra could win. This Mega Ampharos was amazingly powerful, _too _powerful the Johto Champion would argue. How was she expecting to defeat this beast? Lyra was always ready to change her tactics to fit the situation, but this one was out of there. There was no plan she had to face Mega Evolution. And, judging from her soundly her Typhlosion was defeated by a Mega Lucario, what chance did Cynder have to face this Mega Ampharos?

"Okay..." Serena whispered, "Vergice! End this! Use Thunder!"

The clouds overhead became a funnel of wind, lightning and rain. The Light Pokémon began charging a massive amount of lightning, one which would drop any being, no matter how mighty. Lyra rose her hands as she felt the wind and rain hit her. Not since her battle with Red had the Johto Champion felt such an overwhelming sense of lightning. She couldn't win this fight. She just _couldn't_.

The wind brought something through to her. Lyra noticed it, as it drifted through the skies. It, whatever it was, landed upon a building, not to far from her. Though the Champion should have been commanding her Pokémon, she instead began to search for this object. She climbed the ruinous building, coming over to the object she saw. It was a white and black glove, with a spherical object in the center of it.

The Mega Glove. Somehow, through the entire battle, the glove was dislodged from its hold. Lyra picked it up. As soon as her fingers touched it, a powerful energy seemingly drove through her. The Johto Champion felt her heart quake, as she steadily etched the glove toward her fingers. The sound of thunder roared out; surely Vergice's attack was falling. Lyra slid on the glove. Time _stopped_.

The Johto Champion hadn't realized it until a few moments after. Time had entirely _stopped_. She gazed up and down, trying to figure out what just happened. How had time stopped like this? Was this the Mega Glove's doing?

"Mega Evolution isn't something you can just throw out..." a statement came into Lyra's ears, "Mega Evolution requires not only you, but your Pokémon, to transform. They must give you their power, and you must give them yours," Lyra began to shake and quiver, "The Mega Stones is the connection your Pokémon own with you. A mere manifestation, if you will. Without them, your connection will be too weak," Lyra turned around, where she saw an old man with a stylistic choice in hair, "When the need to become stronger enters you, then Mega Evolution will become second nature."

The old man suddenly tossed a rock at Lyra, making her catch it. She gazed down upon the stone; it was black and grey, with red running through the center. Lyra held the stone tightly, as she shook it. Her brown vision moved back up to the old man who spoke to her, but he was no longer there.

Lyra gazed around to the battlefield. Serena stood away, behind her Ampharos. That Ampharos was summing a lightning bolt of titanic proportions. Her Scizor was gazing up, watching as the attack was falling from the heaven's above. Lyra now knew she had the power to stop this. She had the Mega Stone, the Mega Glove, and the Mega _Will_ to fight back. She could win. This fight was now _equal_.

Lyra's two fingers pressed the Mega Glove.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Is this fight over yet? Nah, one more, at the very least._

_The battle for the glove has reached a fever pitch, and I'll get to that in the next chapter. But let me just get our teams straight. You see, Serena isn't allowed to change her Pokemon, so she currently has her Delphox, which will appear in the next chapter, her Talonflame, her Rhyperior, her Ampharos, her Lucario, and Sylveon. Meanwhile, Lyra can switch her Pokemon as she please. _

_Speaking of Lyra, I thought I'd get this known right now. I'm talking about the character's ages. You see, I right Lyra to be young girl, while Serena is much older. In terms of ages, Serena and Calem is late sixteen to seventeen, while Lyra and Silver around fourteen or fifteen. I don't know why, I just thought I'd tell you that._

_And Shauna may or may not be able to sense aura. I thought she should have that ability because its different. Just. Yeah. It just makes her seem less useless. But, to be honest, I don't hate Shauna. In fact, I like all my friends from the game. Me personally, I ship Shauna and Serena. Maybe its because Calem bores me to death. Like, seriously. Because I can make myself look cool in the game, normal Calem looks so bland!_

_So its obvious what's about to happen. Lyra's going to Mega Evolve her Pokemon, but unfortunately, you're gonna have to wait a chapter to see that._

_Over that hill yonder. What may lie?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	14. Clash of the Megas! Lyra vs Serena III

Clash of the Megas! Lyra vs Serena Finale

The single lightning bolt which fell to the ground brought the light of heavens along with its collapse. The entire battlefield matched the sun itself in light intensity, which was, needless to say, blinding to those who stared upon it. The epicenter of the touchdown triggered a shock wave, which traveled throughout in a radius of destruction. Buildings were reduced to ashes, roads were charred, living material was either set ablaze or charged with thousands of volts of electricity. Nothing could survive this attack, not head on, anyway. Not something without a lot of power, anyway.

A clear orb appeared where the thunderbolt fell, sending the lightning skyward once more. The rays of light spread across the skies, as if the land was the storm, and the skies were the ground. With the lightning, came the wind. Powerful gales tore through the land, as if the storms above descended to the earth. Whatever was left after the thunderbolt fell, was lifted and tossed by the F5 winds which appeared.

How could anything survive here? How could any creature, living or otherwise, remain standing in this land, where lightning and wind ruled? Only two, it would seem. Both teenagers of varying ages. Both girls as well, with the will and _strive_ for victory. Both with the hardened spirit of legends. Lyra Soul, Johto Champion. Standing opposed to her, Serena Y, Ex-Kalos Champion. Lyra's fingers were pressed hard upon the sphere, which sat on her white glove. She didn't know what it was supposed to do, but she prayed it would work. She didn't want to be proven weak, _again_. Besides, this was her last hope. If this didn't work, then Serena would win. And if Serena won, then she'd _die_. Right? Yeah. This was Lyra's _last_ hope.

Her gambit paid off. The lightning which was tossed back into the sky, careened off into the atmosphere. A flying red being took its place, one which flew up to the skies above. Its streamlined body was impressive to look at, yet too sleek to accurately define. When one of the warring trainers tried to gaze upon the being, it would quickly dash of. It was too fast to pinpoint one's sight upon it, for the armored being darted left and right. Its body appeared to be a red blur, with a shimmering tint.

From the roads below, to the remnants of buildings above, this creature was able to clear the distance in the blink of an eye. Lyra grew wide-eyed in awe, at the amazing speeds this being owned. Serena was also surprised, as she and her Ampharos stared toward this vanishing creature.

"Mega Evolution..." the Ex-Kalos Champion whispered to herself, as she cupped her chest with her hands.

The red blur finally stopped moving, appearing right before its master. Its clear wings folded in, and ceased their constant and amazing flapping. The creature's raised claws steadily began to lower, yet at the same time retained their prepared position. This being was so different from the one Lyra released, yet so familiar as well. The pincers it owned, which were already impressive before, were even larger now. They appeared to be mouths, for jagged 'teeth' was visible on the top and the bottom. The Pokémon's eyes, which were golden before, were now a sharp teal. These teal orbs were hidden beneath a black star, reminiscent of a helmet.

"Sciiiiiiiizzzzoooooorrr..." Armatura growled, as her eyes settled upon the Ampharos before her.

Was this really Armatura, though? Was this really Lyra's Pokémon? Armatura was powerful before, but this being was even more so. Originally, the Pincer Pokémon was too heavily weighed down by her own armor to perform such amazing feats of speed. But now, this creature was fast enough to put a Manectric in check. Dodging left and right at sonic speeds, it was amazing to gaze upon. Was this the effects of Mega Evolution? It felt so exhilarating, so _awesome_. Never before, had the trainer felt so _invincible_. Mega Evolution; it's so _powerful_.

"Scizor..." the Pincer Pokémon growled.

"Ar... Ar... Armatura...?" Lyra called, making the Scizor gaze over to her, "That... that is you, right? You're still..." she wilted, "You're still Armatura, right?"

"Scizzz..." she responded, with her eyes glinting over to her trainer's gloved hand.

The Johto Champion rose said glove, gazing into the shimmering orb which sat upon it. It held such a mystical symbol within, one which filled Lyra with power. Just what did it mean? Was this Mega Evolution incarnated? Just what _is _Mega Evolution? And if it was so powerful, why had it never been mentioned until now? The world of Pokémon is constantly changing; Lyra knew that now. But now, she had attained a new level of power. And it was time to _use_ that power.

"Alright, Armatura!" she said, whilst regaining her battling vigor once more, "Its time we ended this..." they both turned to face their foe, "X-Scissor! Now!"

If Scizor could smile, surely she'd be doing so. In the next moment, the Pincer Pokémon vanished in a red blur. The sound of roaring wind echoed all around, before the beast reappeared before its foe. Serena's Ampharos pulled back in shock, as it was suddenly face-to-face with the Mega Scizor. Armatura rose both her pincers, and them slammed them down in an 'X' manner. The dual slash not only tore through the Light Pokémon's skin, it also knocked her away. The Mega Ampharos crashed into a building, and remained there.

Serena Y, Ex-Kalos Champion. She shook her head in disbelief at the sight. How did that girl Mega Evolve her Pokémon? There was only, like five Mega Evolvers in the world. Diantha, Calem, herself, Korrina (who's currently in the hospital), and Lysandre (who's currently dead). So how did this girl Mega Evolve her Scizor? Then it hit her, and by 'it', I mean, her hand. Serena face palmed herself while she groaned like an idiot. Of course, Lyra got her hands on Korrina's Mega Glove. That was the whole reason why she was here. The Kalos Trainer got so riled up in the battle, she forgot all about the Mega Glove. And now Lyra had it, which meant this mission was a failure. The Ex-Kalos Champion should have been making her escape at this time, but she didn't. No, she was challenged to a fight by the Johto Champion of all people. She would _not_ run away.

"Vergice!" Serena yelled, "Dragon Pulse!"

A purple glint appeared in the building Vergice was slammed into. The next moment, that purple glint became a violet beam. It surrounded Armatura, thrusting her back with its explosive power. Thanks to her armored body, she was able to block against the attack. But that wasn't the attack she should have searched out for.

Serena ordered something to her Pokémon, something Armatura couldn't here. That was until a flaming fist was slammed into her gut. The Pincer Pokémon growled in pain, as Vergice's Fire Punch struck her dead on. She could feel her weakness clamber through her body, which made her feel slightly weak and brittle. But the sound of Lyra gasping from behind gave Armatura the power to force herself through the strike.

Through knocked away, the Pincer Pokémon quickly regained her fighting spirit. She settled her teal eyes upon her foe, waiting for the electrical dragon to make her next move. So did Vergice; her hard vision waited for the steal-clad bug to strike. Who would start the violent volley first? Lyra, who currently dragged her hat against her sweat dripping brow? Or Serena, the Ex-Kalos Champion who had nothing to lose?

"Bullet Punch!" Lyra commanded.

"Vergice! Counter with Thunder Punch!" Serena yelled back.

It was the Pincer Pokémon who started it all, obviously enough. The steel beast rushed her foe, her heavy pincers raised up high. At the same time, Vergice readied her fist, causing it to cackle with thunder and lightning. Armatura landed in the same vicinity of her foe, her pincers rapidly shooting like bullets. In a rapid furry of attacks, the beast struck her foe over and over again. The attacks knocked against Vergice's head and body in a flurry of punches. Not to be outdone, the Mega Light Pokémon countered with her cackling fist. But Armatura was too strong, and thus easily dodged the strikes.

One punched aimed for the head; Armatura dodged it by ducking. Immediately, she countered with a rapid series of punches to Vergice's back. The Mega Ampharos spun around, this time her fist aiming for the Mega Scizor's gut. Once again however, Armatura dodged the strike, this time by leaping clear over Vergice's body. Upon landing on the other side, she struck the Mega Ampharos in her exposed back.

This next move didn't have an order, but it was necessary nonetheless. Vergice caused a thunderbolt to strike her body, which forced Armatura to retreat, less she be stricken as well. The Mega Scizor landed near her master, as her teal eyes gazed upon the damage she caused. Despite the Bullet Punches, Serena's Mega Ampharos was still walking. Vergice's body was strong enough to not break in the face of Armatura's megaton punches. Surely, this was the doing of her Mega Evolution.

But Lyra didn't mind. Her eyes were held heavily on her Scizor's body. Armatura was so freaking _awesome_, now that she had Mega Evolve. Now that's saying something, because Armatura was already awesome without Mega Evolving. So, what, she's now Mega Awesome? Yeah, Mega Awesome. Before, the Scizor's heavy metallic body was unable to dodge moves with such fluidity. But now, the Pincer Pokémon could dodge blows with grace and ease. There was no way Lyra would _ever_ give up this Mega Evolution; it was just too great.

Serena thought the same thing, oddly enough. This was an _amazing _battle, if she thought so herself. It had been a while since she had such a battle. One where her blood was boiling, one where she felt the ropes at her back. That was one of the things she missed from being on the run. Having legit Pokémon battles. Not ones where her life hung in the balance. Granted, this one did have her life, but in a different way. Maybe if she wasn't on the run, she'd be able to enjoy this bout.

"Vergice! Use Flash!" she ordered with a smirk.

The various gleaming objects on the Mega Ampharos body suddenly flashed violently. Light poured through the surrounding area, blinding all those that gazed upon it. Armatura and Lyra pulled back, as their limbs covered their eyes. Without the ability to see, the Mega Scizor and her trainer gave their opponents the ripest time to attack.

"Okay! Now! Follow up with Charge Beam!" Serena ordered.

From the gleaming orbs on her head and tail, Vergice fired a series of bullet-like lightning bolts toward her foe. They slammed into Armatura's body, pushing her back just a few feet. But the Mega Scizor and her master were not people who gave up. Not now, not ever. Especially thanks to this Mega Power.

"Armatura! X-Scissor!" Lyra commanded.

The iron-clad bug rushed through the lightning strikes, causing them to bounce off of her body. She was so vibrant, as the flashes of light were deflected from her body. The injuries were prevalent, yet she forced through them all. Harder! Harder! Closer! Closer! Pincers opened up wide, like drooling teeth poised to clamp upon their foe. Now standing before her raging foe, Armatura rose high both of her clamps. They fell in a 'X' pattern upon her foe. Vergice roared out in pain, as she was thrown back by the strike.

It was a _critical_ hit.

Armatura stood above her shining foe, teal eyes aimed down. Vergice was still standing, though her eyes were wide, and pupils dilated. The Mega Light Pokémon wobbled on her feet, being unable to keep standing. Suddenly, she fell upon her back, and grew silent like the subtle winds. Eyes closed, there was no more light within this Light Pokémon.

"Sciiiiii... ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" Armatura roared to the heavens above. This battle, like so many battles before, was hers.

With Poké Ball withdrawn, the Kalos Trainer gazed upon her Ampharos. Pointing out the capsule device, she zapped the Light Pokémon and transferred her back into her Poké Ball. Serena glided her hand across the orange and white and black Timer Ball. Vergice did well, even though she was defeated. They fought a foe they didn't prepare for; this was Serena's fault. She should have paid more attention to the Mega Glove, and kept it from Lyra's prying hands. Still, the fight wasn't over.

Serena withdrew another Poké Ball, one that was red and white. A classic. Her vision drifted over to the Lyra, who was hopping up and down with glee. She was so ecstatic! Mega Evolution was so awesome. Serena couldn't help but to feel _attached _to the Johto Champion. Serena acted the same way when she first Mega Evolved her Lucario.

Serena's Poké Ball enlarged in her hand. Settling her eyes upon her enemy, Serena prepared to end this bout. Though she had failed in her mission, no one said she couldn't _enjoy _it. Three Pokémon down, meaning she had three left. This battle was far from over, though Serena knew she had to end it soon. Her fight with Lyra was sure to draw the attentions of Officer Jenny sooner or later. It was a shame this bout needed to be cut short, but alas, such was the life of a criminal.

"Go on Ignis! I know you can do it!" Serena yelled.

With all her power, Serena threw her Poké Ball out. The red and white capsule device snapped open in the air, causing flames to sprout from its open maw. These flames were well choreographed, as they coursed around in an expertly crafted pattern. Oh Ignis; he was always one for theatrics.

Lyra and Armatura blocked their eyes from the flames searing shine, while the area increased in temperature. When the shine subsided, the Johto Champion and and her Scizor gazed up. Standing before them was a burning being. It stood on two feet, despite its foxy frame. The fur on its body was long, appearing to be more like a robe than its actual body. Its eyes were a cold and burning red, like ruby diamonds shining in the light. What was this Pokémon which stood on two feet?

"Delphox..." the Fox Pokémon announced in a stoic manner.

He stood tall against the wind, making Lyra quake in her boots. Never before had she faced a Pokémon like this. It was new to her, like all Kalos region Pokémon. So, as any Pokémon trainer knows, she withdrew her Pokédex and scanned the mysterious being before her.

_Delphox, the Fox Pokémon,_ the device stated, _Using psychic power, it generates a fiery vortex of 5,400 degree Fahrenheit incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flame_.

Well that didn't sound good. Was this Pokémon really that strong? From her eyes alone, Lyra could tell that, yeah, this Pokémon was _that _strong. Stronger than anything Serena had tossed out before. And that's saying something, seeing as how she owned Mega Pokémon. Her Rhyperior, her Sylveon, her Ampharos as well, they all paled in comparison to this mighty Delphox. Lyra couldn't help but to swallow her spit in fear. As mighty as Armatura was, even Mega Evolved, she couldn't stop this being. Not without a _lot _of wishful thinking.

"Okay... Ar-Ar-Artmatura..." wow, Lyra sounded like such a weakling as she fumbled with her words, "I... I don't think this is a..."

"Sciizzz..." Armatura answered, understanding her trainer's words.

It didn't matter. The Pincer Pokémon had exerted the rest of her energy in her battle against Vergice. She's strong, yes, but fighting Mega Evolutions is way too difficult. The Mega Scizor quickly fell to her knee, as she breathed in and out heavily. Suddenly collapsing to her back, she became as silent as the stirring wind. Lyra pulled out her Poké Ball, as she gazed to Armatura's silent body. Maybe it was better this way; she didn't want to see her Pokémon so brutally defeated.

Lyra returned Armatura to her Poké Ball, while she shifted her attentions to her next Poké Ball. There was only one Pokémon which could defeat this flaming magician. If this was Serena's strongest Pokémon, then obviously, Lyra needed to face this beast with _her _strongest Pokémon. And only one was strong hold that title.

"Cynder..." Lyra whispered as she tugged on her collar, "Don't fail me..."

As if she needed to say so. The Johto Champion pulled her Poké Ball back, prepared herself, then threw it forward. Her Typhlosion had seen her through many battles, both small and big. Her Poké Ball snapped open within the air, bringing to life a creature like no one. A being with a volcanic anger, which would erupt at any moment. The Pokémon landed upon the ground, flames sprouting from the portholes on her back. She was growling, her drool oozing with small burning embers.

"Ty! Ty!" Cynder, the Typhlosion, announced as she eyed her foe before her.

Yeah, she knew this Delphox was a being who should not be trifled with, she just didn't care. It wasn't in her blood to actually do so, you see. Another foe, another victory to call her own. Besides, she was still working off those fumes she got when that Lucario Mega Evolved. One defeat, no, but two? Hell no. Just seeing Cynder was enough to revitalize Lyra's courage. Yeah, she could win this fight. This Delphox couldn't even Mega Evolve, right?

"Okay!" Lyra yelled, "Cynder! Shadow Claw!"

Cynder immediately prepared herself. Claw rose high, darkness and shadows began to ooze from the limb. The Delphox she faced appeared to be unimpressed by the Volcano Pokémon, which only angered her more. How dare he? Cynder was going to make him _pay _for that. Closer and closer she stalked, her movements slow instead of fast. Still, the Delphox remained stoic by this action. Suddenly, Cynder stopped.

She sprang up high next. High into the sky, her claw poised to strike. Her leap easily cleared the distance between the combatants, yet Delphox was still unimpressed. That _angered_ Cynder.

"Ignis! Reflect!"

Lyra and Cynder's eyes widened. An invisible force-field made of telekinetic energy, appeared right around Ignis' body. Cynder's Shadow Claw didn't get the chance to strike him, for she was knocked away by the attack. Rolling on the ground, Cynder quickly landed on her feet. She began growling again, as her eyes peered deeply into Ignis'. This was not a fight where brute force was needed. In fact, brute force would only result in defeat. This Delphox was smart, and so was his master. Intelligence was the key.

"Okay! Cynder! Use Flamethrower!" Lyra commanded.

The Typhlosion got on all fours, breathed in deeply, and then spewed out a steady stream of fire upon her foe. Ignis pulled out a stick, which appeared to be his wand. He used the wand to wave away the flames which surrounded all around him. They were impressive flames, if he did say so himself. Impressive and powerful, like a burning vortex. This Typhlosion was no ordinary Typhlosion. Strong and powerful, she had seen many battles in her day. Maybe he shouldn't have played with the female Pokémon.

Wait a second...

"Cynder Now!" Lyra yelled.

Ignis' eyes widened as he quickly turned around. The Volcanic Pokémon was right behind him, her claw still holding its ghastly aura. The claw fell, where it aimed to slashed against Ignis' chest. But the Fox was quicker than he let on. In that brief moment between attack and connection, he rose his wand. And with that wand, he summoned a pillar of fire which surrounded him. This blazing pillar reached high into the sky, piercing the clouds up high with its blazing furry. Despite being swallowed by the flames, Cynder remained walking on her fours. His fire was strong and hot, but she was greater, and was ready to prove it. She stalked that Delphox within the flames, her claw still surrounded by darkness. Just one strike, that's all she prayed for.

The flames was hurting now, for they had quickly morphed into a storm. A literal blazing _storm._ Just how strong was this Delphox? It didn't matter; Cynder was ready to drop him. She crawled deeper and deeper into this blazing storm, moving closer to her standing foe. Seeing this, Ignis growled before increasing the flames. He was trying to keep his foe away, at a steady distance, so he could properly deal with her. Yeah, Cynder was strong; she kept moving. It was time to end this.

Ignis roared out with his wand raised high. From around his toes, a brief white blaze erupted it. Cynder's eyes widened as she felt fire hotter than anything she's ever felt before. The blazing ring of fire threw her away, sending her out of the flaming storm. The Typhlosion landed right at the feet of her trainer, who grew shocked. Even though she was outside of the flaming storm, Lyra was sweating buckets. She loved fire-types, truly she did, but this was way too hot. _Way_ too hot.

Cynder quickly hopped on her feet, while the burning storm came to a stop. Ignis was still standing within the center, though he appeared haggard. Though he was not hit by any attack, he put in a lot of force within that flaming pillar. All in a mad attempt at keeping Cynder away. She was powerful. Stronger than him? Not likely, but able to drop him if he let his guard down. He'd need to remember that.

Lyra, on the other hand, realized just how strong her enemy was. That Lucario from the other night was powerful, but Ignis may have been even _stronger_. From behind, Lyra stared upon Serena. She kept her hard and poised face, while she lightly fanned herself. Maybe it was because Ignis was her Pokémon; Serena appeared to be calm with the blistering heat. Lyra wished she had that kind of resilience.

But now things were getting off topic. The Johto shook her head, whilst settling her eyes upon Serena and her Delphox. How does one stop a Pokémon of this caliber? Time to find out.

"Okay..." the Trainer said as she whipped clean her sweat, "Cynder... use-"

_FWWOOOOOOOOOSH!_

The two Trainers gazed up to the skies. Maybe it was because they got so caught up in the battle; the skies were peppered with helicopters. Police helicopters, army helicopters, and of course, news helicopters. They swarmed the skies around Lyra and Serena, making them and their Pokémon gaze toward the heavens. The lights of a police helicopter fell upon them, making both trainers block their eyes in an attempt to drown out the light.

"You two!" Officer Jenny's voice boomed, "Serena Y, and mysterious trainer! You are hereby under arrest by the city of Shalour! Return your Pokémon to their Poké Balls, and raise your hands!"

Seriously? Was this happening? There was no way Lyra was about to be arrested; she had a perfect record! Besides, what had she done to deserve this? Oh yeah; she fought with a known criminal in the remnants of Shalour city. Maybe that _was _arresting worth. But, what about Serena? Obviously enough, Serena wasn't about to stay.

Her suspicious were proven right. Serena rose her hand up high, making Ignis stare toward the skies. With his stoic face, he lifted his wand. From the tip of the wand, a burning pillar erupted. The helicopters in the sky were immediately ripped into a frenzy, as they tried to dodge the Fox Pokémon's attack. The pillar once again became a blazing storm, which made Lyra and Cynder run for cover. But the Johto Champion never took her eyes away from her Kalosian counterpart. Serena braved the flames without fear or pain, until she came to her Delphox's side. Touching the Fox Pokémon on the shoulder, she lead his attentions away from the skies above. They needed to escape.

But before leaving, Serena laid her eyes upon Lyra. Then she smiled. Then next moment, both she and her Delphox vanished into thin air. The flames which he crafted quickly died away, making the blazing storm simmer into nothing. Lyra sighed in relief as the flames vanished. Boy did the cool wind feel good, even if it was just a few degrees lower. But this moment was short-lived; the helicopters above now had their eyes firmly on her.

"Return your Pokémon to its Poké Ball and put your hands up, OR ELSE!" Officer Jenny yelled as she was now blatantly angry.

The answer to this question was a simple 'Hell no'. Quickly, Lyra bolted away, running into the Shalour city ruins with Cynder right behind her. Maybe running was wrong, and made her seem like a criminal, but it was better than being caught. Besides, she still had her Team Rocket clothing in her satchel; that was just stupid altogether.

Lyra landed within a building which no longer stood. Hiding within the shadows, she watched as a helicopter flew overhead. Its heavy spotlight landed on her location briefly, before flying off. How big was Shalour city? Pretty big, meaning Lyra really needed to move far. Right now, she wished she had her Xatu, Medium. But, no, Medium was in the PC, with her current residential flying-type being her Salamence, Flilia, who had fainted from her battle against Serena's Rhyperior. What did this mean? This meant Lyra had to traverse an entire city, and somehow escape the police _and _the Kalos army. Yeah, freaking, right.

"Ty!" Cynder remarked, making Lyra freak out.

"Cynder! Shut it!" she berated, before looking left and right, "Uh... I _think _its safe... let's move..."

This was going to be fun.

…

"Where were you!?" the fire master growled, fumes spitting from her red hair.

"Out... what's it to you?" the Ex-Kalos Champion answered.

"You little runt!" the red-head barked, "Don't you know how dangerous that was!? Leaving without telling me!? _And _without your disguise!?" she stopped briefly to calm down, "Are you _trying _to get caught!?"

Serena gazed into Malva's eyes, as a mental battle of wills waged between the two. Oh Entei did they hate each others guts. How they were able to stand across from one another without Pokémon warring was unknown to everyone. But they were, somehow.

"Listen Serena, I hate you, and you hate me, but we _have _to work together, or else..."

"Or else what?" Serena inquired.

"Or else all of Kalos is turned to ashes by that murderous bird up there, that's what!" Malva retorted, which made Serena's bravado grow placated, "Now, listen. I don't know what you were doing, or why, but I do know Shalour city is on def con six! We only go up to def con five, you know! So what happened?"

Serena looked away and thought about what had occurred. Her battle against that girl who claimed to be the Johto Champion. It was amazing, if not surprising. What was Lyra Soul, Johto Champion, doing here in Kalos? If that was the Johto Champion. Serena was always told the Champion of Johto and Kanto was some red-headed man named Lance. Or some boy in red named, funny enough, Red. She could only wonder.

"Listen, girl..." Malva said, as she suddenly placed her hand on Serena's shoulder, "I don't care what you did, or who you did it with, but listen..." she breathed in and out, as she tried to stop herself from growing angry again, "Bryony ran into some... _problems_... it seems as if your friend, Shauna, and some red-headed boy caught her off on a mission. She's currently stuck in the remnants of Team Flare's Geonsenge base, and she needs _Yvonne's_ help..." her vision squinted as she withdrew her visor, "I recommend you get a move on..."

Serena thought about this mission Malva was sending her on. Honestly, she was still tired from her battle against Lyra, and was now being sent somewhere else. But what really got the Ex-Kalos Champion, was the thought of Shauna. Even as Yvonne, Shauna may be able to recognize her. But that was besides the point. Could Serena face her friend? The same one who thought she was a murderous monster? It didn't matter who she was, whether it be Serena or Yvonne, facing friends is difficult.

"There's information on Yveltal in the base, Serena," Malva snickered, sweetening the pot for the Kalos trainer, "We need it, obviously enough," she smiled, "I recommend you get a move on you little runt."

Serena quickly turned back, as she grew extremely flustered. Oh, how she hated being Malva's Houndoom.

"Geonsenge. Now..." Malva growled.

Serena looked over her shoulder at the fire master, before turning back. Carefully, she slid her visor upon her head.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Whose good at writing Pokemon battles? *Thumbs on self* This guy!_

_But now I digress. Lyra and Serena's battle is over, for the time being, that is. Now, I'm not gonna say they'll fight again, but I'm not, not going to say they'll fight again. All I can say is wait for time to tell what happens next, hm?_

_Just so you know, Serena can't change her current Pokemon. Because she's a criminal, she's not allowed to use the PC, meaning she can't reach them. So the Pokemon you've seen her use over the past few chapters are all her Pokemon. Ignis, her Delphox, Terios, her Lucario, Vergice, her Ampharos, Terrus, her Rhyperior, Stevie, her Sylveon, and Turnice, her Talonflame. Meanwhile, Lyra is allowed to change her Pokemon at will, though she'll never switch Cynder out._

_Didn't you notice this chapter had no scene transitions, save for the very end? I guess you're wondering what's going on with everyone else, huh? I'll get to that later._

_Next chapter, Lyra runs from the police and army in Shalour city, while Silver and Shauna meet with Mysterious Trainer Yvonne. And we might find out what information Lysandre's old machines have on Yveltal. Then again, we might not. Who knows?_

_You know, with this story, I've now written a fanfic which stars all Pokemon heroines, save for Kris, from Pokemon Crystal. Hm. Maybe I need to rectify that. But not now._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	15. Echoes: Shauna vs Yvonne

Echoes: Shauna vs Yvonne

She pressed her back up against the stone walls. Right now, it was just her, and only her. Eyes closing, the teen tried her hardest to hide the fear which was blatant on her face. Emotions were running hot, yet she knew not why. What had she done to deserve such a harsh treatment? Was she not the saving grace for this, supposedly, _doomed_ region? Well, yeah, of course she was. But _they _didn't know that.

Johto Champion, Lyra Soul. Currently, she stood in the remnants of Shalour city, with her back up against a wall. Well, what remained of a wall. Being from the southern areas of Johto, she wasn't really used to the city life. More specifically, she wasn't really used to _ruined_ city life. The closest place like this in Johto had to be the Brass Tower. But the Brass Tower, now called Burned Tower by the way, was only one building. This was an entire _city._

The howl of helicopters roared over head. Lyra ducked down into the shadows of city ruins, hiding herself from the prying eyes of officers above. The Johto trainer crawled beneath burnt rubble and discarded concrete, as she dove deeper into her hiding spot. The helicopters above were still flying left and right, while the roads now held other officials. Lyra's brown eyes peered through a small hole, where she could see armed police officers and soldiers roaming the streets. Not only did they have weapons, a rarity in this world, their Pokémon were ready as well. The sight of those creatures made Lyra sweat bricks. If just one of them caught her scent, she'd be done for.

Fortunately enough, the Johto Champion's scent was covered by the musky smell of smolder. Thanks to her battle with Serena, all Lyra could smell was fire. It came from the slightly charred edges of her overalls and shirt. At least her hat wasn't stained, then Lyra would have been set angry. But now wasn't the time to think these thoughts. She needed to focus, and focus hard. One misstep, and she'd be found out. Or, at the very least, be forced into a Pokémon battle, like always. Granted, these guys didn't look like they were willing to have a friendly battle.

Lyra focused her eyes on the empty street briefly presented to her. She was always a mischievous child, with a lithe body to match, so sneaking around wasn't all that hard for her. But never before did she have to sneak past civil guards and soldiers. Impossible? No. Difficult as hell? Oh, yes, indeed!

But Lyra was never someone to give up. As they always say, if there's a will, there's a way! And Lyra was more than capable of making her own 'way'. When the patrols broke briefly, she emerged from her hiding spot. Brown eyes traveled left and right as she dashed madly across the ruined road. Her tactic paid off, for she was no longer a sitting duck, and it appeared her actions were unnoticed. The helicopters overhead hadn't noticed her, nor did any of those police officers or their Pokémon. So far, so good, right?

"You!"

Lyra locked up in her feet, as her face grew as pale as a Mr. Mime. The thoughts she were thinking had ultimately jinxed her, in the end. If only she paid attention to what lied ahead, instead of her wondrous luck. Then maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way. Then again, maybe not.

Lyra slowly etched her head around to gaze upon the woman who called her. Her brown eyes fell upon blue-green hair, and crimson red eyes. The woman, who wore the Kalos region badge, was none other than super cop Officer Jenny. Fantastic; this was just Lyra's luck. Of all the police she could run into, she had to run into the one officer whose entire family permeates every region ever. Like. _Ever_.

"Hey... Officer... Jenny..." Lyra remarked with a forced smile of terror.

…

"Toge! Toge, toge, toge!"

"For the love of... oh forget it Musica..."

For once in his turbulent life, Silver felt like _not _berating another being. Maybe because it was giving him a headache, and he absolutely detested those. Or maybe the reason was because of those green eyes that sat on him. The green eyes which belonged to a girl who was, probably, a year older than he was. He hated how people looked at him, and she was no different. The only reason why he refrained from yelling at her, was because there was no point. She was still there, holding his_ hand_, with eyes that burned into his skull.

"You've been in here before, right?" Silver suddenly asked, as he gazed around the next darkened corner.

"Uh... ye-yeah..." Shauna answered, with a blush forming on her cheeks, "B-but I didn't do much..." she gazed up to the ceiling whilst reminiscing upon the days that passed, "It was all Calem and Serena. They fought their way down here, then confronted..."

Her voice trailed off a bit, while noticeable tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. Seriously, she was beginning to cry again. Shauna must have been a very emotional girl, because she did this often. And you know what? It was really beginning to work Silver's nerves. Lyra wasn't like that; the Johto Champion never cries. The only time he ever saw tears form at her eyes, was when she referenced one of those Legendary Dog Pokémon, as she so eloquently calls them. Honestly though, Silver has no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"How could Serena do this to us?" Shauna suddenly asked, breaking the red-head from his thoughts, "She's... my best friend. How could she betray us like that?" her green eyes moved up to the boy she traveled with, "It just doesn't make any sense. Serena was... the nicest person I ever met, Silver. Whenever I lost a battle, she was always there with her smile. It was just a pleasure to be around her..." Shauna's eyes traveled to the ground, while she dried those tears with her hand, "Now she's _killing_ everyone..."

"If there's one thing I've learned, Shauna," Silver spoke up, "It's that everyone has two sides," he gazed down to her, "People who you trust can betray you," then his eyes turned away, as he said something personal by accident, "People who you _love _can leave you..."

"What was that?" Shauna inquired.

"Nothing..." he lied.

"TOGE!" Musica yelled.

The Happiness Pokémon's call made both trainers prepare themselves. The hall they traveled down was dark, with the only light coming from Silver's flashlight, and Musica's shining body. This area of the destroyed base was yards beneath the ground, which honestly wasn't too safe. Then again, kids whose ages are around ten and eleven are allowed to leave their homes to go on awesome 'journeys'. That's not really safe either, now is it?

But what had Musica so riled up? Where were they walking which caused her to be _angry_ like this? And Silver knew his Pokémon; when Musica gets angry, he should be prepared. There was another sliding door before him, one which looked quite dented. Silver placed his hands onto the sliding door's edge, then pulled with all his might. Shauna helped too, and together, they were able to pull the door frame open, but just barely. From the small gap, Silver was able to step into a room.

His choice exploded in his face. Quite literally. The red-head was throne from the doorway, where he slid on his back. Gripping his face, he growled in pain whilst twisting on the floor. Shauna and Musica yelped in fear, whilst crouching to tend to his wounds. The younger trainer eventually gazed over to the door with her green eyes. Staring back was a flickering green visor.

Bryony, member of Team Flare. She stood with a machine in her hand, one which resembled a computer hard drive. Her visor was flashing in various ways, while her lips were curled down in a blatant frown. She walked toward Shauna and Silver, with her vision held firm on the exit on the other end of the hall. It was as if she were _ignoring _the two trainers. To bad Silver noticed this. In pain or not, he would not be ignored.

"Musica!" he growled, "Dazzling Gleam!"

She stood on the outer rim of the hole, with her eyes staring in. Her black skirt was ruffled by the wind, along with her long pigtails. Still, she stood firm, as if unfazed by the slightly ravishing winds. Nothing seemed to own her attention, save for the great shine which appeared from below.

Her head aimed down, as the shine grew, only to fade away. Taking that as her calling card, the teen in the red and black dress stepped over the edge. Despite the considerable drop, she fell in without any pain or stumble. Her eyes, which were covered by a black visor, scanned across the destroyed pit. The shine which brought her into the area came from the seal of a hall. Almost immediately, the teen in the Team Flare uniform readied herself.

The shine in the hall had soon subsided, leaving a figure. This figure stood tall, as it walked out from the ruined hall. When the figure stepped into light, it revealed itself as a woman. One with green hair, who wore a red suit. Her green visor was shattered, allowing a glimpse to the eyes which lied underneath. They were open wide, as if witnessing something they shouldn't have.

Bryony's movements were wobbly, after taking the attack full force. How she was still standing was beyond anyone's understanding. Her green eyes eventually rolled into the back of her head however, as unconsciousness took over. First she fell to her knees, then her face, as silence took over. Her ally in the red dress ran over, and crouched to check how she was.

"Yvonne..." Bryony whispered, as she drifted to dreamland, "Can't let them... get hands on... this..."

Finally, she became silent, while the hard drive fell from her fingertips. Yvonne lifted the device, while her black visors scanned it. Information was deeply imbedded within the abandoned machine, information her visor alone could not decipher. She would need to bring this back to Malva; the fire master would know what to do. But of course, Yvonne couldn't just leave Bryony. She slowly began to lift the green-haired woman, when her visor picked up another being.

From the hall Bryony staggered from herself, another girl walked out. One who was much younger than Bryony herself, while being roughly the same as Yvonne herself. In fact, she and Yvonne shared the same skin complexion, though this girl was shorter. Her eyes also shined like emeralds. Wait, Yvonne had never seen a person's eyes shine like this before. Specifically hers.

"You..." Shauna called, her hands tightening into fists, and her face contorting into anger, "Who are you?" she scanned Yvonne up and down again, "Oh no... you're another Team Flare member?"

Once again, Serena felt a moment of choice. Another decision between good and evil, if you will. She stood before her bestest friend in the world, not counting her Pokémon of course. Despite going by the moniker of Yvonne, Serena knew who she was. She knew her friends, her family, her Pokémon, her status. Yeah, her current status as Kalos' most wanted criminal. But what did _Yvonne_ know? Who were _Yvonne's_ friends and family? Certainly, Shauna didn't fall within the category.

Serena didn't know what to do. Should she distance herself from herself? Or should she try to remember as much as she could? Should she still consider Shauna her friend? Or should she consider the fellow trainer her _enemy? _Serena, or _Yvonne,_ didn't like this one bit.

No! No! No! She had an obligation, a duty, in fact. As much as Serena hated to admit this to herself, Malva was her ally. Malva, and _only _Malva. Anyone else would have turned her in by now; then where would the region be? Lacking its one hero who could possibly defeat Yveltal, that's where they'd be.

Yvonne bowed her head done while her eyes flickered its black and white lights. Shifting her vision back up, she moved her hand toward her waist.

"You..." Yvonne spoke, with a voice that was hard to pinpoint, "I recommend you leave. If you know what's good for you..."

Shauna immediately began quaking in her boots. There was something about this girl who _scared _her so much. Maybe it was the way she stood. There was just something terrifying about her stance. Maybe it was because of her clothing. When did Team Flare get a new member? _How_ did they get a new member? Maybe it was because she was now alone. Indeed, Shauna was facing a Team Flare member by herself. There was no Calem, or Serena, who was about to appear to save her this time.

Or maybe it was this strange red _air_, which wafted from Yvonne's body. This red vile light oozed and swamped from Yvonne's body, like a demented spirit. Never before had Shauna witnessed such a thing come from her. In fact, when did she start noticing colors coming from people's body? It just seemed like it, kinda, _happened_. But when?

Whatever. It didn't matter. Yvonne was standing before her, in Team Flare clothing, ordering her to leave. While Shauna was horrified, and rightfully so, she wasn't about to fold in the face of evil. If she could do something, you'd better be sure she was planning on doing it. Whatever 'it' is.

"I'm... not going to leave," Shauna replied as she withdrew her Poké Ball, "I just can't..."

Dammit! That was the exact _opposite_ of what Serena wanted. Now she, as Yvonne, had to battle her old friend. And, yes, this was different from the last time. This was no friendly Pokémon battle, this was a battle which decided _life _and _death_. Serena didn't want to battle Shauna, not when things could quickly take a turn for the worst. Scratch that; _easily_ take a turn for the worst.

"Fine then..." Yvonne claimed as she withdrew her Poké Ball, "It's your choice..." she caused the capsule device to enlarge in her hands, "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

Though fearing for her life, Shauna readied the Poké Ball which sat in her hand. It was time to go.

…

"Who are you, and what were you doing with Serena?"

Wow, they had just met, and she was already asking the trigger questions. The Johto Champion didn't know what to answer. She could easily say she was on vacation from her home region, and had the misfortune to run into a known criminal, but the Champion knew that wasn't going to work. Officer Jenny was no idiot; she'd be able to pick apart the Champion's words in moments. There was only one question the teen wondered in her head; how did the super cop _not_ know who she was? She's the Champion of Johto, for Moltres' sake!

Lyra Soul gazed into Officer Jenny's red eyes. They stepped rings around each other, with the cop preparing to strike. Lyra had no idea what she was supposed to do, if she was supposed to do something. Never before was the Johto Champion on the receiving end of Officer Jenny's famous death stare. And, honestly, it scared her.

"Well... I'm just some... _tourist_," Lyra lied, "I was just... visiting... you see?"

"Uh-huh," Officer Jenny replied, for she already picked up on the girl's lie, "And what is a _tourist_ doing here, in Shalour city? Are you here to help with the relief aid?" her vision squinted, "Because if you were, then you'd know the Tower of Mastery is purely off-limits."

"Really? It is?" Lyra replied, "I didn't know. I was just... sight-seeing... you know."

"Sight-seeing, huh?" the super cop answered, "Who sight-sees around a ruined city?"

"Where I come from, that's natural," Okay, that one wasn't a lie. Obviously, it was a reference to the Burned Tower.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Officer Jenny scoffed, "This ain't the Johto region girlie," her eyes grew hard, "Turn around and put your hands behind your back," she slid her handcuffs from her waist, "Unless you want to get physical."

No, Lyra wasn't going to get physical. She was only, what, fourteen? And she just recently turned fourteen too. Officer Jenny was ten years older, maybe more. Seriously, Lyra had no idea whose making all these Officer Jennys. And Nurse Joys, for that matter.

It didn't really matter. Lyra turned around, and placed her hands behind her back as ordered. Officer Jenny quickly walked to her side, and slipped one of those cuffs upon her wrist. Then the next cuff around her other wrist. Lyra found herself standing back to chest with Officer Jenny, while hand cuffs sat on her arms. This was _not _something that should have happened to her.

And it was something that _wasn't_ going to happen.

In a sudden and surprising move, Lyra slammed her back into Officer Jenny. Despite her small size, she was able to catch the super cop off guard, and cause her to crash into a wall. With eyes that were wide, Lyra bolted toward the next street, disregarding the fact that other officers and armed officials could be there. It didn't matter; the Champion gave her position thanks to the fact that she was screaming.

"Officer Jenny to dispatch," the super cop yelled from behind, "I've found our subject! She's currently running down main street."

"10-4 Officer!"

Lyra was now working off of pure fumes. She had no idea where she was going, or what she was doing. As expected, the city's police and the soldiers were now running behind her. Their Pokémon were clearing the distance as well. With her hands bind by cuffs, Lyra slipped her fingers into her satchel. When it returned, she held a Poké Ball within. With its wight and girth, she knew what Pokémon lied within exactly.

"Leda!" she yelled, "Use Flash!"

Her Poké Ball snapped open, releasing the Mouse Pokémon within. With its brownish-yellow fur and muscular frame, it was impossible to distinguish this Pokémon from its predecessor.

"Raiiiii!" Lyra's Raichu yelled as she landed upon her trainer's shoulder.

"Stop gloating and use Flash already!" Lyra commanded.

As commanded, the Mouse Pokémon leaped up high. From her electrically charged body, she released a bright shine into the surrounding city. All those who watched the Raichu leap, suddenly had their eyes filled with a bright shine, one that was brighter than the sun. Pokémon and humans alike fell down, while Lyra continued to run. When Leda landed on her shoulder once again, the Johto Champion quickly slipped into an alley way.

Lyra didn't stop running, even though she was relatively safe. She leaped through and over the rubble of the city, before stopping as she landed upon a banister. Gazing back through the alley, she watched for those guards. They were still dealing with their burning eyes, meaning she had a little more time to escape. But first...

Lyra slipped her hands into her satchel once again. After a few moments of rummaging, she was able to pull out a small key. With that key in hand, she slid it into her handcuff's keyhole. It turned with a click, and soon she was free of her silver bonds. Lyra waved her hands as she watched those handcuffs fall. The key in her hand had a stylized 'R' at the edge of it. Hey, she confiscated her fair share of Team Rocket paraphernalia, why not the things that were actually helpful?

Placing her back up against the wall, Lyra gazed left and right in search for any more guards. When she noticed the next street over was clear, she started running. The howling helicopters were coming close; she needed to keep moving.

…

"Toge... toge... Toge... tic..."

The Happiness Pokémon was usually that, happy. But now, her wings no longer flapped, and she lacked the shining colors which embodied her. The teenager she presided over had finally stopped calling in pain, though it was obvious he was still hurting. Struggling up, the red-head continued to rub his stinging face. There was wounds there, wounds he couldn't see thanks to a lack of mirror. Judging from the pain before however, it probably wasn't good.

It didn't matter; Silver was never concerned with his looks, after all. He stood up, with a wobbly and disoriented pain. His vision was blurred, but not to the point where he couldn't see. Musica's wings had begun to flap, as she saw her trainer rise again. He brushed his hand against her cheek, making her wings flap even harder.

When the base shook, Silver turned around. The ruined infrastructure was barely standing as is; any more quakes would drop the base upon them. He struggled toward this halls exit, where the cause of the quake became prevalent.

There was this Dragon Pokémon, though it looked like no Dragon Pokémon Silver had ever seen before. It stood tall, with its purple body. The creature's eyes were green, green like emerald diamonds. They were truly the most beautiful thing of this Pokémon. But that was it; the rest of this Pokémon was like a blob. In fact, it was a blob, a blob in the shape of a dragon. It was constantly dripping this unknown and disturbing substance; it made Silver shake from looking alone.

"Goooooo..." the Dragon Pokémon Goodra, let out.

Her opponent? One of those Anubis-like Pokémon. The one which stood on its very toes, who held a blue and black color scheme. His red eyes were shining, showing its latent ability was activated. As it stood tall, with legs parted, on hand forward, one hand in, it was hard to confuse this Pokémon for any other.

"Lucario..." the Aura Pokémon remarked.

Shauna quaked in her shoes as she stared at her enemy. Why was this mysterious trainer, Yvonne, in command of a Lucario? Lucarios were noble and strong Pokémon, ones who all creatures, Pokémon or otherwise, envied. They allied themselves with the most righteous of trainers; so what was this Lucario doing at the hands of a Team Flare member?

There was no turning back for Shauna now. She initiated this battle, so she was going to see it through to the end. Even if, deep down inside, she was terrified through her widst. Now, how does one battle a Lucario? There was only one trainer she knew who had a Lucario. Well, two, but only one she actually fought. Serena's Lucario, Terios. He was a strong Lucario, was Yvonne's Lucario strong as well?

"Alright..." Yvonne began, as she started to order her Pokémon, "Lucario..." her eyes squinted, "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Quickly, the Aura Pokémon spread his feet out wider, while he placed his hands upon one another. A powerful purple beam started to charge within his hands, which caused the land around him to shake and quiver. With a powerful thrust and grunt, the Aura Pokémon expelled the powerful attack he held brewing within.

The defunct base shook from the thunderous attack, while Shauna's Goodra watched as it flowed forward. Instead of dodging, the great dragon used its powerful body to deflect the attack. Her body collided with the Dragon Pulse, where she braved the front. Thanks to Goodra's high defense, the beam barely left a scratch on her blob of a body.

Shauna hopped up and down with clapping hands as she witnessed the tactic before her. She was never much of a Pokémon trainer, but that's not to say she's no pushover. It's just that defeating the Pokémon league was never one of the things she wanted to do in her life. But her Pokémon were still strong; she'd show Yvonne this.

"Goodra! Use Earthquake!" Shauna commanded.

Okay, okay. So Shauna's Pokémon were strong. She's just _not_ too smart. In this destroyed base, if her Pokémon used Earthquake, the only thing surviving would be only her Pokémon. Everyone else would be crushed by the weight of the ceiling. It appeared as if her Goodra was just as foolish as well. The Dragon Pokémon began to stomp her feet, and was threatening to bring the building down on everyone. Fortunately, Yvonne was wise enough to stop this.

"Lucario! Stop her! Use Aura Sphere!" Yvonne commanded.

The Lucario quickly dashed to the Goodra, with his hands charging another blast. His tactic caught both Shauna and her Pokémon off, for they were suddenly face to face with the Aura Pokémon. Yvonne's Lucario blasted an Aura Sphere directly into the Goodra's face. His attack caused the Goodra's head to literally _explode._ The battleground was littered by the Dragon Pokémon's blob-like body. Fortunately, the blow did _less_ damage than one may expect.

Shauna's Goodra quickly reformed beside her trainer, where it stood tall. The dragon's eyes were rolling around within its 'head' before they finally refocused on her foe. Yvonne's Lucario quickly stood tall as he cleared the sweat from his brow. After clearing himself of the sweat, he once again took his battling stance.

Meanwhile, Shauna started to think. Yeah, I know, something new for her. Shauna started to compare this to a time where she faced Serena. Her Lucario was powerful, and was able to throw out so many attacks. Her Goodra, while a metaphysical tank, could take but so much attacks before fainting. Not only that, but the Lucario's tactic was awfully familiar. Shauna remembered a time where Serena's Lucario, Terios, did the same thing. Rush up and dislodge an Aura Sphere right in her Goodra's face. In fact, the Lucario performed it in the _exact same way_.

No. No. No. Shauna was just thinking too hard on things.

"Goodra!" the young trainer yelled, "Body Slam!"

In an impressive show of speed, Shauna's Goodra rushed her opponent in a tactic which caught everyone off-guard. The Dragon Pokémon grabbed Yvonne's Lucario by the chest, then slammed him down into the ground. Goodra's slam caused the entire base to quake; it seems as if Shauna nor her Pokémon had learned 'restraint' yet.

Nevertheless, Goodra was on the winning end of this battle. Her Lucario foe was laying on the ground, with a heavy dragonian beast holding him down. But, once again, this felt familiar. This time for Yvonne, err, Serena. The Trainer had a plethora of ways to escape this grapple, but which one would be the most affective? Briefly, Serena thought back to a battle she had with Shauna, where the same thing happened. Her Goodra had Terios pinned, in the same exact way, leaving Serena to think on her toes. Terios couldn't free his hands, so Aura Sphere was out of the question. Now could he use Dragon Pulse, seeing as how Goodra had his mouth clamped down. Good thing Serena planned for this.

"Teri- I mean Lucario! Use Psychic!"

How in the name of Arceus did she screw up her words like this! If Shauna heard that, her cover as Yvonne would be completely blown! It didn't seem like Shauna heard her, which was good. Yvonne's Lucario suddenly caused his bangs to rise, as he used his impressive abilities to attack the Goodra's mind. His psychic assault made Shauna's Pokémon explode once again, sending its disturbing goop everywhere.

Yvonne's Lucario quickly returned to his feet, whilst getting into an offensive stance. Shauna's Goodra quickly reformed, though now it appeared as if Lucario's attacks were affective. The Dragon Pokémon was wobbling left and right, as if it couldn't keep standing. Shauna noticed this herself, and started to fret. She didn't want her Pokémon to be defeated so quickly.

"G-G-Goodra?" the trainer whispered as she shook in her sandals, "Are you okay?"

"Goooooo... drrarararararwggghghgoh!"

She fell over, where her body retained its physical form despite its tumble. With eyes now showing swirls, it was obvious to all around that this Pokémon was defeated. Now Shauna could fear the feel grip her heart. As she zapped her Pokémon into her Poké Ball, she immediately started thinking about her next Pokémon. Lucario's were fighting/steel, right? She actually had a Pokémon who could defeat her opponent, a Pokémon that was near and dear to her heart.

Shauna enlarged another Poké Ball in her hands, as she eyed her enemy.

"Okay Chessy!" she yelled, "You better mess this Lucario up! GO!"

With a mighty lob, she threw her Poké Ball out. From the red and white capsule, a Pokémon was released. A large and heavy Pokémon, with spikes riddled on its back. White armored, with grass as well, it was the Spiny Armor Pokémon himself.

"Chesssss-NAUGHT!" Shauna's Pokémon announced.

Yvonne's visor started to blink, while it hid her wide eyes. Despite Shauna's questionable abilities as a Pokémon Trainer, her Chesnaught was no pushover. Shauna's first Pokémon, it was extremely powerful. How powerful? Powerful enough to withstand Serena's Delphox. Yeah. _That _powerful.

Yvonne and her Pokémon readied themselves for battle once more, while Shauna's Chesnaught stared down his foes. Cocking his head, he gazed at the Lucario before him with a specific eyes. Why did this Pokémon look so familiar? He had only faced one Lucario before, that being Terios. The two held a friendship, in all honesty. A friendship.

"Chess?" Shauna's Pokémon called out, hoping to get a response. There was none, by the way.

"Chesnaught! Use Brick Break!"

Shaking his head clear of these thoughts, the Spiny Armor Pokémon quickly dashed for his foe. Yvonne's Lucario was a speedy foe, and thus easily leaped over his foe. Landing on the other side, he countered his foe with a psychic barrage to the mind. Despite being primarily a fighting type, his attack was as strong as any Alakazam's. His mental barrage struck Chesnaught in the head, making him fall over. Though that didn't mean he was defeated.

Chesnaught quickly roared back with a savage tackle. His tactic caught Lucario off guard, and he was knocked by the blow. He crashed into the metallic part of a wall, and bounced off. His impact made the base shake once again. Now, debris was falling from the ceiling, making Yvonne realize how fragile this place was. Unfortunately, Shauna hadn't. She did notice her opponent was off-guard, however.

"Okay! Chesnaught! Earthquake!"

"NO!" Silver yelled from behind.

"Shauna! NO!" _Yvonne_ roared out.

"Wh... what?" Shauna responded, "How do you... know my name?"

Chesnaught rose his boot then slammed it down. Truly, he wasn't the smartest of beings. He knew he could survive the base's collapse, but he failed to take into account his master. With one powerful foot stomp, the Spiny Armor Pokémon triggered a powerful quake. It rumbled through the base, as well as the city of Geosenge. Just as Silver and Yvonne surmised, the base started to break apart. Rocks, dirt, and metal began to fall all around Shauna, her enemy, and their Pokémon. The younger trainer began to regret her decision to use Earthquake now.

"Dammit!" Silver growled as he procured a Poké Ball from his clothing, "Feraligatr! Give us some defense here!"

His Poké Ball snapped open, releasing the Big Jaw Pokémon within. The great blue alligator quickly grabbed his trainer by the waist, then leaped for Shauna as well. At the same time, Shauna's Chesnaught made way for his master. He covered them all, whilst causing spikes to enlarge from his back. Holding his defense, he attempted to protect them from the base following around them.

It wouldn't be enough. Yvonne realized this. She gazed over to her Lucario, he stared back. At the same time, they nodded. It would have to be done. If they planned on living, they would need to do this.

"Malva's gonna have a Miltank about this..." Yvonne commented to herself as she rose the Mega Ring which sat on her finger, "But It has to be done! Let's go! Terios!"

She pressed two fingers upon it.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ugh. One fight after fight after fight. But now I digress._

_You see, I was going to make this chapter a double battle, with Silver and Shauna fighting Yvonne and Bryony. But I looked back, and saw that Silver had like two battles already. He's foughten a lot already, so I made Shauna have this fight. Let's be honest, I'm pretty sure this is the first (and quite possibly only) fight you'll see with Shauna holding the reigns. But, as you can see, she's probably not doing well. She can't fight as well as Serena and Calem can, as you can obviously tell. But she's not giving up._

_Also, earlier in the chapter, Silver references how people you love can betray you. This was a reference to his father. Spoilers, but Giovanni is Silver's father. When Giovanni got his ass whooped by Red, he disowned his son and vanished. Vanished into Tohjoh falls, for those who don't know. So yeah, let that simmer in your head for a little while._

_Also, Lyra's running from the law. I guess I'll have to clear that up in the next chapter, huh?_

_Well, next chapter, Mega Lucario saves everyone, while Lyra continues to run for her life. Yeah. And, oh, Shauna has more of an interaction with Mysterious Trainer Yvonne. _

_My favorite ghost type? Surprisingly, its Mismagius._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	16. Red Aura

Red Aura

It was only now, that she realized how stupid she was. The base was so fragile; it was falling on its own. Their battle weakened its already damaged infrastructure, but her attacks were the feather. The feather that broke the Gogoat's back, that is. She could have killed herself. No, worse. She could have killed herself, her Pokémon, and him. Silver, that is. He didn't deserve this because she screwed up. No, this was her fault, and her fault alone.

But once again, her life wasn't in her own control. She always relied upon others for the protection she sought. And this was no different. Even now, in a terror crafted by her own design, she needed help. And help was given to her. First by her beloved starter Pokémon, the Spiny Armor known as Chesnaught. Then, by the Big Jaw Pokémon itself, Feraligatr. The blue beast and the green one lent their strength to keeping the ceiling from caving in. But alas, it wasn't enough. They would all be crushed by the steel and the rubble; this was all for not. How bitter.

But within it all, a blue flame. One that gave so much hope. It exploded within the center of the base, filling its crevices with its glorious blue light. Her green eyes watched as it expanded an orb of absolute power, which caused the lands around to levitate. She had to cover her eyes in order to not blind herself, but once she got used to the sight, she gazed back.

The beast that stood there wasn't the same as usual. He stood there, eyes flaring with extreme power. His bangs where longer than usual, and had red tips at the end. Also, his spikes appeared to be shaper, yet jagged at the same time. He held such a level of savagery, as well as a level of power. Why was he here? Had she screwed up so greatly that his help was needed? It appeared to be so, because he was the last line of defense between death, and life.

His impressive aura powers kept the entire base from caving in. Had he not been there, everyone inside would be dead. She was grateful for that; like so many times before. But his trainer, she stood beside him. Her eyes, covered by a black visor. Her long hair, tamed by pigtails. Her clothing was fluttering in the wind crafted by her Pokémon. She owned this magnificent and mega beast, how awesome. But why? Why did she train such a creature? HE was noble, a hero to all. She was a villain. The red aura, which wafted from her body, said so.

"Keep at it, Terios!" Yvonne yelled as she stared to the sky.

"LUCARIO!" the Aura Pokémon grunted before turning to his work.

The mysterious trainer that Shauna had labeled an enemy was now walking toward her. The trainer huddled closer to her Chesnaught, while she came near. Further and further, with her slender hand reaching out. Shauna wanted to have no part in this, no matter what. Team Flare was evil; there was no doubting this. Sure, she may have saved her, but this was only a ruse. The villainess would surely want something in return, that's how these things work.

Yvonne reached for her. Shauna pulled back. The mysterious trainer's lips curled into a grimace, before she reached again. Just like last time, Shauna pulled back, this time hiding herself within her Chesnaught's arms. Yvonne now appeared to be annoyed; she wouldn't be denied this. With a sudden leap, she grabbed Shauna by the arm. The trainer gasped in surprise, before being yanked out from her Pokémon's arms.

In vain, Shauna thrashed to escape her captors hold. But Yvonne held her close and tightly as well. Eventually, the younger trainer ceased her struggles, as she relented to this grasp. Being held close, she found her chest laying upon Yvonne's bosom. And within, she heard a heart beat.

_THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…_

Shauna didn't know why, but she grew misty eyed.

_THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…_

"_Um… You know… I really hope we get to be great friends…"_

"Serena?" Shauna whispered as she gazed up into Yvonne's visor.

The Ex-Kalos Champion smiled, as she withdrew one of her Poké Balls. Shauna watched as Serena lifted the capsule device high, before snapping it open. From within the bright flash that was usually released, a burning flare was expelled as well. This flare surrounded Shauna, her Pokémon, Silver, and his Pokémon. The burn became extremely intense quickly, making the air burning hot. Shauna dove her face into Serena's chest to stave of the heat.

And only a moment later, it became so _tolerable_. Not too hot, not too cold, nice and medium. Shauna found herself pulling from Serena, as she gazed around. The rumbling earth still existed beneath their feet, but they were no longer in the epicenter. They were outside the rumbling hole, and now stood within the town of Geosenge. Shauna's eyes shifted to the old Team Flare base, as vibrant and explosions shocks of light ricocheted into the skies. It was as if the Earth itself was the thunderstorm, and the clouds above were the land.

Shauna could only image what Serena's Pokémon was doing in that hole. Her Lucario, Terios, was always a magnificent being and was capable of astonishing feats of strength even when not Mega Evolved. But now, like this? He must have been near _demigod_ levels of strength. Granted, Shauna may have been exaggerating that last bit. Still, the thought of that Lucario, risking his life to save everyone, was a valiant thought indeed. Now Shauna could see why he aligned himself with Yvonne. Because Yvonne and Serena were one in the same.

No. No they weren't. Shauna's eyes fell upon Yvonne, as they glowed like emerald diamonds. There was this demented and _satanic _red aura flowing from around the mysterious trainer's body. Never before had Shauna seen such a thing resonated from Serena's soul. In fact, as she held her friend, the trainer felt an odd disconnection between them. Something within Serena or Yvonne, or whoever she was supposed to be, was warring with the other side. Like warmth and cold.

"Ignis…" Yvonne called as she turned around, "Let's get Terios out of there."

"Del…" the Fox Pokémon said as he walked up. The next moment, his eyes started to shine like fire, and he began expelling a large amount of psychic energy, "PHHHHOOOOOOOXXXX!"

The area around him exploded once more with fire, before the Fox Pokémon vanished in said explosion. Shauna trained her eyes on Yvonne's frame, as the disguised trainer walked toward the hole's rim. Her visor covered eyes stared into the carnage below, while her fists sat on her hips. Secretly, Shauna debated with herself. Was this mysterious trainer really Serena? Or was this some sick trick performed by Team Flare? Deep down inside, Shauna wanted to believe this was Serena. She wanted her best friend to be here, and not riding on Yveltal's back. But her eyes said otherwise. That aura, which flowed from Yvonne's back, screamed 'EVIL!' This could not be her friend.

Terios and Ignis appeared on the holes edge, now freed from the clutches of the rumbling base below. The Mega Lucario gripped his chest as he breathed in and out heavily. Even for him, keeping an entire base from falling is difficult. He needed a bit more training, he knew that now. But with his best friend, Ignis at his side, that seemed doable. The tall fox patted his ally on the back, making Terios chuckle inwardly. As serious as he could be, his friend always knew how to bring out his less tense side.

"Good job, you two," Yvonne said as she pulled her Pokémon close, "We'd all, literally, be dead without you!"

Her hands teased the backs of their heads, rubbing them by the edges of their ears. She couldn't help but to laugh and giggle, becoming that young trainer she used to be. The way she was before all of this 'Yveltal' insanity. She was Serena again, if only for a few moments.

But alas, all things must come to an end. When Yvonne's visors began to flicker, she stood tall. Her Pokémon seemed to notice this as well, for they all nodded their heads in unison. Her hands pulled out their respective Poké Balls before she whisked them away. When they sat within their capsules, Yvonne stood up tall. Her brown eyes shifted over the hole's edge, and she gazed over into the old Team Flare base. Down there, she fought Lysandre to decide the fate of the entire region. She also tamed the Legendary Pokémon of Destruction. Funny. She actually thought she could _trust_ the beast.

"Se-Se-Serena...?" a weak and timid voice called from behind, "I-I-Is that... you?"

Slowly, the mysterious trainer turned around and faced her young consort. Yeah, it was Shauna. The same short stance, but cute personality. But, there was something _different_ about her fellow trainer. It dealt with those eyes. Shauna's green eyes had never shined like that before, well, from what Serena could tell.

"Is that you, Serena?" Shauna inquired, her voice growing forceful, "Please, tell me!"

No, she wouldn't say so. Deep down inside, Serena didn't want to akin herself to the being known as 'Yvonne'. So she wouldn't claim herself as Yvonne _or _Serena. Instead, she gripped the sides of her visor and took the eye-wear off. When she did, her natural eyes drifted to the frame of her old friend. And she smiled, which made Shauna quake. Yeah, it was Serena. This Mysterious Trainer was her _ex-best_ friend.

"No, no, no!" Shauna stated, "There's no way!" she stepped back whilst gazing down to the ground, "You and Team Flare? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" then louder the next time, "QU'EST-CE QUE CE!?" she grew angry now, as she started to shake, "QUI ÊTES-VOUS!?"

"Calmez-vous, Shauna..." a masculine voice echoed from behind.

A hand rested on her shoulder suddenly, as he pulled himself forward. A red-headed lad, whose face was currently marked with injury. It wasn't anything big, but it still stung like a Beedrill. Silver groaned in an attempt to make the pain go away, but it didn't work.

"So you're Serena Y, huh?" he inquired, as he walked passed Shauna, "Funny... I expected you to be... _taller_..." he dragged his hand across his face, which ruffled his red locks. After standing tall, he prepared the Poké Ball in his hand, "I suppose I should be thankful. Get to test my skills against the Kalos Champion. Well... _Ex-_Champion," he gazed skyward, "How do you Kalosians say it? Oh yes..." he glared back, "En Garde!"

"Gatttttrrrr!" his Pokémon snarled.

"Yvonne..." Bryony called as she staggered her way forward, "We must return to base. We've wasted enough time here..." she rose the hard drive which sat in her hands, "We got what we came for..."

Quickly, Serena returned her visor to her face, becoming Yvonne once more. The black eye-wear began to shine in various manners, showing she was scanning something. Possibly her ally's words. Yes indeed, it was time to go. They had wasted enough time here. And what's worse, Serena revealed herself. That was _stupid_. To say the least. She let her emotions get to her.

"So what?" Silver growled, "You're just gonna leave me!?"

Yvonne smiled, which made Silver quake minutely.

"Maybe next time..." she claimed as she rose her Poké Ball, "Alright, Turnice! Get us out of here!"

The capsule device which sat in her hand opened wide, releasing its wonderful light. The call of a bird roared through said light, before revealing itself to be a blistering red bird. The bird quickly swooped between Yvonne's legs, whisking her and her ally away. Though the spirit to fight was within him, the energy to do so simply was not. Silver watched as those two Team Flare members retreated. He was annoyed for being ignored, but hey, things could have been worse. Two of his Pokémon had fainted with his bout with Bryony, those being his Alakazam and Magnezone, while Musica had her share of fighting. But what of Shauna? She must have been hurting too.

He gazed over his shoulder at her. She was sitting there in a crouched position, crying. Deep down inside, the thought of comforting her did come through his mind. Unfortunately, the best he could muster was a hand on her shoulder, and one of his smiles. Fortunately, it appeared to be enough to lighten his fellow trainer's spirits.

"So that was Serena, huh?" he inquired as he rubbed the edge of his nose, "I can see why everyone's afraid of her..." his eyesight focused itself upon her fleeting image, "Hm... she reminds me of..." yeah, that's who, "_Lyra..._"

"That thing you said about people you trust..." Shauna whispered, making Silver gaze down upon her, "How they have... two sides, right..." she ran her fingers through her hair, as if to bring her attentions elsewhere, "Do you think _Lyra_... has two sides?"

Silver remained silent.

…

The Johto Champion rushed up to the wall. She should have been gentle, because her sudden ram made the concrete walls topple over. A loud roar echoed through the city, surely bringing attention to her. She pulled back, while sweat drooped from the sides of her head. Gazing left and right, she awaited the eventual onslaught of police officers and armed officials. She didn't need to wait long.

By now, it was nighttime. The moon was up high, gazing down upon the ruined city. The various spotlights of helicopters above, were gazing down upon the city. Large golden circles were blatant to all, illuminating the land which sat below. They really, _really_, wanted her in. But why? Other than desecrating a ground where many had died, the Johto Champion had done nothing wrong. Right?

Lyra Soul, Heroine and Champion of the Johto region. Currently within Kalos, running for her life from the law. Its funny what tangled webs we weave when left to our own devices. Only thing Lyra wanted to do, was learn the power of Mega Evolution. She did, of course, but was now running in a mad attempt to not be arrested. If she did, her permanent record would forever be stained. _Forever_. And Lyra is a good girl; her record being marked would absolutely crush her. Besides, she already attacked Officer Jenny, meaning this could _not_ go well for her.

But back to this wall falling thing. It sent out a large echo, which drew in the eyes of her captures. One helicopter spotlight immediately snapped onto her position, making he grow wide-eyed with fear. Gazing up, she gave a forced yet cute smile, as if to relieve the tension flowing. It didn't work.

Lyra was running again, one hand on her hat, the other hand in front of her, her mouth open as she yelled screams. Behind, the armed men and women of the Kalos region, along with their ever so determined Pokémon. How did she get caught up in this mess, Lyra would never know. She wouldn't allow herself to be captured, that much she did know, however.

The ground would suddenly shake when a blue tortoise landed upon the ground. The blue and white Pokémon resembled a large turtle. It was, in fact known as, the Shell Pokémon, you know. Still, from the beasts shell itself, twin cannons were poised at the ready. They aimed down upon Lyra's position, as she looked for her next move. The great beast suddenly fired.

"BLASTOISE!" the Shell Pokémon roared out, as he fired twin blasts of water toward her foe.

Lyra only heard the loud roar echo out. Her eyes widened, and suddenly, she felt a painful barrage in her back. The Johto Champion was taken from her back, and sent flying a few yards. She would land a few seconds later, when the twin water blasts finally dispersed. Her landing wasn't soft in the least bit. She collapsed onto the ground, and rolled a few feet before finally coming to a halt.

Lyra groaned in pain as she sat there. She had never been stricken by a Pokémon before, well, not like that. And it hurt like _hell_! She was nearly immobile, only moving in a few cringe efforts. Her lips let out winces of pain, and growls as well. A fourteen year old girl, lying on her back in Kalos, with armed men and women running down upon her. How did things turn out this way?

Lyra couldn't stand in any way. She just sat there, growling. Her life began flashing before her eyes, ya'know. Funny; it was only a few years ago when she started her Pokémon adventure. You know, becoming the Johto Champion when she was only twelve. Yeah, that was _awesome_. Now she's stuck in the Kalos region, about to have her life taken from her. And she just learned how to Mega Evolve too.

One of her Poké Balls slid from her satchel. Lyra could only wonder what would become of her Pokémon when she's gone. Will they be set free? Will they be given to her mother? Returned to Professor Elm, perhaps? What happens to the Pokémon of criminals?

Her Poké Ball snapped open, releasing the Pokémon within. It stood on two feet, despite the fact that it could hover above the ground. Its face forever bore an insidious grin upon it, resembling a certain Cheshire Cat. The Shadow Pokémon leaped up and down, whilst constantly darting left and right. When its eyes fell upon the men and women rushing it, the ghastly being could only smile more.

"Gengar?" Lyra called, garnering her Pokémon's eyes.

"Geng?"

When he turned around, he saw his master lying broken on the ground. She was reaching for him, and he obeyed quickly. Despite being a being who was attached to the notion of death, the Pokémon still held nothing but love and adoration for his master. Seeing her like this made his demented demeanor lower to the point that his smile began to fade. If ever so briefly.

"Gengar..." Lyra whispered, "Help..."

There was a slight glow within Gengar's body, making her Lyra's eyes widen. She could hear the armed officials stand upon her now, while the Johto Champion reached for her Mega Glove. She could escape; this wasn't the end of her life.

"Alright you all," Officer Jenny's voice echoed, "She's incapacitated, someone bring a medic..."

"No... so... fast..." Lyra claimed, making their eyes lock onto her, "Gengar..." her fingers pressed her Mega Glove, "Shadow Punch..."

Purple shock waves erupted from Lyra's glove, and from Gengar as well. He was suddenly swallowed into a mystical orb, which floated above the ground. The wind was ripped up within the area, as a transformation of horrific proportions was going on. Suddenly, the orb shattered, leaving a creature on the ground. It resembled a Gengar, but could have easily been seen as an entirely different Pokémon all together. Its smile was there, that is. There was a giant orange and red orb in the center, which resembled a third eye. The creature appeared to be fused to the ground, for it was impossible to see the underside of its body. Two limbs and a tail, which stretched from its sides and its back, kept it forever combined to the ground.

"GEEEEENNNNNGAAAAARRR!" the Mega Gengar roared, as his sadistic grin increased.

Fear spread throughout as everyone gazed upon this forbidden individual. But escape was impossible for everyone in the area. The Mega Shadow Pokémon caused a shadow to stretch from beneath its body, and to tag everyone who stood before him. Human and Pokémon alike were trapped by the Mega Pokémon's satanic ability; there was no escape.

Suddenly, darkness began to whip these individuals in a manner similar to punches. The shadows all around struck Lyra's assailants, knocking them out in only a few hits. The only being who had the ability to withstand the attacks, human or Pokémon, was Officer Jenny herself. It took about four Shadow Punches to finally knock her out.

In only a minute, the roads before Lyra were silent. Human and Pokémon lay side by side, all knocked out by Mega Gengar's impressive abilities.

"Gengar..." Lyra called from behind, making the Mega Shadow Pokémon turned to gaze upon her, "Gengar. We've... gotta go... now!"

"Geng..." he replied with a nod.

Suddenly, the darkness he used to ensnare his opponents, became to swallow he and his master. They were both taken in by the shadows, where their frames eventually vanished. When a helicopter placed its spot light upon their location, the two were already gone.

…

Did Lyra have two sides? Yeah, she did. Silver had come to realize that years ago. Lyra Soul, Johto Champion; she truly was two different people. When many meet her, they see a young girl who just oozes delight. She's always with a smile and sunny disposition. She could bring a smile to anyone's face from sight alone. And she never let anyone down. If they asked her to do something, she would get it done. And in a timely manner as well. That was a side of her he actually admired. Her willingness to go out of her way to help others, no matter the cost.

But then there was the other side of Lyra. A completely different side who could be seen as a completely different person. This side doesn't smile, not in the least bit. This side does not own any happy thoughts or feelings. This side is utterly _incapable_ of feeling. This side does not talk. This side knows nothing but battle. It's a terrible transformation, which can inspire fear within those too weak to stand against it. Lyra looses that which makes her Lyra, and becomes _soulless_. And she becomes the _greatest_ trainer ever. Capable of spouting orders with ease, able to turn the tide of battle in her way, unmovable in even the slightest manner. That was the side of her which was the Champion of Johto.

Silver couldn't help but to think these thoughts as he laid on the couch. Shauna's words brought these images in his head, even if he didn't want them there. Silly, really. Now that he thought about it, Lyra really was two different people. Did she know that? It made him wonder, truly. Did she notice it herself when she 'transformed' into her trainer persona? Obviously, she had too. Unless Lyra was so ditzy she never realized how she won all of these battles. Yeah right. Or maybe...

"Hey Silver..." her voice echoed from above.

He brought his vision up, seeing Shauna's green orbs gaze down. She looked distraught, but calm enough to say whatever she wanted to say. With one hand in her hair and the other at her side, she gazed off into the distance. That made Silver lean up.

"I wanted to say thanks for... helping me..." she claimed as she twiddled her fingers, "If it wasn't for you, I think I'd be dead right now..."

"It's alright..." Silver stated as he leaned up from the couch, "You don't have to thank me..." he gazed over at her, "I was just doing what was right..."

Shauna couldn't help but to smile as she rubbed her eyes. In a slow movement, Silver grabbed one of her hands. He squeezed it gently in an attempt to relieve Shauna of the feelings she had brewing within. It worked, because her smile grew. Before long, she was laughing childishly. Hey! Silver was really good at this whole 'comforting' thing!

The door suddenly opened, making Silver and Shauna gaze over to the intruder within the room. It was a teen older than Silver, while being slightly older than Shauna herself. The blue boy with his black hair out stared upon both of them, before settling his eyes on Shauna. He could tell she had suffered some injuries, no matter how minute they were. It still out-weighed Silver's injuries, even though his face was marked with patches.

"Shauna?" Calem called, "Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Êtes-vous d'accord?"

"Je trouve, Calem..." she answered with her eyes traveling to the ground, "Silver a pris soin de moi..."

That last bit made Calem cock his head. He gazed up to Silver with a glare which could kill. If only it wasn't on Silver, who was unaffected by such sights. In fact, he shot back his own death glare. Calem marched up to Silver, where the two just looked at each other. Silver was expecting a yelling, so he wasn't surprised when he got one.

"Qu'avez-vous fait Silver? Vous savez Geosenge souffre de tremblements de terre?" Calem inquired, making Silver's face grow even harder.

"Don't take that tone with me," Silver barked back, " Don't you think I can feel the earthquakes? I was there! Which was more I can say than you, Calem?"

To be honest, Calem was surprised. He didn't expect Silver to understand him. Still, his anger was blatant. He and Silver almost entered a tussle of fists instead of a battle of Pokémon. Had it not been for the a certain professor, they would have battled each other.

"Soyez toujours vous deux!" Professor Augustine yelled as he got between the two, "You can't fight in here like this! You're smarter than this!"

"If you keep accusing me of things I didn't do, I will put you in your place!" Silver snarled.

"I'd like to see you try, Johto boy!" Calem yelled back.

In spite of the Pokémon Professor's words, the two attempted to fight one another. Augustine used his strength to push both of the teens away, where they fell into the arms of his awaiting Pokémon. The Professor's Garchomp grabbed Silver, while his Venusaur grabbed Calem. The two were held in place by the Augustine's Pokémon, allowing him time to breath in and out. Shifting his attention toward Shauna, he smiled as best he could. It was just to relieve the tension within the air.

"Now Shauna," Professor Augustine said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Care to tell me what you ran into at Geosenge?"

He turned around and made way for his desk, prompting Shauna to stand up and walk to him. Sitting down in the chair which opposed him, her green eyes went back to Calem and Silver, who were still struggling to escape the grasps of the Professor's Pokémon, by the way.

"I don't want to say this, Professor..." Shauna claimed as her eyes closed, "Team Flare is back..."

The Professor wasn't even offered the chance to gasp, before the door opened. Everyone stared to the entryway, seeing a young fourteen year old stagger in. She was tired, and her clothing was drenched in water. The result of a Blastoise attack, you know. She gazed at them briefly, before yawning. Wherever she had come from, it appeared to have warn her out. Her eyes were bloodshot read, and her legs constantly shook.

Lyra only grunted with amusement, as she staggered through the room. Walking toward the couch, she removed her hat and began to unbutton her overalls. The blue jean clothing fell toward around her knees, exposing her green shirt and underwear. Silver yelled at her whilst blushing, but Lyra didn't care. She collapsed on the couch, and grew as silent as could be. And that silence spread throughout.

"Okay... what the hell!? Lyra!" Silver yelled.

Okay. Maybe Lyra had _three _sides. Her usual upbeat and cheery side, her trainer side, and the side that just didn't give a crap. Hey, you'd take that side too if you had recently become Kalos' second most wanted criminal. And you just got attacked by a Blastoise. And you Mega Evolved for the first time. And you fought your Kalos counterpart. Lyra had good enough reasons to be this way.

…

"Just what were you thinking, Yvonne?"

"It's Serena!" the trainer yelled back as she removed her visor, "My name is Serena!"

Here they stood in the center of Malva's Team Flare base, with nothing but fire illuminating them. The two Pokémon trainers glared at one another with enough force to topple seas. The fire master wanted so desperately to strike down her subordinate, and vice versa. Had it not been for the fact that they were allies, they would have faced each other right now.

"You're stupid, Serena!" Malva berated, as she placed her fists on her hips, "You let your emotions get the best of you, and you screwed up the operation because of it!"

"I did no such thing!" Serena barked back, "If I didn't do what I did, Bryony, Shauna, me, and our Pokémon would all be dead!" she stepped back whilst crossing her arms, "But you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You'd be surprised what I would and wouldn't like..." Malva snarled back, "First of all, if anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me! And I'm sure to make it slow! And flamingly painful! Secondly, you annoying runt, what you did had nothing to do with surviving!You revealed yourself to that Shauna girl because of some past friendship!" Malva growled, "And because of that, we may have Looker breathing down our necks any second! That Shauna girl will be quick to turn you in, don't you know that!?"

"No! Not Shauna!" Serena yelled back, as she undid her ponytails, allowing her hair to fall naturally, "Shauna wouldn't..."

"You're friendships are dead, Serena!" Malva stated, "They all either hate you, or fear you!"

"That's not true!" Serena barked, "I know I have a friendship in a few people, Shauna being one of them!" the Ex-Champion finally calmed down, "Besides, it doesn't matter. I got you want you wanted, Lysandre's old harddrive..." her vision slid into a squint, "What are you expecting to find within that thing?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes! Start up for me!" Aliana's voice echoed over the two.

For now, their brief tussle of words were over; they had bigger things to tend too. Serena and Malva walked over to Aliana's side, as she finally plugged in Lysandre's old hard drive. Funny how this thing survived the collapse of his base; maybe there was a reason behind this. Maybe not. Whatever the case may be, Lysandre's hard drive was here, meaning untold amounts of information prevalent to Yveltal may be stored within. From all around, Malva's various scientists began to work to bring the data out.

What appeared on Malva's main screen was a shock to all. It wasn't the image of Yveltal, as they expected, nor was it the image of Xerneas, which would have been relevant as well. No, this showed the image of a green and black dragon. A beast which hailed from untold legends. Malva and her scientists were mystified by this image, but not Serena. She even knew the being's name.

"Zygarde..." she whispered.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Alrighty then! Chapter sixteen! I'm surprised I'm this late in the story. Oh well._

_So, with this chapter, Serena, as Yvonne, has interacted with Shauna, Lyra has finally escaped those guards, and our heroes still don't know what the hell they're supposed to do. Meanwhile, Malva's Team Flare has Lysandre's old hard drive, which speaks of the Order Pokemon Zygarde for some reason. We'll see why soon enough._

_I think I laid on some shipping between Serena and Shauna; I assure you that's by accident. Despite what I said in an earlier chapter, I'm not trying to ship these two. In fact, I'm not trying to ship people in general with this tale. Even though I've laid the flack down when it comes to girls trying to get into Silver's pants (that being Shauna and Lyra), I'm not trying to add romance to this. Maybe a little, but definitely not something which will become its own subplot. Maybe; I have the tendency to change my mind as time goes on, you know. But seriously though, no, Shauna won't be making out with Serena or Silver any time soon. Maybe Lyra with Silver, maybe not. Probably not._

_I also decided to have some French segments in this, because Kalos is based off of France. I don't know French, so I used Google translate. I hope it works for any of our French speakers, though I wouldn't be surprised if it does. So, here I'll write the translations for all of us who can't speak French! You're welcome!_

_What is this - Qu'est-ce que c'est_

_Who are you - QUI ÊTES-VOUS_

_Just calm down, Shauna - Calmez-vous, Shauna_

_What happened to you? Are you okay? - Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Êtes-vous d'accord?_

_I'm fine, Calem - Je trouve, Calem_

_Silver took care of me - Silver a pris soin de moi_

_What did you do? You know Geosenge is shaking from earthquakes? - Qu'avez-vous fait Silver? Vous savez Geosenge souffre de tremblements de terre?_

_Be still, you two! - Soyez toujours vous deux!_

_Funny how Silver can speak French, huh?_

_Anyway, next chapter, we learn more about this Zygarde thing, Lyra realizes she's wanted by the Kalos region, and Shauna decides to stop being useless. Surprising, I know._

_What historical basis do Dragons have for being weak to Fairys? Is there any basis at all? Someone tell me, please?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	17. NewImproved

New/Improved

Just where in the world did she find herself? From the forests, to the seas, the seas, to the deserts, the deserts to the mountains, she had seen it all. She believed she saw it all, but this took the cake. Standing within the this cavern corridor, the teenage trainer didn't know what to do. She wanted so desperately to come into this area, and now that she was here, she had no idea what to do. But that's not to say she was going to leave so soon. Now that she was Kalos Champion, she felt like she could conquer anything. This was just another small step for mankind, but one giant leap for her. She wouldn't bow out, not by a long shot.

Serena Y, newly crowned Kalos Champion. The thought of the festival thrown for her still resonated within her mind. Everyone was so happy to meet her, to see her. Calem, Teirno, Shauna, Trevor, she didn't know if she could have come this far without them. It felt good knowing they were at her side when she progressed upon her journey. But once more, the trainer found herself alone. This place was only allowed to those who were champions, and Serena was a Champion.

Now, what sat at the end of this cave which required such heavy precautions. Ordinary trainers weren't allowed in, so Serena figured something strong was at the end. With a name like 'Terminus Cave', her mind could only wonder. Were powerful trainers back here? Ones that would test her strength? No, that's not possible. She already defeated Diantha, and Diantha was the strong Trainer in all of Kalos. Then what could possibly be down here?

Serena continued walking down the cavern, her hands gripping her satchel's sling. Her dark brown eyes jerked back and forth, taking in the sights of this dark cave. Well, this area wasn't as dark as the other areas. A few glimmers of light poked through the cavern's ceiling. It was beautiful, especially for a place like this. But there was something else Serena could hear, something _demented_. A low powerful hum, like something was breathing.

In and out. In and out. Slowly, methodically. Serena stopped in her tracks, while her hair stood on end. Her usually assured face was replaced briefly by a visage of confusion, and minor fear. Just what was breathing like that? Judging from the sound, whatever the creature was, it was huge. Serena began to think about another time where she heard such large breathing. Being a Pokémon trainer, she was used to hearing weird breathing noises. But this one matched the breathing noise of a certain dark bird.

Where was Yveltal? Serena couldn't help but to wonder. The last she saw the Destruction Pokémon, it was flying off into the distance. Honestly, it made her heart waver, even when thinking about it. They defeated Lysandre together, and then it just flew off and away. Maybe she should have attempted to catch the being, instead of merely taming it. But it's impossible to catch legendary Pokémon, right? That's what Serena was taught, anyway.

The breathing had become louder now. The Kalos Champion came to a stop. The loud noise of whatever this beast was, made Serena shiver from head to toe. Her eyes closed shut, and her hands balled tightly into fists. What existed beyond the walls? What large Pokémon was breathing within this cave? When her eyes finally opened, she stared up.

Serena began walking again. She stepped closer and closer toward the next cavern wall. Her brown eyes found a staircase. A naturally crafted staircase, in fact. Serena came near this staircase, while breathing echoed out as well. Swallowing her spit, the trainer wondered if it was wise to continue. But alas, she threw caution to the wind, and continued walking up.

Brown eyes met green. Serena felt fear run cold through her heart veins. A piece of her wanted so desperately to faint right now. The other side wanted to run. No part of her being wished to battle this being. Was this the reason why only Champions were allowed this deep in the cave? This monstrous being, that towered over her with great ease. Green scales upon its body, that shined in various ways. Black upon the upper half, with hexadecimal wings upon its back. This creature looked like a digital entity that was ripped from cyberspace.

This creature appeared to notice her. With what Serena believed was its eyes, the monster gazed upon her. The Champion witnessed as the serpentine being began to slide. It moved closer and closer, before screaming out to the heavens above.

"ZZZZ-DDDD-AAAAAA!" Zygarde roared.

…

Zygarde, the Order Pokémon. When the Kalos region's ecosystem falls into disarray, it appears and reveals its secret power. That's what Serena's Pokédex said about the creature, and she was inclined to believe it. When she faced that awesome being in power, it was blatant to her how unprepared she was. Zygarde tore through the ranks of her Pokémon like they were paper. And when all was said and done, he returned to rest. Serena remembered leaving the cave shortly after and healing her Pokémon. And then she tried her best to forget that ever happened.

But how could she forget it now? The Ex-Champion stood within the newly made Team Flare base, which sat below Malva's prestigious mansion. On the screen before her, images of the green and black dragon were prevalent. Serena placed her hand upon her chest, while she grew wide-eyed. Just what did Lysandre have planned for Zygarde, before he reached his untimely end.

"Oh wow! This is just pooey!" Aliana stated as she groaned with annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Malva asked of the orange haired member.

"The data is encrypted," Celosia, the purple-haired scientist claim, "It's going to take a lot more time to get the rest of the information on the hard drive..." she gazed down to Malva, "I'm sorry, but for now, this is the only information we can get from the machine."

"Fantastic..." Malva bemoaned, "Which means we're sitting ducks... _again_..."

She began grumbling beneath her breath whilst gazing to the screen before her. Zygarde, what in the name of Arceus was a Zygarde? Malva had seen many Pokémon in her lifetime, normal ones and legends alike, but never in her entire life had she heard about Zygarde. The fire master thought she knew everything about Lysandre, but that appeared to be wrong. She was just as in the dark about his true intentions as everyone else was.

Damn Lysandre. That magnificent dead bastard.

"Now what..." Malva grumbled to herself as she looked down to the ground, "Hm... Mable..." she gazed over to the blue-haired Team Flare scientist, "How far has your studies of Yveltal's skin come?"

"Our scanners have completed their depiction of Yveltal's flesh," Mable answered as she gazed up to the fire master, "From our studies, we were able to conclude Yveltal's weaknesses," Malva's eyes flickered, "The Destruction Pokémon is weak against fairy-types, ice-types, rock-types, and electric-types." with such a huge assortment of weaknesses, one would thing the Legendary Pokémon was easy to be defeated; not so fast, "But..."

"But?" Malva inquired.

"Yveltal's flesh exerts a certain dark energy which is both easy _and _hard to locate," Mable stated, "When we tried to locate it by using its flesh as a signal, we were unable to find where Yveltal is. Instead, we ended up picking signatures on every dark-type Pokémon existed within Kalos at this time."

"Damn..." Malva muttered.

"Oh! So unfair!" Aliana cried.

"What's wrong?" the fire master asked, though she really didn't want to have any more questions.

"Lysandre's hard drive is almost impossible to encrypt!" the orange-haired scientist bemoaned, "It has a series of codes that's needed to break through! And since I, Aliana, created this very lock-out system to be unbreakable, its unfeasible to break it!" her arms suddenly grew weak as she bent over, "Alas... defeated by my own hubris..."

"So what?" Malva replied, "Lysandre's hard drive uses a system you created. And not even you can get through?" Aliana nodded, "I don't know if I should be proud or disappointed..." the fire master whispered beneath her breath, "Fantastic... So unless we got those passwords, we aren't going to be able to break through, huh?" once again, Aliana nodded, "And Lysandre's currently dead... meaning we won't be able to break through, huh?"

"Not exactly..." Celosia stated, drawing everyone's eyes over to the purple-haired scientist, "There is one person who knows the information we search for..."

All of their visors flashed in unison, while Malva groaned in annoyance.

"No, no, no... not him..." the fire master remarked.

"We need Xerosic's help..." Celosia stated.

"Dammit! I knew you'd say that!" Malva barked.

Xerosic. If there was any Team Flare member who inspired fear within others, it was him. He was second only to Lysandre himself, though many would say he's third compared to Malva. But, of course, no one knows what level in the Team, Malva herself was. But enough about that. After being arrested by Looker the other year, his current whereabouts have been unknown. Malva was sure Looker's bureau had him under heavy lock and key, making getting to him impossible. Which meant, of course, there was only one way to get to him. Malva had to go through Looker himself.

"Damn!" she growled, "Just... dammit all!" she looked up to her scientists, "Get to work trying to decrypt that hard drive, and I try to pinpoint Yveltals location! It's only a matter of time before he attacks yet another city, and I want to be there before it happens next time!" she then faced Serena, "Yvonne. You're with me..."

"What are we doing?" Serena inquired as she fumbled with her visor, to assume her role as Yvonne.

"We are going to make Team Flare's gambit in this known..."

…

He carried her bridal style through the room. She rested in her arms, breathing in and out gently. Staring down upon her face, he couldn't help but to find her attractive. These were emotions he warred with for a while, to be honest. He didn't want to admit them, but he did in his head. If they were in a relationship, he wouldn't mind it. In fact, it made her smile.

Silver stood with Lyra resting in his arms. Whatever she went through must have been much. She as completely exhausted, and injured as well. Not to mention half-naked. Silver couldn't help but to blush, as he felt Lyra's bare legs in his arms. They were flawless, ya'know. But wasn't it wrong to have these thoughts? They were only, what, fourteen? Well, yeah, though she just turned fourteen a few weeks ago.

Before he allowed this budding sense in his crotch to grow any more, Silver laid Lyra into a bed. Next, he pulled up the bed sheets on her body, right up to her neck. Within her slumber, Lyra gained a smile and blush. Silver cocked his head at the sight, before growing extremely angry. He then grabbed Lyra by the collar her shirt, and began to throttle her.

"You idiot!" he growled, "How long have you been awake!?"

She giggled and laughed, while her brown eyes reopened. Though she was really tired, she couldn't pass up on the chance of having Silver carry her. It was much to fun, and sweet of him as well. Her rival eventually pulled away, while he continued to blush with embarrassment. He really hated how Lyra could push his buttons so easily; why did it have to be her?

"I'm going to bed, Lyra... goodnight!" he grunted, as he marched for the exit.

"W-wait! Silver..." she called, with her hands reaching for him, "What... happened to your face?"

He stopped and looked at the Johto Champion, seeing a visage of concern written upon her face. There was just something alluring of her sweet attitude. Maybe it was because she was the only person in the world that he felt cared for him. What? Now why would he think that?

Nonetheless, he walked back to Lyra. He placed his hands upon the edge of the bed and bent down, allowing the Champion the ability to touch his face. She glided her gentle hands upon his face patches, wincing as she noticed the red marks below.

"Something blew up in my face..." Silver said nonchalantly, though he was being dead serious.

"Oh... Silver..." Lyra replied, "Oh... Silver... what happened to you?"

She began nuzzling her face into his, making him burn a heated red. It also made him angry. If this continued, he was sure he'd throw her from the bed. Instead, he tried to shift the conversation.

"So what were you doing, huh?" Silver inquired, "Where were you at, huh? I haven't seen you all day yesterday."

"Oh Silver..." Lyra answered with a smile, "I had the most _amazing_ Pokémon battle," Silver pulled back as he gazed into Lyra's brown eyes; they were so happy, "I fought... Serena at Shalour City, and won this," briefly, the Champion flashed Korrina's Mega Glove, which sat upon her hand, "You should have been there. I... I hadn't felt so _alive_ in a Pokémon battle since I fought Red," she chuckled as images of the battle filled her mind, "I did so many new things, Silver. I... I Mega Evolved..." finally she fell back into her bed, "I Mega Evolved my Scizor, and your Gengar," her eyes settled upon the ceiling, "And I gave it my all in that fight," and suddenly, her happy face became on of disdain and regret, "I just wish I could have ended it..."

Lyra Soul. In a new region where a destructive demigodal Pokémon is killing people, and all she cares about is a perfect Pokémon battle. Surely, that was the _other_ Lyra who said that. The version of Lyra that enjoys nothing but Pokémon battles. Silver couldn't help but to wonder; where did _he_ stack up in that Lyra's mind? Probably not well; they fight all the time, the other Lyra must have been annoyed with him.

Wow. Talk about a way to ruin ones own vigor. Silver escaped through the door, leaving Lyra to rest within her bed.

…

When the sun turned upon the land, Lyra awoke with a startle. The sunlight gazed upon her body, making her shiver. With a yawn, she dragged her hand across her head. She was still getting used to waking up in a bed that wasn't hers. She didn't wear her usual pink night clothing, but instead her usual shirt and panties. This wasn't how a Champion should conduct herself, this was horrible.

Lyra rose from the bed with a sunny visage on her face. After ruffling her hair, she kicked her feet over the bed's side. She touched down upon the ground, then teased her shoes which sat at the base. What would she wear today?

It didn't take long for the Johto Champion to ready her close and escape her room. She headed for the bathroom which existed on the other side of the laboratory. She must have slept late, because everyone was awake, clean, and had their eyes on the TV. Silver, Calem, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, even Professor Sycamore himself. They all had their eyes on the TV screen before them. And from their eyes, whatever it was, it must have been important.

"Good morning..." Lyra called.

When no one answered her, she walked back. They're eyes were still locked on the TV screen. Just what was on that screen was more important than her? Johto Champion? Call Lyra vain, but she wanted to all attention to be on her. She walked toward the group and nudged her way pass Silver to see what held everyone's attention.

There was this woman on-screen, one with red hair and heavy red shades. She looked positively stunning, Lyra would admit that herself. It appeared to be the news, which flashed such high-brow information. 'Team Flare's Return?' it claimed, making the Johto Champion cock her head to one side. Who or what was Team Flare? Were they like Team Rocket? And was this woman on the screen a member of this organization?

"Is what you say true?" the newscaster asked of the woman, "Mademoiselle Malva, are you really bringing Team Flare?"

"Indeed," the fire master claimed with a smile, "Like the ashes of Ho-oh, Team Flare has re-risen from the dead," she chuckled some malicious, yet playful, laugh, "But don't be afraid! We aren't searching for some doomsday weapon again. Instead, we are a purely peaceful organization who wish to help the Kalos region search for a certain... _Destruction _Pokémon."

"So you all at Team Flare wish to help the region search for Yveltal?" the newscaster questioned.

"Indeed," Malva exclaimed, with her usual flashiness, "Me and my scientists have been working hard on locating Yveltal and finally putting an end to its terror."

"Do you mind telling us, at Kalos News 7, why we should believe you?" the anchorman asked, "It was only a year ago when Team Flare tried to destroy the land."

"That was under the leadership of Lysandre," Malva replied, "A very brilliant, yet deeply flawed, man. Under my position, Team Flare is purely there for aid and defense. Allow me to demonstrate."

She pulled back in her chair, while her hand waved out. In the corner of the room, she revealed a dark-skinned teen with her black hair tied up into pigtails. Her face was covered by a heavy black visor, which did well to hide her identity.

"This, is Pokémon Trainer Yvonne!" Malva stated, "She's _more_ than just a trainer, however," the fire master felt so decisively evil; it made her giggle, "Yvonne here is the _one_ person in all of Kalos, who can defeat Yveltal, I'll have you know!"

Shauna couldn't help but to lock up. She knew who Yvonne really was. But gazing into the Mysterious Trainer's visor-covered face said other wise. The being before them looked more like a machine than an actual human being.

Meanwhile, Lyra was spitting fumes. She still remembered the Mysterious Trainer, who used her Mega Lucario do defeat her Typhlosion. Just the thought of that night made Lyra's rage run into overdrive; she was fixing to break something. Silver held her down, however.

"Then can you explain this to me, Mademoiselle Malva?" the Anchorman claimed, "What does our Ex-Champion Serena Y stack up to your, _super trainer_, Yvonne?"

"Serena Y?" the fire master replied, "Well. Yvonne will just burn that little runt up!"

When she said that, the Mysterious Trainer's visor shined.

"And how about this new Pokémon Trainer the Kalos officials are looking for?" the anchorman asked next, making both Malva and Yvonne gaze over.

"_New_ Pokémon Trainer?" Malva inquired, "Qui cela pourrait-il être?"

"Yes, the new Pokémon Trainer Officer Jenny and her forces are currently pursuing," the anchorman said, "She was seen battling Serena at Shalour City yesterday, and has been pursued ever since. She's claimed to be highly dangerous and those who face are informed to run on sight," the anchorman then faced the audience himself, "We have an image of her taken from one of the helicopters, though it's not the greatest."

The hell it wasn't. The image they showed on-screen was good enough to positively identify this new criminal. Said criminal being Lyra Soul herself. Everyone's eyes immediately snapped onto the Johto Champion, while she grew wide-eyed herself. Funny, she never thought things would get this out of hand. It made her regret her decision to hunt for the Mega Glove, but just a little bit.

"As of yet, Kalos region officials haven't attached an identity to this mysterious trainer, though they do advise everyone to look out for this individual."

Lyra began walking back, while everyone shifted their gazes between her and the TV. Before anyone could say anything, she whisked away into her room and locked the door behind her.

...

"When we come back," the newscaster exclaimed, "We will continue to talk with Mademoiselle Malva, and learn more about this newly reformed Team Flare!"

You should have seen the faces of hope which were on everyone's faces. It was as if the evil Team Flare performed years ago, was washed clean. Here she was, their hero, Malva, and her Super Trainer, Yvonne. Deep down, it made Serena sick. These people who she saved before, now saw her as an enemy. But the enemies they feared for so long, they now praised as the champions of justice. But was she any better? Clad in these Team Flare garbs, how could she berate them when she _joined_ the organization.

But enough about that. Serena, err, Yvonne, was trying to understand Malva's plan. Where did revealing themselves to the public fit with their mission to find Yveltal? Had Malva finally burned her brain to ashes, or was there something _deeper_ in this all? Yvonne needed to know, so when the cameras turned off, she immediately walked over to the fire master.

"Malva," she whispered, "Why?"

"I didn't expect you to understand, Yvonne," the fire master answered as she checked her pristine red nails, "Such plans fly right over your teenage brain, don't they?"

"Malva..." Yvonne grumbled, "Just explain to me... why?"

"We need Xerosic to find Yveltal, don't we?" the Elite Four member said back, answering Yvonne's question with a question, "There's only one man who can do that," she glanced up to the Mysterious Trainer, "And that would be Looker, correct?" her eyes traveled back down to her nails while her smile grew, "I've merely set a bait for a trap, one he _will_ bite," then she stood up and faced Yvonne fully, "Besides, you have bigger fish to fry..." eyes moving back and forth, Malva made sure the coast was clear around the. Then her eyes began to flash, "Pay attention, Yvonne, okay? That girl they showed, she's the Champion of Johto, Lyra Soul."

"How'd you know?" Yvonne inquired.

"Kalos may have its head stuck up its own ass, but I don't. I know every Champion in the world, that one included," she placed her hands upon Yvonne's shoulders, "If Lyra is here, that means that frustrating idiot Sycamore has something planned," she moved closer, "I want you to _eliminate_ Lyra Soul, got that?" she pulled back while scanning Yvonne's face at the same time, "I don't care how you do it, I just don't want her to be an issue anymore. She _will _get in our way, and I can't have that. If she ruins our chase of Yveltal, then I'll be forced to burn _both_ of you!"

Suddenly, Yvonne's visor blinked, and so did Malva's shades. They turned away in unison, where they saw a haggard man. His black hair looked as if it were greying in some areas, and he had his hand on his chin. Even more so, he wore a brown trench-coat.

"Speak of the devil..." Malva claimed as she walked toward this man, "Well, well, well, if it isn't _Looker_," the fire master claimed with an insidious grin, "Tell me. Do you wish to speak to little old me?" Looker merely squinted, "Good. I have a _proposition_ for you."

"Mademoiselle Malva!" the cameramen called, "We need you on set! We're about to start shooting again!"

…

"Lyra come on out! Please!" Silver yelled as he banged on the door.

Everyone was passing within the laboratory, trying to figure out what to do. Calem was mind-blown by the return of Team Flare. The organization should have died with Lysandre at the bottom of Geonsenge! Tierno gazed down to his hands as he wondered what he should do. He was never the greatest trainer, how could he help with all of this. Trevor sat down on a chair whilst fiddling with his Pokédex; he really felt so useless right there. Professor Sycamore sat behind his desk, while he held a face that was hard yet composed. Lastly, Shauna sat beside Trevor, while her mind was assaulted by images of Serena. Or Yvonne, or whoever the hell she was supposed to be.

"Lyra! Come out!" Silver yelled.

"We need to do something, Professor," Calem stated, "I don't know if you know this, but Malva is not to be trusted. If she wants something, it's _not_ for the betterment of the Kalos region!"

"I know, Calem..." Sycamore replied, "Calm down..." he then looked up, "I think... that we can _use _this to our advantage..."

Calem's eyes widened as he listened to Sycamore's words. Did the Pokémon Professor truly believe they could trust Malva? No, that was stupid and foolish! They all knew how evil she could be! Then why did he decide to trust her?

"How can you say that, Professor?" Calem inquired, "We... we _know_ what Team Flare did! We know they're untrustworthy!"

"I know..." Sycamore claimed, "But if Malva has the tools necessary to find Yveltal, then we have to, at least, be _tolerant_ of them..." he shook his head, "I'm not saying we should trust Malva and Team Flare, I'm just saying we should keep a close eye on them. If they can find Yveltal, then _we _can find Yveltal."

"Then how are we going to watch them, hm?" Calem inquired, almost too forcibly, "We don't even know where they're at!"

Sycamore didn't have an answer to that. In fact, he was still trying to figure that one out as well. But Shauna caught a hold of their words, and something bumped in the back of her head.

"W-wait!" she said whilst leaping up; her actions drawing everyone's attention to her, "I... I think I can help!"

"Shauna," Calem said with a nice visage, "I... adore your enthusiasm, but this is serious..."

She suddenly got flustered and angry, while her fists found her hips.

"What!? I'm not some kid, Calem! We're the same age you jerk!" her bark made him lock up, "I think I know what to do!" she suddenly pulled out her Poké Ball, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I enjoy puzzles! And there's no better puzzle than Cyberspace!" she started to roll her Poké Ball around in her hand, "Fortunately, I have a Pokémon which can help us with that, and maybe we'll... _stumble_ across a certain Team Flare... hm?"

"Lyra! Please," Silver said as he started to grow weak, "Come out..."

The door's lock clicked, making his eyes widened. Next, it opened slowly, where his friend revealed herself. She was dressed the same, yet she looked so different. Her overalls weren't slung around her shoulders like usual, instead they were tied around her waist. Her shirt ended just above her belly-button, and her overalls sat just below. Her hair was free of their small pigtails, allowing it to fall naturally. Thanks to the low hanging follicles, her face had become dark and dismal, as if devoid of life.

Without saying a word, Lyra nudged her way pass Silver. All he could do was stare at her. The Johto Champion just didn't look like the Johto Champion. She looked like a completely different person.

Silver thought about following Lyra, but he neglected to do so. Whatever was going on, it looked as if she had control of things. Her change in appearance would throw the forces of Kalos off her trail, if only so briefly. Besides, one fugitive was already out there; if Serena hadn't been caught yet, then Lyra surely wasn't either.

So, the red-headed rival shifted his gaze toward everyone else. They watched the display, but said nothing about it.

"What are you looking at?" he growled, before finding himself a seat.

"Well now..." Sycamore said, "Please, Shauna, share with us the details of your plan."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Man. Freaking rising Yveltal. Ugh..._

_So with this chapter, we learn of another Legendary Pokemon we should look out for. The uber awesome beast known as Zygarde. No lie, I love Zygarde's design. It's just so out there an epic, I can't even describe it. But what does he have to do with this story? We'll have to wait till later._

_Malva's also revealed the new Team Flare to the public. She claims its purely beneficial to Kalos, but some people are obviously skeptical. She also wants Serena to get rid of Lyra. But will Serena do it? Once again, we're gonna have to wait until the next chapter._

_Just so you know, the first bit of the chapter was a flashback to Serena's first battle with Zygarde. Its when you challenge and catch Zygarde in Terminus Cave, just so you know._

_And lastly, Lyra has changed herself. Maybe not drastically, but enough to look like a different person. She's going to keep her visage as that 'Trainer Eye', as Silver calls it. So that means don't expect her to talk often after this, until she goes back to normal Lyra again._

_Whoops, almost forgot, here's some more French for you._

_Who might that be? - Qui cela pourrait-il être?_

_Anywho, next chapter, Lyra goes searching for Serena, Yvonne goes searching for Lyra, Malva has a talk with Looker to bring Xerosic back, and we find out what Shauna has in store for everyone. I think a match is lit somewhere but... I don't know..._

_Here! Let me give a shout out to XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX, someone who's reading my story. If your wondering why I'm giving her a shout out, its too get her writing vigor flowing!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	18. Crash Course

Crash Course

"I swear sis! She came outta freakin' nowhere!"

Her lips teased the straw of her cup, drinking in the substance which sat within her cup. Pulling back after a few gulps, the woman breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. Her green eyes fell upon the skies overhead. She was a beautiful young woman, though a bit too tomboyish if one were to ask. Around her neck sat a camera, one with high-powered lenses and HD capabilities. Her white muscle shirt ended just short of her belly button, while her baggy green cargo pants possibly held various camera equipment.

She rubbed her nose after a few moments, while her face took an annoyed glance. With her blonde locks covering her face, she groaned in annoyance and defeat.

"Seriously..." she continued, "She appeared from nowhere like the lone ranger. This girl in blue overalls and a red shirt," the camerawoman shook her head as she took in the image of this girl, "I swear, she looked like some country hick!" she took yet another sip of her drink, "Didn't say a dang thing, either. She just walked up with this face that would make a Pyroar cower in fear. Ran through my gym, beating down all those trainers until she got to me..." the camerawoman suddenly removed the straw from her cup so she could gulp down the drink wholly, "Then she get's to me sis, and is like 'Fight. Now.', like some Frankenstein monster," sighing from annoyance to take a quick pause, she suddenly continued, "And then she whips out this Typhlosion, and absolutely wrecks my team! My bugs couldn't even withstand it for long!" she suddenly grabbed her sister by the hand and squeezed, "And, sis, I used my _good_ Pokémon... my _good_ Pokémon!"

"Okay, okay! Jeeze Viola! I get it! Some new hotshot Pokémon Trainer with a Typhlosion beat you down!"

Here on the streets of Estival Avenue, the two sisters sat. Viola, the Bug Gym Leader of Santalune City, was sitting within the veins of Lumiose City. She didn't look like her usually chipper self. Maybe the Yveltal attacks had her tense, maybe not. She was Viola, after all. She thought she could take on anything! A flying bird of destruction? Give me a few moments with my Vivillion, I'll put that thing in its place! Yeah, that's probably what she would say.

But boy did she find defeat insufferable! Who was that girl who burned away her beautiful bugs like they were nothing? Just the thought of her made the Gym Leader turn red with rage. Her sister and best friend stared upon her with a raised eyebrow. Alexa was a lot like her sister, though she was older and more mature. Though she never delved into the world of Pokémon battles, many say she's possibly stronger than her sibling. That being said, all she could do was listen to her sister with a raised eyebrow. Some new trainer from the country side was burning a trail through the Kalos Gyms? Sound like many stories that came from before.

"Calm down, Viola," Alexa said as she placed her hand upon her sister's shoulder, "It's not the first time you've lost, anyway. In fact, it's kind of your job. You are a Gym Leader after all, losing is in your description!"

"That's not the point!" Viola barked back, making her sister jerk, "That girl swept me aside like I was some trash, Alexa! My bugs couldn't stop her; she just kept knocking them down!" the Gym Leader slowly began to calm, as she crossed her arms, "It was her _face_ though. When I saw her face, there was just _nothing_ there. No emotion whatsoever. She looked at me, I looked back, and I saw _nothing_. Just nothing..." staring back up to Alexa, Viola cocked her head, "Do you know what I mean?"

"Well of course I do!" Alexa replied with a cocky smile, "I've been around longer than you have sis! Besides, meeting young hotshot trainers is kind of my job," taking out a notepad, the journalist began writing away, "Young trainer with no emotions is taking the Kalos challenge during the Yveltal attacks! This'll be sure to sell like Lava Cookies!"

"Would you stop that!?" Viola barked with her rage growing.

Alexa was expecting her sister to start yelling at her again, but to her shock, the Gym Leader grew silent. Her eyes were no longer staring at Alexa, but instead staring _pass_ her. The journalist tried to understand what had her sister so tense, so she turned around. Walking down the sidewalk of Estival Street was a girl whose hair covered her eyes. This teenager wore a red shirt that ended above her belly button, and jean overalls that was tied around her waist. She roamed about with her shaded, while her hand held tightly upon her satchel. She said nothing, merely passing the two without a second glance. The girl was heading toward the Lumiose City Gym, otherwise known as Prism Tower.

Viola and Alexa watched as the girl pushed through many people in her quest toward Prism tower. The journalist herself shuttered at the sight of her. She stopped writing within her journal, while her head cocked at one angle.

"That's her," Viola suddenly claimed, making Alexa stare down, "That's her..." she then moved in closer to her sister, so she could say the next words, "That's the trainer who beat me..."

"Is that so..." the journalist replied with a gleaming eye, "I do see my share of talent," she then stood up and grabbed her sister by the shoulder, making Viola grow wide-eyed with shock, "Come on! We are going to see what this young trainer is all about!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

…

"How are you doing in there, Porygon?" Shauna's squeaky voice cried.

"2-2-2!" the Virtual Pokémon replied.

It floated through cyberspace at great speeds. Various bits of data flew beside the digital creature. The land of the internet was an interesting place indeed. When given a physical form, the cyberspace appeared to be a stream of various data strings. Adds, pop-up links, viruses of course, they were all here within this digital world.

Porygon2 flew throughout without an issue. It did well to dodge the information which would be harmful to its programing, which honestly was all the information. This _is _the internet of course. The Virtual Pokémon did find some information it found to be important, but its master said otherwise.

"Hey! No! Bad Porygon2! Bad!" Shauna berated, making the blue and pink creature continue with its flight.

"Can someone explain to me what we're doing?" Tierno inquired as he stared at the computer's screen, "I don't get any of this..."

Kalos' heroes all stood side by side. Calem, beside Trevor, beside Tierno, with Shauna in the center. Her tongue stuck out from her mouth, while she clicked various buttons on the high-powered computer. Her green eyes sat solely upon her Porygon2, who flew through the digital slipstream with ease. Professor Sycamore's laboratory plaid the backdrop for these individuals. They stood within his home, whilst using one of his personal computers. From behind stood a certain red-headed boy. He appeared to be unimpressed by the heroes actions.

"Seriously!" Tierno cried, "What is going on!?"

"It's easy, Tierny!" Shauna stated as she and her Porygon2 stopped their actions, "We're searching for Team Flare, right? I'm pretty sure Team Flare has their evil little claws in here somewhere! They're technology is so great, and they're so smart, they _have_ to have something important within all of this!" she then turned back to the screen, and Porygon2 began flying again, "If we can find any traces of them, I'm sure we'll be able to get into their systems! My Porygon2 can do anything, after all!"

"Uh... I still... don't... get it..." Tierno replied with an embarrassed blush.

"Look, its simple Tierno," Trevor claimed as he fiddled with his necklace, "We search through Cyberspace for Team Flare data, then hitch a ride on that data back to their main server! Once we get inside there, we can hopefully learn what they learn."

"Huh..." Tierno repeated before slumping over in defeat, "Man. This computer talk really makes _no _sense at all..."

"FOUND IT!" Shauna suddenly cried.

Once more, all of their eyes fell upon the computer screen. Shauna's Porygon2 had ceased its movements, as it now floated outside of a different data stream. The color of this cyberspace anomaly was green, showing a flow of data which was different from the rest. Porygon2 hovered close to this information, while its head bobbed up and down. His blue beak smacked the information, though it quickly threw him back. The Virtual Pokémon angled its entire body to one side, as it allowed a digital hum to escape its nonexistent mouth.

"Oh! What is that?" Shauna cried, "It looks so important, but..." she cocked her head to the side as well, "Oh! Professsooooooor!"

"That would be the Kalos Pokémon Database," Professor Sycamore claimed as he suddenly appeared behind them.

"The Trainer Database?" Calem repeated as he looked at the professor, "Wait. I've heard of that before..." his vision shifted back, "That's the resource that holds all the information on trainers who pass through Kalos, right?"

"Correct," Sycamore claimed as he nodded, "The Kalos Trainer Database has everything you'd ever want to know on a Pokémon trainer. Their age, gender, win/lose record, how many Pokémon they've caught, how many Pokémon they owned, the Pokémon they've traded... pretty much everything you'd ever want to know is in here..." he then looked down to them, "Just so you know, looking at this when you aren't an authorized official is illegal..."

"Illegal?" Shauna repeated with her eyes grow wide, "Wha? How?" she grew a bit crestfallen, "Oh. I wanted to hack into Team Flare's database, now the Kalos one! Especially because this is illegal!"

"Boy aren't you green..." Silver suddenly said from behind as he walked up behind her, "Porygon2. Get in there..."

Despite not being its trainer, Silver's command worked. The Porygon2 zipped back a few feet (cyber-feet), only to dash right in between the data-strings. The Virtual Pokémon got stuck in between for a few moments, before finally poking through. One would think the Kalos Trainer Database would have an army of Porygons on the other end. One would be wrong. On the other end of the tight firewall was all the information one could believe. Professor Sycamore found this to be odd. The Trainer Database was known to have an impenetrable amount of Virtual Pokémon within. Yet none remained.

"Wow..." Shauna said in surprise, "So... are _all_ of us inside of here? Like, our wins and loses?" she suddenly started to groan, "I must have a few loses under my belt, I know that much..."

"There's something wrong here," Sycamore claimed as his eyes darted left and right, "Where are all the Porygons? They should be here!"

"Wait! What's that?"

Trevor's call made everyone gaze toward his finger. He pointed down to a corner within the data stream. This corner held a hole, which seemingly sucked in and shot out various information. Shauna started clicking on the keyboard, making her Porygon2 fly down toward the wormhole. What lied within this rabbit hole?

…

"There..." Yvonne claimed as she pulled back from the computer screen, "All the Porygons have been defeated."

Her visor flashed its black and white lights, while her hands left from the keyboard. The PorygonZ she was in control, still jerked about in its erratic movements. But its mission was done. The defeated text-strings of his fellow Virtual Pokémon floated around his body.

"Yes, yes, so good!" Aliana claimed from behind as her hands squeezed upon Yvonne's shoulders, "Of course only a Trainer like you could get PorygonZ to beat all those Porygons! I don't think I could ever do it, but..."

She shook her head, and so did Yvonne. Deep down inside, she didn't enjoy doing so. So many Porygons, they were just doing their jobs. It didn't stop her from beating them down, however. Was this even right? She just helped Team Flare hack into the Kalos Trainer Database. At the very least, it wasn't the International Trainer Database, but it was a database nonetheless. How far had the Ex-Champion fallen?

Still. She couldn't help wondering what her win/lose ratio was like.

"With this, we'll be able to locate that trainer..." Byrony claimed, as her green eye-wear shimmered, "Let's get to work..."

"I'll pass," Yvonne replied as she stood from the computer screen, "You search for Lyra your way, I'll search for her in my own..."

None of the Team Flare Scientists seemed to mind, as their visors were glued to the computer screen. All the information they could ever want on every trainer was right before their eyes; they weren't about to pass up this chance. Yvonne on the other hand, would search for Lyra on her own. She made way for the hidden base's exit, sliding open the doors with her hand alone. She walked further and further up, but stopped at the tip of the staircase as her visors began to shine.

"Looker," Malva's voice flirted, "It's so nice of you to join me."

"Quite the shift in demeanor," the international detective replied, "Only a few days ago you wanted to have nothing with me."

"And I still don't," Malva said with a laugh, "But, I have such _good_ news, don't I? No more does Kalos have to fear Yveltal," she walked through the sliding doors toward her flaming chamber, "I have their ultimate knight in shining armor! A heroine of _heavenly_ proportions!"

"You can't trick me, Malva," Looker stated as her heated throne room ignited with flames, "I saw that girl. _Yvonne_," the detective shook his head, "She's not who you say she is," he walked closer, "That Yvonne girl. She's Serena, isn't she?"

Malva laughed, which made the fire in the room explode. Looker was shaken by the sudden burst, while sweat dripped from his brow. Moving his hand from his chin, he dragged his hand against his forehead. Malva's Chandelure hovered down to the ground, while its ghastly flames danced around the detective. The flaming ghost continued in its ghastly flight, stopping only when it sat near Malva's body.

"You say that Yvonne is Serena?" the fire master laughed, "Foolish man! Don't you remember I HATE that little runt!" when she said those words, the fire in the room exploded once again, "Why would I harbinger someone I so utterly detest!? It doesn't make sense Looker," she finally calmed down, "I would _not_ help Serena, Looker. Yvonne and Serena are two completely different people."

I don't believe you..." he remarked with his eyes sliding into a squint, "But... what does... _Yvonne_, have to do with all of this?" he stepped closer, "Why have you and the reformed Team Flare come out of hiding like this?" his hand found his chin, "Malva... what are you _planning?_"

"I'm just trying to save the region," Malva answered with her hand on her cheek, "Yvonne is my key to victory here. _Our_ key to victory. Without her, Yveltal is going to kill us all. Every single last person in Kalos will be reduced to ashes by that demented bird," even though her words were horrific, the fire master was smiling, "I can stop this from happening Looker. _But..._"

"But?" he repeated.

"But I can't do this alone," her hand reached forward in a unifying manner, "Looker. You have someone I need, someone who can help us discover Yveltal's hiding spot," her eyes slid into a squint, "You have Xerosic, Looker. And I _need_ Xerosic."

Looker gazed up.

…

"How do I let you bring me along with this stuff, Alexa?"

"Oh shut it, Viola! Just take pictures and be quiet!"

The elevator finally came to a stop. From the outside of the double sliding doors, the two could here nothing but destruction. It actually made them shake in their feet. Eventually, the doors slid open. The Prism tower was known for its beauty. The sights one could see from the top combed the entire fields around, allowing those at the top to see nothing tub the city of Lumiose. But, for a change, those outside could see a sight raging within.

Fire. Fire danced on the walls, the floors and the ceiling. There was a being within the center of these flames. A blazing being. A hound of hell, if you will. Its body was clad in bones. The sharp marrow sat around his neck, lined his spine, all the way to his tail. Even his legs were clad in bones. It gave him a pretty demented aura, one could just believe. From the beings head, two jagged horns jutted out. Truly, this canine stepped from the pits of hell itself to be amongst men.

Houndoom. No. Not any normal Houndoom. _Mega_ Houndoom.

The Devil Dog stared knives into the flames, while burning saliva flowed from its mouth. There was a girl who walked beside the canine. Her hair hung low as to cover her eyes, but her face still felt _detached_. Maybe it was because of her near _soulless_ stance.

The trainer walked over to her Mega Houndoom, and dragged her fingers along its spine. The Dark Pokémon shuttered from the feel of his master, before trotting off into the flames. He reached down with his head, then pulled out the silent body of an electrical winged squirrel. The Mega Houndoom violently thrashed the Sky Squirrel Pokémon around in his mouth, before his master tapped the back of his head. Then he dropped the winged being.

"HOUUUUNDOOOOOM!" the Devil Dog barked out.

His master walked up behind him, as she held her Poké Ball in hand. Her eyes peered sharply between the flames, for this battle was not yet over. Her ears had picked up the trace sounds of a hovering body. Whatever it was, it was huge and round, and hovered at high speeds. Said being suddenly revealed itself to the trainer and her Pokémon. Its magnetic hands triggered a wave, which blew out the flames that existed within.

"Maaaagneee- BRRRRT! Zone!" the Magnet Area Pokémon claimed.

"Wow..." Viola said as she lifted her camera up to take a few pictures, "A battle like this is _HOT! _Pun intended..."

"But... who the heck is she?" Alexa inquired as she stared at the mysterious and young Pokémon Trainer, "And... Mega Evolution?"

"Clefto!" the Pokémon Trainer yelled, "Dark Pulse!"

The Mega Dark Pokémon slammed his front paws down, triggering a dark shock wave of malicious power. His demented blast swam over the room, forcing the Magnezone he faced to fly up. The Magnet Area Pokémon settled its eyes upon its foe, while the Mega Houndoom glared directly at him.

"Magnezone!" a young boy's voice cried, "Discharge!"

The Magnet Area Pokémon suddenly expelled a circular wave of electrical energy from its body. This wave traveled through the air and within the floors, electrifying all those who stood within the Magnezone's way. Somehow, the Mega Houndoom it faced was able to dodge the attack by leaping high and away.

"Clefto! Counter with Fire Fang!"

When the Dark Pokémon landed, he started growling. Everything about him looked so satanic. From his heated demeanor, to his sharp and pointy horns; the devil dog was poised to kill all that stood in his way. Unfortunately, that appeared the be the Magnezone he faced. Without even thinking, the beast rushed for his foe. If Magnezones could feel fear, this one certainly was.

The Mega Houndoom clamped his fangs upon the Magnet Area Pokémon's body. He rose the beast up, and continuously slammed it into the ground. Over and over again, his slams made the entire room shake and shutter. But this was only the beginning, for suddenly, the Mega Houndoom's teeth were engulfed in flames. Now the Dark Pokémon slammed its opponent in the ground, whilst setting it ablaze at the same time. The pure display of violence and disregard for Pokémon life was horrifying. And Viola knew it, for her camera didn't miss one second of the action.

After a minute that felt like an eternity, the Mega Houndoom stopped its brutal assault. In an eerie fashion, he gently laid his now silent opponent on the ground, then retreated to his master's side. She crouched down near him, and dragged her hand up and down his bone covered spine. The feeling made the Mega Dark Pokémon lose its violent vigor, and instead grow quite relaxed. He turned toward his master, and licked her face in a show of affection.

Gym challenge over; victor Lyra Soul.

Her Poké Ball opened, returning her Houndoom to digital light. Standing tall, she faced the opposite end of the battling chamber. The blonde teen there was shaking in his shoes. He was a Gym Leader, yes, and through his years he had seen many violent trainers, but she took the cake. All those violent trainers usually had no love for their Pokémon, and as such he was able to defeat them. But she was different, oh so different. And that _scared _him.

Even his sister was terrified. She was huddling in his shadow; her hands gripping the back of his pants leg. Normally, she'd be happy and cheery, but not after that battle. In fact, she was nearly coming to tears.

"I... I usually have a speech for this," Clemont, the Lumiose Gym Leader, claimed as his glasses shined, "But..."

At a loss of words, he merely withdrew a Badge from the machine that sat on his back. He walked to his challenger in wobbly moments, before handing her the badge he held. She lifted the badge, and clenched it between her fingers. Lyra couldn't help but to chuckle under her breath; this brought her total number of badges to eighteen. She could go for a record, trainer with the most gym badges ever.

Anyway, next stop, Cyllage City, and its Gym Leader, Grant.

Lyra said nothing as she took the badge with her. With her head still down, she stuffed the yellow electric symbol into her satchel. Passing by Viola and Alexa, the trainer stopped to look at them. Quickly, the Santalune Gym Leader took a picture of her. When the image slid out, it showed a teenage girl, about fourteen, with her hair covering her eyes.

Lyra continued on moments later, nudging pass the two journalists as she entered the elevator. Alexa and Viola watched her leave them behind, as she headed for unknown areas.

"Mysterious trainer with the power to mega evolve," Alexa wrote in her notes, "She takes the Kalos Challenge, and neglects to say anything," she slanted her head to one side, "Her battling skills are impeccable, and she hasn't lost yet," her face turned red as her lips curled into a smile, "This is going to sell like Snubull Cakes!"

"I thought it was Lava Cookies," Viola inquired with a raised eyebrow, "What are your newspaper going to sell like, sis?"

"Just pipe down and keep following me!" the Journalist ordered, "This trainer is gonna go somewhere! I swear it!"

"You annoying tramp..." the Bug Gym Leader grumbled, "I swear. You irk me too easily..."

And yet she still followed her sister willingly. Luckily, thanks to the Yveltal attacks, there was a staggering lack of Pokémon Trainers challenging Gyms. No one would notice if she wasn't at her post, ya'know?

…

Were they following her? She had noticed them within Lumiose city, but they somehow became even more annoying now. Maybe it's because this route was relatively empty, save for the three. Just her, Johto Champion, the Gym Leader she beat before, and her older sister. Yeah, she could tell they were siblings. She wasn't blind.

It didn't matter, the more followers she gained the better. Though she didn't want to bring official attention to her, she did want to gain the attentions of a certain black-haired trainer. A mystifying person indeed.

Lyra Soul stood on Route 5, all alone. The sun was beginning to set now, showing just how much time had passed. She already gained two Gym Badges in one day, which had to be her record or something. If anything, she'd be able to get all Kalos badges in one week. Only seven, seeing as how Korrina was still in the hospital. When she got her hands on those symbols, she knew her enemy would appear.

Beware, Mysterious Trainer Yvonne; Lyra's coming for you.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Finally! A four thousand word long chapter! The last few were five thousand, I swear!_

_So, yeah, Crash Course. Its named that because I'm getting things ready for the future. Lyra is gaining Gym Badges for the sole purpose of getting Yvonne's attention. Meanwhile, Malva is talking to Looker to bring back Xerosic, and Team Flare has their hands on the Kalos Trainer Database. Why? We'll see. We'll see._

_Actually, this chapter reminded me of something. Calem has done a whole lotta nothing throughout this story. If anything, the person who's done the most is Silver! I swear, I didn't even mean for that to happen! Silver has had multiple fights, while Calem had one. And that was against Silver. Well you know what? No more! Silver has had his time in the light, its time to make Calem do something._

_Anything!_

_Anyway, next chapter, Lyra continues for the Kalos badges, Looker makes a decision, Shauna battles against PorygonZ, and Yvonne does something she shouldn't have. All I can say is fights galore!_

_Is it PorygonZ, or Porygon-Z?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	19. Vanvile Valiance!

Vanville Valiance! Serena vs Calem!

Or...

Soulless Silvers! Lyra vs Silver!

Also...

Digital Differences! Porygon2 vs PorygonZ!

"So... should we go down?"

Shauna's question was well placed, and she deserved an answer. They were already breaking a law as is, with their illegal breaking into federal territory. Well, cyberspace territory. But now it appeared as if they weren't alone within this land. There was another wormhole within this cyber-stream, one they did not create. This one came from an unknown area, and lead away just as well. Who crafted this hole, and where did he or she go?

"We should go," Sycamore said, giving the green light on the situation, "I have the burning feel that a certain flaming group is behind this."

"Well, you heard him Porygon2! Go!" Shauna cried.

The Virtual Pokémon spun around in circles for a few seconds, as if to ready itself for the mysterious pit it was about to head down. Curse those humans who controlled him from the outside; why did he have to sit in this virtual world? They should be lucky he enjoyed cyberspace so much. From the outside looking in, there was a redheaded teen. Silver, with his crimson orbs, gazed between everyone as he too stared into the computer screen. The Virtual Pokémon which hovered there was uninteresting to him, but there was something he found to be _enthralling_.

There was an interesting set of numbers which floated through the digital wind. What appeared random to everyone else, was random to Silver as well. But he realized something when his eyes dragged over it twice.

_It's my ID Number,_ he heard Lyra say through the wind, _The same as my birthday! 09129!_

_ How does that make any sense? And why are you telling me!?_

Why were those very same numbers floating through the digital stream? Silver cocked his head at an angle, while he scanned the numbers even closer. There they were, as clear as day. 09129. Lyra's Trainer ID Number. Floating for no reason through the data stream. Wasn't this the _Kalos_ Trainer Database? Lyra's number should be in the Johto Database at least, and the National Database at most. It shouldn't be here, in the Kalos Database.

This meant only one thing. Lyra had challenged a Kalos Gym Leader. Now, why in the name of Ho-Oh would she do something _stupid_ like that! The whole point of her being here was to be incognito! Sure, her little slip up with the Kalos officials may have screwed that up a little, but not enough to make her go after the Kalos Gym Challenge! She was such an immature brat! Doing stupid things which was bound to screw everything up!

Silver rose his hands then slammed them down upon the desk which held the computer, jerking everyone else to gaze at him. Instead of giving a reason for his antics, the redheaded trainer immediately excused himself from the room. Calem watched him leave with a confused eye, as if trying to figure out where the redhead was going. He took a few steps forward, stopped, walked again, then stopped again.

"Calem? Where's he going?" Shauna inquired.

"I don't know," the trainer replied as his eyes fell upon his Mega Ring, "I'll... try to figure it out," then he turned and faced them, whilst still walking off, "You keep up the work over there, okay?"

Before making off, the trainer wretched his hat further down upon his head. And soon, he too had whisked himself from the room. Calem walked quickly down the hall, his eyes watching as Silver vanished through various doorways. Not wanting to be left behind, the older trainer followed his redheaded counterpart. Silver was much quicker than Calem expected, for by the time he made way downstairs, the redhead was already out the front door.

Calem escaped through the doorway, entering the streets of Lumiose. There were so many people walking about, he almost missed Silver. The redhead was roaming with his face down, while he checked the Pokégear which sat in his hands. It was obvious to Calem that Silver was trying to reach someone, but it wasn't working. As he stalked the redhead, he heard him say multiple things, only to growl afterward, such as 'Dammit Lyra!' or 'Answer the phone!'.

So that's it; Silver was only trying to find Lyra. The Johto Champion left the laboratory earlier that morning, and hadn't said a word. Judging from Lyra's status as Champion, Calem figured the brunette could be _anywhere_ by now.

Silver must have realized this, but just didn't care. The redhead was poised to find Lyra, for he was now running further away from his Kalos counterpart. Calem reached out for him, but stopped when his eyes found the fleeting movement of a red dress. The Kalos Trainer's eyes widened, as he quickly turned to face this being.

He saw a dark-skinned girl roaming the busy streets of Lumiose. Her head was down, face being covered by the red hat on her head. She had long black hair, with the very tip of it being tamed by a red scrunchie. She was so _invisible_ to everyone, but not Calem. He wondered how no one noticed her; she as Kalos' most wanting!

He ran toward her, inadvertently ran into someone else. Crashing into that person, Calem apologized then continued running. But when he came out the brief connection, he found that girl was gone, as if she weren't there in the first place. Calem gazed with a dumbfounded face toward the area she once roamed. Was she actually there, or had he just _put_ her there?

Calem was now at a lost, but only for a moment. For some reason, he felt a burning sense within him telling him to go. But go where? Why, home of course. He felt the burning need to visit his mother in Vanville, as well as the mother of his _rival._ Grace Y, former Rhyhorn racer. He wondered how she felt about her daughter being Kalos' most wanted. Was it cruel to say he never visited her sense this mess started? He just couldn't stand the thought of confronting her.

Calem withdrew a Poké Ball, while his mind focused on the thoughts of home. Lifting the capsule device, he aimed it toward the skies. Then he tossed it up high.

"Altaria!" he called, "Use Fly!"

"AAAALLLLTAAAAAARRR!" the Humming Pokémon called, as it was released.

…

"I'm so happy you came by, Calem..."

The home just lacked life. There was no better way to describe it. There was no sunshine in this house, no love, no life. It was so depressing, and cold, as if a Gengar existed within the walls. The TV was off, and collecting dust, the floor was littered with hate-mail, and the lights were all off. He remembered a time where this home was filled with life. When the motherly figure was roaming about with a smile on her face, and blue eyes shining. When the small little Fletchling roamed about. When the floor was littered with fan-mail instead of the former.

To put it lightly, he remembered when this home held life and love. Now it was just a depressing array of lifelessness and depression. Calem couldn't believe he'd see the home like this. _Ever_. Grace Y was always a happy woman, always smiling. Now she just sat there on her couch, her Fletchling on her shoulder, her blue eyes staring out the window. When she saw Calem, she smiled as best she could, but it just didn't work. Her smile diminished moments later, as she started staring back out the window.

When Serena went on the run, no one was hit harder than Grace. Once seen as the best Rhyhorn Racer ever, the mother was now seen as the mother of the devil. It was her fault Serena existed, and thus her fault all of Shalour City was gone. Her house was constantly attacked and vandalized, and so much hate-mail was sent to her. After a while, Grace became a recluse, refusing to leave her home for any reason. She just sat down on this couch all day, leaving only to get food, and being extremely silent about it. The furthest she moved was to Aquacorde Town, where she'd buy only what she needed, then returned to her home.

Calem felt really bad for Grace. If Serena had any supporter in this world, it was her mother. But it seems as if the Ex-Champion treated even her wrongly. Was it not enough for her to destroy Shalour, did she have to ruin her mother's life as well? Did Serena have to ruin so many people's lives?

"I hope there's a reason why you came by," Grace chuckled, as she tried to grasp a bit of her old personality, "If you haven't noticed, I haven't been the shining example of happiness..."

"I just came to check up on you," Calem claimed with a smile no less, "My mother said she hadn't seen you in a while, and was actually beginning to worry," he then looked down to the ground, seeing a letter with some rather unkind words written on it, "After everything that's happened... I thought you'd need someone to talk to..."

"You got that right..." Grace replied as she took a sip of her alcohol, "But I know you didn't just come here for that..." she turned and faced the teen, "Something reminded you of this place... let me guess..." her eyes slid into a squint, "You saw my daughter, didn't you?"

Calem froze up in his toes, while he gazed at Grace. She had him there; he did come and visit because he saw Serena. Or _thought_ he saw Serena. But he wouldn't admit this to the matriarch; it was obvious she was hurting enough. He was here to lift her spirits, not dull them further. And he felt like there was only one way to do that.

"I'm going to make things better, Ms. Y," Calem claimed, as Grace turned away, "I promise you that..."

"Unless you have my daughter behind that door, and a Shalour City is back, I don't think that's gonna happen," Grace replied as she sipped her drink again, "Let's face it, Calem. You _can't_ make things better. Shalour is gone, so is my daughter, and a flying Pokémon is poised to kill everyone..." Grace gazed down as tears began to form, "And... Serena _might_ be the one causing it..." after wiping her eyes clean, she gazed back to the window, "I'm sorry. It's not possible."

Calem opened his mouth to speak again, but his voice was spoken over by something else.

"Rhhhhhyyyyyyy!" a being yelled from outside.

The two brought their eyes over to the home's door, as the call entered their ears. It came from Grace's beloved Rhyhorn, which was odd. Just as his master, the Spikes Pokémon became extremely depressed upon the leaving of Serena. He hadn't said much, and resolved himself to resting silently all day. His sudden call was enough to catch the two off guard; why had he become so lively.

Grace stood, but Calem gestured her to stay put. Withdrawing one of his trustee Poké Balls, the trainer steadily made way for the home's door. Instead of opening it, Calem instead made way for a window. He gazed outside, watching as that Rhyhorn acted as jovial as ever. His face was of glee, while he licked a girl who stood at his side. This teenage girl in red giggled and laughed, while she fed the Spikes Pokémon the Poké puffs she had in hand. But suddenly, her brown eyes moved over to Calem, staring directly at him through the window. Her merry face was replaced by cold-hearted resolve.

"Thank you for having me over, Ms. Y," Calem said as he settled his hat upon his head, "I... I recommend you stay inside..."

"Calem, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just stay in. Please?" Calem replied.

He placed his hand upon the door knob, twisted it, then opened the door. With his body covering the entryway, he made sure Grace could not see the girl he exited to meet. Calem closed the door shut behind him, while he nonchalantly tossed his Poké Ball up and down. The girl in red was still standing there, though her attentions now sat upon him entirely. The Rhyhorn she plaid with, quickly returned to his mat, though his eyes didn't leave her.

"Serena..." Calem commented, one hand in his pocket, the other on his Poké Ball.

"Calem..." Serena answered, as she withdrew a Poké Ball from her satchel.

"Come home, huh?" the boy in blue remarked, as his eyes moved left and right, "Care to tell me why?"

"Got a little homesick," she claimed, as her brown eyes flicked passed him to her home, "Besides. I left something in there that I needed to get."

"You know I can't let you do that, Serena," Calem stated, "I... I have a duty to the people of Kalos to take you in," he got his Poké Ball ready, "Why don't you just make this easier for yourself, and willingly turn yourself in?"

"You now I can't do that, Calem," Serena replied, her words repeating his, "I could swear from here to Unova; I did _not_ attack Shalour City, or Anistar City, or any city for that matter," her eyes slid down into a squint, "I'm innocent Calem, and I'm after the same thing you are. I want to take down Yveltal..." then, to her rival's surprise, she laughed, "But I know you don't believe me. No one does..."

"You're right..." Calem stated as he gazed to the ground, "I wish I could, Serena. But I just can't..." he looked back up, "I've seen the destruction Yveltal caused. I... I couldn't forgive the person who ordered such an attack!" and lastly he pointed, "Unfortunately, that person appears to be you, Serena."

"I guess your right..." she said, "And I guess there's nothing I could do to change your mind," Serena spread apart her legs, while she took her battling pose, "So I guess we're about to fight, huh?"

"Yeah... but not here..." Calem claimed, while his head cocked to one side, "The old Vanville battlegrounds, you know where it is..." his face grew hard and filled with resolve, "Lead the way..."

…

The Cliff Badge was her's. She tossed it up and down in her hand nonchalantly. With every landing it had against her bare skin, it would make a slight sound. The trainer with her hair down gazed at the blocky Gym Badge, comparing it to the badges she was used to collecting in her home region. This one was so stylized and different; it was kind of cool.

Lyra Soul, Johto Champion. Her feet brought her down the land of Route 12, which sat near the breezy sea. Behind, the destroyed city of Shalour. Thanks to Korrina's position, the Johto Champion couldn't gain the Rumble Badge from the Mega Evolution Successor. It didn't matter; she really didn't care. Three badges sat within her case, and she was poised to get the other four. The _current_ other four. Next stop, Valerie.

And those newswomen were still following her. The two sisters, Lyra could figure that much out. Even though they were trying to be sneaky, they sure did get in arguments with one another often. Lyra was able to figure out their names; Alexa and Viola. Viola was the first person the Johto Champion challenged in the land of Kalos, and honestly, she reminded her of Bugsy. The only difference; it was easy to tell what gender Viola was, the same can't be said for the blue-haired little boy.

Cynder was roaming outside of her Pokémon, and she too had noticed the two journalists. She would have done something about them, but Lyra decided not to make an issue out of it. Besides, she needed those two. Viola and Alexa will get the information out; Lyra Soul was here. And she was ready to take down that Mysterious Trainer Yvonne.

"Ty?" Cynder said, a shocked tone in her voice.

Lyra came to a dead stop. The wind in this area blew a steady gust of wind beside her, ruffling her brown-hair. She stared up because of it, and dropped her brown eyes upon the teen who stood before her. As rude as it is to say, she was trying to ignore him. Not because she was mean, or because she disliked him, but because he was a _hindrance._ She didn't want any issues with him, besides this was her vendetta. Not his own.

How did he find her, anyway? She ignored all of his calls, yet here he was. Seriously, the two must have been intertwined by something. That's the only way they could constantly run into one another, and in such rapid succession no less.

"Lyra... what are you doing?" Silver asked.

She watched as his hair was ruffled by the blow gusts of wind. He was headstrong in his resolve, unwavering in the slightest. He stood there, anger on his face, confusion even, with his Feraligatr moving behind him. The Big Jaw Pokémon wasn't as emotional as his master; instead he was tall and ready for action. Cynder noticed this, and she too began to stand tall against the wind.

"How did you find me, Silver..." Lyra inquired, as she kept her head down.

"It's not that hard," Silver claimed, "I just followed the trail you left," he slammed his foot down while his hand formed a fist, "What are you doing, huh? Getting all the Gym Badges? What for, Lyra? Don't you see how stupid this!?"

"I don't expect you to understand," the Johto Champion claimed, as her hand moved away, "Nor do I _want_ you too..." she gazed back up, finally allowing him to glimpse into her stone-cold eyes, "Move out-of-the-way, Silver. It'll make things better for all parties involved..."

Wow. Her statement shook the redhead to his very core. Never once, in his entire life, did he hear Lyra use such a harsh tone. She was either so cheery, or extremely silent. Now he knew why. When Lyra got into this 'trainer eye' mode, she was truly a different person. So different, it was nearly impossible to see that face and to hear that voice, come from that person. Lyra Soul was always so happy, so jovial, so sunny and lighthearted. Now she was _this_. Whatever or _whoever_ this was.

"Lyra... you're drawing attention to yourself," Silver stated, "You need to stop this. This isn't good."

"That's the _point_," Lyra claimed, "Don't you think I know what I'm doing?" she started walking, which made Silver step back, "Now move it, Silver. I have to get moving."

"I..." he said first, unusually weak for this stance, before regaining his powerful vigor, "I can't let you do that, Lyra!" his bark made the Johto Champion stop, though she still remained emotionless, "You're going to ruin everything with this stupid idea of yours! I just know you will!" he began moving closer, "You always get in people's way! It's just your person!"

"Silver," she suddenly said, making his rant stop, "Shut up..." her eyesight grew even more intense, to the point Silver felt his very livelihood be _endangered_, "And get out of my way."

Yeah. There was no way this was Lyra. Not the Lyra he knew, at least.

"I can't let you keep going, Lyra!" Silver said, as he stood before her, "If you want to keep this up, you'll have to get through me! You understand!"

"Fine then... it doesn't matter to me..." the Johto Champion stated as she withdrew a Poké Ball, and as Cynder got ready behind her, "I guess I'll just have to beat you down like so many times before."

Like so many times before, Lyra and Silver had met each other on the beaten path. And, like so many times before, they were poised to battle one another. There was no way they'd cool down long enough to talk anymore. Silver was going to bring Lyra back, kicking and screaming if he had to. Lyra would not have her silent resolved tested; she was _going_ to have her way.

"Ooooooh!" Alexa squealed from behind, "This'll be the first battle of this trainer we get to see from the beginning! Viola! Take the pictures!"

"I am! I am!" the Gym Leader groaned, "You're such a pain, Alexa..."

…

"PORY-yyyyy-GOOON! ZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

The erratic Pokémon floated through cyberspace like some demon. It jerked left and right, as if its coding was all misconstrued. But, yeah, its coding was all screwed up. How the being even remained alive was unknown to anyone. Granted, it's not _technically_ alive. It's a digital entity, one created by math and science. It's not a _real_ Pokémon. Sure, it can be stored within a Poké Ball, and used to battle other Pokémon, but it's not a _real_ Pokémon. Close, but no cigar.

"222222!" another voice, one that was more uniform and less insane sounding, "Porygon... 2!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZ!? PORY! PORY! ZZZZZZ!?"

The hacked program turned around, facing something much like itself. Another Virtual Pokémon, one that looked less insane and more streamlined. More _complete_. It hovered through space, ignoring the other Virtual Pokémon in the cyberspace land. PorygonZ did not like that, no, not one bit. Maybe it was the additional program it had within its virtual mind, but the hacked system did not like this finished one.

PorygonZ pulled back, while it settled its eyes upon Porygon2. The two Virtual Pokémon finally sat their eyes upon one another, where they just floated there. Neither side said anything, as digital data floated between the two. The erratic PorygonZ was blinking for no reason, while the relatively clam Porgyon2 just hovered there.

PorygonZ attacked suddenly. It fired out a red beam of energy, one that did not exist within the world of Pokémon. It slammed into Porygon2, where it triggered a digital explosion. Once the explosion subsided, Porgyon2 was still there. A shield of data was around the Virtual Pokémon, keeping it protected from PorygonZ's attack.

The assault over, the two stared at one another. Neither moved, as they floated through this digital stream. PorygonZ began moving erratically again, as it floated closer toward its foe. At the same time, Porgyon2 slid back, trying to put distance between itself and its foe. Suddenly, PorygonZ dashed forward, its entire body being surrounded by a virtual aura. It moved so face, Porygon2 had no time to dodge it.

The two Virtual Pokémon collided with one another. The impact caused an explosion of data, and also threw Porygon2 back. The Virtual Pokémon crashed into a text string, throwing words in all directions. After recoiling from the hit, Porygon2 gazed forward to see PorygonZ falling down upon her. Suddenly, Porygon2 morphed with the data string around it, turning into nothing. PorygonZ slammed into the text, further damaging it, but not hitting its digital foe. Porygon2 suddenly reformed behind PorygonZ, fading out from the text it fused with.

"222222222!" the Virtual Pokémon announced, while its erratic foe turned around.

"ZZZZZZ! PORY!" the other Virtual Pokémon said back.

Once again, the erratic Virtual Pokémon rushed its enemy. But this time, its enemy was poised to attack. Porygon2 caused three floating orbs to appear around its body. One icy cold, another blistering hot, the last shockingly electric. Moving back to dodge its erratic foe, the Virtual Pokémon fired these three orbs toward PorygonZ. The flaming one hit first, causing a flaming explosion within Cyberspace. Next, the icy orb connected, sending a series of icy shards out in all directions. Lastly, the area before Porygon2 rumbled as lightning bolts zipped from one center point.

The Virtual Pokémon floated in place, while it awaited its foes next move. When the data dust cleared, it showed PorygonZ. It was still there, jerking left and right, while bits and pieces of its design were missing. Poor PorygonZ. A well crafted Pokémon, but an ultimately flawed one. Unlike Porygon and Porygon2, PorygonZ was not a Silph Co. creation. It had unauthorized data added by Dubious Disks. Because of this, it was made to be extremely powerful, yet at the same time, extremely weak. While the Virtual Pokémon was good at destroying things, it didn't have the best of defenses. Poor thing.

"22222222!" Porygon2 commented, as it floated passed its defeated digital difference.

"NO! NO! NO! Poor PorygonZ!" Aliana lamented.

"Data... showed that this shouldn't have happened..." Byrony stated.

"What a shame..." Celosia groaned.

"Okay... what in the hell?" Mable commented.

"YES! I love you Porygon2!" Shauna praised.

…

The old Vanville battlegrounds. Old, disused, hasn't seen the light of a fight in some years. It was all the rage when children used to fight here with their Pokémon, but now Aquacorde Town took that away. The battlegrounds became forgotten, by time and space. It now just sits there on the outskirts of the country town.

Serena's hands dragged against the grassy fields. The Poké Ball symbol was still prevalent within the center, even though it was nearly claimed by the green vines of life. She never did battle on the battlegrounds, until now that is. The earth was lively, for Pokémon were teeming around the rims. Various bugs and other types, you know the usual.

"So Serena... care to tell me why?" Calem asked, as he prepared his Poké Ball, "Just what possessed you to do the things you have done?"

"If I told you... you wouldn't care..." Serena claimed, "So what's the point?"

"Just help me understand," the boy in blue replied, "Serena... I know you. We've been friends since the beginning of this journey. I watched you become the Kalos Champion on nothing but your sweat, your determination, and your Pokémon," he shook his head, "I just can't imagine you'd turn around and become such a tyrant. Why?"

"That's what I want to know..." the Ex-Champion answered, "I don't know what Yveltal is doing, but I do know I have no part in it..." she gazed at him while she prepared her Poké Ball, "But do you believe me?"

She waited for an answer, but Calem never gave one. He just gazed down to the Poké Ball which sat in his hands, while he exhaled from disappointment. Serena couldn't help but to laugh callously at that. Yeah, she expected that. No one trusted her, not her friends, not her family, only Malva. Ill. That left such a bad taste in her mouth.

Calem himself was thinking. Did he trust Serena? After witnessing all the destruction Yveltal caused, he didn't know. Serena was the only person in the world strong enough to control the Destruction Pokémon, she showed that to him in the battle against Lysandre. But now, he just didn't know. Serena didn't have it in her to destroy and kill like many believed she did.

But it didn't matter. Serena Y, the Kalos Criminal, was here before him. He was the only person strong enough in the region to take her down. The safety of all those involved, lied within his finger tips.

"Okay, Serena..." Calem said, "Enough of this... last chance. We don't have to do this..."

"Yeah..." she answered, as her Poké Ball opened, "We do..."

It flashed out.

…

The international detective stood outside the great mansion. His hands were tightly woven fists. It was a decision he needed to make, but one he wished not too. That miserable bitch was sitting near him, on her home's outdoor patio. She held such a satanic glare, one that peered deeply into his heart and soul. Her lips were a smile, while her hands held on a cup of hot alcohol. She was truly a person without peers.

"What's the decision, Looker?" Malva inquired, as she swirled her drink around within its cup, "Are you going to bring Xerosic back, or is this conversation over?"

He looked at her with a hard eye; this was a deal he was making with the devil. There was no way it could end well, no matter what. But Malva had a point. In the entire region, she and her Team Flare were the only individuals who could find Yveltal. And what's worse, Xerosic was the only man in the world who could possibly locate the beast.

Looker reached his hand into her trenchcoat, only to pull out a carton of cigarettes. He was never known to smoke, but dammit. Malva could lead a person to do so. He pulled out a lighter and lit the end of the stick. Then he stared back at the fire master. Yeah, she was still smiling. Looker had sealed his fate, though he did so years ago when he chose this job. As he smoked his cigarette, his hand pulled out a cellphone of some sorts. He clicked a few buttons.

"Yeah..." he said into the machine, "This is Looker... Listen... I need a favor to ask. It pertains to... Xerosic..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Writing too many Pokemon fanfics. Jeeze. I'm losing my mind. I swear, my fanfic portfolio is going to be overrun with them in do time._

_This is chapter nineteen, by the way. I can't believe it got this late in the story. Seriously, I'm surprised!_

_I don't have much to say about this chapter, though. It has like three titles though, that's gotta be something, right? Unfortunately, the only fight that occurred in this chapter was between Porygon2 and PorygonZ. I just got that out of the way, so we could focus on the real fights next chapter. What real fights? Ain't it obvious?_

_Next chapter, Lyra battles Silver, and Serena battles Calem. Shauna also gets into the Team Flare database, while a certain insane scientist comes back to us._

_So, yeah, that's over. I'm a go over and right another of my Pokemon fanfics, Ruby. It's a novelization of Pokemon Ruby, if you didn't notice. I recommend you read it. It's good, I promise!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	20. Rivals in Kalos

Rivals in Kalos

"Chirp! Chirp! Chiiiiirp!" eyes, slowly opened, "Chiririririrp!" eyes, closing slowly, "Chirp! Chrp! Chirp!"

Her hand moved forward to grip the tiny red robin that sat on her bed post. For a change in her life, she was not about to be awoken by an annoying peck to the face. Maybe her time with her Pokémon had given her this sharp reaction time. That seemed believable. The teenager wasn't one to toot her own horn, but she _is_ the Kalos Champion, after all.

Serena Y continued to hold her family's pet close, pressing her hands down hard so it wouldn't escape. The Tiny Robin Pokémon within her hands wasn't terrified however. In fact, quite the opposite. The small little Fletchling giggled with its musical chirps, letting the dark-skinned girl who held it know it was alright. She giggled too, while her hands grooved down its feathery body. The bird would playfully nibble at her fingers, which only made her giggle more.

After a few moments of playing with the little robin, the Kalos Champion stood from her bed. The teenager roamed around her room in nothing but her pajamas, as the musky smell of morning breath flowed from her mouth. She passed by her mirror briefly, where the somewhat self-absorbed trainer checked herself out. Yeah, she was used to turning heads wherever she roamed. Whether it be within the small roads of Santalune, or the great streets of Lumiose, she was sure to get people looking at her. Of course, she was unsure if it were because she was now the Kalos Champion, or if she was just wonderfully beautiful.

Serena walked down the streets and headed toward the kitchen, where she was sure she'd run into her mother. When she stepped into the white tiled floor, she did not run into her matriarch, however. Serena was surprised by this; her mother was always in the kitchen. Her parent was always cooking something, especially this early in the morning. But there was no wonderful scent of eggs and bacon, no smell at all. Had her mother taken a rare day off, leaving her child to make cereal for breakfast instead?

Oh no! There she was, sitting on the living room couch. Serena mentally slapped herself as she wondered how she missed her mother. But it no longer mattered. The Kalos Champion waved toward her mother, expecting her to wave back. But Grace did not repay her daughter's attention. She continued sitting there; wide-eyed, mouth agape. Serena rose an eyebrow as she took in her mother's face. Then she walked up too.

_Shalour City Destroyed!_ The news claimed.

That was the day Serena's life changed. _Forever_.

…

The shuriken made of pure water cut through the air like steel. The enemy it was aiming for sidestepped out-of-the-way, dodging the projectile just barely. Some of the flaming fox's fur was severed by the attack, but it was spared any major injuries. The aquatic ninja star continued on its deadly path however, now flying through the forest backdrop. The trees it graced by were sliced in half, and fell slowly. The shuriken finally stopped when it embedded itself into a tree trunk. A few seconds later, the aquatic projectile exploded into drops of liquid.

The combatants, Kalos finals. A mystical fox which stood on two feet. He held a stick in his hand which was his magical wand. With it, there was no telling what he could do. He rubbed his hand against his cheek, where the water shuriken came close to slicing. When he felt a lack of fur upon his face, the Fox Pokémon growled. He aimed toward his enemy with his wand, and roared out like the canine he was.

His opponent of all things, a frog. A tall frog, at that. It was blue, with a sharp and streamlined body. Around the Pokémon's mouth and neck was a scarf. But, no, it wasn't a scarf. It was actually this Pokémon's _tongue_. With eyes as sharp as knives, the Ninja Pokémon glared toward its magical foe. His attack was a miss, so he quickly settled down.

A ninja frog and a magical fox. Behind the fox was a dark-skinned teenager in red. She tipped up her crimson hat, allowing those around to glimpse upon her face. This teenage girl's opponent; an equally aged boy. He wore blue, though his hat too was red. His face was hard and serious, much like hers. He was in command of the ninja, while she was in control of the mage.

Serena Y and Calem X. Like two statues, they gazed hard into one another. Neither had made a move, not since the last attack, anyway. It might have looked like a Mexican standoff to most, but not to them. Within the silence they held between one another, their minds crafted an almost endless array of strategies. Some executable, others, not so much. They were both after the same thing however, that being _victory_.

"Greninja!" Calem suddenly yelled, "Water Shuriken!"

Quickly the Ninja Pokémon dropped his hands to his legs. The star patches upon his muscular thighs suddenly began to bubble with water. With expert skill, the frog was able to forcibly morph this water into ninja stars. Then he lifted those ninja stars, and threw them with expert skill and timing. They cut through the air in a trio. Some of them cut through the ground, where the water was able to craft actually grooves within the earth.

"Ignis! Use Light Screen!" Serena commanded.

The Fox Pokémon waved his wand through the area. With that slight movement, he projected a near invisible shield around his body. The water shurikens struck the barrier, where they exploded into water. Despite being strong enough to cut steel and concrete, the ninja stars weren't strong enough to penetrate the fox's shield.

"Now! Counter with Grass Knot!" Serena commanded.

Her Delphox waved his wand through the air, causing the earth to break and crumble beneath his toes. The Ninja Pokémon glared down to the lines which broke below the ground, when suddenly a series of vines erupted from under his webbed toes. These vines wrapped around his body, holding him in place. As time went on, those very same vines began to increase their hold on him. The ninja frog was pulled closer and closer to the ground, as he struggled to escape the grass maid bonds.

"Quick! Greninja! Escape!" Calem yelled, "Use Substitute!"

With his fingers barely making some ninja symbol, Calem's Greninja vanished. What was left in its spot was a weird Pokémon doll. Serena's Delphox, Ignis, was taken aback by this sight. His foe was gone, leaving him without a target. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his opponent was not keen on remaining hidden forever.

Water exploded behind Ignis, catching the Fox Pokémon off guard. He turned around, just in time for his face to meet the webbed foot of a certain Ninja Pokémon. The blow knocked Ignis back, but wasn't strong enough to knock him down. The Fox Pokémon skidded back on his feet, while that sharp gaze of his settled back upon his foe.

Greninja noticed a smirk upon his enemies face. The Ninja Pokémon rose an eyebrow at the sight, before noticing a vine that was wrapping around his foot. This time, the Fox Pokémon was not about to let foe escape. With a great strength, the grass knot around Greninja's foot whipped him into the air. He flailed about for a few seconds, before that same thick vine slammed him into the earth.

The Vanville battlefield shook, while Greninja surely ate dirt. Serena's Delphox chuckled after watching the hit land, while the Ninja Pokémon got up onto his feet. Just like their masters, these two Pokémon had their own rivalry. From their first battle against one another at the Tower of Mastery, their own animosity grew. They met when they had already evolved, the fox a Braixen, the frog a Frogadier. They had a sort of friendship, whenever their masters met to do anything other than battle, these two would still challenge each other. But usually, in a game of intelligence, and not brawn. Still, no competition was as great as this one.

"Greninja!" Calem yelled, "Break through his defenses! Use Hydro Cannon!"

Calem, a great Pokémon trainer, even Serena would admit that. Of all the opponents she had, he ranked up with the most difficult of them. He also knew her Pokémon better than anyone else could. He knew his Greninja's Hydro Pump would be great enough to break through Ignis' Light Screen. Like it was paper. So Serena needed to ready herself and her Pokémon.

"Alright!" she shouted back, "Ignis! Use Blast Burn!"

Both Pokémon were prepared. Greninja spread out his legs, while water began to flow around his toes. The droplets moved skyward, and shined as bright as sapphire diamonds. They formed streams, which defied gravity with their erratic movements. From the ground to Greninja's palms, these steady rivers flowed. Not to be outdone, the Fox Pokémon began to charge his attack as well. Fire began to burn from his entire body, while his wand floated in midair.

Ignis' eyes suddenly widened, and so did Greninja's. The Fox Pokémon's eyes were explosive, like the sun, while the Ninja Pokémon's eyes were as blue as the storming seas. The two Kalos finals thus roared, as they launched their attacks toward one another. Greninja's took the form of a beam made of water, while Ignis' was nothing short of a blazing explosion.

To as far as Kiloude city, the rumble could be felt.

…

There was no level of decency within this fight. These Pokémon weren't friends, they were acquaintances, they could barely even tolerate one another. There was almost nothing stopping these two from downright _killing _each other. There was almost nothing stopping these two Pokémon from killing each other. Over the years, one would believe they'd come to a union. At the very least, they'd gain some level of respect for each other. No, there was only this primal, _animalistic_, need to defeat one. These two Pokémon had to _prove_ they were superior to the other.

Claws shredded into flesh. Teeth stabbed into skin. Bodies were thrown into one another at disregard. Neither side seemed to care, not for themselves or each other. They would only stop when the other had conceited, or was _dead_. It was truly a horrible way of fighting, a manner their masters did not teach them. No, it was something passed down from generation to generation.

Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon. Her name, Cynder. She had faced many things from her conception as a small little Cyndaquil. You name it, she's gone toe-to-toe with it. Pokémon Champions, Lance and Red. Legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres. Legendary dogs, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. And of course, the ultimate psychic itself, Mewtwo. Cynder had faced off against many things, but _he _still matched her. That Big Jaw Pokémon who angered her so much. Whether he be a Totodile, or a Feraligatr, his mere _existence_ was a stain on her life. And vice-versa, of course.

His hands gripped hard on her shoulders, catching her off guard. With one mighty show of force, he was able to lift her off of her feet. The Typhlosion was shocked by this, especially as she was thrown through the air. Back first, she collided into a tree. But, being the powerful Pokémon she was, the Volcano Pokémon was able to return to her feet. Almost immediately, she plunged herself back into battle. She leaped forward, then spun around, causing the fire on her portholes to explode. Her entire body was now clad in fire, as she spun into her opponent.

The attack knocked her adversary away. Cynder landed upon the ground shortly after, where she got on her fours. Mouth opening wide, the Volcano Pokémon let loose a howl of burning proportions. Her enemy was not to be bested however. The Big Jaw Pokémon stood on his feet, then cracked his neck a few times. Once he was done, the great alligator growled dementedly toward his foe. The Johto finals approached each other soon after, where they struck.

With wild abandonment, they threw each other. He, into the trees, she, into the earth. Despite the powerful hits that would be enough to _kill _a being, they returned to their feet. Both of them shrugged off the earlier blows, only to return to facing one another in combat. Their next tussle began with her victory. She gripped him by the shoulders, lifted him high, then threw him into the sky. When the Big Jaw Pokémon fell, it landed inside the rings of a barn. His impact scared the roaming Skiddo within, who were all sent into a mad spree.

The Feraligatr pulled himself up, then shook his head to wave off the pain. When he heard her foot step into the grass, the great blue alligator began to growl. Quickly he spun around, his violent claws slashing through the wind. He not only struck her, but his attack was nothing less than critical. Yet it wasn't enough to drop the Typhlosion he faced. In fact, it only served to make her angrier. Her claw was suddenly clad in a ghastly aura, and she dropped that same aura upon the Feraligatr's body. Like his attack before, her's resulted in a critical hit.

At this point in time, any other Pokémon would have thrown in the towel. This wasn't a Pokémon battle, this was much more brutal than some ordinary battle. Maybe it was their opponents, which brought out the worst in them. They were nothing more than eternal rivals. And the whole point of a rival is to out perform them in every way. Even in life.

"Just tell me what you're doing, Lyra!" the redhead cried, as he gazed down upon her, "That's all I want to know!"

Her eternal rival, Silver. Despite his cold exterior, he could be quite emotional sometimes. Funny how most of his emotions would arise thanks to the antics of the brunette before him. No matter where he went in life, she was never to far behind. Always coming closer, always there to annoy him. Why did she bother with him, anyway? Probably for the same reason why he stood now here, before her. Because, at the end of the day, the two deeply _cared_ for one another. Sure, they'd never admit it, but the feelings were there. Yeah, they were there.

But back to the question at hand. Why was she doing what she was doing? Why did she leave the laboratory without another word? Why was she currently in chase of the Kalos badges? Why did she command her Pokémon with such _deadly_ efficiency? Why was Lyra that _other_ side of Lyra? The side which was known to win battles with great ease? When would she go back to _normal_? Or, was _this_ the normal Lyra?

"If I told you Silver," Lyra said, finally speaking up, "You wouldn't understand..."

Her cold, distant voice, sent shivers down the redhead's spine. This wasn't the first time he heard that voice leave her lips, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Still, it was as if the cold hand of _death_ was traveling through her words. As much as Silver hated to say it, he'd much rather prefer her cheery and upbeat voice, instead of this gloomy one.

"Lyra, just explain to me what you are doing!" Silver shouted, loud enough to jolt the trainer.

"I can't..." she answered, "If I did, you'd try to stop me. I know you Silver, that's what you do," her brown eyes then traveled away from him, and instead to her Pokémon, "You might want to pay attention, by the way."

Silver's eyes widened, and he quickly glared back down. Just as Lyra predicted, his negligence to pay attention to the Pokémon battle was a terrible decision indeed. Despite the favorable match-up, his Feraligatr was on the losing end of this battle. Somehow, Cynder connected a heavy Thunder Punch with the Big Jaw Pokémon's chest. The cackling fist triggered an electrical explosion, which shook the land to its very core.

…

He was heavily chained together. His ankles to his ankles, his wrists to his wrists. In length, they could only be pulled away from each other for a foot or two. He was a man on the higher-end of the criminal spectrum. Sure, he wasn't a murderer or a rapist, but somehow he was worse than them all. Yet, oddly enough, he was somehow _better_. Once again, _somehow_. Just because of his one good deed with a teenage girl, it some how made him a humanized individual. Despite the fact that he tried to kill _everyone_ in Kalos with ancient doomsday weapon. Yeah. _Somehow_.

His name wasn't simple, but hard to forget. Most who knew him were either dead, or weren't really trustworthy themselves. But they still knew his name.

"Well, well, well," Malva said as she leaned on her home's doorway, "If it isn't Xerosic..."

Her voice was more of a snarl, instead of an actual happy tone. Indeed, the fire master wished to not see this burlesque man. Xerosic of Team Flare, and quite possibly the smartest man alive. His year or two in the penitentiary was blatant, thanks to the orange jumpsuit he currently wore. That being said, his red goggles still sat upon his face. Somehow, the image of him without those things, was a terrible image indeed.

"Ah! Well if it isn't the magnificent Malva!" Xerosic grinned, as he walked toward the Elite Four leader, "Tell me; how is Team Flare doing under your leadership? Hm? I see Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, and Mable are still under your control, are there any other members I should be aware of?"

"Just get your fat ass inside this mansion," Malva snarled, "I seriously can't stand the sight of you," she then gazed up to Looker, who was still holding Xerosic by the shoulder, "Well, Looker. I'm actually surprised you folded..."

"Just remember why I brought him here," Looker stated, as he ignored her flirtatious remarks, "He helps us find Yveltal or a way to stop Yveltal, then he goes right back to prison. No exceptions..."

"Believe me, the sooner he goes back to prison, the better for all of us involved," Malva replied, "Now come on inside; we're making a scene."

Soon after, all three involved stepped into Malva's mansion. She locked the door behind them, where her shades suddenly began to flash and flicker in specific ways. Gazing up to Xerosic, she noticed his goggles were doing the same. Except he was standing _unusually_ close to her Entei statue, the very same statue which held the entrance to her secret base. When his chained hands moved up to press against the button, Malva quickly slapped his prying limbs down. The Team Flare scientist grinned then looked at her, as he realized his motions weren't liked.

"Still holding secrets, ay, Malva?" Xerosic asked as he chuckled dementedly to himself, "Even with Yveltal flying around and killing people, you still find it necessary to keep things hidden from everyone. I guess that's why I always liked you."

"Shut it, Xerosic!" she growled, before turning over to face Looker, "Listen, international cop man... what we have to do now, you _kinda _have no jurisdiction to see," she walked over to him, and placed her hands upon his shoulder, "So I recommend you run back to Professor Sycamore and... well... try to ignore all of this, okay?"

Looker was obviously put-off by Malva's words. He was the international detective, for Pete's sake. There was no place in the _world_ where he did not have jurisdiction. But the way Malva's shades shined, they said otherwise. And as much as he absolutely hated to admit this, Malva did have the upper hand in this building. He needed her help to find Yveltal, so it was unwise to anger her in any way. But he just couldn't let Xerosic go on attended. That was even stupider.

"And how do I know Xerosic won't... how should I say this? Gain any aid in _escaping_ while under your protection?" Looker asked, which made Malva scoff.

"Me? Help Xerosic escape?" she laughed, while her hands slapped his chest, "I _hate_ Xerosic. As soon as I'm done with him, he's back in your hands, believe me..." she flicked her head toward the door, "Now get going, Looker. We have a lot of work to do."

She turned away to face Xerosic, leaving Looker there to stand about. Face contorting, he gained a hard visage, even for his person. But alas, this was Malva's game, and thus Malva's rules. Oh, how he _hated_ to play anyone else's game but his own. Nevertheless, Looker shrugged his shoulders, as he turned to face the door. When his hands met the knob, he heard Xerosic whisper something into that Entei statue.

"Unown."

…

By now, the fighting was over. The fire was gone, doused out by the water. The water itself, was nothing more than simmering steam. The two individuals who caused this bout were now laying on the ground. Both were defeated by the others actions. The frog on the ground, laying a yard or two away from the fox itself.

Their trainers sat in the very center, back to back. This battle was far from over, even though they acted like it was. They still had five Poké Balls within their bags, but neither reached for them. The dark-skinned girl seemed to be much too sweaty to do so, while the boy in blue was drenched in water. Both of them were tired which was the reason behind their lazy antics. Still, the remained awake, and ever so vigilant.

"So why'd you do it?" Calem asked, not in an angered tone, but in a childishly confused one.

"I didn't attack Shalour city," Serena answered, as she gazed down to the ground, "Nor did I attack Anistar city, for that matter. I didn't do any of that, I swear it, Calem. That was all Yveltal's doing."

"That's not what Korrina said," the boy in blue responded, which made Serena gaze at him over her shoulder, "She said you attacked her that day, when Shalour city was destroyed. That you were standing there on the Tower of Mastery, and you attacked her physically."

"Seriously? Me?" Serena answered with a laugh, "I may be stronger than some other girls at around my age Calem, but that's Korrina. One of her kicks could split my skull open," she shook her head, while her chuckle died down, "That sounds impossible. Even for my standards."

"Then where were you when all of these things happened?" Calem asked, "Where were you when Yveltal attacked all those places? If you weren't on its back, then where were you?"

"Here... there... everywhere..." Serena answered the best she could, "When Yveltal attacked Shalour, I was at home, when Yveltal attacked Anistar, I was at..." she grew silent, realizing it was unwise to tell her friend, "Never mind that one... whenever Yveltal attacked, Calem, I was on the run. I was just _hiding_."

"Then why have you come back here, Serena?" the blue boy asked, "Why did you make the stupid decision to return home? Weren't you afraid of Officer Jenny or someone else coming and finding you?"

"No," she claimed with a laugh, "I guess I'm the idiot here, huh? I was fully expecting to slip in and out..." her laugh died, as she grew extremely remorseful, "I... I wanted to see my mother, as well... I know she's hurting, I know it..." slowly, she breathed in and out, "But on a more important note, I came to get this..."

Calem glanced over at Serena, watching as she pulled a case from her satchel. Shaking it, Calem heard a series of rattles within.

"This is where I hold all of my Mega Stones," Serena claimed, "I fought _her _the other day. That girl you brought over from Johto to stop me," the Ex-Champion couldn't help but to chuckle, "You brought Lyra Soul, Johto Champion, over here to defeat me? That's a cool idea; I didn't know I was that powerful. You needed another prodigy champion, to defeat me. Though, I must ask; why did you choose her?"

"We didn't choose her," Calem answered, "Looker did. We wondered who he would choose. Brendan. That kid from Unova, Nate perhaps? What about Lucas?" he shook his head, "Alas, he didn't choose any of them. Instead, he chose Lyra. I wonder why..."

"Sounds like something Looker would do," Serena answered with a chuckle, "Despite being an international detective, he's just as mysterious as the people he investigates."

Her chuckling ceased, and she finally stood up from Calem. The boy in blue almost fell over, but quickly steadied himself. Gazing up, his eyes fell upon Serena. She placed her Mega Stone case back into her satchel, then turned around to face him. Finally, he stood as well, where his hand reached for one of his Poké Balls. At the same time, the two trainers returned their Pokémon to their capsules. Then they just looked at each other.

"Thanks for the battle," Serena said, as if this were some friendly match, "Ignis really needed this. If he didn't, he would have lost that razor-sharp wit of his."

"Where are you going?" her rival asked quickly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't hesitate to follow," she answered, coyly enough.

"Well... that's true," he said with a lighthearted laugh.

As if all had been forgiven, the two waved goodbye to one another. Serena tugged on her satchel a few times, and then started off for the distance. When her foot stepped outside of the Vanville battlefield however, Calem called out to her.

"Serena!" she turned and faced him; his face was hard and stern, "The next time we meet. I _will_ bring you back. Kicking and screaming if I have too..."

The Ex-Champion laughed at the statement, as she turned away once more.

"Remember what you said to me after that trouble with Lysandre?" she asked, "I respect you as a friend... yeah... as a _friend_..."

Neither party said anything else. Serena withdrew the Poké Ball in her hand and rose it up high. The capsule released the Pokémon within; a flaming bird. Said bird slipped under Serena's feet, and whisked her up on high. Calem watched as the girl in red and her Pokémon vanished against the grey clouds. Raising his hand, he had the nerve to brush his hair from his face.

He needed to leave. It was going to start raining soon.

…

"Gatr..."

"Ty..."

They both of these Pokémon breathed in and out, so extremely heavy. His chest, rising and lowering, her chest, rising and lowering. Along both of their bodies were injuries they sustained during their bout. The marks they placed upon one another was enough to drop any Pokémon, so it was only a mystery how these two remained on their feet. They weren't necessarily known for their defensive powers, but they did have a lot of spirit. It must have been that same spirit which kept them standing right now.

Cynder gazed at her eternal enemy, the Big Jaw Pokémon known as Feraligatr. Her annoyance with him was growing from the very beginning, but by now had placated itself. She was still angry, but not as much as before. Same for him. Though his rage for her would be eternal forever, he had calmed down considerably since this battle began.

They just sat right before one another, lazily tapping each other in a sad effort to win. They just didn't even care anymore. Maybe that's why they were like this.

"Tell me... why do we fight, Silver?"

"Because you're annoying..."

"No, no... that's not true..." she giggled before smirking, "I'm not the annoying one... you're the one who's always popping up to annoy _me._.."

"Just tell me what you're doing, Lyra... that's all I want to know..."

"If I keep doing what I'm doing then Yvonne will come for me... I know it..."

"Do you know how childish that sounds? You lose to one random Trainer, and suddenly that's _all _you focus on!"

"That's not true. I know it. I just _know _it. She's tied to this. Somehow..."

"And what about Yveltal? What if it attacks again? Then where will you be? Searching for that Yvonne girl still?"

"I know what I'm doing, Silver..."

That silent trainer stood up, her stoicism returning. Without a word, she gazed down to the grass at her toes. Her fingers tugged at her flopping overalls, where she settled them back into place. Without saying anything, the Johto Champion began to walk off. Silver glared at her with his red eyes, while he wondered why she was acting like this. So indifferent and mysterious; had they somehow switched places?

When Cynder noticed her master's retreat, she hopped up onto her feet. It was unwise for her to be out like this, for both she and Lyra knew the dangers of it all. If the law officials were to see them roaming about so freely, they'd surely be arrested. After all, Lyra is the only person in all of Kalos to have a Typhlosion within her hands. She quickly returned the Volcano Pokémon to her Poké Ball, and without missing a step. This left Feraligatr and Silver behind, who continued to stare at Lyra in all.

Seriously? Was she bipolar or something?

"C'mon, Feraligatr..." Silver said as he simply gave up trying to talk to his rival, "Let's return to the laboratory..."

"Gatr..." the Big Jaw Pokémon murmured as they watched Lyra walk off.

…

"So this is the new Team Flare base, huh?"

The portly scientist with the red hair, walked through the dark base with eyes on the ceiling. Even though his limbs were still chained together, he continued to hold a smile that shined. He easily offset the quintet of girls who absolutely hated his guts.

"Just get to work," Malva ordered, as she squinted at him from behind her shades, "We need that information in Lysandre's hard drive. The sooner we get it, the sooner we learn about this Zygarde thing or whatever..."

"Ah, yes, Zygarde!" Xerosic chuckled as he sat down at a computer, "The Legendary Pokémon of Order. Legends dictate that it will appear only when Kalos' ecosystem was thrown in disarray," just like the scientists around him, his goggles began to flash and flicker, "It was because of that very information that Lysandre wanted to know more about him. Why go after Yveltal, if there is a stronger legendary, after all?"

"I didn't ask you for a history lesson, Xerosic! I want you to unlock the hard drive!" Malva barked.

"Yes, yes," he said as he clapped his hands together, "Now tell me... what computer should I use so I can end this farce quickly..."

It didn't take him long to gain one. Mable signaled him over with a simple hand wave, and he walked over slowly. When he sat down, his eyes traveled over the computer screen. Almost everyone save for Malva huddled around to see what he'd do. He began typing away shortly, before noticing a bug in the system. A Porygon2, of all things. It floated through the cyberspace, picking at things in an attempt to locate information. Obviously enough, he was sickened by this.

"Your defense system is horrid to say the least," Xerosic grumbled as he clicked away at the keyboard, "If that thing got through, then whose to say what else can?" he suddenly tapped on the delete button, "Now get out of here..."

And just like that, the Porygon2 vanished from his systems. The female scientists were annoyed greatly by Xerosic, who only chuckled.

"And Aliana," the portly man of science said, "I thought you created our defense system."

"Shut up! You fool!" the orange-haired woman barked back.

"Where would you all be without me?" Xerosic replied cockily, which gained him the continued ire of his 'allies'.

They began to yell and berate him, which only caused the portly scientist to laugh. Meanwhile, Malva shook her head at them. They could fool around as much as they pleased, she was after _bigger_ things. Her shade covered eyes traveled to the computer screen before her. All that sat upon it, was the image of a green and black lizard like being, one that took the form of a 'Z'.

"Zygarde..." she mused to herself.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Jeeze! It's been a while since I updated this. Well, a while in my time, anyway. Didn't mean for that to happen; sorry you guys._

_Ya'know, for a dual battle against our heroines respective rivals, this chapter wasn't really long. Why? Because I got to keep the plot moving! this is chapter 20 for Heaven's sake! You know what that means? I gotta start making things happen. And oh yeah, things are gonna start happening real soon._

_Anyway, Xerosic is back. I kinda like him for a villain, he's dope honestly. As I write him, I picture two people in my mind. Dr. Eggman/Robotnik, and Megatron from Beast Wars. Yeah, I bet that last one was a surprise. He's gonna start saying 'Yeeessssss' a __lot now._

_I was going to have a different ending for Silver's battle with Lyra, one that was more funny to oppose Serena and Calem's dramatic fight. But instead, they just talked, and Silver gave up on trying to talk his enemy out of her self-imposed problems. How was it going to end? With Lyra taking Silver's pants, thus forcing him to return to Sycamore's Lab. One can see why I didn't go with this ending._

_Also, the beginning is actually a flashback, obviously enough. I was going to make another one which depicted Lyra's first fight with Silver in Soul Silver, but I thought back against it. I don't know why._

_So what's gonna happen the next chapter? Malva sends Yvonne to challenge Lyra. Mega Rematch, it would seem!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	21. I Hate You: Lyra vs Yvonne

I Hate You: Lyra vs Yvonne

"AH!? PORYGON!"

The computer screen flashed before their eyes, catching everyone off guard. Shauna dropped first, followed by Trevor and Professor Sycamore. Only Tierno stood, who was completely surprised by what was going on. From the screen, the Virtual Pokémon was suddenly thrown out. It collided with Tierno's body, throwing him to the earth. The teenage boy was dazed by the slam, while Shauna's Porygon2 sat upon his body.

"Porry... Pooooorrrrr... 222222..." its eyes became swirls.

"Well... that was a... surprise..." Sycamore commented while Shauna scurried to pick up her Porygon2.

"Ah! How did this happen!?" Shauna cried out loud, "How did Porygon get forced from the system? I defeated PorygonZ!"

"Calm down, Shauna," the Pokémon Professor said as she placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's best to not think about... what we should do is focus on what we learned from Team Flare's systems before we got forced out..." he placed his hand on his chin, "Now..."

The door suddenly opened, making the professor gaze up to it. To his surprise, a certain redheaded boy walked in. Silver's red eyes were closed, as if he were deep in thought. Saying nothing, he merely walked over to the lab room's couch, and sat in it. His eyes were still closed, even as he crossed his arms in a meditative manner. Sycamore was no fool; he was smart enough to figure the boy out. He just had a battle with Lyra, and that made him think.

Shortly after, the door opened again. This time it was Calem, who also had that expression of deep thought. Sycamore didn't know what had the boy in blue so lost in thought; he figured it had something to do with Serena. These days, it was really hard to tell.

"Great..." Shauna groaned as she picked up her Porygon2, "Now what? We're still as lost now as we were before my plan..."

"Not exactly," Sycamore claimed, "I think we got more out of this than we know!"

"Hey, guys!" Trevor suddenly called, drawing their attention over, "I've got something you all need to pay attention too!"

Sycamore and Shauna slowly returned to the computer, while the orange-haired teen took the helm. Porygon2 copied as much information as it could before being forced from the system. From the information it did gain, Trevor was able to get his way into. What he found was nothing less than an image. One of a green and black dragon Trevor had never seen before.

"What... is that?" he inquired.

"It's... _horrifying!_" Shauna claimed.

"That's Zygarde..." Sycamore answered.

…

She walked up the stone covered path with her eyes closed. She had already dressed herself up in this uniform, the same one that covered her identity. The only thing she lacked was her hair, and her visor. Her long raven longs still flowed, though the red scrunchie she used to bind them at the end was gone. Her black visor sat within her finger tips however, and she clinched onto it tightly. The sun was setting behind her, with its last rays sitting upon the hill's edge. She gazed over at it, before dragging her fingers through her long black hair.

Serena Y, Ex-Champion of Kalos. It wasn't wise for her to walk around like this; she was too easily recognizable. The trainer should have put her visor upon her head, at the very least. She ignored it though; it wasn't like anyone was paying attention to her. Serena neared the mansion before her, which finally caused her to bring her eyes up. When she did so however, she found her eyes falling upon the frame of a middle-aged man. He stood, hand on his chin, while his trenchcoat was bothered by the wind. She didn't recognize him at first, until he turned around.

Very briefly, their eyes met. She fumbled that black visor upon her head however, covering her brown eyes. Sweat began to pour down her face, while she scanned his stoic visage. He showed no emotion, honestly. From this distance, it was hard to tell if he knew her or not. Serena could only pray her visor hid her identity well enough.

The man started walking next. The Ex-Champion froze up in her feet. He walked closer and closer, she too started walking. Before, she was walking moderately, now she was slower. He and she started to pass by one another; the distance closing steadily. Before long, they were standing before one another. Serena felt her world come to a stop. He was a smart man, he'd be able to figure her facade out.

"Good evening, _Yvonne..."_ Looker said, which made Serena gaze up, "I never got the chance to thank you for all the work you put in," what was he talking about? She hadn't done anything yet, "Although I don't really trust Team Flare, I know that you'll make the right choice..." she saw him smile, "You _always_ do..." Looker began walking away shortly after, leaving Serena standing their with her mouth agape, "Here's looking at you, kid!"

Before long, the international cop vanished into the city of Kiloude. Serena let out a heavy breath, as she dragged her arm across her head. It was good knowing she was able to outsmart Looker, _this _time. In the future however, she wanted to be as far away from him as humanly possible. Looker was a smart man, though he hid it well. If anyone could figure out who she was, it was him.

Slipping through Malva's front door, Serena let out another sigh of relief. Her battle with Calem sapped more strength from her than she suspected. It was worth it, however. Now that she had her hands on her case of Mega Stones, Serena felt prepared. When Yveltal attacked again, and she knew he would attack again, she was going to be prepared. That monster. How could a Pokémon she trusted with her life, ruin it so easily?

Crossing her arms, the Ex-Champion wondered what turn her life took to bring her down this path. She did everything right: beat the Gym Leaders, face Team Flare, stop Lysandre, destroy the doomsday weapon, became Pokémon League Champion of Kalos, then why did her life suck like this? Why was she the most wanted person on the face of the planet?

Leaning up against the mansion's door, Serena removed the visor from her face. Bed was looking _real_ good right about now. She started off for the room Malva gave her, but now wasn't the time it would seem. The mansion lobby floor that bore the image of Moltres began sliding apart. By now, this had become normal for Serena, who was currently living within Malva's home. She didn't even bat an eye, for she continued walking off for her room. All was going smoothly, until that voice.

"Well, well," Serena's eyes widened at the voice. How could she ever forget it, "If it isn't the Champion of Kalos. Or is it _Ex-_Champion now? Yeessss... I was expecting to see you, but not like this. Quite ironic, dare I say..."

Serena turned around, seeing that ever so portly scientist. His goggles flashed and flickered, and so did her black visor. Was she really looking at him? Did this portly man really stand before her? Or did all of this pressure finally get to her head and drive her mad?

"X-X-Xerosic?" Serena said, shocked and taken off guard.

"You remember my name," he laughed, "I didn't actually think you'd do so. Primarily because I don't remember _your _name," he laughed again, "What was it now? Serena? No, no, no, it's different now. Your name is Yvonne now, isn't it? Yvonne the high-ranking member of Team Flare. The silent warrior who will save the region of Kalos from the evil of Yveltal... yesss..." Serena was readying herself to attack, "But does the people of this fair land know that she and Serena are one in the same?"

"Xerosic!" the Ex-Champion yelled, rage blatant within her voice, "Ignis! Fire Blast!"

Her Poké Ball opened up, immediately releasing the flames which boiled within. Despite being surrounded by flares which made the temperature jump, Xerosic was not fazed by them. He watched them flow around them, and that made him laugh. From the outside, the Kiloude Mansion must have flashed and shined. Granted, this was Malva's home. This might have been usual, honestly.

"Xerosic!" Serena yelled, "What are you doing here! You should not be here!"

"Serena!" Malva's voice roared over the flames, "Calm down..."

Before long, the fire died down. Standing between the Ex-Champion and the mad scientist, was the fire master Malva flicked her shades, while her Chandeleur descended down to her. Gazing forward, she peered pass Ignis to Serena. Then she turned around, and faced Xerosic. He was still laughing of course. Only a second later, their eye-wear began to flash and flicker in unison, causing Malva to sigh.

"Serena," she said as she turned back, "I hate to say this, truly I do, but Xerosic is apart of our mission now."

"No he isn't!" Serena yelled, "Malva! You know as well as I what he could do!"

"Yes, I know," the fire master replied, "Which is why I _hate _saying this..." she walked up to the Ex-Champion, and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Xerosic is the smartest man alive. Well... smartest man who I _know _is alive... If anyone can help us with this Yveltal issue, it's him..." they turned and faced him together, "Besides, I'm keeping my eyes on him. Honestly, he's not as evil as he was before. I have to admit that..."

"I cannot believe I'd be working side-by-side with the Kalos Champion," Xerosic claimed as he walked to the women, "Me and Serena, err, Yvonne... I dare say though, I do enjoy 'Yvonne' much more than Serena," he moved in a bit closer, "When one takes into account the name of the Legendary Pokémon you tamed, Yvonne befits it, does it not?"

"Shut... up..." Malva growled, making Xerosic chuckle, "And get your tail back downstairs, Xerosic. I don't want to see you back up until we've figured out where and what that Zygarde thing is..."

"As you wish, Madame Malva..." he replied, before heading back down Malva's secret staircase.

"I swear," the fire master commented, "I hate him with a passion. If I were stuck on an island with you and him..." she turned back and faced Serena, "We'd burn him together..." the Ex-Champion smiled at the thought; hating Xerosic was the one thing they could agree on, "Serena, put on your visor, I need to speak to Yvonne..."

Serena did as she was told, though begrudgingly. Placing that Visor on her lips, she made sure to also tie her hair up into pigtails. Then she pulled out one of those black lipsticks she was given for this role. Sliding it across her lips, Serena accurately took on her mysterious persona yet again.

"What is it you want?" Yvonne asked. Geeze, Serena had become so complacent with this personality. It must have been the effects of Stockholm-Syndrome, honestly.

"Ah, Yvonne, I was wondering when you'd come back," Malva claimed with one of her smirks, "It's time you made good on one of your promises. Thanks to our hacking of the Kalos Trainer Database, Mable was able to find... _her_... Your target, the Champion of Johto, Lyra Soul. I know you've faced her before, but she seems _stronger _now..." Malva suddenly made a cut motion toward her throat, "I don't care how you do it, but I want Lyra _gone_. Just make her disappear..."

"Where is she?" Yvonne asked.

"Records say she defeated Grant not to long ago," Malva answered, "I'm pretty sure she's heading toward Laverre City to challenge Valerie. My thoughts are she's on Route 14. Decide how you'll catch her..." the fire master turned back, as she headed toward her home's secret base, "Make quick work of her, then return. I'm pretty sure we'll need you for what's about to happen."

Yvonne's visor flickered.

…

It was easy to say there was no equivalent of this place within Johto. The soggy land forced her to keep moving, less she be trapped. Her feet constantly sank into the disgusting marshes, causing swamp bubbles to rise. It was raining above, which only added to this route's dark atmosphere. The teenage girl who roamed this route herself began to regret her choice in clothing. The overalls she wore ended just below her knees, which meant it was often when the mud would touch bare skin. What's worse, some of that swamp water got down within her socks and shoes.

Lyra Soul, Johto Champion. She finally decided to stop on this one-woman quest, in order to take herself a quick breather. She leaned up against one of the routes many trees, sitting down where the grass was nice and dry. Her eyes eventually traveled to the trees above, taking note of the lack of leaves upon the canopies. She shuffled her way closer to the tree bark moments later, only to cross her arms.

This was the worse part about her plan. Lyra had no idea if it were working or not. She didn't know if Yvonne was following her, or if Yvonne even knew where she was. In fact, this plan presented more problems than it solved. If anything, her plan was bound to draw more attention from the authorities, and that Mysterious Trainer. Lyra was always staring over her shoulder in fear of seeing Officer Jenny. If that aqua-haired woman was there, then the Champion's efforts would be all for not.

Lyra couldn't help but to glance over just one more time; she just wanted to know the coast was clear. It was, by the way. Sighing, the Johto Champion decided to think about what's good with her plan. So far, she's gained three Kalos region badges. If anything, she'd be able to add more to her repertoire, even though she already has sixteen. Hey, she could go for a record. Person with the most Gym badges in the world.

The Champion of Johto stood up, suddenly feeling re-energized during her wait. Her next target was the Gym Leader of Laverre City, Valerie. Actually, Lyra knew who Valerie was. The Gym Leader was an upscale model and fashion designer in Johto years before Lyra started her Pokémon Journey. Her mother actually owned some of her clothing.

Now Lyra felt quite star struck. She was going to meet a fellow Johtoian here, in Kalos of all regions. She couldn't wait. Gazed through the trees of Route 14, dropping her eyes upon the massive tree at the end. That tree was the Laverre Gym itself. But on the path, someone else appeared. A dark-skinned girl with long black hair, one who wore red, and had a black visor upon her face. Said visor shined and shimmered, causing the mysterious trainer to gaze at Lyra herself.

The Champion of Johto stared back, with her heart freezing within her chest. The target she chased was now standing before her. She was the same mysterious trainer, the same black visor, same black tie and lipstick, same black hair put into pigtails, same red uniform, she was the same trainer Lyra faced that night in Anistar.

"You..." Lyra murmured as she withdrew one of her Poké Balls, "I've been looking for you," Yvonne's eyes glimmered, "That battle at Anistar... I'm _stronger_ now..."

Yvonne moved her hand into her uniform. When it returned, she had a Poké Ball in hand. The Mysterious Trainer tossed the Poké Ball up and down within her hand, while her visor covered eyes settled hard own Lyra's frame.

It began raining. The steady drizzle eventually became a downpour. It drenched Lyra's hair as well as Yvonne's. The Johto Champion increased the hold she had on her Poké Ball, and so did the Mysterious Trainer. Yvonne knew exactly who Lyra was. The Johto Champion was capable of amazing feats of power and strength. But so was Yvonne. She wouldn't be bested by some girl from Johto.

Lyra felt the same. This Mysterious Trainer was the reason why she sought the power to Mega Evolve. It now sat on her glove, waiting to unlock the hidden powers of Lyra's Pokémon. The Johto Champion was prepared to do so.

They both prepared their Poké Balls, pulling back in the manner befitting their trainer style. And in unison, they released the Pokémon they had inside. Lyra's Poké Ball flew straight and true, as did Yvonne's. As always, the capsule devices snapped open, causing light to erupt from within. On Yvonne's side, the Aura Pokémon known as Lucario. Proud, honest, and true; evil could not hope to control such valiant creatures. On Lyra's side, the Pincer Pokémon known as Scizor. A hunter, destructive, powerful beyond all understanding, they command respect within the communities of the forest.

These two Pokémon were on opposite sides of the spectrum. And yet both were powerful enough to turn the tide of any battle. Whether it be in the hands of men, women, or these teenage girls, their powers were unfeasible. They could do all as they please.

But Lyra was not finished, nor was Yvonne. Lyra swiped her hands through the air, rising her Mega Glove. At the same time, Yvonne did likewise. She rose her hand, revealing the Mega Ring which sat round her ring finger. In unison, the trainers rose the two fingers of their fellow fingers. And, as before, the trainers pressed upon their tools at the same time.

Violent purple shock waves began to erupt from their tools of Mega Evolution. At the same time, shock waves began to explode from their Pokémon as well. Orbs engulfed them, while the wind and rain in the area grew extremely turbulent. Pokémon were sent running for yards around, though the two trainers continued standing within the center of it all. Cracks appeared on the orbs, and these cracks continued to spike further and further down. Moments later, they shattered.

On Lyra's side, a being with spiked feet landed. Red on the entirety of her body, save for the white beneath her pincers. She was taller now, or appeared to be. Her magnificent pincers were even larger in scale now, and appeared to be even more powerful as well. The Mega Pincer Pokémon glared at her foe from beneath its scarlet red helm. Mega Scizor

On Yvonne's side, that toes of a humanoid dog fell. Even in this stronger form, the Mega Aura Pokémon retained his magnificent aura of honor. The creamy fur on his body had now stretched far, roaming from his frame like a cape. The spikes on the being were sharper, and more seemed to grow, especially on his shoulder joints. If his power was great before, it was doubly as strong now. Mega Lucario.

Lyra's heart rose and lowered. Yvonne was a machine. There was no arguing against this. Enough time had been placed in thinking. Lyra was sick and tired of thinking. Her enemy stood before her; it was time to end this.

"Armatura!" Lyra yelled, "Bullet Punch!"

"Terios!" Yvonne shouted back, "Quick Guard!"

Armatura suddenly vanished in a red blur. When she returned, it was right in the face of her foe. At the same time, Terios leaped back, whilst raising his arms as to defend himself. The Mega Pincer Pokémon's pincers began to rapidly pump back and forth. She unleashed a whirlwind of metallic punches upon her enemy, forcing Terios to block them. Somehow, he was able to defend one attack after another, knocking them away with little to no effort at most. But Armatura began pushing the Mega Aura Pokémon back, causing them to blast through Route 14 on her speed. They're tussle was a shocking one; she would punch him, he would deflect them. They lost their sense of up and down within this scuffle, before it all came to a sudden halt.

Armatura dropped one final fist down on Terios' block, where the momentum caused them to drag their feet upon the ground. For six yards they skidded, before eventually coming to a stop. Terios glanced over his shoulder, seeing nothing but trees behind. Then he glared back forward to his Mega Scizor foe.

"Terios! Counter with Extreme Speed!" Yvonne commanded.

The Mega Aura Pokémon's fists began to shine a great blue aura. And with those blazing blue limbs, he released flurry of punches on his enemies. One after another, he struck Armatura's body, causing the Mega Scizor to growl in pain. While her attack failed to break through his guard, his attack was enough to crush through her armored body. But that's not enough to stop the actions of this Mega Scizor Pokémon. In the end, Terios placed his palms together, then struck Armatura in a blow that sent her flying. She was able to recoil in the air thanks to her wings, however.

"Terios! Extreme Speed again!" Yvonne ordered.

"Not so fast!" Lyra barked, "Armatura! Agility!"

Terios roared, making the land explode around him. Swamp and gas was thrown into the air, while a burning aura erupted around his body. Raising his arms up high, he caused his fists to once again be swallowed in a blue aura. When his charging reached a fine-point, he dashed toward his foe. At the same time, Armatura began to wave left and right. Her body became a blur, even though she stood in place.

Terios dropped his fist down upon Armatura's position, but she suddenly vanished in a blur. She reappeared beside her enemy, making her dodge the blow again, which only caused his aura-charged fist to trigger a quake. Armatura reappeared behind Terios, which caused the Mega Aura Pokémon to growl. No longer wasting time with these misses, Terios took off at full-speed toward his enemy.

His fists flew at such high-speeds as to shake the land they warred upon. And yet, each and every one of those blows Armatura dodged with her shaking movements. She skirted left and right, causing the attacks to fly by her body gracefully. Terios added even more energy behind his punches, to the point that they couldn't even be _seen_. And yet his Mega foe was able to dodge each and every attack with great ease.

"Armatura! Now! Vacuum Wave!"

Terios' eyes widened, especially when one of his fists struck the Mega Pincer square in the head. He glared down, watching as her pincer opened right where his chest was. From the pincer, a powerful gust of wind was released. The wind had the power of a punch delivered by a titan. The attack released all the air Terios had within his lungs, and tossed him sky-high. He ended up crashing into the swamps, eyes widened. He quickly gained a visage that showed his ire, then returned to his feet.

Finally Yvonne and Lyra ran to the area their Pokémon fought within. The rain within the area grew even stronger now, as it glistened off the bodies of these two steel types. Armatura looked absolutely stunning with her rain slick armor, while Terios' fur fell thanks to be drenched. The two Pokémon refrained from moving, as they instead breathed in and out heavily.

"Sciiiiizzzz..." Armatura growled from her armored lips.

"Carrrrrr..." Terios growled back, at the same low frequency.

Lightning fell within the area, bringing a small amount of light to the warring Pokémon. Lyra dragged her eyes from Terios to Armatura, and back again. In her mind, she was coming up with a plethora of ways this battle could end. Moving her eyes over, she stared toward Yvonne. The Mysterious Trainer was still stoned faced and without emotion, while her visor flickered. Honestly, that's what Lyra expected.

"Who are you!?" Lyra yelled, "I demand to know!"

Never had she felt so insulted by a silent being. Only Red came that close, and she's only faced him once. But her, Yvonne, was like an affront on Lyra's very life. It was rare for Lyra to lose, and ever since she became Champion of Johto, she _never _lost. But that came to an end thanks to that fight in Anistar.

"Fine..." Lyra grumbled, "Be that way... Armatura! Vacuum Wave!"

The Mega Scizor took off skyward, then aimed down with her pincers on the ground. Wind started shaking within the barrels of her pincers, charging up a great attack within. Armatura was going to make sure her attack would _drop_ her foe. She fired, sending a powerful force of wind toward her foe. Terios scoffed at the sight, before leaping out-of-the-way. The ground exploded beneath his feet, while he landed safely away. Armatura, not pleased with just one attempt, fired multiple Vacuum Waves toward her foe. Each and every attack, Terios leaped over however.

"Terios! Counter with Aura Sphere!"

While still running, the Mega Lucario began charging up a blue sphere of energy within his paws. He glared at Armatura with his attack in hand, whilst being sure to leap over her many Vacuum Waves. Noticing a gap in between her attacks, he readied himself to fire. The next gap came, and thus he released the Aura Sphere within his fingers. The attack flew through the air, catching Armatura off guard. The Mega Scizor was stricken by the blow, and slammed into the muddy earth. She created a small scar within the earth, one that would be fixed in due time. Leaping up, the Mega Scizor glared at his enemy when she landed on her pointy feet.

"Now's your chance!" Yvonne yelled, "Terios! Close Combat!"

Just as before, the Mega Aura Pokémon caused his arms to be charged up by a burning blue aura. The ground exploded beneath his toes, surrounding himself in a blue aura. Throwing caution to the wind, he dashed toward his foe.

"Oh no you don't!" Lyra yelled back, "Armatura! Bullet Punch!"

Armatura quickly dashed after her foe, readying her pincers in a Gatling gun fashion. They collided within the center of this battlefield; their collision causing an explosion of mud and water. When the debris had fallen, the two were seen to be trapped within a stand-off of fists. Armatura struck with rapid punches, and so did Terios. For the most part, they dodged blows whilst dodging them. But every now and then, they'd hit their target. That would always be followed by a counter strike.

The last hit appeared to glide in slow motion. Terios struck one of Armatura's pincers from his face, while he shot forward with his fist. At the same time, Armatura thrust forward her own pincer, matching his movements. Their strikes collided, and the very earth shook.

…

"And there we are..." Xerosic said.

He pulled back from the desk, while his stunned subordinates gazed at the computer screen. The files from Lysandre's hidden hard drive were now open to all to see. How Xerosic did it would be forever unknown to them. Maybe he simply knew the code, or perhaps his skills with the computer were stronger than theirs. Whatever the case may be, Xerosic had done what they thought was impossible.

"Good..." Malva commented as she walked up to the computer, uncaring for the person that opened it, "Now start searching through the files. I want to know what this Zygarde thing is."

Xerosic nodded, and so did the other scientists. They immediately ran to their appropriate computers, and began typing away. Malva's eyes traveled up to the main computer of her hidden lab, watching as they pried various amounts of information from Lysandre's old hard drive. Poor, poor Lysandre; that magnificent bastard. Even in death, he retained many of those mysteries he had before.

What was Zygarde? Where was it at? And what did it have to do with his original plan? All questions that flowed through Malva's mind. She didn't have to wait long to gain the answers she sought.

"Malva," Bryony called, "I have located a file simply titled 'Back Up'. It is an audio plan, do you wish for me to play it?"

"Yes," she answered.

_I have realized on issue with my plan, _it was a low voice, one that demanded respect. But, somewhere in there, was a heart. A _dead _heart, but a heart nonetheless. There was no arguing this fact; that was Lysandre's voice, _Yveltal is the Destruction Pokémon. Though I have located its cocoon, and have crafted the machine necessary for holding it, I know that is only part of my problems._

_ Yveltal has been resting for thousands of years now. There is a very high chance it may awaken. If it were to awaken, Yveltal may be able to destroy everything. Not only my base, but me, and the entire region. Though we are all sinful, and the land must be cleansed of this sins, I still have so many things to do. I and the rest of Team Flare cannot be destroyed, not so soon at least._

_ So I have come up with a back up plan for this. Aside from Xerneas, there is another Legendary Pokémon in the region I must search for. Xerneas' tree is currently unknown, but it is the other Legendary Pokémon I am interested in. Zygarde, the Order Pokémon._ _If Yveltal becomes unruly, Zygarde will strike._

_ I have no further knowledge of Zygarde at this time. Because I lack knowledge on Zygarde at this time, I don't plan on telling anyone at this time. It doesn't matter anyway; most of my subordinates don't even know what Zygarde is. Malva doesn't, and nor does the majority of our scientists. Xerosic on the other hand..._

The recording stopped. Immediately, Malva and her scientists' eyes fell upon Xerosic. He gazed back with that insidious smile of his.

"Oh my," Xerosic claimed, "I didn't expect Lysandre to mention me like that."

"What is Zygarde, Xerosic!?" Malva yelled as she suddenly strolled to his position, "And where is it!?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that..." the scientist stated.

"And why's that?" Malva growled as her killer hands sat on his shoulders.

"Because not even _I _know," Xerosic answered, "I searched for Zygarde, but was unable to find it. And thanks to Serena's meddling, my search files for the being have been lost," he crossed his arms and pulled back, "It doesn't manner anyway. Zygarde's nothing but a myth."

"Not exactly..." Celosia called.

Everyone gazed to the purple scientist, causing her to bring images to the main screen. They showed Zygarde, but in a more _realistic _manner. These were images taken from a camera like device.

"Where did you get this?" Malva asked.

"This is taken from a users Pokédex..." Celosia answered, while her purple visor flashed, "Do you wish to know _whose_ Pokédex?"

"Let me guess..." Malva snarled, "Serena?"

"Indeed..." Celosia answered before she began typing again, "Zygarde, the Order Pokémon; It's hypothesized that it's monitoring those who destroy the ecosystem from deep in the cave where it lives," she turned back and faced Malva, "That is what Serena's Pokédex says about the Legendary Pokémon."

"Where was the Pokémon located at?" the fire master asked next.

Celosia gazed at her, and in unison, all of their visor's flashed.

"Terminus Cave..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Urgh. The feels._

_So, yeah, this chapter. I like the title, me personally. I Hate You. So straight to the point, right? I just wish I had enough trivia to give. I have absolutely zero trivia to give to you today. Honestly, I'm just typing away right here mindlessly._

_I can say this though. This is chapter 21. What does that mean? Well, I'm not planning on this story ending anywhere beyond 30 chapters. Which means I've gotta start making things happen. And, oh yeah, what I have in store will happen soon. Real soon. How soon? Well..._

_Next chapter, Lyra and Yvonne continue their battle, Team Flare and and our heroes go to Terminus Cave, and a certain something returns after being gone for so long. _

_Now I've gotta go write __another story. Ugh..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	22. Z

Z

Shameful. Simply shameful. They cared not for what around them, only the thrill of victory. They could care less who got into their way; to win, that's all they wanted. The great Pincer Pokémon, Mega Evolved to gain new powers. The rain trekked down her flawless armor, and was reflected by the many shocks of lightning within the sky. She continued standing tall within the swamp. From her knees up, mud and water was sloshing about. She didn't care; it didn't slow her down in any way.

In comparison, her foe was just as powerful, if not more so. Of equal height, his blue matched her red. His creamy fur was stained by rain and mud, as if he cared. The sharp spikes on his body glistened from the rain, as they too dripped from rain. He was poised to end this fight, and he showed this by the stance he took. One fist stretched out, the other pulled in, his legs spread apart.

Their trainers, two teenage girls. They had better things to do than to try to tear each others throats out. Even if they didn't have such powerful creatures under their control, they'd _still _be fighting. Was it hatred they had for each other, or just mere duty. Like they _had _to defeat each other. It wasn't simply black and white anymore, no, the light was blurred by grey.

Lyra Soul, Champion of Johto. She looked so different with that powerful glare in her eyes, and that silent voice. Nothing flowed from her lips but the commands she gave to her Pokémon. It wasn't like her opponent was any better. Yvonne, the Mysterious Trainer from Team Flare. Her visor flickered in such an eerie fashion every now and then, while her lips moved only to utter commands. She was somehow worse in comparison to Lyra. Yvonne never showed emotion. _Never._

Lyra's hand reached forward, pointing now toward her foe. She yelled, nay, _shouted _her command. Armatura, her Mega Scizor, headed her order. Immediately, she dashed toward her awaiting foe. At the same time, Yvonne spoke her commanded. Terios, her Mega Lucario, merely nodded. He prepared himself for the attack, while his enemy appeared before him.

Armatura struck. Her steel pincer clashed with his steel arm. The ground quaked from beneath their toes, thanks to the impact alone. Immediately, Terios' hands began to charge with a blue power. One arm slammed against her neck, keeping Armatura pinned while she charged her great power. Aura Sphere in hand, she lodged it into the Mega Scizor's chest. The blast sent her flying back, though she easily recoiled.

Armatura reached out her claws, opening and closing them in an extremely daunting manner. Terios, undeterred by this action, began to charge up yet another attack. At the same time, Armatura began charging up a massive power within her own pincers. She aimed this frothy white power toward her enemy, matching his charge with one of her own.

Their charging finally reached a fine-point. The warring Megas stopped, as they were now ready to attack. Terios, while still cupping his Aura Sphere, leaped forward as fast as he could. At the same time, Armatura dashed to meet him. Terios descended upon her; that great power still in her hand. At the same, Armatura aimed skyward. From their respective hands, the Pokémon unleashed the powers they had stored within.

The earth quaked beneath their very toes.

…

Terminus Cave and aptly named so. A dangerous place, filled with powerful Pokémon. Many go inside to better themselves and their teams, before they continue on their Pokémon journey. Some come here when their journey has already complete. But no matter how powerful you are, the inner most chambers are always hidden. A powerful and well-kept secret resides within the cavernous halls. This secret, discovered when the cave was still a mining house, has been hidden from the eyes deemed to weak. An area only the Champion knows about.

The mine cart they road upon dragged against the ground. Its wheels were on its hinges, and so steel flew more often than not. It was a basket that held six people. Five women, and one man. Four of the women wore matching uniforms, while the man wore a mere jumpsuit. Their leader was a tall and beautiful woman, but one with a venomous eye. They all wore eye-wear on their faces, and each one shined for inexplicable reasons.

They all said nothing to each other, Malva and her underlings. Their eyes were one beast, the one which could possibly save all of Kalos. The mysterious Legendary Pokémon known as Zygarde. Maybe it was wise to bring Serena, err, Yvonne along as well. She was a brilliant Pokémon Trainer, and would be able to face Zygarde. After all, it was Yvonne who faced Zygarde in the first place.

But, no, Yvonne had her own mission to deal with, one Malva knew she'd execute with deadly efficiency. Their mission was just as important, if not more so. Taming Zygarde would take all of their strength and then some. And with the Order Pokémon under their control, Yveltal would be nothing to fear.

Finally, the red cart came to a sliding halt. Aliana had pulled on the ride's switch, dropping the breaks. This caused sparks to fly as everything came to a slow stop. Malva gazed up to the dark ceiling of the cave, noticing small holes that allowed moonlight to pour through.

When the cart finally skidded to a complete halt, the fire master was the first to step out. She dragged her hand across her forehead, cleaning the sweat which bubbled upon it. Despite being inside the cave's shadows, it was still extremely hot inside. Her underlings walked pass her, with Xerosic lingering behind. He stared at her with a grin, which made her raise a fist in defiance. Getting the message, he began walking off yet again.

Team Flare walked through the caves, all of them paying attention to just the slightest little details. The further inside they trekked, the harder Malva's heart pounded against her chest. This Zygarde thing, was it real? It seemed real, and felt real, but it just didn't appear to _be _real. How could there possibly be something that's _stronger_ than Yveltal?

A hand suddenly fell onto her chest, stopping her. Malva glared up to see it was Mable who had stopped her. She and the rest of Team Flare had taken a sneaky pose, as they listened out for something. Malva, confused by this, hide near the wall herself. Silence took over, broken only by the eerie dripping in the distance. Until _voices _echoed out.

"This place reminds me of Mt. Moon..." Silver commented to himself as he stared up to the cave's ceiling.

Yeah, Mt. Moon. Right now, home felt so far away. He missed Kanto and Johto so deeply right now. Terminus cave reminded him so deeply of the large and dark caves the region owned. Even that eerie dripping in the distance was familiar to him.

His moment of reflection was ruined however, when a certain girl grabbed him by the shoulder. Silver gazed down to Shauna, seeing that cutesy smile of hers. It lightened his spirits, which is really saying something after his battle with Lyra. In fact, these were his first words since that moment.

They all walked through Terminus cave together; the heroes of Kalos. Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Calem, Silver, and of course, Professor Sycamore. The Pokémon Professor was at the head, gazing hard around the rocky land around him. He knew studying Team Flare's antics was the smart choice here. But where did Zygarde figure into the grand scheme of things? It didn't matter; this preemptive strike would end anything the malicious team had going on.

"I've never been here before," Shauna mused as she jovially bounced left and right, "It's so dark and hot and..." something dripped on her shoulder, making her leap back, "Not to mention disgusting!"

"Terminus Cave isn't for the faint of heart, Shauna," Sycamore claimed as he took head point, "Despite all the high-leveled Pokémon within, it holds quite the nasty secret..." he closed his eyes, thinking about the Order Pokémon within, "Somewhere, within this cave, is a beast who looks over Kalos' ecosystem. It's spoken of in mythology as a legendary Pokémon more powerful than Xerneas _and _Yveltal."

"More powerful than both of them?" Tierno said, shocked, "Cela semble trop incroyable!"

"Indeed it does," Sycamore answered, "That's why its nothing but legends. Zygarde, unlike Xerneas and Yveltal, was never seen by human eyes. Yet in the past, it was spoken of constantly, especially during Kalos' industrial revolution. The Order Pokémon would apparently slide into cities where there was most pollution, and destroy _everything_. They say it was as if the earth itself would split open to devour factories whole, casting their smog into the depths..." Sycamore shook his head, as he got ahead of himself, "I must apologize; I quite enjoy that story."

"What do you think Team Flare has to do with this?" Calem asked, "Zygarde seems to be out of their league if its more powerfully than Yveltal."

"And how would you know!?" a snarling voice called from behind.

They all stopped, with Silver and Calem turning around first, Poké Balls in hand. To their surprise, they saw the Elite Four member, Malva. Behind her, every acting member of Team Flare, save for Yvonne. Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, Xerosic, and of course Malva herself; they all stood before the heroes, their visors flashing in such a mechanical fashion. Silver and Calem gazed at each other, for they felt the urge to battle grow. Nodding, they seemingly threw away the animosity they felt for one another.

"Oh put down your Poké Balls," Malva snickered, "I swear, boys these days; so quick to throw their balls everywhere..."

"What are you doing here, Malva?" Sycamore questioned, taking a force which was different for him.

"I could ask you the same question, Pokémon Professor," the fire master purred with a smile, "I thought you were busy trying to search for a way to stop Yveltal. But, it seems, you and I are after the same thing," her eyes slid into a venomous squint, while her shades flashed, "I assume the Porygon2 that was dicking around in our systems were you, huh?"

"Last chance, Malva," Sycamore warned, "What are you doing here? What business could Team Flare possibly have with Zygarde?"

"I never said I was searching for Zygarde, now did I?" the fire master laughed, "Let your emotions get the better of you, huh? Your tongue is slipping, Augustine," her laughing stopped, and she regained her fiery nature, "Yes, we're after Zygarde. It's the only thing in the entire region strong enough to defeat Yveltal," she began smiling again, "Once your savior, Lyra, fails – and she will fail – Team Flare will save the region from the Destruction Pokémon with Zygarde."

"So you know about Lyra, huh?" Sycamore commented under his breath, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Then you should know Lyra can't be defeated! So I recommend you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!"

"You dare insult me!?" Malva growled, "Fine then, you insufferable man," she withdrew a Poké Ball, "Let me burn you and your stupid kids _alive!_"

Calem and Silver readied themselves for battle; surprisingly, Sycamore did too. Malva and the rest of Team Flare (sans Xerosic) withdrew Poké Balls themselves. The fight was sure to disturb the caves around them, judging from the powerful Pokémon they all owned. Fortunately, someone was level-headed enough to bring an end to all of this.

"WAAAAAIIIIIITTTT!" Shauna cried, as she ran in the center of everyone, "Just calm down!"

She gazed left and right, staring into the eyes of the adults around her. Slowly, her eyes trekked to Silver, who she seemingly pleaded to aid her. Feeling conflicted (because he really wanted to fight), he wondered if it was right to help her. As if on their own, his feet began moving him toward her. He stopped however when Sycamore called.

"Shauna, what are you doing?" he asked, surprised by her actions.

"We shouldn't be fighting," she answered, with her green eyes moving up to him, "Professor Sycamore, we're all after the same thing, right? We're all trying to stop Yveltal," then her eyes moved back over to Malva, "I mean. I don't _trust _Team Flare but... it's not like we have much of a choice," then she whispered something to herself, "Besides... _Serena _trusts them..."

"I'm surprised by your runts, Augustine," Malva chuckled, "They seem to be smarter than you are in certain situations," and then, as if they weren't about to fight, the fire master put away her Poké Balls, "Come Team Flare, let us continue."

She and the rest of her team walked between Sycamore and his group, leaving the Pokémon Professor standing there stunned. Shauna gripped her chest and breathed a heavy breath of relief; she was so happy this fight was avoided. When a hand fell on her shoulder, she gazed up to see Silver. He retained that hard and indifferent glare, but hey, at least he was here. Normally, something like this would be reserved for Serena.

"Let's get moving..." he mumbled, before walking off.

"Y-yeah..." she answered

…

Armatura landed on her sharp feet. Immediately after doing so, she dashed toward her awaiting enemy. Terios didn't try to dodge the blow, as he instead stretched out his arms out in preparation. The Mega Scizor rushed him, prompting the Mega Lucario to hold her back. Her rush dragged them across the swamp battlefield, plowing through shrubbery of small sizes. They didn't stop until they hit a tree.

Terios was thrown through the tree, which shattered from the massive strike. Armatura landed above him, where she clamped her heavy pincer around his neck. The Mega Aura Pokémon growled, as he put his paws down upon his enemy's pincers. With all his might, he tried to open the Scizor's grasp. Armatura wouldn't allow this however, as she clinched tighter and tighter.

Until his master's order drifted into his ears. Eyes shining bright, Terios suddenly felt an urge to strike. Hands glowing blue, he fired a blast right in the Scizor's chest. The attack sent the Mega Pincer Pokémon sky-high. With the use of her wings, Armatura was able to descend safely on the earth. Meanwhile, Terios got back onto his feet.

Once more, lightning struck through the skies. It was raining even harder now, drenching the bodies of everyone outside. It was so damp and wet; anyone standing outside would surely be made sick from the wet rain. So it was purely shocking why these two _continued _to fight, even through this dire situation.

Lyra Soul ran up, her hair drooping low, her clothing wet with splatters of mud on it. Her enemy, the Mysterious Trainer known as Yvonne, stood behind her very own Pokémon. She, too, was drenched by rain, and her upscale red uniform had blotches of mud on it as well. Yet she still showed no emotion, and her visor continued to shine. Seeing this broke Lyra's act, and made her show visible rage.

Damn Yvonne! Her Pokémon, the Lucario known as Terios, was much more powerful than she ever expected. Armatura was powerful, yes, but not even she could break through that Lucario's defenses. The same could be said for her as well. The Mega Pincer Pokémon had taken many Close Combats to the body, yet she never faltered. Even now, despite the dents her body owned, Armatura stood tall to face her enemy.

Lyra screamed something. Yvonne shouted something. Their Pokémon rushed one another. Terios, with his arms surrounded by a blue aura; Armatura, with her heavy pincers flashing silver with steel. Their fists collided, one after another, like cannons and bullets. They sparked and flashed, along with the lightning coursing through the skies.

There was one final punch from the both of them. Armatura's heavy pincer glided toward Terios' face. Terios' aura charged fist, headed toward Armatura's head. They struck each other.

The entire land shook from their fists. Terios and Armatura fell back at the same time. The Mega Scizor landed on her knees, while her eyes struggled to remain open. Terios coughed up, as he fell on his knee and his hand. The two Megas gazed at each other one last time, before falling in unison. Their amazing battle of mega proportions was finally over.

Lyra and Yvonne ran to the sides of their Pokémon. The Johto Champion was shocked, and showed this. The Mysterious Trainer too was surprised by this outcome. The two got near their Pokémon, kneeling down as to check them. Armatura had fainted, and so did Terios. In unison, the trainers gazed up to one another.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked.

"Is it so hard to figure it out?" Yvonne answered, catching the Johto Champion off guard.

Lyra cocked her head in confusion at the statement, while Yvonne reached for her visor. Clawing at it, the teenage girl removed the eyewear from her face. Upon doing so, she waved her head left and right. Lyra gazed into Yvonne's eyes, seeing the eyes of a Champion gaze back. It shook the brunette to her core.

"Serena?" she questioned, "You're Yvonne?"

Serena merely nodded, which made Lyra mentally kick herself. Of course Yvonne and Serena were the same person, how did she not notice that!? They were the same height, same skin-tone, same hair color, same freaking battling style! They were literally the same person!

On a side note though, Lyra felt slightly better for losing to her that night in Anistar. She was the Champion of Kalos, after all.

"What are you doing here, Serena?" Lyra asked, trying her hardest to gain answers, "I thought you _hated _Team Flare?"

"Oh, I do," Serena answered, as she clinched close the body of her Lucario, "But they're the only ones who believe me..." she scrunched her face up into ire, "They're the only ones who believe I'm innocent."

Lyra opened her mouth to speak, but recanted before doing so. Serena had a point, honestly. Lyra herself didn't believe she was innocent, granted, Lyra also didn't know the Kalos Ex-Champion. Not personally, anyway.

"Do you know how it feels to find safety in your enemies," Serena asked, as she continued to glare upon Lyra, "Well... do you?" the Johto Champion could merely shake her head, "I figured as much," she stood up tall, "I'm being forced to do things I don't want to do, burn bridges I don't want to burn," she started shaking her head whilst growling, "And it pisses me off! I _hate_ it all! I want to _destroy _it all!" she gazed back down; her eyes were red, "I want to destroy _you!_"

Lyra gazed up at Serena, noticing the demonic disposition the Ex-Champion had taken. From behind, lightning coursed through the skies. Lyra noticed a figure being illuminate by the flash, a figure that resembled a great red 'Y'. Serena's anger filled face didn't dissolve, though she did close her mouth. No more did she wish to speak.

The wind in the area grew strong, _too _strong. Lyra was suddenly lifted from her feet, and tossed away into a tree. She gazed up, watching as the body of Armatura was flung her away as well. The Champion, knowing how heavy a Scizor could get, wisely dodged her Pokémon silent corpse. The Mega Scizor crashed through the tree, sprinkling shrapnel upon her master. Lyra quickly ran over to Armatura's body, before gazing up to the skies. The storm had picked up powerfully; it was almost _unnatural._ There was a reason behind it.

With Armatura in her arms, Lyra noticed the great spreading wings of a red bird. It dwarfed her in size, which made the Champion of Johto shiver. This magnificent being was standing before her, this magnificent being of _death_. Its body, red and black, yet eyes a beautiful blue. It gazed upon her, its mouth steadily opening.

"VEEEEEEETTAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!" the Destruction Pokémon roared.

From its body, a dark aura was released.

…

"Why do you bother with me?" he asked.

She was caught off guard by the question, and nearly fell over because of it. Gazing up, she watched his red hair flick left and right as he walked. Silver eventually looked back at Shauna, holding that annoyed glare he always had. It seemingly belittled her, as she started twiddling her fingers with one another.

They were still walking through the caves together. Sycamore, Calem, Tierno, Trevor, Silver and Shauna, now beside Malva, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and of course Xerosic. Though that air of hostility still floated between the two groups, they did their best to ignore it.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Shauna answered, trying her hardest to hide this embarrassed blush she had growing.

"You're so much like Lyra," Silver grumbled, "You both keep annoying me for some reason..." he scratched his head while he groaned into the palm of his hand, "Why is that?"

"I'm not trying to annoy you," the teenage girl said with, slightly disheartened, "I... I'm just trying to be your friend," then she smiled again, "Friends make good memories, after all."

"Yeah..." he answered, still with that annoyed tone in his voice, "Friends make good memories..."

Crossing his arms, Silver thought on those words. Memories weren't something he was ever occupied with, not until now, that is. Thinking on that term 'friend', he thought about Lyra. He would never admit to Lyra being his friend, but he would call her 'tolerable'. He remembered this time she brought him to watch the Kimono girls dance. He didn't want to do so, but she did beat him in a Pokémon battle _again_. He had no choice. He remembered how Lyra's eyes shined when she watched the Kimono girls danced, and how she bragged about beating every one of them in a row one time.

What an interesting memory to think about.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed inside!? Don't you know who I am you little brat!? I'm Malva of the Elite Four!"

"I know who you are," the purple haired teen said as he stood back, "But the rules are the rules! I've been told to allow no one through _but _the Champion!"

"No, no, no," Sycamore said with his little chuckle, "You don't understand. We _really_ need to go through this cave, understood?"

"I understand, Professor Sycamore," the Ace Trainer claimed, "But the rules are the rules. I'm not allowed to let anyone through _but _the Champion of Kalos! That goes for you, Mademoiselle Malva, and you too, Professor Sycamore."

The two groaned in anger and annoyance. Straits were dire; Yveltal could attack at any moment. The faster they got to Zygarde, the faster they could save the region. Sycamore gazed to Calem, who gazed back surprised. If there was anyone who was closest to Champion in the cave's halls, it was Calem himself. After all, he was the second strongest trainer when compared to Serena herself. If anyone could show this, it was Calem.

But alas, Calem just wasn't a Champion. He may have had the drive and power, but he lacked the actual title. Sycamore didn't know what to do now. He really wanted to get inside that hall and reach Zygarde, but he knew he couldn't just plow through this trainer. Malva, on the other hand, was ready to silence this boy for his insubordination.

The Team Flare leader rose her hand, preparing herself to strike the guard down. Fortunately, a call echoed overhead.

"It's okay, Dolby!" an _angelic _woman's voice called, "They're with me."

Everyone turned back to see her. This woman who wore right, with short black hair. She walked up with that heavenly smile of hers, while the sun seemed to be at her back. Everyone was surprised to see her, save for Calem, who merely smirked.

"Diantha?" Sycamore said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you out, of course," she answered before walking to the Ace Trainer, "Dolby, it's alright. Sycamore, Malva, and their workers are with me. We're trying to figure out a way to solve this Yveltal problem," then she smiled, "You mind helping us out here?"

"Uhhhh! Yes Mam!" the Trainer claimed as she ran out-of-the-way.

Diantha turned around to Sycamore and Malva, where she smiled again. Then she walked deeper into the cavern Dolby blocked. A few moments later, Malva scoffed and walked in, her subordinates following her. Sycamore started walking soon after, while his eyes fell upon Diantha's frame.

"How did she know we were here?" the Pokémon Professor asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, I told her," Calem answered as he walked from behind.

"You did? Why?"

"Professor Sycamore, we're about to fight a Legendary Pokémon that could possibly defeat Yveltal. I highly doubt it would just willingly allow itself to be captured, you know. Who else would be strong enough to fight this being other than Diantha? She is the Champion, after all..."

"Well... you got me there..." Sycamore chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Shauna claimed with a bright smile, "When we find Zygarde, we'll be able to stop Yveltal! And everything will go back to normal!" she was fixing to explode, "Oh! Oh, I just! Just!"

Silver eventually grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth, shutting her annoying trap. After a few minutes, the teenage girl calmed down.

The group walked up a long staircase, with Diantha leading ahead. When the stairs ended, they found themselves in a great corridor. Diantha gazed up and around the deep caverns, before moving her eyes back forward. It seemed as if she had deep emotions toward this place, for she could be seen shivering. Yeah, she knew this place.

And then something hit her.

"He's not here..."

"Whose not here?" Malva snarled, not bothering to hide her resentment for the Kalos Champion.

"He's not here!" Diantha repeated, which shocked everyone else.

"No no no, don't say it..." Sycamore claimed.

Shauna ran past the group, heading deeper into the cave. If what Diantha said was true, then their reason for coming here was pointless. That just couldn't be it though. If Zygarde wasn't here, then they'd _fail_. If Zygarde wasn't there, then Yveltal would destroy _everything._

Zygarde wasn't there.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Took me a tad bit longer to update this, but whateves! Me no care!_

_When I said something was going to return this chapter, I didn't lie. Two beings returned. Diantha, and of course, Yveltal. Quite ironic, isn't it? Anyway, Yveltal's return can't be good, now can it. It's actually because I'm heading into the final leg of this story. You know, with fire and lightning and brimstone. All that good stuff!_

_Too bad Zygarde didn't pop up. I was originally going to write this epic battle scene with him, but I decided not to. I felt this way was worse. I swear, you think you've come close to finding that thing you need to win, only for it to not be there. Like when I go looking for my Pokemon Pearl, thinking I've found it, only for my dreams to be dashed away so evilly. Evilly!_

_Diantha also seems to remember Zygarde, though that's hinted at. I figured she knew what Zygarde was, and probably ran into the same problem Serena did when she found Zygarde. That being the Legendary Pokemon destroyed her team._

_More French_

_That sounds too unbelievable - Cela semble trop incroyable!_

_Next chapter, Yveltal Rises._

_I'm buying Omega Ruby. I'm choosing Blaziken. I will return to being a ten year old boy._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
